SAILOR MOON LA HISTORIA CONTINUA
by Angimar
Summary: Han pasado 6 años desde la batalla con Sailor Galaxia. Serena y Darien siguen juntos pero aparece una rival muy fuerte ¿se terminará el amor que se tienen el uno al otro? Un secreto está po descubrirse....
1. Chapter 1 LAS SAILOR SCOUTS VUELVEN

**CAPITULO 1: LAS SAILORS SCOUTS OTRA VEZ A LA ACCIÓN**

Ha pasado 6 años desde la batalla contra Galaxia, Serena con sus 22 años había acabado la universidad con matricula de honor pero solo Amy entre todas las Sailors y Darién sabían realmente que nota había sacado. Después de acabar la Universidad, Amy la convenció de hacer un curso de Administración de empresas y ambas hicieron los examenes de entrada. Darién aún no sabía nada del curso ya que Serena quería decirselo cuando estuviera segura de haber entrado. Era muy probable que no pasare porque era un curso para genios.

Tanto Lita como Mina habían tenido que repetir el último curso de sus respectivas carreras, Lita, Gastronomia y Mina, Periodismo; Ray había acabado astronomìa con buena nota y ahora se estaba preparando para pasar la prueba para llegar a ser una completa sacerdotista; Setsuna había abierto una gran tienda donde vendía toda la ropa que iba diseñando; Hotaru estaba haciendo los examenes para entrar a la universidad; Haruka era una renombrada corredora de coches y se había sacado la carrera de Ingenieria técnica mecánica; Michiru también había triunfado, pero en el campo de la música e incluso se estaba preparando para entrar en las pruebas para ir a las Olimpiadas de natación que se haría el verano siguiente en Tokio; Darién era doctor en un hospital y se encargaba de la sección de enfermedades pulmonares; y las Star Lights… pues quien sabe por allí en su planeta con su princesa. Tanto Luna como Artemis hacia tres años que se habían ido sin decir nada.

Serena estaba andando tranquilamente por la calle totalmente distraida leyendo una revista donde salía Hikaru Osaba, una nueva modelo que aunque había empezado hacía muy poco ya era muy renombrada en todo el país, cuando chocó contra alguien.

- Ups! lo siento.- dijeron las dos personas a la vez. Entonces Serena levantó la cabeza y vió a Mina delante de ella. Mina tampoco la había visto porqué estaba en las nubes... o mejor dicho, con el chico bueno que acababa de ver.

– Mina! Que gusto verte!

- ¿Serena?¡Serena!Cuanto tiempo sin verte!- exclamó Mina

- Mina sólo hace dos días que no nos vemos.

- Sigue siendo mucho, antes nos veíamos más.

Mientras Serena y Mina hablaban se dirigian hacia el templo Hikawa ya que habían quedado con las chicas y Darién. Cuando llegaron Lita y Amy ya estaban allí y estaban tomando unos pastelillos junto con Ray.

- ¡Hola chicas! ¿Aún no ha llegado Darién?

- No Serena, seguramente estará por llegar. Lo que es extraño es que tu y Mina hayan llegado a tiempo.

- Eres mala Ray, ¿por qué no dejas de molestarme?

- Si yo no te molesto solo digo la verdad.

- Ya basta, dejen de discutir. Hay que ver que dos chicas con 22 años esten discutiendo por nada. – exclamó Lita al ver la acostumbrada escena.

En eso llego Darién con su coche. Cuando Serena lo vio subiendo las escaleras se alegro mucho ya que no lo veía desde hacia una semana porque él había estado muy ocupado con el hospital.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola Darién!!!!!!! – exclamó Serena muy contenta

- Hola Serena, chicas. Lo siento, pero no me puedo quedar mucho rato, un familiar llega hoy, y tengo que ir a recibirle.

- No te preocupes, Darién, lo entendemos.

- Gracias.

- ¿Y cuando llega tu familiar? - preguntó Lita

- Pues … - Darién miró el reloj pero su cara cambió radicalmente – O Dios Mio, voy a llegar tarde, si llego tarde ella se va a enfadar mucho.

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡Ella!!!!??? – preguntó Serena muy enfadada viendo como su novio se iba sin despedirse siquiera.

- Ya no te pongas celosa Serena seguramente ELLA es su familiar, tonta. – le recriminó Ray

- Tienes razón Ray, seguramente ella es su familiar, no hay porque ponerse celosa. – exclamó Serena muy contenta.

- No pelen, porf…

Lita se quedó muda igual que Ray y Mina. Amy ya sabía de su comportamiento maduro pero ellas no por que siempre intentaba disimular delante de ellas.

- ¿Serena, desde cuando le das la razón a Ray? – Preguntó Mina impresionada.

Serena se quedó muda no sabía como salir de esa situación, tantos meses actuando como la niña despistada de antes y ahora parecía que todo iba a irse al garete.

- Jejejeje… ¬¬ - Se limitó a decir, no podia decir nada más

- Últimamente estas muy rara, Serena primero llegas hoy temprano y luego me das la razón, ¿estas bien? Tambien estas un poco…

Para su suerte ahí estaba Amy para ayudarla, e interrumpiendo a Ray le dijo a Serena:

- Oye Serena, ¿no te acuerdas que hoy me ibas a acompañar para ver los resultados de aquellos examenes que hice? Pues si me vas a acompañar más vale que nos demos prisa o cuando lleguemos estará todo lleno.

- Si, es verdad, ya no me acordaba, ¡¡¡que despistada que estoy!!!

En eso tanto Serena como Amy cogieron sus cosas y se fueron. Cuando llegaron a la calle, se detuvieron para que Serena respirara tranquilamente, no se había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

- Por poco me descubren, gracias Amy por ayudarme.

- De nada aunque sigo sin entender porque no quieres que ellas sepan que has madurado y que sacaste mejores notas que ellas en la carrera.

- Ya lo sabes, no quiero que descubran que he cambiado, a lo mejor no lo aprueban o no sé …

- Tranquila, ya sabes que ellas te querrán igual a pesar de tu cambio. Bueno pero es mejor que nos demos prisa, te lo dije en serio, vamos a llegar tarde y no conseguiremos ver bien si hemos aprobado para entrar en el curso o no.

- Tu Amy seguro que si que has entrado, en cambio yo no lo creo.

- No te desanimes.

- No Amy, solo soy realista.

Serena y Amy se dirigieron a donde se hacia el curso, mientras tanto en el aeropuerto…

" _El vuelo provinente de Londres ha llegado al aeropuerto..."_

Darién estaba esperando en el aeropuerto a su prima. Ella era la sobrina preferida de la mujer que lo había adoptado, aún así ellos dos habían sido inseparables hasta que él se marcho por culpa de esos sueños en busca del Cristal de Plata. Hacia ocho años que no la veía y estaba ansioso de volverla a ver. En ese momento pudo ver a una belleza que se dirigía hacia él por lo visto ella si que lo había reconocido. Él, en cambio, tuvo suerte de que ya la había visto en una de las revistas de Serena ya que ella había cambiado al punto de ser imposible reconocerla. Y suerte de reconocerla por que sinó ella se hubiera enfadado, y sus enfados eran memorables.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba rodeado por los brazos de aquella belleza la cual no dejaba de reír.

- Veo que no has cambiado en nada primita, a pesar de estar hecha una belleza.

Se puede observar un recuerdo cuando ella era una chica de 14 años que usaba cola de caballo, frenillos en los dientes y anteojos.

Entonces ella se separó de él y lo miró con una mirada seria pero a la vez maliciosa.

- Hay, ENDY – ella hizo incapié en esa palabra – tú si que no has cambiado.

- ¿Cómo me has dicho Hikaru?

Hikaru miró al futuro Rey Endimión como si supiera en lo que él estaba pensando, hasta que su mirada se cambió por una de frustación.

- Por que será que siempre se me olvidan las cosas importantes … Bueno mi modo – se dijo para si misma, para luego mirar a Darién- ¿verdad que me llevas a un lugar al que he de estar en 20 minutos?, se me había olvidado que hoy daban las malditas notas de ese curso de Administración .

Hikaru empezó a andar , mientras que Darién

miraba a su prima anonado, él conocía su afición de cambiar de tema cuando no le interesaba seguir hablando de algo en concreto pero en ese momento algo duro le cayó en la cabeza y le sacó de sus cavilaciones mientras tanto Hikaru se reía.

- Nunca cambiaras primo, siempre tan despistado, anda y llevame las maletas ¿si?

Darién la miró y luego sonrió

- Bienvenida a casa, prima. Te he hechado de menos. Ah! Y después, cuando lleguemos al departamento tú y yo tendremos una larga charla.

- Yo tambien te he hechado de menos, cariño. Y si, luego te explico todo, es una promesa.

Contento con la respuesta, Darién e Hikaru se dirigieron hacia el coche de éste, para luego dirigirse hacia el mismo lugar en el que Amy y Serena se dirigian.

- ¿Cómo diablos hizo Serena para madurar?

- ¿Cómo puede ser que la prima de Darién sepa que él es Endimión, si cuando se separaron, ni siquiera Darién lo sabía? Teniendo en cuenta que se sorprendió mucho con la revelación

- ¿Que relación hay entre Darién y su supuesta prima? Fans de Serena+Darién no se preocupen

- ¿Coincidiran Serena y Amy con Darién e Hikaru en el curso?

- ¿Serena entrará en el curso?

Bueno les dejo con la intriga, jajaja. Bueno, adios !!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 EL ATAQUE DEL ENEMIGO

**CAPITULO 2 : El Primer ataque del enemigo**

Resumen del capitulo anterior:Serena y Amy de dirigían hacia el curso para saber si habían entrado o no, mientras en el aeropuerto, Dariénse encontraba con su prima, la cual lo había llamado Endy (¿será una abreviatura de Endimión?), haciendo que Darién se quedara mudo de la impresión. Luego Hikaru (la prima de Darién) y Darién se dirigieron hacia donde se daba el curso ( si, el mismo al que se dirigían Serena y Amy) por que Hikaru se había presentado a los exámenes de entrada.

Serena y Amy ya habían llegado al curso y por suerte habían llegado unas de las primeras, y por lo tanto podrían ver mejor quienes habían sido los que habían entrado.

- A ver... – Serena se había adelantado a Amy y ya estaba mirando las notas, las cuales estaban colgadas en una pared. – ¿Amy verdad que me dijiste que te habías puesto el pseudónimo de Mercury? – preguntó Serena mirando a las notas y buscando sus pseudónimos.

- Si, así es. – dijo Amy llegando a donde estaba Serena.

- Entonces, a ver...¡ Mira Amy, has quedado en primer lugar! – Exclamó Serena cuando encontró el pseudónimo de Amy. – ¡Que guay! A ver si encuentro mi pseudónimo...

- Dijeron que sólo las 30 mejores notas entraban, ¿verdad? – preguntó Amy mientras veía como Serena se seguía buscando en las listas. - ¿No te encuentras?¿Tu pseudónimo era Serena, no? Vamos a ver... – Amy se unió a Serena en la búsqueda pero en la otra punta de la tabla de notas, la tabla era muy grande ya que se habían presentado más de 200 personas. Fue Amy quien encontró a Serena. – Mira Serena, estas aquí

- ¿En que número?

- Vamos a ver... – Amy al ver el número se quedó un poco pensativa pero enseguida se lo dijo a Serena – lo siento, Serena, has quedado en el número 31.

- A ver... [nota: no es que Serena desconfíe de Amy sinó que es muy curiosa]- pero de repente se fijó en algo que ponía al lado de donde ella estaba, en un apartado que ponía "Observaciones" - ¡Mira Amy aquí dice que esta vez se hará una excepción porque el número 31 a empatado con el numero 30! ¡Amy he entrado!

- ¡Que bien! ¿Se lo dirás a Darién?

- Si, esta noche le llamaré para quedar mañana

- Está bien, oye ¿que tal si nos vamos a tomar algo para celebrar que ambas entramos?

- Si, vamos.

Amy y Serena ya habían salido del curso cuando de repente...

- ¡Oh Dios mío!

- ¿Que te ocurre Serena?

Hablando para si misma - Ya sabía que me dejaba algo. – dirigiéndose a Amy – Me ha dejado la cartera en el curso, ¿Me esperas un momento? Ahora vengo

Entonces Serena se fue corriendo hacia el curso cuando de repente se chocó contra alguien – Ya me ha pasado dos veces el mismo día, que mala pata – y luego dirigiéndose a la persona con quien se había chocado – Lo siento, no miraba por don...

Antes de acabar la frase se dio cuenta algo de la chica con la que se había chocado, y por la mirada de ella parecía que ella ya se había dado cuenta, la cuestión era que...

- ¡Somos iguales! – Gritaron al unísono

Amy estaba esperando a Serena cuando de repente vio Darién junto a su coche, Amy decidió ir a saludarle

- Darién, hola

- ¡Ah! hola Amy, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿No tendría que ser yo quien te hiciera esa pregunta? ¿No que tenías que ir a buscar a un familiar al aeropuerto?

- Sí así es, pero Hikaru tenía que venir aquí a mirar no se que de unas notas. ¿Y tu?

- Yo también he venido a ver mis notas del curso

- ¿Y has entrado?

- Si, he quedado la primera

En eso se oye un grito desde el curso. Darién y Amy se miraron y se fueron a investigar. Cuando llegaron no vieron lo que esperaban sino dos personas mirándose embobadas, una era Serena y la otra sería idéntica si no fuera por su largo pelo suelto negro. Cuando llegaron Darién y Amy las dos chicas se voltearon y los miraron.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Darién!!!!! – Gritaron al unísono (otra vez)

- ¡Oye! ¿Desde cuando tu conoces a mi novio?

- ¿Tu novio?

- Si, mi novio

- Oye, cariño, no me habías dicho que tenías novia – Le dijo la chica a Darién.

Cuando Serena oyó cómo había llamado esa chica a su novio comenzó a desprender una aura azul. A lo que Darién corrió a presentar a la chica

- Hikaru, te presento a Serena Tsukino, mi novia. Serena, te presento a mi prima Hikaru Osaba.

- ¿Has dicho Hikaru Osaba? – preguntó con estrellitas en los ojos – ¡Es mi modelo preferida!

- ¬¬U – Amy, Darién y Hikaru

- Sabes eres muy divertida. Encantada de conocerte – y luego mirando a Amy – Creo que mi primo no nos ha presentado

- No te preocupes, él tenía que calmar a Serena. Yo soy Amy Mizuno, amiga de Serena

- Encantada, -

- Claro.

En ese momento se iban hacia fuera del curso y mientras hablaban se oyó un grito desde afuera. Serena, Darién y Amy se miraron y luego miraron a Hikaru

- Vamos a llamar a la policía, tu Hikaru quédate aquí y escóndete

- Si, claro, pero tened cuidado

- No te preocupes

Cuando habían logrado esconderse Amy y Darién se transformaron pero luego se dieron cuenta que Serena no lo había hecho.

- ¿Serena porque no te transformas?

- Lo siento, pero es mejor que no los acompañe, no haría más que estorbar. No tengo mi báculo

- Es verdad, te lo rompió Galaxia

- Pero si que podrás ayudar

- No veo como Mercury

- Claro que puedes ayudar, escóndete y utiliza esto – y le da su mini ordenador. – utiliza mi mini ordenador para buscar el punto débil del monstruo.

- Gracias

- Vale, entonces vamos para allí.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a un monstruo en forma de serpiente enorme al lado de una chica, en ese momento él hizo algo encima de esa chica y una flor de lirio salió de su pecho.

- Oh, no. El amo ssssse va ha enfadar mucho ya que esssssta no esssss la flor de sssssangre.

- ¡Alto! Soy una guerrera que lucha por el amor y el conocimiento, soy sailor mercury y te castigaré en el nombre de Mercurio.

- No me molestesssss, guerrrrrrero, Veneno Ossssscuro

La serpiente lanzó algo parecido a unas flechas de su boca, pero cuando estaban por llegar a Mercury unas rosas las pararon

- Yo Tuxedo Mask no dejaré que interrumpas la gran época de paz en la que estamos. ¡Ahora Mercury!

- ¡Si! ¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!

El ataque se dirigió al monstruo pero sin mucho esfuerzo lo evitó. Mientras tanto Serena buscaba desesperadamente el punto débil del monstruo cundo una voz le susurró:

"Pronto estaremos juntas hermana, ahora vengo a ayudarlos, mientras tanto busca la parte más desprotegida del monstruo cuando éste ataca" y dicho y hecho, en ese momento el monstruo atacó a tuxedo mask, entonces Serena se dio cuenta que la parte de la cabeza quedaba sumamente desprotegida y concentrándose en ese punto, el ordenador de Mercury le dio los últimos detalles.

- Chicos su punto débil está en la parte frontal de la cabeza, pero sólo debéis atacar cuando os vaya a atacar él a vosotros.

- Entendido

En ese momento el monstruo volvió a atacar y mientras Mercury hacia de carnada Tuxedo Mask se dirigió hacia el monstruo y le lanzó unas de las rosas hacia la parte frontal de la cabeza la cual dio en el blanco. El monstruo gritó en dolor pero seguía vivo. Y cuando Mercury se dio cuenta ya lo tenía encima preparado para atacarla aunque fuera a base de mordiscos.

- Luz de agua

Una gran luz azulada cubrió al monstruo y cuando desapareció la luz ya no estaba el monstruo. Cerca de la chica desmayada había una sombra de una muchacha y dos sombras de gatos. Cuando la muchacha acabó de poner la flor en el cuerpo de la chica se dirigió hacia Mercury y Tuxedo Mask. Cuando éstos pudieron ver bien a la chica se sorprendieron mucho ya que esa chica se parecía mucho a Sailor Moon, sólo se diferenciaba en que ella llevaba un traje de Eternal en color gris y llevaba el pelo suelto y negro.

- ¿Quien eres?

- Ya no me reconoces Endy, quiero decir Príncipe Endimión o mejor dicho futuro Rey Endimión. Pues no, parece que no me reconoces, que se le va hacer, soy Sailor Millenium, la ...

- ... la guardiana del cristal Millenium y princesa de la Luna – acabó una de las dos sombras que parecían a gatos.

- Ya no seas así Luna, no me has dejado acabar de presentar

En eso tanto Mercury como Tuxedo Mask pudieron ver a los dos felinos, no eran otros que Luna y Artemis

- ¡Luna! ¡Artemis!

- Hola Mercury, tuxedo mask

- Bueno, siento interrumpir pero yo me he de ir, denles saludos a la princesa. – Y mirando fijamente a los gatos – los dejo con ellos pero se me comportan ¿ok? ¡Ah! Y ni se les ocurra decir de mi verdadera identidad por que sino se las verán conmigo.

Y así como vino, desapareció. Cuando Millenium se fue Serena salió de su escondite para avisar que tenían que irse a buscar a Hikaru por que sino se preocuparía mucho por ellos. Y cuando se dirigían al curso Serena y Amy se tuvieron que ir por lo tarde que era, Serena se llevó a Luna y a Artemis. Darién se quedó para ir a buscar a su prima.

Cuando la encontró se fueron hacia el departamento de éste.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Hikaru entró primero y mientras Darién se disponía a ir a la cocina a preparar la cena se dirigió a Hikaru para preguntarle que quería para cenar pero se la quedó mirando fijamente y mientras la veía le vino un recuerdo del Milenio de Plata

RECUERDO

Se ven dos personas paseando por unos jardines llenos de rosas, al fondo se ve un gran castillo y una gran luna llena.

1ª Persona: Has visto Endy, tus rosas han crecido mucho, sobretodo éstas de aquí

Endy: Si, yo también me he fijado, es como si esas rosas hubieran crecido a causa de la sangre que se te cayó cuando te lastimaste la otra vez

1ª Persona: ¡Si ya! A ver si ahora en vez de llamarse rosas se tendrán que decir flores de sangre.

Endy: Jajajajaja, que graciosa que eres Atenea

FIN RECUERDO

Hikaru mientras que estaba admirando el departamento no se había fijado que Darién no paraba de mirarla, pero cuando se da cuenta ella también se lo queda mirando sin inmutarse, de repente Darién le pregunta:

- ¿Quien eres?


	3. Chapter 3 LOS RECUERDOS

**CAPITULO 3: Los Recuerdos**

Resumen de los capítulos anteriores:

Han pasado seis años desde la batalla contra Galaxia y durante ese tiempo ha habido una época de paz y tranquilidad. Hemos podido ver que Serena ha madurado y ha conseguido entrar en el curso muy justa. A Darién le hemos podido conocer su prima la cual ¡es idéntica a Serena! Sólo le cambia el pelo. El pelo de Hikaru es negro y lo lleva suelto. A aparecido un nuevo enemigo demostrando la teoría de que lo bueno nunca dura, pero una nueva sailor se ha mostrado para ayudar a nuestras heroínas.

- ¿Quien eres? – le preguntó Darién a Hikaru

- Así que te has dado cuenta, pensé que no lo harías. – Hikaru calló para después observar el departamento de Darién– Bueno..., mejor vayamos a sentarnos creo que será un larga noche...

En la casa de Serena, ésta estaba junto con Artemis y Luna.

- Me alegro que hayáis vuelto, los echábamos de menos ¿sabíais?- le dijo Serena a Luna, después le dijo a Artemis - ¡Ah! Además Mina se pondrá muy contenta de que hayas vuelto, Artemis. – dijo Serena con cara sonriente, la verdad es que desde que los gatos habían desaparecido se había sentido un poco sola, pero eso no dejaría que nadie lo supiera ya que se hubieran preocupado demasiado. – Sabes Luna desde que desapareciste he mejorado las notas.

- Me alegro mucho Serena. – Decía Luna con una sonrisa.

- Ah, Luna se me olvidaba preguntarte. – Dijo Serena con una mirada ausente – ¿Por que Sailor Millenium se presento como la princesa de la Luna? Que yo sepa soy la única princesa de la Luna ¿no?

- En eso te equivocas, no eras la única hija de la Reina Serenity, tú tenías una hermana, para ser más concretos una hermana gemela. Sailor Millenium es tu hermana.

- ¿Es eso verdad, Luna? ¿Entonces como es que no la recuerdo?

- Porque tienes aún pocos recuerdos del Milenio de Plata pero pronto los tendrás, no te preocupes

- ¿Entonces porque no nos lo dijiste antes?

- Porque no era conveniente que ustedes lo supieran.

- De acuerdo, pero ahora a dormir que mañana tengo que ir a un sitio temprano.

- ¿Estas bien Serena? – preguntó Luna sorprendida

- No te preocupes, Luna. He cambiado, aunque me lo mantendrás en secreto, ¿verdad?, sólo Amy y Darién saben de mi cambio.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Artemis

- Nada, sólo prometédmelo.

- Está bien te lo prometemos – dijeron Luna y Artemis al unísono

- Muy bien, y ahora a dormir. Buenas noches

- Buenas noches

En el departamento de Darién...

- ¿Y bien?

- En mi vida pasada fui la Princesa Atenea, hermana gemela de la heredera del Milenio de Plata, Guardiana del Cristal Millenium,... – pero en ese momento Darién la interrumpió

- Embajadora del Milenio de Plata, mi mejor amiga durante mi niñez y... mi primera prometida.

- Veo que has recuperado tus recuerdos... mejor, así no te tendré que contar toda tu vida en la Tierra como el Príncipe Endimión, el heredero de la Tierra.

- Necesito dormir, hasta mañana, buenas noches Hikaru.- Darién se sentía un poco mareado después de haber recuperado todos sus recuerdos del Milenio de Plata de repente. Sobretodo tenía que reponerse de recordar que en el Milenio de Plata había estado prometido a la hermana gemela de su princesa.

- Buenas noches, Endy. ¡Ah! Puede que mañana no me encuentres ya que he de ir al curso.- Dijo despreocupadamente Hikaru

- De acuerdo, entonces ten estas llaves, son las de repuesto.

- Gracias Endy.

- Te aviso Hikaru, en privado puedes llamarme como quieras pero en público ni se te ocurra llamarme Endy.

- No te preocupes Endy, buenas noches

- Buenas noches.- Cuando Darién se fue la cara de Hikaru cambió, pasó de estar feliz a pensativa. Pensando: - Bueno, ahora que Endy ha recuperado la memoria le toca a mi hermanita, pero con ella lo haré diferente...

En el sueño de Serena...

Se ven a dos chicas en un cuarto muy lujoso, están hablando:

1ª voz: Encantada de conocerte, madre me ha contado tu historia, bueno, más bien es nuestra historia...

2ª voz: Yo también estoy encantada de conocerte, aunque no sabré como actuar esta noche cuando la Reina...

1ª voz: No la llames Reina, es tu madre.

2ª voz: Ya lo sé pero nunca había tenido a nadie a quién llamar madre... – la segunda chica se veía un poco afligida, – De acuerdo, a lo que iba. No sabré cómo actuar esta noche cuando la Re... Digo... madre me presente.

1ª voz: No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré. Además me han dicho que tú has estado en muchas reuniones de la realeza allí en la Tierra...

2ª voz: No es lo mismo, Serena, yo estaba allí representando a mis tíos, cuando estaban de viaje, se suponía que yo no era más que la sobrina del embajador de la Tierra no la princesa de la Luna.

De pronto se oyen golpes en la puerta de la habitación...

Serena: ¿Quién es?

3ª voz: Lo siento, me parece que me he equivocado, yo buscaba a la sobrina del embajador, a la señorita Atenea.

2ª voz: - hablando hacia Serena – Es Endimión, mi prometido –luego dirigiéndose a la puerta - Pasa Endimión.

RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG

De repente se oye el despertador y Serena se levanta, no tiene muy buena cara ya que se acuerda del sueño que ha tenido y sobretodo no para de pasarle por la cabeza lo de "Es Endimión, mi prometido". Pero luego piensa que no puede preocupar a Amy ni tampoco a su nueva amiga, a Hikaru.

Se viste y cuando está ya preparada se fija que ni Luna ni Artemis están despiertos así que les deja una nota en la cual dice:"Buenos días, Luna y Artemis, hoy habrá una reunión en el templo Hikawa a las 5 de la tarde, no faltéis. Nos veremos allí. Hay muchas cosas que nos tendréis que contar. Chao" Deja la nota al lado de donde duerme Luna, baja a desayunar y se va hacia el curso. Cuando llega ya están allí esperándola Amy y Hikaru.

Cuando salen del curso...

- Chicas, ¿por que no vamos a la nueva fuente de sodas que han puesto?

- Seria una buena idea Hikaru, ¿Tú que dices, Amy?

- También creo que es una buena idea, pero recuerda Serena que a las 5 tenemos reunión en el templo Hikawa.

- Es verdad. Bueno, ¿vamos?

En la fuente de sodas...

- ¡¡Este sitio es genial!! – iba diciendo Serena mientras admiraba el lugar donde estaba desde la mesa en la que estaban ella y sus amigas.

- Si, es verdad. Ayer, cuando mi primo me llevaba hacia el curso lo vi. A mi me encantan los helados, y quería venir pero no sabía cuando. – Luego se queda como pensativa, para luego mirar muy fijamente a Serena y preguntarle – Serena, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? Es que veras ayer cuando Darién y yo no dirigíamos hacia su departamento le pregunté sobre ti, y me quedé con la curiosidad de saber el porque del cambio que hiciste, porque según Darién cuando tenías 19 años aparentabas tener una mentalidad de un chica de 16.

Serena se quedó sorprendida al escuchar la pregunta, poniendo una mirada pensativa y un poco triste. Hikaru se sorprendió de ver la mirada que había puesto su amiga y corrió a decirle a Serena.

- No hace falta que me lo digas si te trae malos recuerdos...

Serena no respondía. Ella se había metido en sus pensamientos por lo que Amy se apresuró a contestarle a Hikaru.

- Según lo que me contó Serena ocurrió cuando hace tres años una gran amiga y compañera inseparable de Serena desapareció.

- ¿Desapareció? – Interrumpió Hikaru – lo siento, continua.

- Si, desapareció. No supimos nada de ella hasta precisamente ayer. Cuando nuestra amiga desapareció Serena se puso muy triste pensando que nuestra amiga se había ido porque se había defraudado de ella. Así que al principio como no quería preocupar a ninguna de nuestras amigas se guardó su pena adentro. Pero no aguantó mucho y se vino abajo un día que habíamos quedado para estudiar todas las chicas. Solo estaba yo en ese momento ya que las chicas ya se habían ido. Ella me pidió que no le contara a nadie que estaba tan triste y me pidió ayuda para mejorar. – Amy se paró para respirar y mirar a Serena, ella estaba escuchando lo que estaba contando Amy. – Bueno, como te he dicho esa amiga volvió ayer, entonces descubrimos la razón por la que se había ido. Esa razón no tenía nada que ver con la que Serena pensó en un principio.

- ¡Vaya historia! ¿Y tus amigas aún no lo saben?

- No – respondió Serena

- Yo le he estado pidiendo que se muestre tal como es ahora, pero...

- ¿Y si se decepcionan de mi? – preguntó Serena con la mirada triste

- Nunca lo sabrás si no les muestras tal como eres – le dijo Hikaru con una mirada comprensiva.

Serena se quedó pensativa pero luego se dio cuenta que se les había acabado el tiempo y ya debería ir hacia el templo Hikawa.

- Amy creo que deberíamos irnos ya, o llegaremos tarde con las chicas.

- Si, tienes razón Serena, mejor nos vamos yendo. Adiós Hikaru – se despidió Amy.

- Otro día tendríamos que quedar con las chicas para presentártelas, les caerás muy bien. Adiós. – Serena también se despidió

Estaban llegando al templo Hikawa cundo un monstruo mitad toro mitad humano se interpuso en el camino de las dos chicas. Amy y Serena se quedaron en shock pero luego se dispusieron a esconderse para que Amy se transformara. Pero el monstruo se adelantó y cogió a Amy y haciendo que Serena se estampara con un muro que había allí quedando semiinconsciente. El monstruo le sacó una flor como en la anterior víctima, pero parecía que no era la flor que buscaba. Esta flor era un rosa de color azul oscuro.

- ¡Mierda! Esta no es la flor de sangre. El amo Deivindir estará muy enfadado.

En ese momento soltó a Amy y se dispuso a rematarla. Serena no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera se podía mover para avisar a sus amigas. En el momento que el monstruo iba a rematar a Amy...

Una gran esfera azul arremetió ala monstruo eliminándolo. Después apareció Sailor Millenium, cogió la flor de Amy y se la puso dentro de la chica, haciendo que Amy dejara de tener la piel pálida y volviera a respirar pero Amy quedó inconsciente. Luego se dirigió hacia Serena. Y viendo la mirada de Serena le dijo:

- No te preocupes tu amiga se recuperará pronto ahora tengo que ocuparme de curar tus heridas, hermana.

Serena quedó en estado de shock, como podía saber Sailor Millenium que ella era Sailor Moon. En ese momento Sailor Millenium murmuró unas palabras y las heridas de Serena se curaron. Sailor Millenium ayudó a Serena a levantarse.

- ¿Cómo sabes que?... – empezó Serena pero fue interrumpida por su hermana.

- ¿qué tu eres la Princesa Serena y Sailor Moon? – Sailor Millenium miró a Serena con una mirada de misterio. – lo siento, hermana pero no puedo decírtelo, aun no es el momento, pero cuando recuperes todos tus recuerdos entenderás todo.

En ese momento se oyó un grito y Serena y Sailor Millenium vieron a todas las sailors y al Tuxedo Mask corriendo hacia donde estaban ellas. - Bueno, me despido. Y no te preocupes si sueñas cosas raras, eso quiere decir que estas recuperando los recuerdos del Milenio de Plata. También quiero decirte que Endimión ya ha recuperado todos sus recuerdos. ¡Chao hermanita!

En ese momento llegaron todos

- ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó Sailor Urano desconfiada a Sailor Millenium

Pero Sailor Millenium se limitó a sonreírle, hacerle una reverencia a Serena y a tuxedo mask para luego desaparecer.

- ¿Por qué te ha hecho una reverencia? – le preguntó Sailor Júpiter a Serena

- Simplemente por que ella sabe quien soy – Serena estaba mirando con una mirada perdida allí donde su hermana había desaparecido y pensando:

- Hasta pronto hermana


	4. Chapter 4 LA HISTORIA DEL CRISTAL M

**CAPITULO 4: La historia del Cristal Millenium**

Serena seguía mirando hacia donde su hermana había desaparecido mientras que las sailors asimilaban la noticia de que Sailor Millenium seguramente aparte de saber la verdadera identidad de Serena también sabría las verdaderas identidades de las demás sailors. De pronto Darién que al saber todo no se había hundido en sus pensamientos interrumpió los pensamientos de las chicas porque tenían una reunión que hacer. Así que se dirigieron hacia el Templo Hikawa. Cuando llegaron se dirigieron a la sala donde solían hacer las reuniones.

Cuando llegaron allí se sentaron y fue Serena la que empezó a hablar.

- Bueno, creo que hay poco de lo que sabemos nosotras de este enemigo – mirando fijamente a Darién- aunque hay algo que dijo el último monstruo, algo sobre su amo Deivindir. ¿Qué sabes tú Luna?

- Supuse que sería él cuando la Reina me envió en la búsqueda de Sailor Millenium, pero ahora estoy segura, la Tierra será testigo de la peor batalla desde tiempos anteriores al Milenio de Plata.

- ¿De qué estas hablando, Luna?

- La verdad es que sólo recuerdo claramente como empezó todo, por alguna razón no recuerdo mucho sobre tu hermana, Serena. Así que os contaré lo que recuerdo.

Empezaré por el principio: "Antes de que se creara el Milenio de Plata cada planeta tenía un gobernante y siempre estaban en guerra entre ellos aunque ninguno osaba declararle la guerra al Reino de la Luna que constaba de la Tierra y de la Luna y era considerado territorio neutral y pacífico. La luna era el centro diplomático, social y comercial de todo el sistema solar.

Pero un día un mensaje de otro sistema solar avisó a la realeza del Reino de la Luna de que un gran invasor se dirigía hacia su sistema solar ya que había notado el poder de la piedra Lunar, la que luego se llamará el Cristal de Plata. Viendo el peligro, la Luna envió a sus mensajeros a los otros planetas del sistema solar para hacer una alianza. Cuando el enemigo llegó consiguieron detenerlo pero no por mucho tiempo. Los otros sistemas solares se dieron cuenta que si ese enemigo llegaba a tener la Piedra Lunar conseguiría destruir todo el universo así que todos los gobernantes de todos los planetas de todos los sistemas solares que sabían de ese enemigo se unieron en una gran asamblea en la Luna, en la cual decidieron crear a partir de todos los cristales de todos los planetas un Cristal que reuniera un poder suficientemente grande para destruir el enemigo. Pero para eso necesitaban una piedra que hiciera de portadora de todo ese gran poder y así canalizar ese inmenso poder. Se eligió la Piedra Lunar por varios motivos, los cuales eran que aparte de poseer un gran poder solo los descendientes del Reino de la Luna la podían utilizar, y de sobras se sabía que los descendientes de la realeza del Reino de la Luna eran pacíficos y sin ambiciones. Así que cortaron un trozo de la Piedra Lunar y se creó el Cristal Millenium.

Al crearse el Cristal se dieron cuenta que sólo una persona podía hacer que ese Cristal funcionara, esa persona era la hermana pequeña de la heredera del trono del Reino de la Luna la cual sólo tenía diez años en ese momento. Se decidió entrenarla mientras que los ejércitos intentaron parar los ejércitos del enemigo. Diez años más tarde y después de millones de pérdidas humanas el enemigo llegó al Reino Lunar. La princesa ya estaba preparada para ese entonces y se fue a la batalla junto a las guerreras más poderosas de todos los reinos de la alianza las cuales se hicieron llamar sailors de su planeta natal. Por ironías del destino todos los guerreros fueron chicas menos uno, el representante del Reino Lunar y esposo de la princesa. Durante la lucha y después de haber eliminado todas las huestes enemigas y sólo con la princesa y su marido vivos se reveló que detrás del enemigo se alzaba una gran fuerza maligna mucho más poderoso que el gran ejército que acababan de vencer. La princesa dándose cuenta que no podría con él decidió que lo sellaría y que el Cristal Millenium sería la llave del sello. Así se lo hizo saber a su marido y pidiéndole que cuidara bien de su hija desapareció para ir a luchar sola contra ese enemigo. Nadie supo que ocurrió en esa batalla. Lo único que se supo era que el enemigo se llamaba Deivindir. La princesa desapareció y nadie supo más de ella, aunque el cristal apareció delante de la Reina del Reino de la Luna en un momento de la batalla y ella como si el Cristal le hubiera hablado sobre lo que había ocurrido anunció el fin de la guerra.

En compensación por la muerte de la princesa se otorgó a los descendientes de la princesa la Tierra, entonces se formó un Reino independiente de la Luna donde gobernarían los descendientes de la princesa. El Cristal Millenium se guardó en el palacio de la Luna por que era el lugar más seguro.

Pasó mucho tiempo y se formó el Milenio de Plata, el cual era la unión de todos los planetas del sistema solar menos la Tierra. Todos los planetas estarían gobernados pos sus realezas pero a su vez estarían gobernados por los descendientes de la realeza de la Luna.

Pasó mucho tiempo y la Reina Serenity gobernaba el Milenio de Plata. Desde siempre se habían mantenido las distancias entre las realezas de la Tierra y de la Luna pero había pasado mucho tiempo y aunque se había probado en todos los infantes de ambas realezas ninguno había conseguido que el Cristal funcionara, así que un embajador de la Tierra se estableció en la Luna. Ese embajador era de una familia muy noble de la que se decía que llevaba sangre de la princesa legendaria.

Pero ocurrió algo que nadie se esperaba, la Reina y el embajador se enamoraron y luego se convirtieron en amantes. Pasaron varios meses de relación y la Reina se quedó en estado. Pero el infortunio quiso que el día en que se iba a anunciar la noticia de la Boda y del embarazo de la Reina, el embajador y amante de la Reina cayó muy enfermo y a las pocas horas moría. La Reina lo amaba tanto que se juró que no volvería a estar con otro hombre en su vida. Pasaron unos cuantos meses y la Reina dio a luz gemelas. Como siempre se comprobó que ninguna pudiera hacer funcionar el Cristal Millenium pero cuando se le hizo la prueba a la hija mayor ésta superó la prueba. La hija mayor fue enviada a la Tierra para su protección. La hija mayor se llamó Atenea y la hija menor Serena. Como Atenea pudo utilizar el Cristal Millenium, Serena pasó a ser la heredera del Milenio de Plata.

A partir de este momento mis recuerdos no son muy claros, lo único que recuerdo es que a la edad de 16 años las dos hermanas se conocieron ya que ninguna sabía nada de la otra. Eso es todo.

Hace tres años la Reina vino a mis sueños y me dio la misión de encontrar a Sailor Millenium, también me ordenó que no dijera a nadie sobre la misión.

Todas se habían quedado muy pensativas, asimilando la nueva información. Hasta que Serena habló.

- Oye Luna, ¿tú me podrías dar un báculo nuevo? El otro me lo rompió Sailor Galaxia.

- No, lo siento Serena. Pero no puedo darte un báculo nuevo, no tengo. Tendrás que construir tu misma uno.

- Ah... – dijo Serena pensativa. Pero luego cambió de expresión por una alegre como si hubiera tenido una genial idea. – Entonces me puedes dar un mini ordenador como el de Amy.

Todas se habían quedado plasmadas (menos Amy y Darién).

- Serena, para que quieres un mini ordenador, con lo tonta que eres ni siquiera sabes usar un ordenador. – dijo Ray.

- Si que sé utilizar un ordenador aunque solo he utilizado una vez un mini ordenador, pero ya aprenderé.- se defendió Serena.

Mientras que estas dos "hablaban" Darién y Amy las miraban con una gran gota en la cabeza mientras que las demás, que no sabían del cambio de Serena, las miraban muy sorprendidas porque normalmente ahora estarían discutiendo como hacían siempre pero Serena simplemente respondía educadamente a todo lo que le decía Ray. Después de un rato de incertidumbre Lita se atrevió a interrumpir la "discusión".

- Serena, ¿te ocurre algo?, últimamente estas muy rara.

Serena al escuchar lo que había dicho Lita se quedó sin palabras mientras miraba a Amy y Darién, los cuales se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza, para luego mirar al suelo como si de repente se hubiera vuelto muy tímida.

- Serena debes decírselo, será lo mejor – Decía Amy para animar a Serena.

- ¿Pero se puede saber que ocurre? – preguntó una Ray muy impaciente

A lo que Serena levantó la cabeza con una mirada de decisión y les dijo:

- Debo confesar algo sobre lo cual os he mentido. No saqué la carrera con una nota muy justa como os había dicho, sino que… - en este punto Serena no podía seguir era como si se le hubiera acabado la voz

- Sino que, ¿qué?, ¡Ay, Serena nos estas dejando en ascuas! – Dijo Mina mientras que tanto las outers como las inners (menos Amy) asentían impacientes.

Al ver que Serena no podía seguir, Amy siguió con lo que Serena quería decir.

- La verdad chicas es que Serena sacó Matricula de Honor en su carrera y ahora está haciendo conmigo un curso de dos años de Administración de Empresas para genios.

Cuando Amy acabo de decir eso, todas las chicas se quedaron sin palabras y miraban incrédulas a Serena, hasta que Haruka habló.

- ¿De veras que has sacado matricula de honor en tu carrera?

- Si, así es – respondió Serena – siento haberos mentido, ¿me perdonáis? – preguntó Serena con cara de no haber roto ningún plato.

- ¿Pero que pregunta es esa? – Respondió Michiru con una gran sonrisa – Pues claro que te perdonamos. Nos alegra que hayas madurado tanto. ¿Verdad chicas?

Cuando Serena miró a las chicas todas tenían una gran sonrisa lo que hizo que pudiese respirar tranquilamente.

- Cambiando de tema, Luna ¿tú le dijiste nuestras identidades a Sailor Millenium? – preguntó Amy.

- No, nosotros no le dijimos nada a Millenium, aunque ella tampoco quiso saberlo. – respondió Luna con una mirada preocupada.

A esto le siguió un largo silencio que Serena tuvo que interrumpir porque ya era bastante tarde.

- Bueno, si no hay más que comentar sobre Millenium o sobre el enemigo deberíamos irnos ya.

- Serena tiene razón, hasta mañana. – se despidió Amy.

- Un momento Amy, chicas mañana quedamos a la misma hora que hoy quiero presentaros a una amiga.

- Claro Serena, mañana a las cinco aquí.

- Adiós

- Adiós chicas. – Se despidió Serena para luego dirigirse hacia Darién– ¿Darién me llevas?

- Claro Serena. Adiós.

Después en el coche de Darién...

- Oye Darién para un momento en ese parque, quiero hablar contigo.

- Claro Serena.

Después en el parque: Serena y Darién estaban sentados en un banco. Había habido un largo silencio hasta que Serena habló.

- Millenium me ha dicho que has recuperado todos tus recuerdos del Milenio de Plata, y quería preguntarte algo.

Darién se había quedado sorprendido, pensaba que Hikaru no lo diría.

- ¿Y que quieres preguntarme?

- ¿Tu?... Tú ¿tuviste una... una prometida antes que yo? – preguntó Serena con la mirada baja.

Darién se sorprendió más de lo que estaba, estaba decidido a mentir pero luego decidió decirle la verdad a Serena, por más que le doliese. Serena al ver que su novio no respondía, vio que sus peores temores se realizaban.

- Entiendo, así que es verdad. Estuviste prometido con mi hermana antes que yo. – Dijo Serena aunque es su voz había un deje de tristeza.

- ¿Has recuperado tus recuerdos? – preguntó algo temeroso Darién

- No, no los he recuperado aunque ayer tuve un sueño del Milenio de Plata.

- Yo estuve prometido a tu hermana antes de conocerte a ti. Cuando nos conocimos empecé a enamorarme de ti. Tu hermana se dio cuenta y rompió el compromiso y me dijo que ella también se había enamorado de otro chico. No dijo nada sobre mi porque sabía que si lo decía nos obligarían a casarnos. Ella no sabía nada de tus sentimientos pero decidió hacer de celestina, fue muy divertido. Ver como ella intentaba concedernos unos encuentros íntimos en secreto para así que yo te dijera mis sentimientos. Bueno, al final me armé de valor y te confesé lo que sentía aunque no esperaba que me correspon...

En ese punto Serena lo interrumpió poniéndole un dedo en los labios para que se callase. Y así abrazados en el parque vieron el mejor atardecer de sus vidas.


	5. Chapter 5 MINA EN LAS NOTICIAS

**Capitulo 5 Mina en las Noticias?**

Mientras duerme Serena sueña con el Milenio de Plata

Sueño:

Se ve a la princesa Serena Hablando con Atenea en el balcon del palacio

-Atenea, dime la verdad, es cierto que ya no sientes nada por el principe Endimion, hasta hace poco te vi muy contenta con el.

-Serena, ya te dije que me gusta otra persona, Endy y yo hemos sido amigos desde la niñez y nos queremos mucho hemos sido buenos amigos, ahora se que tu le gustas mucho.

Serena se ruboriza .

Y por eso hemos decidido romper con ese adsurdo compromiso que los dos inventamos hace mucho tiempo, además nadie lo supo, por eso te pido no se lo digas a nadie, no queremos tener problemas con eso y nos obliguen a estar juntos.

-Entiendo, pero es que…..

-te da miedo aceptar a Endy

-fue tu novio

-tu lo has dicho fue mi novio, pero ahora me daría mucho gusto verlos juntos

-pero el no me ha dicho nada en el tiempo que llevamos conciendonos y……….

RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG

-Otra vez lo mismo, será que voy a soñar todos los días con estas cosas, Millenium me lo dijo.

Esta vez Luna está despierta y le dice a Serena que Artemis se fue a dormir a casa de Mina, Serena se cambia de ropa rapidamente y sale para el curso se encuentra con Hikaru y Amy a la salida llevan a Hikaru al templo Hikawa para que conozca a las chicas.

- Ellas son Mina, Lita y la temperamental de Ray

-Serena, ya deja de decir esas cosas de mi

-no le hagas caso a Serena le gusta molestar.-Amy-

-si ya me di cuenta. –Hikaru-

-mucho gusto dicen todas al unisono, cuando Ray toca la mano de Hikaru, siente algo muy extraño pero no dice nada.

Mina le pregunta a Serena si la puede acompañar a una entrevista que tiene en una televisora y ella acepta y mientras van en camino.

-creo que por fin mi sueño se hará realidad ya que me van hacer una prueba para salir en television.

-te felicito, creo que a este paso todas van a cumplir sus sueños.

-si me va como hasta ahora puede que hasta consiga un novio guapo como Seiya, Taikí o Yaten, ¿te acuerdas de ellos?

-si, claro nunca más supimos de ellos, espero que estén bien.

Por otro lado en un lugar tenebroso se ve una sombra que le ordena a sus secuaces encontrar la flor de sangre o los castigará.

Mina estaba muy contenta porque salió aprobada y saldría en las noticias de las 6 de la tarde.

-Serena se había distraído con algunos famosos que se paseaban por el set, Mina salió a buscarla, cuando estaba en el estacionamiento ve a un monstruo que atacaba a una Sra. Mina se transforma y se dispone a atacarlo.

-no te permitiré que lastimes a la Sra.- y dirigiendose a ella le dice que huya.

Soy Sailor Venus y te castigaré en el nombre de mi planeta.

-Cadena de Amor de Venus.

El monstruo logró atacarla y dijo- parece que tu tienes una gran energia, seguro tienes la verdadera flor de sangre.

En el corredor Serena escucha el grito de Mina y sale para ver la escena Mina en el suelo muy debil con una flor color naranja brillante en su pecho. –volvi a equivocarme, está no es-

-Serena no lo piensa y se transforma, pero no tiene el Baculo de Ataque y recuerda lo que le dijo Luna: tendrás que hacerte uno tu misma. Serena asiente con la cabeza y dice con decisión : antiguo cetro lunar aparece y ayúdame por favor.

-Se forma un nuevo baculo en forma del antiguo cetro lunar pero ahora se ve un poco diferente, parece tener una estrella en el centro.

-por el poder de la luna plateada transformate.

-el Montruo huye.

-Serena dice acercandose a Mina Doble Curacion Lunar en accion.

Mina se recupera y llegan las otras Sailors y Tuxedo Mask.

La sombra de Sailor Millenium les dice: veo que salvaste sin ningúna ayuda a tu amiga, felicidades futura Neo Reina. Hasta pronto. Todos se quedan intrigados porque aun no saben quien es en realidad la misteriosa sailor solo Darién no se inmuta ante su presencia.

Las chicas y Darien están comiendo Pastelillos en templo Hikawa mientras ven en la television a Mina dando las Noticias de las 6.

-me da gusto por Mina –dice Ray-

-Sí, al fin se hará su sueño realidad –añade Serena-

-Así es


	6. Chapter 6 LA CITA ROMANTICA DE LITA

**Capitulo 6: La Cita Romántica de Lita un nuevo Monstruo ha aparecido**

Otro sueño de Serena:

Sale la reina Serenity conversando con Serena.

- Princesa Serena ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu hna Atenea?

- muy bien madre está aprendiendo rapidamente

- que bueno

En eso entra el anunciador y dice:

- su majestad, la busca la lider de la sailor scouts

- que pase por favor

Y entra Sailor Venus y dice:

- con su permiso reina Serenity, princesa Serena tengo algo que informarle

La reina Serenity contesta:

- ¿noticias del ataque en la tierra?

- así es nuevamente a vuelto atacar la reina Beryl y al parecer planea hacerlo también aquí en la luna

La reina dice:

- lo imaginaba tenemos que prepararnos para ello

Suena el despertador RINggg RINgggg……….

Serena se despierta y dice:

- ya no es novedad para mi tener este tipo de sueños

Luna le dice:

- ¿nuevamente soñando con el milenio de plata?

- así es Luna pero luego te cuento porque tengo que ir al curso

Lita va caminando y se tropieza por la calle con un apuesto chico Lita se ruboriza y se pone nerviosa el le pide disculpas y le dice que es la chica mas linda que ha visto:

- que le parece si para ofrecerle mis disculpas acepta tomarse una malteada de chocalate conmigo en el centro de patinaje

Ella contesta muy feliz:

- me encanta el chocolate y me encanta el patinaje

- que coincidencia a mi también que le parece si nos vemos hoy a las 5 de la tarde mi nombre es Kohaku y ¿Tu?

- me llamo Lita

- bueno Lita nos vemos en la tarde te espero no faltes

- noo….. (con una cara de chica enamorada)

En otra parte Amy y Serena salen del curso

- que extraño que Hikaru no haya venido hoy ¿estará enferma? – Serena

- no, creo que hoy tenia una sesion de fotos para una revista

- ¡ah! Ya veo

- ¡mira! ¿esa no es Lita?

Se acercan y ella les cuenta que tiene una cita con un chico muy apuesto pero se va rápido porque tiene un examen muy importante en la universidad

Por otra lado sale la sombra misteriosa que no es otra que la de Deivindir ordenandole a un joven quien le dice que ya tenia un plan:

- me he dado cuenta que las Sailor Scouts temen lastimar a los seres humanos, si usamos Humanos para atacarlas podemos derrotarlas ya que no se atreverian a destruirlos

- muy bien Tokime pero no olvides encontrar la flor de sangre

Sale que Serena conversa con las chicas:

- estoy muy preocupada Lita iba a salir con un desconocido

- no te preocupes Serena Lita sabe defenderse muy bien - Ray

- no tanto eso lo que me preocupa es que salga lastimado su corazón

Mina dice:

- ¿y a que hora es la cita?

- es a las 5 en el centro de patinaje del distrito 10- Amy –

- ¿Qué les parece chicas si vamos y observamos de lejos? Mina

- pero Mina si tu no puedes ya que sales en el noticiero de las 6 –Amy-

- chicas les tengo una buena noticia me asignaron mi primer reportaje tengo que entrevistar al patinador artistico Kohaku Tamura ¿no les parece una coincidencia?

- si claro y de paso nos distraemos un rato dice Ray

En la pista se ve patinando a mucha gente mientras otros disfrutaban de pastelillos y helados Serena y las chicas se sientan en una mesa cuando Ray se da cuenta que en otra mesa están Setsuna, Hotaru , Haruka y Michiru al verlas la hacen de la mano:

- esto ya es demasiada coincidencia ¿no será que va pasar algo malo? Serena-

- no seas pesimista Serena estamos aquí para divertirnos y para que el corazón de Lita no sea roto en mil pedazos -Mina-

- ¿ya entrevistaste al famoso patinador? – Serena-

- si y le tome algunas fotos solo me falta tomarle una foto patinando

Las chicas ven entrar a Lita con Kohaku Tamura y Mina dice que no puede creer que sea el mismo chico que entrevistó

Un monstruo de forma de Cangrejo con grande tijeras corta el hielo de la pista la gente corre y grita, Kohaku y Lita se quedan sorprendidos cuando el monstruo se avalanza contra ellos y aparece en el aire Tokime quien dice:

- percibo una extraña energia en esa chica puede tener la flor de sangre extraela de su cuerpo

- como diga amo – el monstruo se dispone atacar a Lita pero Kohaku se interpone y recibe el golpe y una flor sale de su pecho

Tokime dice:

- que se convierta en un siervo nuestro (se desaparece)

Y en ese momento se transforma en monstruo del patinaje las chicas se transforman y pelean contra los monstruos pero estos son muy fuertes y las lanzan sobre el hielo.

Llega Sailor Millenium:

- luz de agua – y destruye al Cangrejo

El monstruo del patinaje la ataca por detrás y la lanza también al suelo se disponía a atacar nuevamente con tempanos de hielo y una rosa lo impide Tuxedo Mask aparece y dice:

- ahora Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon hace la doble curacion lunar y Kohaku vuelve a la normalidad, en eso Sailor Millenium desaparece.

Después Lita conversaba con las chicas que estaba triste porque Kohaku se iba de gira a Italia y que ella se había ilusionado en vano ya que el solo quería ser amable con ella, en eso llega el mesero y derrama la malteada en Lita y esta le reclama y se abochorna y pide disculpas

- pronto le traigo una nueva malteada de doble chocolate para ud y sus amigas y la casa invita

- ¡ah! Gracias

Mientras el joven se va Lita dice:

- se parece tanto al chico que me acaba de romper el corazón

- tu no cambias Lita (todas)


	7. Chapter 7 UN DOMINGO CASI JUNTOS

**Capitulo 7 : Un domingo Casi Juntos Darién tiene un Secreto**

Sueño de Serena:

Se ve al principe Endimión con la princesa Serena en un jardin lleno de Flores es de Noche y se Observa claramente a la tierra como a una brillante Perla.

- Me gusta la tierra, y todo lo que ella tiene –Princesa-

-¿De Veras Serena?

-Si, solo he podido estar allá en sueños.

-quisiera saber si ya pensaste lo que te dije el otro día Princesa Serena.

-Principe Endimión, la verdad es que estaba un poco indecisa porque tu y mi hermana estubieron juntos y siempre me sentí mal por………….

-¿Por qué?

- Por que yo también empecé a sentir algo por ti desde el día en que te ví .

-Princesa Serena dime que sientes por mi.

-Principe Endimion puedo decir que ahora que se que mi hermana Atenea no sufre, puedo quererte sin remordimiento alguno.

-Entonces ¿eso quiere decir que aceptas mi amor?

-Si principe Endimion.

Se abrazan y desde uno de los balcones la Reina Serenity observa la escena sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Serena y Endimión se iban a besar cuando………

RRIINNNGGGGG RRRINNNNGGGGGG

Al despertar Serena se pone muy contenta

-Que sueño más bonito que he tenido, se lo voy a contar a Darién en cuanto lo vea.

Luna se despierta y dice:

-pero Serena porque te levantas tan temprano si hoy es domingo.

-Luna hay muchas cosas de mi que han cambiado.

Me levanto temprano todos los días, pero trato de ser equilibrada los domingos me dedico a descansar , distraerme un poco.

Hace días que no veo a Darien asi que hoy pienso aprovechar al maximo su día libre. No voy al hospital a visitarlo porque no quiero distraerlo.

-Se ve que has cambiado mucho Serena, antes no te hubiera importado importunarlo.

-Ahora voy a ojear un rato mis apuntes de Negocios Internacionales y luego a la ducha.

-Serena me sorprendes antes eras incapaz de coger un libro y mucho menos los Domingos.

-ujumm dice Serena muy contenta.

Están Serena y Darien muy contentos en un parque y ella le cuenta el sueño que tuvo en la noche aunque no está muy segura de que sea un sueño.

-Darién estoy muy contenta porque creo que estoy recuperando todos los recuerdos del Milenio de plata, y los momentos felices que pasamos juntos. A este paso voy a recuperarlos todos muy pronto ya que todas las noches sueño algo.

-medio nervioso Darien le pregunta

-¿en verdad quieres recuperar todos tus recuerdos?

-Claro que si Darien, sería mas feliz si los recuperara, forman parte de mi pasado, ¿porque no querría? acaso hay algo malo en mi pasado que fuera mejor no recordarlo, dime Darién ¿hay algo? -Un poco angustiada-

-Serena, no claro que no, como crees.

-Es que te noto un poco extraño, como si me ocultaras algo.

-No Serena, es tu imaginacion, pero porque no nos vamos ¿no te esperaban las chicas? a las 6 empieza mi otro turno.

-si tienes razón ya es tarde, contigo se me pasan las horas volando.

En un café están Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Mina, Amy, Lita y Ray en eso llega Serena y se sienta a su lado.

-Hola Chicas disculpenme por llegar tarde –lo decía un poco triste-

-¿Vas a empezar a ser la de antes? Le pregunta Ray

-Claro que no, si llegue tarde fue porque estaba con Darién y no me di cuenta de la Hora.

-Si estabas con Darien ¿porque estas triste? Le dice Michiru

-Chicas voy a decirlo rápido, Darien no ha sido el mismo desde que recuperó sus recuerdos, siento que me oculta algo.

-Pero que te puede estar ocultando, Serena si el te quiere mucho –añade Mina-

-No lo se pero es la primera vez que siento que me guarda un secreto.

Darien en el Hospital recuerda lo que le dijo Serena y se procupa en eso escucha una voz familiar es Hikaru quien lo llama.

-Hola primito, vine a saludarte y a decirte que hoy no duermo en casa tengo trabajo que hacer, quería avisarte.

-Esta bien

-¿Que tienes? Te noto preocupado

-Si Serena Se entera que tu eres Millenium y que yo lo sabía no se como vaya a reaccionar.

-ah ya veo, pero no es solo eso lo que te preocupa ¿verdad?

-Es que Serena está recuperando sus recuerdos y temo que…

-No digas nada, tarde o temprano lo va a saber, primito ya tranquilízate todo va a estar bien, bueno me voy porque llego tarde- le lanza un beso.

Las chicas se despiden de Lita quien tenia que ir a estudiar para su examen final al ir a media cuadra escuchan un grito y regresan para ver que pasa se esconden y ven que es Tokime quien ha extraido una flor color verde del cuerpo de Lita.

-Otra vez me equivoqué, pensé que esta chica lo tendría la vez pasada no pude hacerlo pero fue una perdida de tiempo.

Las chicas se transforman y van a ayudar a Lita quien estaba muy debil.

-quienes son Ustedes pregunta Tokime

-Somos las Sailor Scoths que luchan por el amor y la justicia y te castigaremos en el nombre de la Luna.

-Me da igual quienes sean Ustedes, me voy de aquí pero antes les dejo a mi fiel Engard. Serena devuelve la flor a Lita.

Aparece un mounstro en forma de pez y las ataca, las Sailors Utilizan todos sus poderes pero no logran vencerlo, aparece Sailor Millenium y lanza su ataque, pero parece no hacerle nada, lanza a Sailor Millenium por los aires y llega Tuxedo Mask al rescate logra tomarla en sus brazos mientras las demás Sailors Observan sorprendidas al mismo tiempo Darién lanza una de sus rosas hacia los ojos del mounstruo y grita- ahora-.

Serena lanza su ataque por el poder de la luz plateada de la luna y el mounstro se desvanece.

-Gracias Tuxedo Mask por salvarme -dice Sailor Millenium.

-Nos vemos pronto y se despide de Serena y las chicas para desaparecer de la escena.

En casa Serena recuerda como Darien tomo a Millenium en sus brazos y no pudo evitar ponerse celosa.

-Es tarde Luna ¿vienes a dormir?

- No, creo que voy a bajar a ver la televisión con mamá Ikuko.

- Esta bien pero mañana tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte. Mientras mira tristemente por la ventana a la luna.


	8. Chapter 8 LA CEREMONIA DEL TÈ

**Capitulo 8: La Ceremonia del té ¿Ray es un monstruo?**

Serena duerme y escucha la voz de su madre, porque tiene una llamada es Ray.

- ¡Serenaaaaaa! Es Ray, al teléfono

- ¡huy! Ya voy ¿Por qué llamara Ray tan temprano?

Se ve que sin querer le pisa la cola a luna maulla del dolor:

- ten cuidado Serena

- perdón luna es que Ray me llama, pero no te duermas que tengo que conversar contigo

Mientras habla por teléfono Ray le pide un favor:

- Serena mi querida amiga ¿Cómo estas?

- para eso me has llamado para saber como estoy, no te preocupes no estoy triste porque Darien salvó a Millenium cualquiera en su lugar lo hubiera hecho

- no, no te iba preguntar eso, lo que pasa es que pensé en ti porque eres mi mejor amiga y como sé que me quieres tanto se que me vas ayudar.

- ¡ah! Me vas a pedir un favor eres una interesada

- no Serena por favor ayúdame, mi abuelito tiene visita y son unos parientes lejanos que les gusta realizar la ceremonia del té y no tengo quien me ayude

- y ¿las chicas?

-ni hablar nadie quiso acompañarme todas están bien ocupadas Mina tiene que cubrir un reportaje, Lita tiene hoy su examen, Amy va recoger a su madre al aeropuerto ya que hoy llega de Francia, peor Setsuna, Haruka Michiru y Hotaru ya que se van a 1 día de campo

- entonces soy tu ultima opcion

- si te espero a las 2 en el templo gracias por todo nos vemos

Serena sube al cuarto y despierta a luna quien se ha vuelto a dormir.

- ¡luna! Despierta quiero que me cuentes todo ¿de donde viene sailor millenium? ¿Quién es ella?

- Serena tu sabes que no puedo decírtelo se lo prometí además quiero que sea ella misma quien te revele ese secreto

- entonces hablame del enemigo

-Serena solo se lo que les conté el otro día a ti y a las chicas, no recuerdo muchas cosas eso fue lo que me contaron puesto que el enemigo viene de mucho tiempo atrás mucho antes de que se creara el Milenio de Plata y tu madre naciera.

-La Reina Serenity, mi madre debió sufrir mucho, por eso quiero recordar todo pronto es muy importante para mi.

En otra parte se ve a Tokime quien se ha disfrazado de Vendedor de articulos para Ceremonia del Té acercandose al templo Hikawa.

-Una energía muy Grande se siente en este lugar espero que esta vez sea la verdadera Flor de Sangre, la necesito para que mi hermano mayor esté orgulloso de mi y así podamos dominar al mundo.

Serena ya está con Ray quien le ha pedido que se vista con un hermoso kimono y una peluca adecuada para la ocasión.

Se ven algunas mujeres de Edad que se Quejaban porque Serena Y Ray eran muy lentas según ellas.

-Ray casi no puedo caminar con está Ropa

-No te quejes Serena y refleja armonía en tu rostro eso es lo que quieren ver ellas, necesitan concentrarse y meditar mucho. Creo que están llamando, voy a ver quien es.

Al salir es Tokime quien le ofrece las cosas necesarias para la ceremonia del té.

-No necesito Gracias, ya tengo todo lo que me hace falta.

Tokime piensa – tiene que ser ella presiento una fuerza sorprendente-

-pero mire dejeme mostrarle tengo cuencos de té de gres muy apreciados como la temmoku, que tienen que ver con piezas Chien de China, que presenta un grueso barniz pardo purpúreo y….

-Dijo China, siempre quise tener alguna cosa de allá, está bien pase un momento.

En la sala se ve a Serena tratando de no caer con las tacitas de té.

Cuando escucha un grito desde afuera era Ray.

Inmediatamente las Señoras se levantan y entra a la Habitación un monstruo con forma de Mujer y ave con cabello largo negro y una flor roja en su pecho. Empieza a lanzar plumas que se convierten en fuego las Señoras salen despavoridas, Serena se Horroriza y corre siendo perseguida por este zombi. Mientras corre piensa debe ser Ray por la flor Roja y el fuego que lanza. Se detiene y le dice Ray soy yo Serena no me puedes hacer daño somos amigas ¿Verdad?

Pero parece que no le hacen ningún efecto aquellas palabras y se abalanza sobre ella, pero Tuxedo Mask la rescata.

-Tuxedo Mask gracias por salvarme.

-Luz de Agua- se escuchas la voz de Millenium atacando-

-noooo grita Serena es mi amiga Ray

El monstruo cae al suelo y se empieza a desvanecer y Serena llora, cuando el Monstruo se vuelve a levantar para lanzar su último ataque contra Serena y Tuxedo Mask

-Saeta llameante de Marte- Es Ray-

-¿pero como Ray no es el monstruo? Dice Serena

-no Serena gracias a Sailor Millenium estoy bien ella me salvó –

Aparece Tokime quien se enoja y lanza un ataque contra Sailor Millenium y Mars ellas corren y salen mientras Serena se convierte en Eternal Sailor Moon. Están las chicas peleando cuando Serena interviene y hace doble curación Lunar pero no ocurre nada.

Tokime arroja a Sailor Millenium al suelo y atrapa a Ray quien se desmaya, saca de su cuerpo una flor color Fuego pero…..

-esta no es, me volví a equivocar. Suelta a Ray y trata de atacar a Serena. Millenium ataca con………….Rocío blanco de la Luna……acción…..con un báculo parecido al que tiene Serena pero en color gris.

Tokime está herido pero huye diciendo que la próxima vez no tendrán la misma suerte. Serena hace doble curación lunar en Acción y ayuda a Ray.

Ya en la tarde están Serena, Mina Amy y Ray conversando de lo que ha ocurrido.

-qué bueno que tuviste ayuda Serena –dice Mina-

-En verdad creíste que Ray se había convertido en ese Zombi- dice Lita mientras se come un bollo de Carne.

-Sí, me llevé un gran susto cuando Millenium lo destruyó- pensé que mi amiga había muerto.

-Ya Serena, estoy bien y gracias a ti y a Millenium. Ah por cierto ¿no creen que Millenium se parezca mucho a Hikaru?

-no sé, tal vez dice –Amy-

-Más bien a mí se me parece un poco a Serena pero más sofisticada y elegante.- Menciona Ray-

-que tratas de insinuar, no seas mala conmigo

-ya chicas, olvídenlo. No saquen conclusiones apresuradas.

Comienzan a discutir sobre ello mientras luna y Artemis las observan desde lejos y diciendo.

-Estas chicas no cambian –luna-

-Así parece –Artemis-


	9. Chapter 9 UN VERANO DE LOCURA

**Capitulo 9 Un Verano de Locura La Sailor de Las profundidades Marinas Está en Peligro**

Sale Serena entrando al hospital donde trabaja Darién

-quisiera saber a dónde me piensa llevar Darién este fin de semana muero por darme un descanso, está semana ha sido muy larga para mi, estoy cansada, quiero olvidar un poco lo que ha pasado en estos días, tanto tiempo que llevábamos con una vida normal, tranquilos, sin ningún enemigo que nos perturbara y ahora hasta me entero de que tengo una hermana que ni recuerdo.

Entra y pregunta por Darién en recepción.

-Lo siento pero tendrá que esperar un poco el Dr. Chiba está con un paciente.

-Está bien Señorita, yo espero.

Mina va por la calle caminando con unos paquetes como de comida y ve a Ray al otro lado de la calle y queriendo saludarla alza una mano y se le caen los paquetes que contenían unos tarros, Ray cruza para ayudarla y le pregunta:

-Mina ¿Para quién son todos estos tarros de comida para peces?

-Son para mí

-pero si tú no tienes peces!!, a menos que ya tengas

-no, no tengo peces.

-no me dirás que piensas comértelos tu.

-nooo, como crees, lo que pasa es que me enteré que cada tarrito viene marcado con un numero, ya que va haber un sorteo para un viaje a la playa con todos los gastos pagados.

-Mina solo a ti se te ocurre, como piensas que te vas a ganar el premio, debe haber miles de tarritos marcados y tu no eres la única que compra estas cosas, las probabilidades de que salgas favorecida en el sorteo son de una en un millón

-y para que cuento con tu ayuda, tu puedes encontrar el numero ganador.

-Eso es imposible Mina; soy Psíquica es verdad, pero no soy una bruja, además es probable que el numero ganador ya lo haya comprado alguien más

-no importa Ray, yo estoy casi segura de que me voy a ganar el premio, lo puedo sentir, además no has escuchado ese refrán que dice más vale que tengas el pájaro a que se te vuele.

-querrás decir, más vale pájaro en mano que ciento volando.

-Bueno es lo mismo, esa es la idea ¿no?

Darién sale al encuentro de Serena.

-Hola Serena ¿llevas tiempo esperándome?

-no mucho Darien, sabes es como ya se abrieron las vacaciones de verano quería saber a donde iremos este año.

-lo siento Serena este verano no podremos ir a ninguna parte, tengo mucho trabajo en el hospital, además está Hikaru en casa y se me complicaron las cosas, me entiendes ¿verdad?

-entiendo (lo dice muy triste)

-disculpa amor, discúlpame, por favor.

Si Darién no te preocupes, además pienso aprovechar para adelantar unas cuantas materias

-Que Bueno, Serena estoy orgulloso de Ti, eso está muy bien.

-gracias, ahora te dejo quede de encontrarme con Amy.

Mientras va caminando piensa, no debo sentirme mal porque Darién no pueda pasar mucho tiempo conmigo, y tampoco debo ponerme celosa por Hikaru, ella es su prima además es muy buena conmigo comparte sus ideas en clases, pero me siento triste no lo puedo evitar. Debo sentirme segura de mi Darién.

¡Serena! – se escucha la voz de Lita llamándola-

-que bueno que te encuentro tengo que contarte algo que me pasó

-hola Lita dime ¿Qué pasa?

-es que me encontré con un viejo amigo de la infancia y me invitó este fin de semana a la playa.

-que bien por ti Lita me da gusto por lo menos tu si te vas a divertir

-¿Qué tienes Serena, no ibas a salir de paseo con Darién como todos los años?

-no, el tiene demasiado trabajo, así que me voy a quedar en casa estudiando.

-lo siento Serena

-No te preocupes, así pasa a veces.

En la tarde están Serena, Mina Amy y Ray en casa de Lita conversando mientras preparan unos bocadillos.

-Así que Darién no va salir para nada- pregunta Ray

-Así es, me dijo que tiene mucho trabajo en el hospital y no quiero molestarlo. Pero la verdad chicas es que siento que Darién no es el mismo desde que recuperó todos los recuerdos del Milenio de Plata, la última vez que salimos juntos cuando yo le dije que había tenido algunos sueños y que talvez pronto yo también recupere lo míos se puso muy nervioso aunque trató de disimularlo y me dijo que eran imaginaciones mías, por eso creo que me oculta algo.

-Serena tranquila de pronto esta demasiado estresado por lo de su trabajo- le dice Amy-

-Eso es lo que quiero pensar chicas.

En el piso estaba sentada Mina comparando los números de sus tantos tarros con el del ganador al sorteo. (Mira de un lado a otro se levanta a buscar mas tarros se vuelve a sentar compara nuevamente todo lo hace rápido)

-pero ¿Qué tanto haces Mina? Pregunta Lita.

-lo que sucede es que piensa que se va a ganar un premio para un viaje a la playa en un hotel de lujo donde se hospedan las superestrellas –les cuenta Ray-

Cuando de repente las distrae el grito de felicidad de Mina:

-Lo logré chicas me gané el premio, me lo gané, que felicidad, yo lo sabia.

Todas corren a comprobar si es cierto, y cuando se dan cuenta de que es verdad lee en la parte de abajo del anuncio "los boletos ganadores son un pase al hotel exclusivo en la playa para dos personas con todos los gastos pagados" –es para dos personas – gritan al unísono las chicas.

-Si chicas imagínense, un chico muy atractivo y yo cenando románticamente a la luz de la luna y frente al mar ¡ah! Suspira e imagina.

-Mina y se puede saber quien es el chico tu no tienes novio.-Lita-

-Ay si es verdad, chicas me rompieron mi hermoso sueño… entonces ¿a quien llevaré?

-Yo gritan Serena, Amy y Ray

-No las puedo llevar a las tres, chicas tienen que ver quien va a ir conmigo.

-dejémoslo a la suerte- dice Ray-

En la calle van caminando Amy y Serena:

-Serena tranquilízate, Ray sacó el papelito

-Es que yo quería ir, seguro que hizo trampa.

-No, ella fue la ultima en sacarlo.

-entran al curso y se encuentran con Hikaru quien está firmando unos autógrafos.

-Chicas, que bueno que las veo, ¿no les gustaría ir a la playa este fin de semana? Tengo pases gratis para el hotel donde me voy a hospedar es que me van ha hacer una sesión de fotos en traje de baño.

-claro que si, es increíble, hace rato nos peleábamos por un puesto y ahora hasta podemos ir las dos. – dice Serena.

Aquel día se encuentran todas las chicas en el lobby del hotel y se ponen muy contentas porque finalmente todas pudieron ir.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a tomar el sol en la piscina? El día está increíble? –Amy-

-Si Amy tienes razón vamos a tomar un color bronceado espectacular – dice Mina-

Una vez en la piscina todas estaban recostadas en sus sillas con sus gafas puestas cuando alguien les dice-

- ¿Cómo están preciosas? ¿También han venido a descansar un poco? –era Haruka- quien les hablaba y al abrir los ojos ven a Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna y Haruka.

-Chicas ustedes aquí, pregunta Mina.

-Si estábamos aburridas y decidimos venir a divertirnos un poco –añade Michiru

-que bueno que estemos juntas, nos da mucho gusto verlas chicas, que bueno que estemos todas juntas, nos da mucha alegría. Sonríe Serena  
Se distraen al ver mucha gente amontonada, con cámaras y libretas.- acaba de llegar....., es ella Hikaru Osaba la Modelo- dicen algunos.  
-No se que porque la gente se alborota tanto si es una persona como cualquier otra dice Hotaru-  
-es que la prensa les da mucha publicidad y es por eso que la gente ve a los famosos casi como a Dioses -Setsuna-  
-seguro hasta debe ser una de esas chicas todas plásticas y presumidas.-Haruka-  
-no, lo que pasa es que aun no la conocen ella no es así. La defiende Serena-  
-¿acaso la conocen? Pregunta Michiru-  
-Si, es la prima de Darién y va con nosotras al mismo curso para genios- agrega Amy-  
-¿La prima de Darién? Sorprendidas las Outers.  
Después se ve a Serena paseando con Michiru a la orilla de la playa y desde otro lado observan la imagen Tokime y Deindivir.  
- a las personas de este planeta les gusta mucho ir a la playa, así que he planeado buscar la flor de sangre en ese lugar- dice Tokime-  
-espero que está vez no me falles-  
-haré todo lo posible hermano, las veces anteriores se han interpuesto en mi camino esas Sailors Scouts, espero no vuelvan a aparecer en este lugar.  
-¿Las guerreras Sailors de la luna están aquí?, pero como no me lo has dicho antes, ellas fueron las que me impidieron dominar a la Luna y a la tierra hace mucho tiempo.  
-Yo no lo sabía, claro eras solo un niño cuando pasó, pero ten mucho cuidado con ellas son muy fuertes, no tanto como yo claro, pero no debemos confiarnos, ve a cumplir con tu misión.  
En La playa Michiru y Serena conversan:  
-Así que Darién tuvo mucho trabajo.  
-Si, pero la estoy pasando bien de todas maneras, Gracias Michiru por acompañarme.  
-cuando quieras querida.  
-Las demás prefirieron quedarse a tomar el sol . y a ver si podían conocer algún chico guapo  
-¿Tienes Sed Serena?  
-si  
-Bueno ya vuelvo voy a traer unos refrescos espérame aquí.  
-mientras Serena espera aparece un Monstruo en forma de Pulpo gigante y persigue a la gente, Serena no sabía si transformarse o no, habían muchas personas de pronto este se acerca a ella y aparece Tokime.  
-Tu energía parece la de la flor de sangre, atácala. Serena corre pero cae en la arena el monstruo lo iba a hacer le iba a extraer la flor de su cuerpo y Serena cierra los ojos cuando............  
-Reflejo Submarino...... el enemigo cae al suelo ....................soy la sailor de la nueva era soy sailor Neptune la Sailor de las profundidades marinas. Serena huye por favor.  
-si.... y se va del lugar.  
-ahora prepárate para recibir mi Maremoto de Neptuno.............. pero el Pulpo gigante lo esquiva con sus tentáculos atrapa a Neptune, Tokime extrae una flor color turquesa de su cuerpo.  
Serena escondida detrás de unas rocas se transforma en Eternal y corre en su ayuda.  
-El enemigo es muy fuerte y Serena no puede con ellos, llegan las demás Sailors y la ayudan, Tokime se marcha decepcionado porque no era la flor que estaba buscando y las Sailors habían vuelto a aparecer para interponerse en sus planes. El pulpo atrapa a las chicas con sus tentáculos cuando aparece  
eternal Sailor Millenium ¿quién eres?- pregunta el monstruo.  
-Soy Sailor Millenium la guardiana de la nueva era y no te permitiré lastimes a las Sailors del futuro. Otra más, pero no hay problema a ti también te atraparé.

Azul de Agua Obscura poder...................................El pulpo arrojo a las chicas al suelo.

- Sailor moon hazlo ahora mientras ayudo a Neptune.

- Por el poder de la luna plateada transfórmate........... y el monstruo se desvanece.

Millenium devuelve la flor al pecho de Michiru y después que ha vuelto la calma las chicas corren a ver a Neptune.

-¿Dinos por que no te nos unes en lugar de esconder tu verdadera identidad?, pregunta Uranus

-tal vez después les diga quien soy pero ahora me marcho........

Luego están las chicas comiendo en la terraza del hotel junto a Hikaru.

-Queremos pedirte disculpas porque nosotras pensábamos que eras una chica presumida, la mayoría de la gente famosa lo es- dice Hotaru a Hikaru.

-no te preocupes muchos tienen esa impresión de mi la primera vez que me ven.

-te pareces mucho a Serena, son igualitas dice- Michiru-

-Si, yo también me di cuenta el día que la conocí en el curso.

-¿es cierto que eres prima de Darién? Pregunta Hotaru

-Si, es cierto, chicas.

Bueno ha sido un placer compartir la mesa con Ustedes pero ahora tengo que ir a mi sesión de fotos. Mientras se retira Setsuna mira a Serena y le dice, podría ser tu hermana gemela se parece mucho solo cambia el color del cabello.

-si, pero ahora..............., ¿quien quiere acompañarme a dar un paseo a la playa? pregunta Serena-

-y quien quiere ir a pasear cuando podemos quedarnos a ver a los chicos guapos que pasan por aquí. Yo me quedo- dice Mina-

-Yo me voy con mi amigo, me está esperando – se levanta Mina y se va.

-después de lo que pasó mejor me voy al cuarto a descansar un rato- Michiru-

-te acompaño Michiru -dice Haruka

-tengo que ir a llamar por teléfono a mi papá- dice Hotaru- me acompañas Setsuna-

-Si claro-

-Yo me quedo con Mina. –Ray-

-No, porque son malas, no me dejen sola por favor chicas vamos, vamos......... (Mientras las otras se miran con una cara de picaras)


	10. Chapter 10 HOTARU ES UNA FRACASADA

**Capitulo 10 Hotaru es una fracasada, Peligro en el Distrito #10**

Esta Haruka arreglando un automóvil y Hotaru esta en una mesa revisando sus apuntes de la Universidad.  
-Por fin pude terminar de arreglar esto ya me estaba cansando.  
-Haruka tienes un herida en el brazo - dice Hotaru-  
-no me había dado cuenta, debió ser mientras arreglaba el auto.  
-permíteme curarte -mientras saca vendas y gasas-  
-vas a ser una excelente enfermera Hotaru.  
-de verdad lo crees  
-claro que si  
Hotaru recuerda:  
Esta en la sala de clases y su maestra la regaña:  
-eres una fracasada, nada te sale bien, yo no se para que estas estudiando enfermería si no sabes ni poner una inyección.  
-pero maestra yo me esfuerzo mucho, y lo que más deseo en esta vida es ser una excelente enfermera.¿por qué me dice estas cosas?  
-cállate y vuelve a tu puesto.  
Se escuchan las risas de sus compañeras y como unas se decían a otras.  
- es verdad lo que dice la maestra, a veces es muy torpe, pobre, si se gradúa de enfermera, va a ser una mediocre.  
- Tu lo has dicho si logra graduarse. Jajajajaa  
-¿te pasa algo Hotaru?  
-No nada, estaba distraída un poco, es que últimamente no me salen muy bien las cosas y me he sentido mal por eso.  
-Descuida Hotaru, a todos nos suele pasar, pero recuerda que si le ponemos ganas, todo lo que hagamos nos va a salir bien y más si es algo que nos apasiona, como tu con tus deseos de ser una gran enfermera, por eso no me preocupo porque se que lo lograrás.  
-Gracias, sabia que podía contar contigo.  
En ese momento llega Michiru con una jarra de Limonada.  
-pensé que tendrían sed y les traje Limonada, ¿no ha llegado Setsuna? Quedó en mostrarme sus últimos diseños -Michiru-  
-No, todavía no ha llegado, en verdad que Setsuna sabe de esas cosas me quedé sorprendida cuando me ayudó con mi vestido para la graduación. Dice-Hotaru-  
-Si te veías muy linda -Haruka-  
Serena va con Luna caminando por la calle, y ven un anuncio pegado en la pared "¿siente que su vida es un verdadero desastre?, ¿que todo lo que hace le sale siempre mal?, ¡no se desanime!, la solución está a su alcance , venga con nosotros y libérese de todas la energías negativas?"  
-¿de que se tratará eso?, esas cosas me aterran -dice Serena-  
-Debe tratarse de alguno de esos brujos que tratan de hacer creer a la gente que tienen un espíritu maligno en su cuerpo, para luego exprimirlos hasta sacarles el ultimo centavo.  
-es terrible Luna, ¡imagínate, cuantos caerán en esa trampa!, una vez estuve a punto de caer en algo así.  
-¿de veras?  
- si fue cuando te desapareciste, sentí que me habías abandonado porque era una tonta y todo me salía mal.  
- Serena yo no te dejaría por nada del mundo, si lo hice antes fue para buscar a Millenium, fue una orden de la Reina Serenity, además te extrañé muchísimo.  
- ¡Que alivio saberlo! gracias luna, sabia que también me querías, pero ahora vayámonos rápido si no queremos llegar tarde a la reunión con las chicas.  
Hotaru estaba en casa cuando vio por la televisión el mismo anuncio que vio Serena  
-Esa es la solución a mis problemas si voy allá por fin me libraré de mi mala suerte y podré cumplir mi sueño de ser una gran enfermera y dejar de ser una fracasada.  
Suena el teléfono y va atender:  
-Hola  
-Hola Hotaru soy Haruka.  
-Haruka que bueno que eres tu, es que no voy a poder ir al templo Hikawa, tengo algo importante que hacer, me disculpas con las chicas por favor.  
-Hotaru, ¿que es eso que tienes que hacer?  
-Después te explico, es algo que me va ayudar a dejar de ser una fracasada.  
-¿a dónde vas a ir?  
-es una reunión en el distrito 10, nos vemos, adiós  
-pero Hotaru que......(escucha el sonido del teléfono colgado), esto no me huele nada bien, iré a investigar.  
Están todas las chicas en el templo, Luna y Artemis están impacientes :  
-¿Que habrá pasado? Haruka me dijo que ya venía para acá - Michiru-  
-No he visto a Hotaru desde la mañana que nos encontramos en tu casa -Setsuna - le dice a Michiru.  
-seguro están demoradas, ya mismo han de llegar -dice Mina-  
-Si puede ser -Setsuna-  
-bien no vamos a esperar más, cuando vengan les haremos un resumen de lo que se va a tratar está reunión, o Uds. las pondrán al tanto de todo después. Dice -Artemis-  
-Artemis tiene razón, no podemos prolongar mas la espera chicas, se trata de algo sumamente grave.  
-Entonces empecemos sin ellas lo decide -Serena-  
-Bien, se trata de la naturaleza del enemigo. Luna y yo hemos estado investigando.  
-y nos hemos podido dar cuenta que lo que busca el enemigo es algo llamado la flor de sangre. Como se habrán dado cuenta, es algo que se encuentra dentro de las personas y es lo que las hace únicas e irremplazables.-dice Luna-  
-Entendemos eso Luna, pero afortunadamente contamos con la ayuda de Sailor Moon y Sailor Millenium que pueden devolver la flor a su lugar de origen.- dice Lita-  
-no quiero ser pesimista chicas, pero ¿qué pasaría si Sailor Moon o Millenium perdieran sus poderes de devolver las flores al cuerpo de las personas que son atacadas? -pregunta Serena-  
-a eso queríamos ir chicas, dice Artemis- si eso llegara a ocurrir, no habría esperanza alguna- seria el fin para las personas. -dice Luna-  
-constituye la esencia misma de las personas, si es extraída y destruida, la persona simplemente desaparece, muere.-Artemis-  
-Eso es horrible -dice Mina-  
-pero ¿quien puede tener la verdadera? El enemigo siempre que extrae una dice que no es la que buscan.-Ray-  
- aun no sabemos para que buscan la verdadera flor de sangre, ni quien la tiene pero se dice que la persona que lo porta tiene una gran energía. -Artemis-  
-creemos que el enemigo desea apoderarse de esa energía para dominar el mundo.-Luna-  
-No podemos permitirlo chicas -dice decidida Serena-  
-No, no dejaremos que vuelva a repetirse la misma historia de hace decenios de años -dice Ray-  
-Esta vez les daremos con todo -Michiru-  
en otro lado estaba Hotaru entrando al lugar del encuentro, unas Señoritas muy amables la hicieron pasar junto a otras personas a una sala donde se iba a hablar en que consistía el tratamiento de liberación de malas energías. En otra sala estaba Tokime con otras personas dándole ordenes:  
-ya saben lo que tienen que hacer ¿verdad?  
-si, amo -contestaban  
-entonces vayan y busquen la flor de sangre y si no la encuentran en este grupo de personas, reúnan la energía de esos seres humanos para nuestro gran líder.  
-si señor. -respondían.  
en el techo de vidrio grueso estaba Haruka observando la escena sin que nadie la viera.  
-lo que me temía, está es otra trampa del enemigo, pero no lo voy a permitir. (saca su celular y llama a Michiru)  
-Michiru, soy Haruka.  
-¿donde estas?, te estábamos esperando, ¿está contigo Hotaru?  
-no exactamente, pero si se donde, es por eso que las llamo chicas, necesito de su ayuda el enemigo ha puesto una trampa acá en el distrito 10. vengan rápido, Hotaru corre peligro.  
-ahí estaremos -les comunica a las chicas-  
Haruka se transforma y sale a buscar a Hotaru  
-por el poder del planeta Uranus transformación.  
Mientras en aquella sala esta un hombre hipnotizando a los asistentes entre los que esta Hotaru.  
-Duerman, profundamente, para poderles extraer la flor que buscamos jajajaja  
en eso entra sailor Uranus y le interrumpe al presentarse, el hombre revela su verdadera identidad y es un siervo de Tokime.  
Ordena a los hipnotizados ataquen a Uranus, y ella no se atreve a lastimarlos, así que da un salto y lanza su tierra tiembla al zombi que los tenía hipnotizados. Todos caen desmayados al suelo pero el enemigo coge del cuello a Uranus y la estrella contra la pared dejándola inconsciente. Hotaru despierta y se transforma.  
-por el poder del planeta Saturno transformación.  
-ah ya veo tu también eres un guerrero veneno oscuro.  
-no se a que te refieres pero no permitiré que lastimes a mi amiga . lanza del silencio.  
En ese momento aparece Tokime y rompe con la fuerza del ataque  
-esos ataques son insignificantes para mi, pero tu energía es muy buena, rápido extrae su flor quiero ver si es la que busco. -le dice al zombie-  
El enemigo la paraliza con su mirada y ella sin poder moverse refleja una cara de angustia, pero.......... ¿qué pasó? Uranus recibe el ataque al interponerse para proteger a Saturn . Hotaru reacciona y sale del trance trata de utilizar su lanza pero Tokime con otro ataque se la quita de las manos y ella queda desarmada, le extraen la flor a Hotaru y así las dos Sailors palidecen por que sus flores de color amarillo y morado respectivamente han sido sacadas de su cuerpo.  
-me siento muy débil no puedo moverme -dice Hotaru a Haruka-  
-espera un poco las chicas están en camino y ellas nos ayudaran -le responde.  
-rápido tráeme las flores de energía para llevarlas a nuestro amo Deindivir -le ordena Tokime al zombi-  
-No dejaremos que hagas eso. -dice Sailor Moon- no te perdonaremos por jugar con la vida de las personas que tienen esperanza dentro de sus corazones y luchan por salir adelante. –Soy una Sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna.

-atácalas, no les prestes atención a sus insignificantes palabras. –Tokime-

-Por el poder de la luna....(no puede terminar porque recibe un ataque frontal que la deja paralizada)

-¿Qué te pasa Sailor Moon porque no terminas de atacar –pregunta Ray-

al no recibir respuesta Setsuna toma la delantera y da su Grito mortal....... pero el monstruo no sufre mucho daño y también la paraliza con su mirada, las chicas no entienden que está pasando Amy saca su mini ordenador para investigar que sucede mientras las otras Scouts luchan

-Beso de Amor y belleza de Venus.

-Saeta llameante de Marte

-ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter

-Reflejo Submarino .......................................pero parece que nada logra destruirlo. Tokime se ríe.

-Sailors Scouts me estoy divirtiendo muchísimo con todo esto, pero tengo que marcharme ahí las dejo en buena compañía.

Hipnotisis cuando termines con ellas tráeme sus flores de energiza jajajjajaja.

-¿qué pasa Mercury, dinos cual es su punto débil, porque Sailor Moon y Plut no pueden moverse?

-si chicas este monstruo tiene su punto débil en los ojos, no lo miren a los oj....... pero era demasiado tarde ya estaban inmóviles, Mercury no podía creerlo.

-no puede ser ¿ahora que hago? no debo mirarlo, pero ...Rapsodia acuática de mercurio-

pero su ataque es en vano, Mercury está en el suelo mirando a las chicas cuando de repente aparece Sailor Millenium.

-Hola Mercury, he venido a ayudarlas. -Azul de Agua-

El monstruo cae al suelo y aparece inmediatamente Tuxedo Mask y lanza su rosa en dirección a los ojos del enemigo. Al hacerlo pierde su poder de hipnosis y las chicas salen del trance.

-Sailor Moon el resto queda en tus manos, nos veremos después –dice Millenium marchándose enseguida-

Serena toma su báculo y destruye al enemigo, después hace doble curación lunar y restablece a Hotaru y Haruka.

-gracias Serena por habernos ayudado –Hotaru-

-no fue nada chicas ustedes son mis amigas.

-Tuxedo Mask ¿Como sabias que el punto débil eran sus ojos? pregunta Mercury

-En realidad fue pura suerte, yo le atiné a los ojos para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Por otro lado Deindivir regaña a Tokime por no haber podido conseguir lo que buscaban.

-eres un inútil, nada lo haces bien.

-perdóname hermano, te juro que yo hice lo posible pero....

-Ya no digas nada espero que la próxima vez no falles o sino ya sabes que lo que te pasará.

-te prometo que daré todo de mi, ya tengo un nuevo plan.

Sale después que Hotaru está en clases y su maestra le dice:

Srta. Tomoe te felicito has mejorado muchísimo, creo que estaba equivocada después de todo, acepta mis disculpas por favor.

-No se preocupe maestra, alguien me enseño que si le ponemos ganas, todo lo que hagamos nos va a salir bien y más si es algo que nos apasiona.

Haruka y las chicas están mirando desde afuera por la ventana muy contentas por su amiga.

-Yo sabia que Hotaru lo lograría, ella va a ser una buena enfermera.-Haruka-

-Si desde pequeña ella demostró mucho amor por esa carrera –dice Setsuna-

-estoy feliz por ella –Michiru-

-Todas estamos muy felices, y que les parece si para celebrar que a Hotaru le va bien nos vamos a comer unos helados –Serena-

-claro y la que llega al ultimo invita –dice Mina.

Todas salen corriendo y Serena se queda atrás gritando:

Espérenme, eso es trampa, no me hagan eso -mientras se tropieza y queda con una cara de susto y con la boca abierta-


	11. Chapter 11 LA BOUTIQUE DE SETSUNA

**Capítulo 11 La Boutique de Setsuna pierde su encanto**

**  
**  
Serena sueña:  
Está en el palacio del reino lunar y va caminando por el pasillo diciendo:

-Endimión dijo que nos veríamos hoy, estoy muy contenta-  
De repente ve a la princesa Atenea y al príncipe Endimión tomados de la mano y mirándose a los ojos, ella se esconde y observa la escena.  
-Te Amo Endy  
-Yo también te amo Atenea  
si iban a dar un beso y Serena se hace presente ¿qué significa esto? -pregunta  
-¡Serena!!! -dice asustada Atenea- -¡Serena!!!!! vuelve a repetir varias veces  
Serenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa y al despertarse era Hikaru quien la llamaba, no te duermas ya mismo llega el profesor de economía.  
-Perdón, es que tengo mucho sueño zzzzzz porque me quedé hasta tarde leyendo unos apuntes -mientras bosteza-  
-Serena, no abuses, es verdad que debemos esforzarnos por sacar buenas calificaciones, pero no exageres -Amy  
-Amy tiene Razón, esto es un Seminario que puede sernos útil para nuestras carreras pero hay que ser equilibrados, debes cuidar también tu salud -Hikaru  
-Gracias chicas por preocuparse por mi, y que bueno que me despertaste Hikaru porque tuve una pesadilla.  
-y ¿que soñabas?  
-No nada tonterías (mientras piensa -no debo decirles nada, pero, ¿será un recuerdo del milenio de Plata? o ¿simplemente fue una pesadilla?)  
En otro lado está Setsuna en su Boutique hablando por teléfono:  
-si Sra. hoy mismo tendrá el vestido que compró, ya lo envié espero que lo disfrute, gracias.-cuelga-  
nadie ha venido tampoco el día de hoy ¿qué estará pasando? ¿Será por esa nueva tienda que abrieron al frente?, Se ve muy llamativa, pero yo ya tenía mi clientela fija, mucha gente venia por mis diseños –decía mientras observaba que mucha gente entraba al otro local.

En otro lado estaban comiendo unos helados Hikaru, Amy y Serena mientras conversaban de la clase.

-Creo que la clase de hoy estuvo muy buena ¿no les parece? –Hikaru-

-Si pero yo me moría de sueño –Serena-

-pero parece que ya se te quito ¿verdad Serena? –dice Amy con una cara de Picara-

-la verdad sí, es que estos helados están sumamente deliciosos que se me olvida el sueño.

-Yo también creo que están deliciosos –Hikaru-

-mesero quiero que me de otro de estos, un pastelillo, un pedazo de pie de manzana, un trozo de cake de chocolate y para no perder la costumbre un trozo de pizza hawaiana.

-Serena no comas tanto que te vas a engordar. –Hikaru-

-Chicas no me quiten el gozo de probar estos deliciosos bocaditos que hace tiempo que no lo hago.

-muy bien siempre y cuando no se vuelva costumbre sino Darien va a dejarte por una chica más delgada. –le dice Amy-

-noooooooooo

-es broma

-Esperen chicas ya vuelvo voy al tocador. –se levanta de la mesa-

Al quedarse solas Hikaru le pregunta a Amy si Serena es de buen comer y ella le responde:

-en realidad en todos estos años que llevo conociéndola se que a ella le encantan los dulces, toda clase de comidas pero detesta las zanahorias, y cuando come así como hoy es porque está contenta, triste o preocupada.

-y tu crees que esté preocupada.

-No lo se pero, si lo está, no te preocupes se recupera y olvida rápido.

-es fuerte entonces.

-la verdad es que aunque no lo parezca Serena ha madurado mucho más de lo que todas imaginamos.

-entonces si sufriera una decepción tan fuerte lo asumiría con entereza.

-por que dices eso Hikaru.

-no por nada.

Regresa Serena y se sienta,

-me demoré, ¿de que hablaban?

-de nada en especial, solo de lo mucho que has madurado desde que te conocí. –Amy

En otro café estaban Michiru, Haruka y Setsuna.

-así que cerraste temprano hoy –Michiru.

-si, es que no me fue muy bien hoy, la verdad es que ya hace una semana que bajaron las ventas, casi nadie va a la tienda y creo que es ese nuevo local que abrieron al frente,.

-ah, si escuché dicen que un gran diseñador está en la ciudad y que sus modelos son muy exclusivos, que vigila cada detalle y algunas de sus prendas valen miles de dólares. –Michiru-

-¿se tratará del mismo? –Haruka-

-Creo que si porque he visto como la gente se desespera por entrar, pasa lleno todo el día e incluso la prensa ha ido varias veces.

Todas miran en dirección a la tienda y pueden comprobar que la gente está desesperada por abrirse paso.

En medio de la multitud está Mina tratando de entrar igual que los otros reporteros.

-necesito entrar a como de lugar, pero ¿cómo?, si logro entrevistar al diseñador de seguro me van a premiar en el trabajo, ¡qué emoción! –se queda pensando y se le ocurre una idea-

-¡ah ya sé! Esto no puede fallarme.

-chicos el diseñador acaba de subirse a ese taxi, sigámoslos antes de se nos escape. –Les grita a los otros periodistas-

todos corren y ella se mete a la Boutique, -lo logré dice- Pero cuando sonreía con satisfacción mirando hacia afuera tropieza con un guardia.

-Perdón Señor, es que yo vengo a entrevistar al famoso diseñador y el me debe estar esperando, con permiso.

-Lo siento Señorita pero no puede pasar nadie de la prensa, ordenes del Jefe.

-Pero es que yo tengo que entrar, es importante que yo....

-no, ya le dije que no, la acompaño a la puerta.

La deja en la salida y le dice:

-y no vuelva intentarlo.

Mina se enoja pero vuelve a pensar –ya encontraré la forma de colarme sin que ese guardia me vuelva a sacar de aquí. Regresaré con una buena idea.

En la noche estaban Darién y Serena conversando en el mismo parque de la ultima vez.

-Darién, han pasado muchas cosas que tengo que contarte.

-Dime ¿qué ha pasado?

-como no has podido estar en las ultimas reuniones que hemos hecho quería decirte que Luna y Artemis han estado investigando acerca del enemigo y creemos que busca a la verdadera flor de sangre que contiene una energía especial y que puede ayudarlos a dominar el mundo.

-y estas preocupada por eso.

-No, es que a decir verdad, creo que ya no soy la misma desde que tuve ese enfrentamiento con Galaxia, me siento diferente. Pero temo que esta vez no pueda con esto porque también siento que estoy perdiendo la confianza en mi misma.

-Serena yo confío en ti, sé que puedes hacerlo. Talvez te sientas así porque ya son algunos años que no peleabas por la paz.

-Darién, solo se que mientras estés conmigo tendré fuerzas para seguir adelante, por eso quiero estar a tu lado para siempre. –y piensa –espero solo haya sido un sueño lo de está tarde-

Se abrazan y miran hacia el cielo estrellado con una paz que se reflejaba en sus rostros.

Al día siguiente Serena estaba con sus padre y su hermano desayunando cuando suena el timbre.

-Voy a ver quien es –dice Serena.

Al abrir la puerta es Hotaru quien le dice:

-Serena disculpa que venga tan temprano a molestarte, pero es que quiero que todas nos reunamos para ayudar a Setsuna.

-¿Que pasa con Setsuna?

-Es que no le va bien en su negocio, tiene una fuerte competencia con un gran diseñador de modas que ha venido al Japón y está en la ciudad.

Por Otro lado está en un set Hikaru cuando recibe una llamada

-Srta. Osaba necesito me ayude con un desfile de modas para presentar mis diseños a la prensa y quien mejor que Usted que es una de las modelos más famosas del Japón, que digo del Japón, del mundo entero.

-Gracias, pero la verdad es que no puedo tengo muchos compromisos.

-Por favor Srta. Osaba piénselo, la llamo más tarde para ver que me responde.

-adiós.

En ese momento entra luna por la ventana y le dice:

-Atenea, pronto necesito de tu ayuda

-Luna, no me llames así por favor podría alguien estar escuchando.

-bueno Hikaru, quería decirte que Artemis y yo hemos descubierto una mala energía que proviene de una casa de modas llamada La flor blanca de Otoño.

-La flor blanca de Otoño dices.

-Si, ¿la conoces?

-Claro acaban de llamarme para que los represente en un desfile de modas, quedaron en volver a llamarme más tarde para ver que les respondo, y ya se que les voy a decir.

-Vas a aceptar

-Si, de esa forma estaré mas cerca del enemigo para actuar. Pero ¿por qué vienes a mi y no se lo dices directamente a las Sailors Scouts?

-Artemis ya fue a buscarlas y Serena salió en la mañana pero no había regresado así que vine rápidamente a buscarte.

-ya veo, pero ¿donde podrá estar la princesa?

En otro lado estaban Serena, Lita, Ray y Michiru entregando volantes a las personas que pasaban

-Vengan, tenemos grandes ofertas para ustedes, descuentos del 30, 40 y 50% en prendas exclusivas.

-Srta. Pase por aquí, tenemos maravillas para usted.

-Todo es exclusividad, no encontrará otra prenda igual.

-Vengan que no se arrepentirán.

Adentro en la Boutique de Setsuna están las demás conversando mientras le ayudan a hacer los carteles de la rebajas.

-agradezco infinitamente lo que están haciendo por mi, pero nadie ha venido en días y con esto de las rebajas no voy ni a recuperar lo que he invertido. Creo que voy a cerrar chicas.

-Setsuna no te rindas, hay que seguir adelante. –Haruka

-Si, Haruka tiene razón, todas te vamos ayudar, de pronto hoy si vienen. –Hotaru.

-No me quiero hacer falsas ilusiones

-Vamos arriba esos ánimos la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde –Michiru

En la Boutique de frente estaba Tokime quien había tomada la apariencia del Sr. Shiji (el diseñador) y lo tenia encerrado en el sótano.

-Quien puede sospechar de que detrás del mundo de la moda pueda estar una mente maligna como la mía.

Cuando la gente venga a ver el desfile me aprovechare de eso para robarles su energía y puede que hasta encuentre la verdadera flor de sangre. jajaja

En la entrada está Mina disfrazada de Camarera y dice que la citaron para arreglar el escenario donde se hará el desfile, la dejan pasar y una vez adentro va por el pasillo cuando escucha algo y se detiene a escuchar detrás de la puerta.

-La Srta. Osaba está por llegar, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. (voz)

-Esa voz se me hace conocida pero no recuerdo donde la he escuchado.

En la Boutique de Setsuna está una viejecita que le dice que no se preocupe que sus diseños son más bonitos que los de la otra tienda y que ella va a ser siempre su clienta.

Al salir la señora entra Artemis quien les cuenta que en la boutique del frente hay una mala energía y que es mejor que vayan a investigar. Las chicas compran pases para entrar al desfile y entran pero hay demasiada gente y se confunden entre la multitud.

Setsuna se encuentra con Mina y le cuenta acerca de la mala Energía que Luna y Artemis descubrieron y ella le comenta que hace unos instantes había escuchado la voz de Tokime.

-Ahora se que esa voz era de Tokime ya decía yo que la había escuchado en alguna parte.

-No se donde están las chicas pero llévame a donde está el para desbaratar sus planes.

-entonces transformémonos –contesta Mina-

Las dos se transforman y van hacia allá.

Mientras en el salón están desfilando los diseños del Sr. Shiji las chicas se quedan embelesadas de ver tanto esplendor, cuando entre las modelos sale Hikaru.

-Miren chicas es Hikaru –dice Serena-

Todas gritan Hikaru, mira somos nosotras pero ella no las ve y sigue con el desfile.

Mientras tanto Sailor Venus y Plut entran a la sala y le dicen a Tokime que ya saben quien es y el para defenderse llama a uno de sus asistentes quien se ha convertido en monstruo de la costura, las chicas tratan de defenderse.

Setsuna usa su grito mortal pero aunque fue un gran ataque el monstruo consigue clavarla a la pared con unas agujas enormes. Mina sale corriendo por los pasillos y se tropieza con las chicas que querían encontrar el camerino de Hikaru.

El Monstruo aparece y Venus lanza su cadena de amor de venus. Las chicas corren y se transforman. Pelean y después que Sailor Mars acaba con el aparentemente, van donde Setsuna y encuentran a Tokime extrayendo la flor de energía. Una bella flor color negra brillante.

-¡Oh no! Llegamos tarde dice Mina.

-No lo creo dice Michiru, no dejaremos que te la lleves –dice Neptune-

Pero el sale corriendo por el pasillo con la flor, cuando las Sailors creían haberlo perdido, Sailor Millenium aparece y lo detiene con el agua azul obscura, la flor cae al suelo y Tokime desaparece. Mientras las chicas corren por los pasillos buscando a Tokime aparece nuevamente el monstruo quien las pega contra la pared con bonitas telas de colores, botones y cierres.

-nunca imagine que mis colores favoritos me castigaran de está manera –dice Mina quien está cubierta de telas de color naranja y amarillo.

El monstruo se acerca y ellas ven su fin cuando Millenium aparece y destruye al enemigo.

-Hermana, gracias por salvarnos –le dice Sailor Moon a Millenium. (Ella se acerca y pone en sus manos la flor de Setsuna)

-de nada Serena, sabes que siempre contaran conmigo. Cuídense mucho Sailors Scouts. Y saludos al futuro rey Endimión.

Ya Setsuna reestablecida conversa con sus amigas

-Que bueno que apareció el Sr. Shiji y todo salió bien, además pude hacerle la entrevista exclusiva. –Mina-

-Si, pero mi negocio se fue a la quiebra, ya nadie va a venir. –Setsuna.

-No lo creo, porque el Sr. Shiji dijo que el estaba interesado en promocionarse en otras partes del mundo y va a cerrar el local del frente para ponerlo en otra ciudad mucho mas grande. –Mina-

-Eso es una buena noticia. –Ray-

-además descubrimos que la mayoría de las personas estaban hipnotizadas e iban solo por eso. –Amy-

-Así es, ósea que mañana te van a llover los clientes –la anima Serena. Y después les dice a las chicas:

bien ¿quién quiere probarse los vestidos más exclusivos?, recuerden que hasta hoy los ven mañana ya no estarán.

Todas comienzan a buscar los mas bonitos y Haruka se enoja.

-No los vayan a estropear –les dice-

-déjalas, ahora se que mi local no ha perdido su encanto. –mientras sonríe Setsuna, todas se pelean por probarse alguno-


	12. LOS LAZOS DE FAMILIA NO SE ROMPEN

**Capitulo 12 Los Lazos de Familia no se pueden romper**

Se ve a Serena durmiendo el reloj sigue dando las horas y luna duerme sobre la cama junto a Serena, de pronto Luna abre los ojos y mira que son las 8:15.

-uhnnnn son las 8:15 recién (bosteza)-vuelve a cerrar los ojos para luego abrirlos y pegando un brinco de la cama llama a Serena.

-Serena te has quedado dormida, levántate dentro de dos horas sale el autobús al viaje de convivencia con tus compañeros de clases.

Serena se levanta asustada y corre hacia el baño mientras le dice a Luna:

-Por favor llama a Amy dile que me espere que ya mismo salgo.

La gatita coge el teléfono marca y mientras habla con Amy, Serena se cepilla los dientes y al mismo tiempo trata de ponerse el pantalón, cae al suelo y le grita a luna ¿donde están mis gafas?.

-tus gafas creo que las vi sobre la cómoda.

-no, no están -mientras revisa alzando papeles y cosas.

-esta bien Amy yo le digo no te preocupes (cuelga y corre en ayuda de Serena). Estoy segura que las vi en la cómoda. (se sube a ella y abre un estuche para luego sacarlas). Te dije que las había visto aquí.

-Ok ahora ¿donde esta mi boleto?, ¿donde esta mi bolso de mano?, ¿dónde está mi cámara?

-Serena tranquilízate estas muy nerviosa.

-Llamaste a Amy

-Si pero no va a poder ir-

-¿Qué? –grita-

-amaneció resfriada y el Dr. Le recomendó guardar cama.

-¿Oh no!, y ahora con quien me voy, Hikaru tenia otros compromisos, estoy sola?

-Serena se supone que es un viaje de convivencia para que conozcas a todos tus compañeros, es para que hagas más amigos, no estarás sola.

-Tienes razón, ahora ¿donde están mis zapatos?, mi cepillo y mi espejo, el repelente de insectos, mi linterna, la brújula, alfileres, sombrero, paraguas –mientras revisa su mochila-

-¿Y todo eso entró en tu mochila?

-Si, y ahora no me interrumpas que voy corriendo a la estación.

Luna mira desde la ventana alejarse a Serena luego se recuesta en la cama y el reloj sigue dando vueltas cuando reacciona.

-¡su broche! Serena olvidó su broche de transformación.

El broche estaba sobre el buró y Luna se notaba preocupada

-¡Oh no! Espero que no pase nada.

Serena se sube al autobús y busca el numero de asiento que le tocó cuando ve que su compañera de viaje es nada más y nada menos que Hikaru.

-Hikaru, pensé que no irías.

-Cambié de opinión y suspendí todas las citas que tenía programadas.

-que bueno que viniste Amy se enfermó y no vendrá.

Luego durante el viaje todos los pasajeros dormían, cuando Serena despierta asustada

-mi broche, dejé mi broche.

Hikaru también despierta y le pregunta:

-¿de que broche hablas Serena?

-no, nada, de un broche que siempre llevo cuando viajo.

-Es algún amuleto de la suerte supongo.

-Si, así es.

-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

Se ve como todo el grupo se divierte conversando a la luz de una fogata, luego al día siguiente Serena y los demás están junto a su maestro tratando de pintar sobre un lienzo lo que ven a su alrededor, Hikaru se burla de Serena porque trató de dibujar un mapache pero parecía un cerdito con rayas.

Luego van hacia unas cataratas, tratan de escalar una montaña y todo es diversión.

En otro lado se ve como a Tokime conversando con una mujer a la que no se le ve el rostro.

-y ¿cual es el siguiente plan Tokime?

-Creemos que al fin hemos encontrado la verdadera flor de Sangre y presentimos que la lleva esa joven mujer de cabellos claros, posee una energía cálida y especial. Mientras observan la escena de las chicas bañándose en la cascada.

-excelente, entonces atacaremos nuevamente.

En Japón comienza a llover fuertemente y algunas avenidas son cerradas por el fuerte temporal.

Todas las personas se quedan en sus casas descansando o viendo televisión.

-Amy acostada en la cama ve las noticias en las que sale Mina informando que debido al clima se han suspendido algunas actividades.

-se comunica a la ciudadanía en general que se suspenden las actividades tanto escolares como laborales debido al fuerte temporal que asota a nuestro país. Más noticias estaremos informando luego de este corte publicitario.

Serena e Hikaru corren a protegerse de la lluvia y entran a las cabañas asignadas, una mujer las guía hacia la chimenea:

-Por favor siéntense cerca del fuego para que se mantengan calientes -les dice-

se da la vuelta y con una sonrisa malévola piensa para sí.

-esto será pan comido, pronto la verdadera flor de sangre será mía –mientras mira a Serena conversar con unas chicas.

Los jóvenes se han quedado dormidos cuando de repente un presentimiento despierta a Hikaru y es que la extraña mujer se ha acercado a Serena para extraer su flor aprovechando que ella duerme.

-¡no! –grita Hikaru-

Todos se despiertan y la mujer muestra su forma original una belleza Malvada, todos corren asustados hacia fuera.

Hikaru y Serena hacen lo mismo y Serena piensa:

-¡mi broche, no lo tengo que voy hacer!

-Serena si el broche que olvidaste era para la buena suerte creo que si la necesitábamos.

-Si, pero ahora corramos..............

Corren hasta llegar al final del camino, es un despeñadero, no hay más salida.

-este es el final del camino chicas no se rehúsen y entréguenme la autentica flor de sangre.

Hikaru piensa –no puedo transformarme Serena no puede saber aun que yo soy Atenea-

Serena Piensa –no puedo transformarme porque olvidé mi broche, pero estoy casi segura de que Hikaru es Atenea, hace tiempo que lo sospecho, este es el momento de saberlo.

-Hikaru, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

-no te preocupes Serena todo saldrá bien.

-eso ya lo dijiste antes.

-silencio las dos, ahora ha llegado su fin.

Las rocas empiezan a desprenderse y tanto Serena, Hikaru como la enemiga caen al vacío.

Detrás de unos arbustos estaban unos chicos escondidos y uno de ellos captó la escena con su filmadora casera.

-Viste todo –le dice un chico al otro-

-todo lo tengo gravado

más tarde sale Mina dando un flash de ultima hora

-nos informa nuestro corresponsal desde el famoso y recién inaugurado cerro colinas un campo abierto para los turistas y estudiantes; que debido a las fuertes lluvias acaba de ocurrir un deslizamiento de tierra y tres personas se encuentran hasta el momento desaparecidas.

Veamos lo que nos dice Junichi Toki .

-como bien dijiste Minako, hace apenas 20 minutos tres mujeres jóvenes que discutían cayeron desde este precipicio que da a uno de los ríos y se teme por sus vidas ya que el caudal ha crecido mucho desde entonces por la fuerte tormenta que se ha presentado en todo el Japón.

A continuación mostraremos unas imagines captadas desde la cámara de uno de los testigos presénciales de los hechos.

Al pasar las imagenes tanto Mina en el estudio de televisión, Amy en su cama, Lita cocinando, Ray barriendo y Darién sentado en el sofá de su casa se quedan paralizados al ver que se trataba de Serena e Hikaru.

-Serena –dice angustiado Darién-

-Serena –dicen las chicas desde donde se encuentran-

Los padres de Serena no se dieron cuenta porque justo en ese momento se cayó la antena del televisor y se borro la imagen.

En la noche todos están en el templo Hikawa menos las Outers.

-Tenemos que hacer algo no podemos quedarnos con la angustia. –Amy-

-Presiento que están con vida –dice Ray-

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y vayamos rapido a buscarlas –Lita-

-Es imposible, no podemos hacerlo –Darién-

-Pero que dices Darién acaso no te importa la vida de Serena –Lita-

-no, Darién tiene razón, no podemos ir porque las vías están cerradas –Mina-

-Solo hay que confiar en que no les ha pasado nada malo –Luna-

-Pero si estaban con una Maligna. –Amy-

-y Serena no llevó su broche de Transformación- Artemis-

-Pero como pudo dejarlo, es una inconsciente –Ray-

-Fue un descuido, no te enojes –Mina-

-Esperemos a que deje de llover y abran las vías –Darién-

Al día siguiente sale el sol y se ve a Serena sin conocimiento a la orilla del río, más allá esta Hikaru quien se despierta y busca a Serena pero la encuentra con un golpe leve en la cabeza.

-Serena, hermana mía, todo estará bien, te prometo que siempre te cuidaré y no permitiré que nadie te lastime, ni siquiera Deindivir, futura Neo Reina Serena. Despierta por favor –moja su cabeza con un poco de agua y trata de reanimarla –Serena despierta-

Serena recobra la conciencia y ve a Hikaru y le pregunta

-¿qué nos pasó?

-caímos al río pero afortunadamente estamos bien-

-¿y la maligna?

-no lo se pero por si las dudas vayámonos rápido porque también hay que curar tus heridas.

-pero si tu también estas herida en el brazo.

-no es nada, salgamos de aquí.

-un momento no se van a ir a ningún lado –aparece la maligna frente a ellas- tu la chica rubia dame ahora mismo la flor de sangre.

-no sabemos de que hablas ya déjanos en paz –Hikaru-.

La maligna no la escucha y se lanza contra Serena pero Hikaru la golpea, ella también le devuelve el golpe lanzándola contra una roca, dejándola semi-inconnsciente

Y Serena grita –Hikaru-

-ahora sigues tu.

-no, déjala en paz.

-es a mi a quien quieres ¿verdad?

-entonces alcanzame si puedes.

-Serena huye de aquí –dice con una voz que casi no se escucha Hikaru-

Serena corre rapidamente pero la maligna le da alcance, la agarra de un brazo y le dice:

-este será tu fin después que extraiga la verdadera flor de sangre de tu cuerpo la destruiré.

-no lo haràs –aparece ante sus ojos Sailor Millenium. Sueltala ahora mismo sino quieres sufrir.

-y ¿Quién eres tù?

-Soy la Guardiana de la nueva era Sailor Millenium.

-entonces después de destruirte, obtendré lo que busco.

Atenea saca su baculo de ataque y alza el brazo para hacer Rocío blanco de la luna. Serena se da cuenta de la herida en su brazo y piensa.

-es Hikaru, ella también estaba herida en el brazo.

La maligna rompe el ataque con su energía, y Millenium trata de atacarla nuevamente pero no puede con ella.

-eso es todo lo que puedes dar, con eso no lograras nada, facilmente me apoderare de la flor de sangre que lleva está chica porque con tus inutiles ataques no podrás impedirlo.

-no lo permitiré, si es necesario la protegeré hasta con mi vida.

-Atenea, esta dispuesta a dar su vida por mi, mi hermana lo único que me queda de mi pasado en el milenio de plata. –piensa Serena-

-entonces muere de una vez –dice la maligna y la ataca con más fuerza pero este no llega hasta Hikaru porque la rosa de Tuxedo Mask lo impide.

-no te perdonare que hayas interrumpido la paz de las personas que vinieron a disfrutar de las bellezas de la Naturaleza. Soy Tuxedo Mask.

-y nosotras somos las sailor scouts que luchamos por el amor y la justicia –al unisono-

-Pero de donde salieron tantos, esta bien no importa aun tengo ases bajo la manga y los voy a castigar con lo mismo que ustedes admiran, con la madre naturaleza.

Hace salir de la tierra arboles que crecen rapidamente y comienzan a moverse para tomar cuerpo y atacar a las Sailors y a Tuxedo Mask.

-Será hasta la próxima y se retira dejandolos con problemas.

Las chicas empiezan a evadir a aquellos arboles y Sailor Mars le lanza el broche a Serena para que se transforme.

Serena lo hace y junto con el ataque de su baculo y el de las demás sailors terminan con todo.

Serena salvó a Hikaru de uno de esos brotes que estaba por afixiarla.

-Gracias Serena por salvarme –dice Atenea-

-Eres mi hermana ¿no? Y lo mismo hubieras hecho por mi.

-Tienes razón, esos lazos nunca se rompen. Ahora me voy.-pero antes de que se marchara se le cae una cadena llena de medallas con rostros de mujeres.

-espera Millenium, se te acaba de caer esto.

-si, cierto, este fue un regalo de la Reina Serenity

-¿De nuestra madre?

-Si Serena, de nuestra madre, siempre quise saber que significan estos rostros, pero tu que tienes más contacto con Luna podrías por favor preguntarle y así la próxima vez que nos veamos me lo devuelves.

-esta bien Atenea yo le pregunto.

-Ahora me despido Futura Neo Reina, Rey Endimión, Guardianas de la Luna.

En otro lado Deindinvir estaba viendo la escena y observó la cadena.

-pero si es esa cadena, tengo que conseguirla, esa cadena será mía.

Las Sailors Scouts dejaron a Serena y ella fue a buscar a Hikaru quien fingió estar inconsciente.

-Hikaru despierta –la llama Serena-

-¿Qué pasó con la Maligna?

-desapareció, pero mejor vayamosno rápido hay que curar la herida en tu brazo. (estoy segura de que eres mi hermana, gracias por salvarme –piensa-)

Se ve a las Outers conversando con las Inners

-Asi que nos perdimos de toda la diversión –Haruka-

-Si pero afortunadamente todo salió bien y protegimos a nuestra princesa –Mina-

En el autobus están Hikaru y Serena

-Viste Serena finalmente pudimos disfrutar del viaje.

-como me gustaría tener una hermana como tu Hikaru-

-A mi también Serena. –sonríen las dos- cuando desde atrás un joven las hace asustar con una mascara –ellas gritan del susto-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perdon la demora pero es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y espero poder actualizar mas pronto. Saludos a todas


	13. LA FUERZA DE NUESTRA AMISTAD

**CAPITULO 13 La Fuerza de Nuestra Amistad**

Serena en el departamento de Darién conversa con el

-se que no nos hemos podido ver mucho porque mi trabajo me lo impide –le dijo Darién-  
-es que necesito que también ,me dediques tiempo, ya casi no nos vemos, ni siquiera me llamas por teléfono, para poder verte tengo yo que buscarte.  
-Serena, aunque no nos veamos, y no te llame por teléfono, yo te quiero igual, llegará el día en que tu y yo no nos separaremos jamás. Ya lo sabes Serena.  
-¿Qué? ¿lo dices por nuestro futuro en Tokio de Cristal?  
-¿por que la pregunta?  
-Por qué tu estas dando por sentada nuestra relación. El hecho de que hayamos visto nuestro futuro no quiere decir que este no pueda modificarse. Muchas cosas pueden pasar Darién. Aun nos queda mucho por recorrer.  
-¡Serena!  
-mejor dejamos está conversación para otro día, cuando hayas reflexionado sobre lo que te he dicho. -toma su bolso le da un beso en la mejilla y sale-

En la tarde están las Inners en el templo Hikawa conversando acerca de la ultima aparición del enemigo.

-sugiero que protejamos más a nuestra princesa, el enemigo intentó atacarla aduciendo que es ella la dueña de la verdadera flor de sangre –Mina-

-sería eso posible. ¿Sería posible que Serena sea la dueña de la verdadera? –Lita-

-es posible, Serena siempre nos ha dado sorpresas –Ray-

-es verdad chicas, recuerdan cuando hace años Galaxia buscaba la verdadera semilla estelar y resultó tenerla Serena. –Amy-

-si chicas, es por eso que debemos cuidar mucho de ella.-Mina-

-¿cuidar a quien? , si se puede saber. –Serena entrando-

-bueno este...es que nosotras estábamos, bueno hablando de....-Mina-

-de mi, ¿verdad? –Serena sentándose junto a ellas en el suelo-

-no podemos mentirte –Amy-

-chicas les agradezco que se preocupen por mi porque eso me demuestra que me quieren mucho, como yo a ustedes, pero no hace falta, se cuidarme sola.

-pero Serena es muy peligroso. –Ray-

-No se preocupen demasiado, mientras no sepan mi verdadera identidad, no pasa nada.

-de todas maneras estaremos vigilantes por si acaso. –Lita-

En otro lado está el enemigo planeando el siguiente paso para apoderarse de aquella flor.

-fallaste en este intento por apoderarte de la flor que buscaba. –Deindivir le dice a la mujer que atacó a Serena e Hikaru-

-perdóname amo pero es que esa tal Sailor Millenium y las que también se hacen llamar Sailors Scouts interfirieron en el momento en que estaba apunto de apoderarme de la flor de la mujer de cabellos dorados.

-Sailor Millenium, ¿será acaso la descendiente de aquella Sailor que me encerró por más de dos mil años?. Si es así han estado buscando en la persona equivocada. Rápido investiguen quien es esa Sailor y de donde salió. –pidió Deindivir-

-como digas amo.

-también quiero tener en mis manos aquella cadena que tienen las Sailors Scouts. no, mejor hazla pedazos en cuanto la tengas.

-esta bien, prometo que hoy mismo destruiré esa cadena. Ya tengo un plan para ello.

En el templo Hikawa las chicas siguen conversando cuando Serena le pregunta a luna sobre lo que significa aquella cadena que le entregó Atenea.

-pero si esto es. –Luna-

-ya lo se, creo que es la alianza de las Sailors Scouts. –Artemis-

-si, tienes razón Artemis –Luna-

-¿La alianza de las Sailors Scouts? –Serena-

-Si, creo que ya les contamos la historia que antes de que existiera el Milenio de Plata, el Reino Lunar solo estaba conformado por la Luna. –Luna-

-Luego se unieron los demás planetas del sistema solar y formaron una alianza. –Artemis-

-entonces crearon esta cadena como símbolo de amistad entre todos los planetas. –Luna-

-los rostros que se ven en cada una de las piedras son los rostros de las legendarias Sailors de aquel tiempo. –Artemis-

-es decir de sus ancestros –Luna-

-Poco a poco vamos sabiendo algo de nuestros pasados chicas –Mina-

-si, pero tengo que devolverle esto a Millenium. –Serena-

-Eso será la próxima vez que la veamos. –Ray-

-voy a prender la televisión para ver el concierto en vivo de Michiru, aunque no recuerdo en que canal lo iban a transmitir. –Lita-

Al buscar el canal ven en las noticias que un monstruo está atacando en el distrito 10.

-no puede ser, cuando queríamos descansar un poco. -Lita-

-vamos chicas no perdamos más tiempo.-Mina-

-sí –todas-

Cuando llegan al lugar se ve que el monstruo ha atrapado a una chica y se la lleva saltando por unos tejados, las Sailors lo siguen, llegando a una bodega abandonada.

-no te permitiremos que hagas daño a esa inocente chica de secundaria.

Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna.

-y nosotras tampoco te perdonaremos –Todas-

El monstruo libera a la chica y las sailor le piden que se vaya cuando están peleando contra el aparece Millenium para ayudarlas, el enemigo parece fuerte pero Sailor Moon lo desaparece.

-Gracias Millenium por ayudarnos –Serena-

-No fue nada chicas.

-cierto ya se lo significa la cadena que me diste, dice luna que es la Alianza de amistad de las Sailors Scouts, ten, te la devuelvo.

-Gracias.

Cuando le estaba entregando la cadena a Atenea aparece de la nada aquella mujer misteriosa y les arrebata la cadena y subida desde uno de los tejados riéndose a carcajadas les dice:

-despídanse para siempre de esta cadena porque la voy a destruir. Jajá jajá. La rompe en pedazos y desaparece.

-no puede ser, era un regalo de la Reina Serenity.

-Perdóname Atenea, fue mi culpa.

-no Serena tu no tienes la culpa, en tal caso fui yo la descuidada.

Los ojos de las demás Sailors empiezan a cambiar y empieza a decir Mars:

-como que las dos son torpes.

-claro como son hermanas –Mina-

-estoy harta de luchar a lado de Sailor Moon –Amy-

-y yo detesto que se crean más que nosotras por que son princesas –Lita-

-si no fuera por mi, no le hubiéramos ganado al enemigo –Ray-

-¿qué te pasa? si yo fui la que lo detuvo –Lita-

-¿Ustedes? Si no hicieron nada, yo fui la que le dio el ataque final –Mina-

-Si no fuera por mi inteligencia no hubiéramos podido dar con las coordenadas de este lugar para encontrarlo.-Amy-

-Chicas ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué dicen esas cosas? ¿por qué pelean? –dice Serena-

-tu cállate, desde hoy dejas de ser nuestra princesa. –Ray-

-la que se tiene que callar aquí eres tú, ¿quién te crees para tomar decisiones por nosotras? –Lita-

Todas empiezan a discutir y a pelear, en ese momento llegan las Outers

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –Haruka-

-que bueno que llegaron, no se porque están peleando ayúdennos a separarlas por favor chicas. –Serena-

-Jajaja que las ayudemos, estás loca, nosotras vinimos a decirles que ya no queremos pelear con Ustedes. –Michiru-

-si desde hoy seremos independientes. –Hotaru-

-nosotras podemos solas con el enemigo. –Setsuna- Empiezan a pelear con las Inners.

-Pero, no entiendo ¿por qué ese cambio? –Serena-

-¿será que fue porque se rompió la cadena de amistad de las Sailors? –Hikaru-

En ese momento llegan Luna y Artemis corriendo.

-¡Oh no!, llegamos demasiado tarde. –Luna-

-Luna dinos ¿qué pasa?

-Se rompió la cadena de Alianza –Luna-

-y se despertó el espíritu de independencia que habitaba en sus corazones. –Artemis-

-todos tenemos un lado oscuro y las Sailor Scouts no son la excepción. –Luna-

-Pero entonces porque Serena y yo no nos peleamos como ellas. –Atenea-

-Porque los habitantes de la Luna siempre han sido pacíficos ya se los dije antes. –Luna-

-Y ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? –Millenium-

-no lo se, tratar de separarlas y hablar con ellas. –Luna-

-ya lo intenté pero no me hacen caso. –Serena-

Las Sailors se separan y cada quien decide dejar la pelea para otro momento.

-Ahora me voy porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer –Michiru-

-la próxima vez que nos veamos acabaremos con ustedes –Haruka-

-eso lo veremos –Ray-

Todas se van saltando por los tejados y se quedan Hikaru, Serena Luna y Artemis sin palabras mirando hacia el horizonte.

Serena se va a buscar a las chicas a sus casas pero no las encuentra y esto la preocupa mucho más, después entra al departamento de Darién.

-Tengo que contarte algo terrible que ha pasado. –Serena-

-Si, ya se que las Sailors Scouts se han revelado. –Darién-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-me lo dijo Millenium.

-veo que tienes contacto con ella.

-no te pongas celosa, tu sabes que yo te quiero solo a ti.

-bueno a lo que venía, tienes que ayudarme Darién, las chicas no pueden seguir así odiándose.

-pero que dicen Luna y Artemis, debe haber alguna solución.

-fueron a investigar, yo recogí los pedazos de la cadena y los llevo conmigo.

En otro lado están celebrando Deindivir, Tokime y la extraña mujer.

-Buen trabajo, mientras las Sailor Scouts se estén peleando entre ellas ni cuenta se darán de que yo me estoy apoderando de este mundo.

-si amo, todo esto será tuyo. –Mujer-

-como sabías que rompiendo esa cadena, ellas se iban a poner de esa manera. -Tokime-

-Hace tiempo escuche de aquella alianza y quise romperla pero no pude, la Sailor Legendaria me lo impidió. Pero ahora todo será diferente.

Serena va por una calle buscando a las chicas y Darién va por otra avenida.

Cuando de repente se aparece la mujer que sirve a Deindivir y le dice:

-Hola, nos volvemos a ver, pero en esta ocasión no hay quien te salve, las Sailor Scouts están distraídas peleándose entre ellas.

-ya déjame en paz, yo no tengo lo que buscas.

-ah no, entonces ¿porque se percibe una energía cálida que procede de ti?

-no se, pero estas equivocada conmigo.

-bien veamos si es así. Yaaaaaaaa y se lanza frente a Serena.

Cuando aparece Sailor Mars lanzando su fuego de Marte.

-pero, ¿qué es esto?, se suponía que no vendría nadie a interrumpirme.

-cállate, no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya.

Aparecen las demás Sailors y empieza nuevamente la discusión entre ellas sobre quien sería la que la derrotaría y la mujer se aprovecha de esto para perseguir a Serena. Serena logra esconderse en un callejon y se transforma. Cuando aparece frente a los ojos de esta mujer le dice que no permitirá que su maldad destruya la amistad que tiene con las Sailors Scouts.

-¿Qué? ¿Te importa? Como puede ser porque no las odias.

-las quiero demasiado, para odiarlas.

En ese instante aparecen Tuxedo Mask y Millenium

-Sailor Moon, ve donde las chicas, Luna y Artemis te están esperando ya encontraron la solución. –Darién-

-Si, nosotros nos encargamos de ella. –Millenium-

-esta bien, (corre a toda prisa y se encuentra con los gatos)

-Serena ¿tienes los fragmentos de la cadena? –Luna-

-si aquí están.

-Ahora tienes que lograr que las Sailors unan con sus propios poderes los pedazos rotos, así se volverá a reconstruir la cadena de Amistad. –Artemis-

-pero ¿cómo? No van a querer.

-tienes que buscar la manera.-Luna-

-deacuerdo.

Las Sailors siguen peleando y Serena trata de separarlas, pero es inútil, luego comienzan a golpearla pero aparece Atenea para ayudarla.

-no les da vergüenza, maltratar así a su princesa. –Millenium-

-ella no es nada para nosotras. –Ray-

-si no entienden con palabras, a la buena, lo entenderán a las malas, nadie golpea a mi hermana de esa manera.

-Atenea. –pronuncia Serena tirada en el suelo-

Empieza una batalla de todas contra Millenium, Millenium no es más débil que ellas y las deja maltrechas pero estas siguen peleando a pesar de eso. Serena no soporta más la situación y se levanta gritando.

-No, no más, peleas. No lo soporto. Emanando energía cierra los ojos y empieza a nombrar a Sailor Mars

-Sailor mars, tu eres especial porque tienes una fuerza increíble y siempre has sido la más centrada en cuanto a la misión que tenemos. Somos diferentes, porque tu carácter no concuerda con el mío, pero sin embargo tu y yo no hemos dejado que nuestras diferencias nos separen y es por eso que siempre has estado ahí para regañarme cuando he estado a punto de rendirme, hasta has dado la vida por mi. No quiero perder tu amistad.

Sailor Venus tu alegría nos ha llenado de felicidad, siempre preocupándote por el bienestar de todas, has dejado tus sueños por estar con nosotras. No quiero perderte.

Sailor Mercury, siempre nos has apoyado aportando ideas, eres especial porque constituyes el punto de equilibrio para todas, también eres dulce y a veces un poco tímida pero solo quienes te conocemos sabemos la bondad que hay en ti, no quiero perder tu amistad.

Sailor Júpiter, la mas decidida, se que tu corazón esta con nosotras, porque tu fuerza interior lo demuestra, la más romántica de todas, siempre luchas por alcanzar tus sueños y por eso te admiro, no quiero perderte tampoco.

Sailor Neptune y Sailor Uranus, ustedes aparecieron para darnos mas confianza, ustedes dos son el ejemplo de la amistad sin limites, lo arriesgaron todo por las demás personas porque aman este mundo.

Sailor Plut y Sailor Saturn sus espíritus de amor están dentro de ustedes son fuertes porque son bondadosas, amables y nada egoístas, siempre dispuestas a compartir.

Todas son especiales porque siempre han estado dispuestas a sacrificarse las unas por las otras. Renunciando a sus sueños porque todas somos unidas y la fuerza de nuestra amistad es mucho más grande que cualquier otra cosa. No necesitamos de una cadena para seguir siendo amigas ¿verdad? (sacando los pedazos de aquella cadena). Esto solo es un símbolo. (todas la miran con ojos diferentes y Mina toma un pedazo)

-que esperan tomen una rápido. –Mina-

-perdónanos princesa no sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo. –Hotaru-

-Fuimos unas tontas. –Ray-

Desde su escondite Deindivir observa la imagen como las Sailor vuelven a unir los pedazos y ser amigas como antes.

-No puede ser, como es posible esto, ¿quién es esa Sailor que tiene influencia sobre las otras?

-no lo se, pero para mí que es la líder de las Sailor Scouts -Tokime-

-La líder dices, ¿cómo se llama?

-Sailor Moon

-La guerrera Sailor de la Luna, es primera vez que escucho de una Sailor de la Luna. Debe ser, porque tiene la marca en su frente. Quiero que me investigues quien es ella realmente de donde salió, porque ejerce esa influencia sobre las demás, y también quiero que me averigües de la otra, deben tener alguna relación porque también tiene la misma marca y se parecen.

La mujer se cansa de pelear con Tuxedo Mask y le dice que por esta vez ha ganado pero que tendrá la revancha. Tuxedo Mask va donde las chicas y ve como Sailor Moon se abraza con las demás. Millenium observa desde un rincón y piensa:

-de verdad que Serena las quiere mucho.

Luna y Artemis están contentos mirándolas desde un tejado y Luna sollozando dice:

-De verdad, que te has convertido en una verdadera Reina, Sailor Moon.

-Cada vez mas, Serena se acerca a su nueva fase como Neo Reina. –Artemis-

Darién sonríe tranquilo porque la paz ha vuelto al corazón de las Sailors gracias a el amor de Sailor Moon.


	14. UNA VERDAD AL DESCUBIERTO

**CAPITULO 14 UNA VERDAD AL DESCUBIERTO**

Saliendo del Curso están Serena Hikaru y Amy

-hoy estuvo un poco complicado el asunto ¿verdad chicas? –Hikaru-

-No, yo creo que nos falta razonar un poco sobre las conclusiones que hay que tomar. –Amy-

-la verdad yo no pienso complicarme la vida por eso, todo lo dejo para cuando vaya a casa. –Serena-

-si tienes razón Serena para que complicarnos el panorama, tenemos toda la semana para preparar el proyecto. –Hikaru-

-bien y que les parece si vamos a visitar a Ray ha estado un poco enferma últimamente. –Serena-

-Me parece buena idea, me agradaría volver a verla. Es la del cabello negro como yo ¿verdad? –Hikaru-

-si, deberíamos organizar unas salidas con las chicas para que conozcan mejor a Hikaru, ¿no te parece Amy?

-Si, claro Serena.

Van llegando las tres al templo Hikawa cuando ven a Ray barriendo afuera.

-Ray ¿qué haces afuera? Estas enferma, deberías guardar cama.

-no exageres Serena, ya estoy mucho mejor. Además si no mantengo limpio el templo como crees que van a venir las personas.

-Bueno, si ya te sientes mejor!!!

-Hola soy Hikaru, ¿te acuerdas de mi?

-Como no, si te pareces muchísimo a Serena, solo que más bonita y refinada.

-¿Qué dijiste Ray? –Dice Serena Con una aureola de coraje-

-No le hagas caso Serena lo dice por molestarte -Amy-

Esta Mina en su casa viendo la televisión con Artemis es una película romántica.

-Mina, deberías aprovechar tu día libre para estudiar un poco, y no te vuelvas a quedar en tu ultimo año de periodismo. -Artemis-

-No molestes Artemis, no ves que está interesante.

-deberías seguir el ejemplo de Serena, ella se superó, termino su carrera y ahora hasta está en una escuela para genios.

-Si, si, como digas. Pero mas tarde Ok.

-Mina no me estas prestando atención.

-si, más tarde te doy tu comida para gatos.

-es en vano esta chica esta en la nebulosa.

Suena el teléfono pero Mina sigue concentrada en la televisión y Artemis salta y contesta.

-hola Serena que gusto, ¿qué quieres hablar con Mina?, no se, no me hace caso, esta viendo la tele, si, que quieres invitarla a pasear, ah ya veo y va a ir Hikaru también. (antes de que siga hablando Mina le quita el teléfono).

-Hola Serena, claro que voy dime a que hora y listo.

Están todas las chicas entrando al cine para ver el estreno de una película. Pero tienen que hacer fila.

-No imaginé que estuviera tan lleno. –Lita-

-es que dicen que es una película estupenda. –Mina-

-Si, parece que todos quieren verla pronto. –Ray-

-y venden unas deliciosas palomitas de Maíz con sabor a vainilla. –Serena-

-uyyy que malo. –Detesto las palomitas. –Ray-

-yo prefiero los helados. -Lita.

-y ¿de que se trata la película? –Hikaru-

-es de monstruos y fantasmas. –Serena-

-y tiene muy buenos efectos espaciales –Mina-

-Especiales Mina, especiales. –Lita-

-espaciales también porque se ven escenas del espacio –Mina-

jajajaja todas se ríen.

En otro lado están Tokime la extraña mujer y Deindivir conversando en cuanto a las Sailors Scouts

-¿qué has averiguado Tokime?

-tengo mucha información que te será útil

-dime

-la Sailor scout rubia es la hija de la reina de la Luna su nombre es Serenity pero para diferenciarla de su madre que se llamaba igual le decían Serena, la otra es su hermana mayor y se llama Atenea las dos son las princesas de la luna.

-descendientes del Reino Lunar, ya veo.

-si, ese reino que luego se lo conoció como el Milenio de Plata fue destruido hace mucho tiempo por la Reina Beryl, reina de la oscuridad, después la Reina de la Luna la encerró por mil años hasta que regresó y quiso apoderarse de la tierra y fue entonces que la princesa Serena su hija volvió a pelear contra ella y la derrotó, desde ahí en adelante ella y las Sailors Scouts han protegido a la tierra de muchos enemigos fuertes y en todos han salido con la victoria en mano.

-¿y su hermana?

-de ella no se mucho, solo que no crecieron juntas y que el trono se lo dieron a la menor.

-¡que extraño! Que el trono no se lo dieran a la mayor. Como que ahí hay algo raro. Si es lo que estoy imaginando, entonces estamos más cerca de obtener la verdadera flor de sangre y con ella la tierra será nuestra. Ahora dime sabes sus identidades.

-lo desconozco.

-no importa ahora, Asha –dirigiéndose a la Mujer- tu sigue con lo que hemos planeado, estoy seguro que las Sailor Scouts aparecerán cuando pongas en movimiento nuestro siguiente plan.

-Como digas amo.

Las chicas están viendo la película cuando se ve que un monstruo persigue a una chica y todas gritan. Mina esta sentada al lado de un chico apuesto y del susto lo abraza. El chico se queda extrañado.

Luego de un buen rato aparece Asha volando frente a la enorme pantalla y la gente cree que es parte del show.

-Mira que originales que son, poner a una mujer para que haga como que está volando –le dice un chico a otro-

Las chicas se dan cuenta de que es real y comienzan a gritar:

Salgamos de aquí rápido, es una maligna. Todos corren asustados hacia la salida.

Las chicas no saben si transformarse o no porque Hikaru está presente.

-Nos Volvemos a ver chica del cabello rubio –dice Asha a Serena-

-Déjala en paz –grita Hikaru-

-tu también aquí. Ya veo no quieres que tu amiguita se vaya al otro mundo sola.

-no te metas con nuestras amigas –dice Lita-

Asha se comienza a reír pero en eso llegan las Outers.

-soy Sailor Neptune

-y yo Sailor Uranus

-y nosotras somos Sailor Saturn y Sailor Plut y no te perdonaremos.

-jajaja, chicas parece que las superheoinas han venido al rescate no les parece. No importa yo les daré una pequeña demostracion de lo que se hacer. Huracan interminable demuestrales quien manda.

Un viento muy fuerte empieza a formar remolinos, se abre un extraño portal en toda la pantalla y comienza a llevarse toda todas las butacas y màs cosas la chicas tratan de sujetarse en las barandillas y pasamanos. Pero pronto las arrastra a todas. Y caen en un lugar sin sentido.

Al despertar están las Outers atadas a unos postes y no pueden soltarse. Las chicas quieren acercarse a ellas para ayudarlas pero un campo de energia se los impide.

-Escapen chicas. –Dice Michiru-

-Busquen la salida, pronto. –Hotaru-

-no podemos dejarlas ustedes se han arriesgados por nosotras. –Serena-

En ese momento aparece Asha y les grita.

-ya es tarde, todas moriran aquí y yo me llevaré la verdadera flor de sangre.

-Nunca –Ray-

-Chicas, es hora. –Mina-

Todas se miran y deciden transformarse. Serena tambien lo hace.

Hikaru no se sorprende porque conocía la identidad de las demás solo que fingía no saberlo.

-¿Ustedes son las Sailors Scouts?

-asi es Hikaru, no te preocupes nosotras te protegeremos -dice Lita-

Las chicas empiezan a moverse y a pelear contra Asha pero ella forma más remolinos que no dejan que las chicas ataquen.

-Ataque de hojas de robles de…………..

-Saeta llameant……….,no puedo

-beso de amor y……………ah……..

-por el poder del cristal de………………..

-jajaja no podrán atacar mientras mis vientos huracanados lo impidan.

-Rapsodia acuatica de mercurio. Ya………………

Mercury logra llegar hasta Asha y la golpea con su ataque.

-me las pagaran, esto no se queda así. Raices profundas salgan ahora.

Inmediatamente del suelo empiezan a brotar raices fuertes que las sostienen y las chicas casi no pueden respirar Serena logra evitar caer en esa trampa.

-Serena no podrás pelear tu sola, necesitas ayuda. –Hikaru-

-no te preocupes por mi Hikaru, se defenderme, voy a salvar a las chicas, lo prometo, ahora sal de aquí por favor.

-Serena, es mejor que escapes con Hikaru, pronto. –Ray-

-No Ray, no voy a dejarte. No voy a dejarlas.

Asha ataca a Serena fuertemente, y cae al suelo muy lastimada.

-no, ya basta no importa si he guardado este secreto, primero esta la vida de mi hermana. –Hikaru-

-¿Qué dices? –Ray muy afectada-

-¿Cómo que Serena es tu hermana? –Lita casi sin aire-

-Si, porque ahora Sailor Millenium entra en acción. Por el poder del cristal Millenium, Eternal Sailor Millenium transformacion.

Hikaru se transforma en Eternal Sailor Millenium y las chicas se sorprenden mucho menos Serena.

-Atenea, tu eres mi hermana Atenea, yo lo sabía.

-¿Qué? Esta también es una sailor? –Asha-

-si, y ahora la que va a pagar bien caro eres tu por meterte con mi hermana y mis amigas.

-no importa lo que digas te pasará igual que a todas.

-rocio blanco de la luna, accion.

-por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada.

Serena y Atenea logran unir sus poderes y dan un gran ataque a Asha quien no puede creerlo, esto hace que sus poderes se debiliten y las chicas queden liberadas. Pronto todas se unen a la batalla y Asha al ver que es inevitable su pérdida decide marcharse.

-Me voy, acepto mi derrota pero no es el fin, volveré por ustedes con algo a mi ventaja, ahora se sus verdaderas identidades y me será más fácil atacarlas.

-Nunca. Por el poder del cristal Millenium………………….

Asha escapa por un portal y parte del poder de Millenium la alcanza pero no le hace nada.

-No puede ser ahora sabe quienes somos –Mina-

-eso puede resultar peligroso. –Haruka-

-No se preocupen, no pasará nada. –Hikaru-

-pero, si escapó sabiendo quienes somos. –Serena-

-eso es lo que ella cree.

Llega Asha y habla con Deindivir.

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi derrotada?

-perdóname, se que no me fue bien está vez, pero al menos traje información.

-dime ¿Qué clase de información?

-ahora se sus identidades.

-entonces dime ¿quienes son?

- son, este, yo, yo, no lo recuerdo. No se que me pasa porque no logro recordarlo, es como si me hubieran borrado esa parte. No puedo verlo. Lo tenía en mi mente.

-estupida, me inventas eso para que te perdone. La próxima vez lo hará Tokime, tu eres una inútil- mientras se marcha-

-ja ja ja ¿Qué pasó hermanita? ¿tienes mala memoria? –Tokime-

-seguro fueron ellas, pero no descansaré hasta vengarme por lo que me hicieron.

-pretextos, ahora te voy a enseñar quien es el mejor. –Tokime-

Están todas las Sailors conversando.

-Asi que le borraste la memoria. –Mina-

-Si, no recuerda quienes somos.

-Fantastico. –Hotaru-

-Que bueno por nuestra princesa. –Setsuna-

-ahora tenemos dos princesas. –Michiru-

-no es así, chicas su única princesa aqui es Serena. –Hikaru-

-pero si tu eres su hermana. –Lita-

-Pero la heredera del Reino Lunar es Serena Tsukino. Yo soy punto y aparte.

-Ella tiene razón. –Haruka-

-asi es, en el futuro Tokio de Cristal solo existe una Reina, la Neo Reina Serena, su esposo el Rey Endimion y la pequeña Dama.

-no importa eso ahora, me da gusto que al fin todas sepamos quienes somos, asi podemos pelear juntas. –Serena-

Después se ve que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad y las chicas se quedan a disfrutar de la segunda funcion en el cine. Hikaru ni las outers las acompañan por que se han retirado.

Serena piensa:

-Darién lo sabía y no me lo dijo, creo que ya no me tiene la misma confianza que antes. Viven en el mismo departamento y en el milenio de plata ellos fueron…………..no, no debo pensar mal, Darién es mi novio debo confiar en el, además Hikaru nunca me haría eso.

Llas chicas ahora rien por que es una película graciosa y Serena derrama soda sobre Ray y esto la pone histérica y empieza a gritarle a Serena, las chicas se meten en la discusión y la gente en el cine les dice: que se cayen ……………..sshhhhhhhhhhhhs

Todas se averguenzan.


	15. LA UNION HACE LA FUERZA

**CAPITULO 15 ****¡Chicas, al ataque! La unión hace la fuerza****.**

Es un día soleado, Hikaru está probándose unos vestidos en su camerino cuando entra luna por la ventana.

-¡Atenea!

-¡Oh luna! porque entras así, me asustaste.

-perdona, es que ya Serena me dijo que sabes de las identidades de las chicas y ellas la tuya.

-si, ya no pude ocultarlo más, estábamos en peligro. Pero me preocupa algo

-¿qué?

-que Darién vaya a tener problemas con Serena.

En un parque están sentados Serena y Darién abrazados mirando como unos niños juegan.

-Esto me recuerda mucho a Rini. No la hemos visto hace tiempo. ¿Que estará haciendo en estos momentos? –Darién-

Un silencio prolongado es interrumpido por una pregunta que le hace Darién a Serena.

-¿qué te pasa? has estado callada durante todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí.

-no me pasa nada Darién, solo estoy pensando.

-¿en que?

-en que, quiero preguntarte algo y no me atrevo.

-Serena, tu puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

-esta bien te lo diré. Ya se que Hikaru es Atenea. Y tu no me dijiste nada, pero no estoy molesta por eso. Sino por que recuerdo que tu y ella......

-Serena eso es pasado a Hikaru la quiero como a una hermana, tu sabes que te quiero a ti.

-es verdad, perdóname por ser tan desconfiada. Es que te quiero tanto que a veces no puedo controlar mis pensamientos. Y me da tanto miedo perderte.

-Nunca vas a perderme Serena. Siempre estaremos juntos.

En su escondite secreto esta Tokime hablando con Asha.

-ya tengo todo listo; mi próximo ataque será en el baile de despedida de la academia Sanshi.

-Utilizaras a genios para tus planes.

-Si, a las Sailors Scouts les encanta este mundo y las personas que viven aquí. Por eso les sería difícil tener que lastimarlos.

-con que usaras a esos genios como marionetas. ¡No es mala idea!

-Las Sailors Scouts tienen miedo lastimar a las personas y si las atacamos con ellos, recibirán el golpe pero no serán capaces de devolverlo.

Serena está pensativa y luna la observa en silencio hasta que le dice:

-Serena, no vas a salir a comprar el vestido que llevaras esta noche en el baile de despedida de la escuela para genios.

-no tengo ganas de ir aunque Darién quedó en pasar por mi para llevarme.

-Me dijo Artemis que Mina quedó en venir a verte para ir juntas a elegir lo que lucirán en la fiesta.

-si, y ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Mina no tendrá que ir a trabajar hoy?, es verdad que le dieron una semana libre pero creo que ya se terminó.

Mina está en su habitación arreglándose para ir a ver a Serena y Artemis la comienza a regañar:

-¿Mina, cuando le vas a decir a las chicas que ya no tienes trabajo?

-me da vergüenza Artemis. Las chicas van a pensar que soy una fracasada.

-pero si no fue tu culpa.

-lo se, Jajoi robó el informe que hice y lo presento como suyo. Por su culpa ahora soy una desempleada más.

-las chicas no tienen porque pensar que eres una fracasada, ellas te quieren mucho y te apoyaran en todo.

-tienes razón hoy mismo les diré la verdad.

Están Serena y Mina en el centro comercial llevan unos paquetes en las manos.

-que lindo tu vestido Serena vas a parecer una verdadera princesa.

-Gracias Mina, tu vestido también esta precioso. Ahora cambiando de tema, quisiera saber porque hoy no fuiste a trabajar.

-Te lo voy a contar, es que ya no tengo trabajo, me despidieron.

-¿por qué?

-es una historia muy larga. ¿por qué no vamos a tomarnos unos helados y te cuento como sucedieron las cosas?

-esta bien.

Ya en la noche están Serena, Darién y las chicas en el baile, después de un rato llega Hikaru, los chicos se inquietaban al verla, muchos de los que estaban bailando con sus parejas se quedaban embobados viéndola y esto hacía que las chicas se enojaran mucho.

Tokime estaba entre los invitados disfrazado y pensando:

-todo esta saliendo a la perfección dentro de un rato, empezará la función.

Hikaru, se acerca a saludar a las chicas:

-¿cómo están?

-muy bien gracias. –Ray-

-esta es la fiesta más elegante que he visto. –Lita-

-es una suerte que nos hayan dejado entrar –Mina-

-Todo gracias a Hikaru –Serena-

-Ser famosa tiene sus ventajas –Hikaru-

-así vemos –Amy-

Después de un rato llaman a todos los graduados de la primera escuela de Genios para que suban al, escenario y brinden por el acontecimiento.

Serena, Hikaru y Amy suben junto a sus compañeros mientras las chicas emocionadas aplauden junto al resto de personas presentes.

-Debes sentirte muy orgulloso de Serena –Ray-

-Claro, estoy muy contento –le dijo Darien-

-es doble gozo porque también está tu prima. –Mina-

Después del brindis todos los graduados toman de su copa, pero a Serena le desagrada aquella bebida.

-Chicas, no voy a tomar esto, siento que se me revuelve el estomago

-estamos iguales -dice Hikaru-, tampoco me gustan las bebidas alcohólicas.

-a decir verdad, a mi me hacen daño al estomago. –Amy-

-dejémoslos en la mesa –Hikaru-

Mientras todos bailan aquellos chicos que bebieron de aquella copa empezaron a sentirse extraños.

De pronto tienen ganas de vomitar y se van a los baños, pero toda la fiesta sigue como si nada. De repente aparecen unos zombis que empiezan a atacar a la gente y todos corren de un lado a otro. Las chicas se esconden debajo de una mesa.

-¿por qué cuando la estamos pasando bien, algo como esto tiene que ocurrir? –Mina-

-no hay tiempo que perder, transformación chicas.

Todas se transforman y salen a pelear contra aquellos zombis.

-voy a buscar su punto débil –dice Amy, sacando su mini ordenador.

Luego Amy se da cuenta que son seres humanos justo cuando Ray se proponía a atacarlos con su Zaeta.

-chicas, no los lastimen, son nuestros compañeros de clase, alguien los transformo en esto. –Amy-

-¡oh no! ¿qué hacemos ahora? –Lita-

-son unos estúpidos creen que con esto van a desbaratarnos, pero no se lo permitiremos. –Haruka aparece junto a Hotaru, Setsuna y Michiru-

-chicas, no podemos hacerles daño. –Serena-

-Nuestro deber es protegerte contra cualquier cosa que pueda lastimarte, inclusive de los humanos. –Michiru-

-pero ellos no son conscientes de lo que hacen, están siendo utilizados. –Mina-

-Debe haber alguna forma, pero ahora tenemos que defendernos de ellos. –Ray-

-no los ataquemos tan fuertemente. –Lita-

Las chicas pelean contra ellos, Tuxedo Mask las ayuda y después de algún tiempo, estos se debilitan.

-es el momento. Doble Curación Lunar en acción –Serena-

Todos caen al suelo desmayados pero en su estado normal.

-Lo hicimos chicas. –Mina-

Tokime quien observaba todo escondido detrás de una puerta, sale y les grita:

-eso es lo que ustedes creen. Me doy cuenta que las subestimé demasiado, son fuertes, y yo pensé que con poco podría vencerlas, pero ahora verán quien es más fuerte.

Saca una especie de bastón y lo hace girar muchas veces un extraño portal se abre y les dice.

-este portal se llama el vacío tridimensional, crece a cada segundo y se va llevando consigo todo, haciendo que desaparezca incluso las personas que están aquí, y les informo algo con sus simples poderes no podrán detenerlo, seguirá creciendo hasta desaparecer todo el planeta. ¿Ahora quien es mas fuerte? Jajajaja. –se marcha del lugar, dejándolos con tremendo apuro.

-¿qué es esto? –Milenium-

-se está llevando las mesas y pronto a nosotros también. –Venus-

-no lo permitiré, jamás voy a congelarlo ahora: Burbujas congelantes de mercurio. –Mercury- (pero no pasa nada)

-Talvez si uso el fuego de Marte lo pueda quemar.

-no es posible mi ordenador me indica que no tiene punto de eliminación, y es verdad lo que dijo Tokime esta creciendo cada vez mas y a una velocidad increíble. –Mercury-

-¿qué hacemos? –Lita-

-Campo de energía –Grita Saturn- eso nos mantendrá a salvo mientras buscamos la solución.

-¿pero cual? Si nada de lo que hagamos va a surtir efecto. –Uranus-

-la tierra corre peligro, nuevamente chicas. –Neptune-

Pasan varios minutos y el vacío sigue creciendo a pasos agigantados, las caras de preocupación de las Sailors y Tuxedo Mask es evidente. Es el fin no se puede hacer nada más.

Sailor Moon habla y les dice:

-nunca hemos perdido, hasta ahora hemos salido victoriosos en todo, esta no será la excepción. Tenemos que salvar nuestro planeta, así tengamos que morir.

-¡Serena! –exclama Ray-

Serena ilumina todo el edificio con el cristal de plata y todos se quedan preocupados viéndola.

-¿Será posible que el Cristal de Plata pueda salvarnos? –Mars-

-Por el poder del Cristal de la luna Plateadaaaaaaaaa...................

Se puede observar como el poder del Cristal combate contra el vacío. Serena hace su mayor esfuerzo, pero no puede sola.

-No podrás tu sola, voy a ayudarte –Atenea- Por el poder del Cristal Milenium........

-Chicas ¿Qué esperamos nosotras? Unamos nuestros poderes. –Mina-

-Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus.

-Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte.

-Por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter

-Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio

-Por el poder del cristal del planeta Urano

-Por el poder del cristal del planeta Neptuno

-Por el poder del cristal del planeta Saturno

-Por el poder del cristal del planeta Plutón.

Tuxedo Mask abraza a Serena y la apoya. Millenium lo mira de reojo, pero sigue adelante. Después de mucho esfuerzo logran desvanecer el vacío y todo vuelve a la normalidad. Sailor Moon se debilita y Tuxedo Mask la sostiene, Mars la reanima y Todas lloran de emoción porque una vez más la tierra está a salvo, sin necesidad de sacrificar sus vidas.

En otro lado está Tokime hablando con Deindivir quien lo regaña:

-como pudiste hacer eso. ¡Estas loco! No quería que destruyeras la tierra, la quiero para mi, a quien debías exterminar era a esa plaga de las Sailors.

-perdona, era para medir su poder.

-son fuertes pudieron contra el vacío tridimensional. Pero eso me sirvió para darme cuenta de algo, que al fin puedo saber.

Después están todos en el templo Hikawa conversando acerca de lo ocurrido.

-el enemigo es fuerte, una vez más lo acabo de comprobar. –Serena-

-según lo que estuvimos investigando, ellos se han liberado del encierro por su propio poder. –Artemis-

-es verdad, por eso sus poderes casi se igualan con los de Ustedes –Luna-

-debemos estar mas alertas con ellos –Mina-

-nos llevamos un buen susto pero ahora todo está bien. –Haruka-

-mientras estemos unidas seremos fuertes. –Mina-

-si, la unión hace la fuerza. –Hotaru-

-el futuro está en nuestras manos. -Setsuna-

-bien ahora tenemos que irnos es bien tarde, ¿nos vamos Darién? –Hikaru-

-esta bien, Serena, vamos que te dejo en tu casa.

-yo, las llevo chicas –dice Haruka a las Inners y Outers-

Mientras van en el carro de Darién, todo es silencio Serena piensa:

-El poder de Atenea es casi igual al mío.

Atenea Piensa:

-No puedo disimular lo que siento por Darién, aun no lo he dejado de amar. Son tantas cosas que pasamos juntos, espero no se de cuenta Serena. –mira desde la ventana hacia el cielo lleno de infinitas estrellas-


	16. UNA CARTA PELIGROSA

**CAPITULO 16 ****Una Carta peligrosa a toda las Rubias**

Serena esta dormida en su cuarto y sueña:

Esta en el palacio del Reino Lunar y camina junto a su madre Serenity, llegan cerca de un balcón y la reina le dice:

-Serena, quiero mostrarte algo.

-dime madre

La reina saca un cristal muy hermoso que brilla mucho.

-¿Acaso es el Cristal sagrado de Plata? –pregunta la princesa-

-Así es, Serena, este es el cristal que nosotros debemos cuidar, para conservar la paz del mundo.

-¡es tan hermoso! Nunca lo había visto de cerca.

-algún día será tuyo. Tómalo en tus manos y siente su calidez. Si algo llegara a pasarme tu deber es proteger a las personas con este cristal en mi lugar. (pone el cristal en manos de la princesa)

-no digas eso madre, siempre estaremos juntas ¿no es así?, además esa tarea la tienen las Sailor Scouts.

-Si, pero ninguna de ellas puede usar el cristal de plata, solo los descendientes del Reino Lunar. Serena, debo decirte que el Cristal de plata tiene un poder sorprendente, jamás he podido descubrir hasta donde llega ese poder. Cuando sea tuyo debes aprender a usar y controlar ese poder de manera correcta.

-prometo que así lo haré. (devuelve el cristal a su madre)

Después la reina guarda el cristal y le dice:

-Serena ahora quiero mostrarte el.................... (se escucha un grito que proviene de la sala)

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, sácala de aquí pronto.

Serena se despierta y pregunta a Luna:

-¿qué paso?

-no lo se, creo que es tu madre.

Bajan rápidamente las escaleras para ver a Mamá Ikuko subida en una silla del comedor y al papá de Serena con una escoba.

-¿qué pasa papá?

-tu madre se asustó con una cucaracha.

En la tarde sale Ray del templo Hikawa y se despide de su abuelo, bajando las escaleras se encuentra con Serena.

-Hola Serena. ¿qué haces por aquí?

-venía a hablar contigo, quiero me aconsejes.

-esta bien Serena. ¿qué te sucede?

-tuve un sueño nuevamente y vi a mi madre, es como si hubiera estado ahí hace unos momentos. Fue tan real.

-estas recordando, eso es normal.

-Ray ¿tu recuerdas todo lo que pasó en el Milenio?

-no, solo cosas pequeñas como que siempre entrenaba durante las noches.

-¿nada más?

-nada más.

-entonces no puedes comprenderme.

-Serena, estas confundida, pero cuando recuerdes todo será distinto.

-tengo mucho miedo de recordar. Es como que algo malo pasó y no quiero recordarlo nunca.

-te refieres a la destrucción del Reino Lunar.

-no es eso, creo que es otra cosa.

-solo estas un poco nerviosa. ¡vamos Serena arriba esos ánimos!

-tienes razón porque voy a estar asustada.

Luna y Artemis están sentados junto a Hikaru en el departamento de Darién. Se escucha una música de fondo es el equipo de sonido.

-veo que has hecho unos cambios al Departamento de Darién. –luna-

-no, el fue quien cambió algunas cosas.

-es como si hubiera cambiado de gusto. –Artemis-

-Si, desde que recuperó sus recuerdos del milenio, compra cosas muy parecidas a las que tuvo en ese tiempo.

-Atenea, solo tu y Darién recuerdan perfectamente lo que pasó. Podrías contarnos más sobre ello. –Luna-

-No, Luna, porque lo que yo recuerdo es mi vida como la sobrina del embajador de la tierra y lo demás en la luna es muy triste.

-Darién y tu se conocieron aquí en la tierra y fueron buenos amigos. –Artemis-

-si, pero es mejor que ustedes mismos recuerden y no que alguien más se los cuente.

-hemos intentado pero son solo pedazos, es como un enorme rompecabezas difícil de armar. –Luna-

-Así estuve yo al principio.

Fuera de la casa de Serena están Ray y ella despidiéndose.

-gracias por acompañarme Ray-

-no fue nada, además me queda cerca de la tienda a la que voy.

Serena entra a su casa y mamá Ikuko le da una carta.

-¿De quien es?

-no sé, no tiene remitente, solo está tu nombre.

-esta bien voy a leerla. (La carta dice lo siguiente)

Querida Sailor Moon

Tenemos a tu hermana Atenea, si no quieres que le pase algo, ven inmediatamente al lote baldío de la calle 10.

Atte:

Asha.

-no puede ser tengo que ir enseguida.( Sale corriendo y deja la carta en la mesa).

Luna alcanza a ver cuando Serena deja la carta y se sube a la mesa para leerla.

-no puede ser esto es una trampa, como supieron que Serena es Sailor Moon, ¿será que Asha recuperó la memoria?. Pero si Atenea se la borró.

Esto lo tienen que saber las chicas.

Luna y Artemis corren por la calle cuando casi son arrollados por una bicicleta. Es Mina la que la monta y pregunta asustada:

-Luna ¿Está Serena en su casa?

-¡que bueno que te encontramos Mina! porque ha sucedido algo terrible. –Luna-

-Yo también quiero decirle algo a Serena. Me acaba de llegar una Carta en la que dice que Millenium está en peligro, pero esta dirigida a Sailor Moon.

En ese momento pasan dos chicas rubias conversando entre ellas:

-si, a mi también me llegó esa carta.

-si que una tal Atenea esta en peligro y no se que más.

-debe ser una broma seguramente.

Siguen de largo las chicas y ellos se quedan pensando:

-escucharon –Artemis-

-Si, y ya se por donde va el asunto. El enemigo no sabe quien es Sailor Moon pero si saben que es una chica rubia como yo y les han enviado cartas a todas la rubias.

-Serena está en peligro vamos rápido. –Luna-

Sailor Moon llega al lugar indicado pero no hay nadie.

-Millenium ¿donde estás?

-Hola Sailor Moon, tu hermanita no está aquí pero yo si te voy a dar una calurosa bienvenida –le contesta Asha haciéndose presente.

-¿es una trampa?

-si, ¡que tonta eres!

-como es posible que te burles así de mi, engañarme de esa manera, me las pagaras.

-no lo creo. (desaparece)

-¿en donde te escondes? Sal no seas cobarde.

-esta bien. (la agarra por detrás y la presiona contra ella, dejándola casi sin aire)

-sueltame.

-no, no lo haré dime ¿tu sabes donde está la verdadera flor de sangre?

-no lo sé, déjame ya.

-yo si lo sé. Y pronto será de mi amo.¿que Es lo que brilla en tu pecho? ¡que bonito! Será mío.

-no, nunca.

-damelo. (intenta arrancárselo) forcejeando las dos Asha le dice que seguramente es lo que te da la energía. Serena pierde su transformación y Asha le da una bofetada que la deja inconsciente.

En eso llegan las demás Sailors incluida Atenea y Tuxedo Mask.

-oh no Sailor Moon -Ray-

-Serena –Tuxedo Mask-

-¿como supieron? –pregunta Asha-

-eres una tonta, que no te das cuenta que Sailor Moon no es la única Sailor rubia del grupo. –Mina-

-te fallaron tus planes no permitiremos que te salgas con la tuya. –Lita-

-¡alto ahí! O mato a su princesa –Dice Asha sacando un cristal muy filoso y señalando el cuello de Serena.

-no déjala en paz. –Atenea con una cara de angustia-

-bien, la dejo en paz con la condición de que me des tu flor de sangre.

-¿qué? –dicen todas sorprendidas-

-esta bien te la daré, pero antes tendrás que pelear conmigo y derrotarme.

-uhn esta bien pero, solo tu y yo. Ellas no participan en esta contienda.

Atenea se acerca y Asha pone un campo de energía detrás de ella imposibilitando que las demás Sailors intervengan.

-para que veas que soy buena, tu hermanita va a dar un largo paseo en esta dimensión obscura (abre un portal y la lanza al vacío).

-¡no! ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-Si tu me ganas antes de que el portal se cierre podrás salvarla. Caso contrario, tu flor de sangre será mía y tu hermanita morirá.

-eres una tramposa

-y tu una tonta igual que tu hermana.

Las demás Sailors miran indignadas. Sailor Uranus Y Júpiter están tratando de romper el campo de energía pero no pueden.

-maldición –esto no se puede- Uranus-

-unamos nuestros poderes –Saturn-

-no nos rindamos –Plut-

Millenium pelea duro, pero no puede ganarle. Las chicas siguen haciendo esfuerzos por salir del campo, Tuxedo Mask las ayuda.

Millenium esta en el suelo, bien maltratada y Asha se Ríe.

Las Sailors al fin rompen el campo y sorprenden a Asha.

-Corre Atenea salva a Serena –Ray-

-nosotras nos encargamos de ella. –Mina-

todas corren a pelear contra Asha y ella les reclama:

-es trampa

-lo aprendimos de ti querida. –Plut-

Atenea se lanza al vacío en busca de su hermana pero no la encuentra. Mientras Serena está inconsciente ve a su madre Serenity en un campo lleno de flores:

-Princesa

-Reina Serenity

-es la hora de que despiertes como la verdadera Reina del Milenio de Plata. Toma este nuevo báculo con el cuidaras de las personas que viven en este planeta. Y ten este nuevo cristal.

-¿qué es?

-Este es el cristal de la vida. Tu sabrás cuando tengas que usarlo.

-madre te extrañé mucho.

-ahora empiezas una nueva vida Serena. Ahora empiezas una lucha contra ti misma.

-¿contra mi misma?.

-si, sufrirás muchas penas pero te harás más fuerte. Recuerda que el cristal de plata siempre estará contigo y yo también.

-madre. Se duerme sintiendo el abrazo de la Reina Serenity.

Atenea logra verla flotando en medio de la oscuridad el brillo de su broche la guía hacia ella y logra sacarla de ahí, poco antes de que se cerrara la dimensión.

Asha escapa antes de que las Sailors la eliminen. Serena todavía está inconsciente y Atenea toca su broche y su transformación vuelve. Serena despierta y ve a todas las chicas a Darién y a Hikaru.

-Por fin despiertas. –Hikaru-

-Nos asustaste. –Ray-

-estoy bien. ¿qué pasó?

-eres una chica poco desconfiada, estuviste en peligro. –Amy-

-si no fuera por Millenium estuvieras muerta. –Hotaru-

-¿por qué caíste en esa trampa, si se notaba a leguas? –Michiru-

-con decirte que hasta Mina se dio cuenta. –Lita-

-oye, que tratas de decir eh –Mina-

-nada solo que tu y Serena se parecen un poco en lo confiadas e ingenuas. –Lita-

todas ríen menos Serena quien se levanta muy seria y dice:

-Quiero ir a casa, me siento muy cansada.

En la noche Serena está viendo por la ventana hacia la calle y ve una pareja de enamorados que pasan abrazados.

-Serena ¿qué te ocurre? Estas muy callada –Luna-

-nada Luna, solo quiero contemplar desde mi ventana.

En el departamento de Darién Atenea esta viendo televisión pero su mente vaga por otro lado.

-Serena tenía una mirada distinta. ¿Será que? No, no pudo haber recordado tan rápido.

Darién sale del cuarto y mira a Atenea preocupada.

-¿qué te pasa?

-Creo que tengo que buscar otro departamento para vivir. No puedo seguir a tu lado Endy.

-¿es por Serena? ¿acaso te dijo algo?

-no, pero creo que muy pronto si lo hará.

-no, Serena no es así.

-¿por cuánto tiempo más?

Se quedan mirando con una gran duda en sus ojos.


	17. EL EXTRAÑO COMPORTAMIENTO DE SERENA

**CAPITULO 17 El Extraño comportamiento de Serena**

Luna duerme junto a Serena y se despierta.

-Por fin te quedaste dormida Serena, no se lo que te pasa pero me tienes muy procupada. –dice para volver a quedarse dormida-

Se ve que las Sailors scouts están peleando contra Asha y un nuevo monstruo que no es nada menos que un pobre joven que cayó victima de su ataque al extraersele su flor.

-Zaeta llamenate de Marte.

-Rapsodia Acuatica.

-Listo chicas los tenemos –Mina-

-Eso es lo que Creen, nos veremos, luego. –Asha, desapareciendo de la escena-

-no puede ser siempre se nos escapa. –Lita-

-Sailor Moon es tu turno devuelve la normalidad a este Joven. –Ray-

-¿Dónde está Sailor Moon? ¿no estaba aquí peleando con nosotras? –Lita-

-Pensé que había venido, ¿y ahora que? –Ray-

-¿Quién va a salvar a este chico? –Amy-

Se escuchan unos pasos de alguien que venian corriendo.

-Yo lo haré –dijo Millenium- Rocío Blanco de la Luna-

El joven vuelve a la normalidad, pero todas se quedan sorprendidas de que Serena no haya estado con ellas.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con Serena? –Amy-

-no lo se pero es raro que no haya venido. ¿no será que le pasó algo? –Mina.

Están las chicas en el templo Hikawa conversando con Luna y Artemis.

-Y no sabemos donde está Serena. –Ray-

-Chicas, no quería decirselos pero estoy muy preocupada por Serena. Desde ese día en el lote baldío, ella ha estado muy rara.

-¿Por qué lo dices luna? –Lita-

-es que esa misma noche la noté muy pensativa, luego se puso a llorar y me dijo que le dolía un poco la cabeza, los siguientes días ha estado como lejana, casi no habla, no duerme y no está comiendo bien tampoco.

-¿Será que está enferma? –Mina-

-No se, pero estoy muy preocupada.

En el departamento de Darién Hikaru le comenta lo ocurrido.

-¿asi que Serena no estuvo en la pelea? –Darien-

-asi es, las chicas no se explican, porque según ellas estaba juntas cuando se presentó el problema.

-Voy a llamar a su casa, no sea que le haya ocurrido algo.

Suena el teléfono y contesta Serena

-alo

-Hola Serena, soy Darien quería saber si estas bien.

-Hola Darien, estoy bien ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-me enteré que no estuviste con las chicas en una lucha contra el enemigo.

-ah eso, no es nada, sabía que ellas podían sin mi en esta ocasión, además no me sentía muy bien, me duele un poco la cabeza, asi que ahora si me disculpas me voy a descansar, nos estamos viendo. (Y cuelga)

-Serena. Aló, hola Serena ¿estas ahí? Me colgó rapidamente.

-¿ves? Algo le pasa a Serena y ¡ojala no sea lo que sospecho!

En el templo Hikawa las chicas siguen hablando del tema:

-Ahora que lo mencionan Serena, me acompañó al concurso de ajedres y es verdad que estaba un poco distraida y como dices Luna, casi no habló. –Amy-

-sí, ahora que recuerdo, a mi me dejó plantada y no fue conmigo a comprar unos libros que necesitaba. –Mina-

-cuando fui a su casa el jueves, su mamá me dijo que estaba dormida y eran las 3 de la tarde. -Lita-

-Lo ven algo le pasa a Serena. –Luna-

-Yo voy a averiguarlo. Mas tarde iré a hablar con ella. –Ray-

Está Serena en su habitación, cuando entra Luna.

-Serena otra vez estas viendo por la ventana.

-si, veo a las chicas como se pasean contentas con sus parejas.

-¿estas triste porque casi no sales con Darien? Comprende, tiene su trabajo, no puede dejar a sus pacientes. Ya mucho hizo por ti cuando dejó de ir a estudiar a los Estados Unidos para quedarse a tu lado. ¿lo recuerdas?

-no estoy triste Luna. Y no me pasa nada de lo que te estas imaginando. He estado pensativa, porque estoy a punto de tomar una decisión muy importante.

-ah es eso, ¿pero por que no me cuentas que es? Talves pueda ayudarte a tomar esa decisión.

-no, esto es algo muy personal, Luna, no es que no confíe en ti. Pero es algo muy mío.

-entiendo.

-ahora voy a tomar un baño, tengo algo que hacer.

Después de un rato rato Ray llega a casa de Serena y la atiende su mamá.

-esta arriba, pero puedes pasar Ray. Le hará mucho bien verte. Mi hija ha estado un poco melancolica.

-por eso mismo vengo por que me tiene muy preocupada.

-Que buena amiga eres Ray. Ahora entiendo porque Serena te tiene un cariño tan especial. Mas que el que siente por las demás chicas.

Serena ya salio del baño y se esta peinando frente al espejo mientras canta una cancion que ha Luna se le hace muy familiar.

-cantando esa cancion no se porque me recuerdas mas a la Reina Serenity.

-sabes Luna en el Reino Lunar mi nombre era Serenity como el de mi madre pero para diferenciarnos me llamaban Serena.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-lo recordé.

-¿tuviste otro sueño?

-bueno yo.......(Ray Toca la puerta y pasa)

-disculpa Serena que haya entrado así pero es que necesito hablar contigo.

-hola Ray, pasa.

-Serena, dime que te sucede, todas las chicas estamos preocupadas por ti. Nos hemos enterado que casi no comes ni duermes. ¿tienes algún problema?

-no, Ray, ya le dije a Luna que no se preocupe demasiado por mi.

-mientes.

-¡claro que no!

-claro que sí. Tal vez a Luna y a las demás puedas engañarlas, pero a mi no. Dime la verdad. Si no, no podré estar tranquila.

-tienes razón me conoces muy bien. No quería decirlo, pero estoy triste, porque debo terminar con Darién.

-¿qué? ¡estas loca! ¿acaso te peleaste con el?

-no, es algo más grande que un simple pleito de enamorados.

-¿qué pasa Serena?

-si, dinos –Luna-

-les voy a confiar algo. Solo a ustedes dos, porque se que nunca me traicionarían.

-habla, prometemos no decir nada a nadie. –Ray-

-Es que recordé todo, absolutamente toda mi vida durante el Milenio de plata. y hay algo que ocurrió que quedo inconcluso y que debo arreglar. Se trata de mi hermana Atenea y Endimión. ¿sabían ustedes que ellos dos estuvieron comprometidos para casarse y esa unión nunca se dio por mi culpa?

-no tenía idea. –Ray-

-yo supe algo por lo que me contó Hikaru. –Luna-

-si, pero me engañaron ¿saben?. Atenea me dijo que estaba enamorada de otra persona y que no me diera pena aceptar a Endimión. Yo lo acepté porque sin querer me enamoré de el antes de saber que era prometido de mi hermana, sino jamás hubiera puesto mis ojos en Endimión. Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que lo vi. Me gustaba observar a la tierra y siempre quise conocerla, por eso a pesar de que mi madre me lo había prohibido decidí ir, aunque fuera una sola vez. Luego me fascinó su belleza, las flores tan hermosas en especial las rosas rojas, escuché una voz, me escondí y era él Endimión, esa noche, decidí regresar nuevamente porque no había podido olvidarlo. Quería tan solo verlo, escondida, pero cierto día sintió mi presencia, quise irme rápidamente pero no pude, el me acorraló y así fue como nos conocimos. Luego cuando me presentaron a Atenea, cierto día me presentó a su novio y casi me voy para atrás, cuando supe que era el.

Ahí empezó el engaño, Atenea se dio cuenta de el interés mutuo que había entre los dos, aunque yo trataba de disimularlo no se como se dio cuenta, yo siempre quise respetar su relación. Después Endimión habló con mi madre para decirle que se quería casar conmigo y yo estaba muy contenta, que le regalé un broche para que cuando lo abriera y escuchara esa melodía se acordara de mi. Después escuché una conversación entre mi hermana y el. Ella le decía que lo amaba tanto que se sacrificaría para verlo feliz. Así que una noche antes de que Atenea regresara a la tierra le reclamé, porque yo tampoco estaba dispuesta a verla infeliz, me sentí una intrusa, y tome la decisión de terminar con Endimión.

-Serena, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora es diferente. –Ray-

-si, Ray tiene razón. Ahora las cosas son distintas.

-no, no lo es, Hikaru sigue queriendo a Darién, yo lo se y mientras ella sea infeliz yo no puedo construir castillos sobre su pena.

-Serena, te pasas de noble. –Ray-

-ya no sigamos hablando de ese tema. mejor ayúdame con algo Ray. Quiero que reúnas a todas las Sailors en el templo Hikawa tengo algo que comunicarles.

-esta bien Serena como tu digas. –Ray- pero no creo que debas terminar con Darién ustedes se quieren mucho.

-Ray, por favor dije que ya no quiero hablar al respecto.

-como digas.

En la tarde están todas las chicas en el templo esperando a Serena todas miran el reloj y los minutos se le hacen eternos.

Al fin aparece Serena quien viste un poco diferente, luce el cabello suelto.

-por fin apareces. ¿por qué demoraste tanto? –Lita-

-perdónenme chicas, no solo por llegar tarde sino también por mi extraño comportamiento de la semana.

-no tienes porque pedir disculpas Serena, todos tenemos esos momentos en que nos hayamos en la nebulosa. –Mina-

-te queda muy bien ese nuevo Look. -Michiru-

-gracias, ahora a lo que venía. He tomado una decisión, se nombrará entre las Sailors Scouts a su nueva líder.

-Serena pero nunca hemos tenido líder, siempre fuiste tu desde el principio. –Ray-

-por naturaleza, simplemente, pero la verdad es que no me corresponde ese puesto.

-tiene razón Serena, durante el gobierno de la Reina Serenity, ella no era quien comandaba a las Sailors. –luna-

-¿entonces? –Haruka-

-entonces la líder tiene que ser la misma de aquel tiempo. –Artemis-

-y ¿quién era? ¿Ray? ¿Haruka? -Mina-

-No Mina, eras tu.

-¿yooooooooo?..................

-Recuerdas que hace tiempo te lo dije. –Setsuna-

-es verdad, pero no lo recordaba.

-están todas deacuerdo ¿verdad chicas? –Serena-

-ok. –Amy-

-no hay problema. –Michiru-

-estamos deacuerdo -Hotaru-

-bien, entonces su nueva Líder es Sailor Venus.

En la noche esta Darién en la puerta de la casa de Serena tocando el timbre, baja ella corriendo por las escaleras y abre la puerta.

-¡Darién!

-Serena te ves, diferente, te ves hermosa.

Serena se ruboriza y le pregunta:

-dime ¿qué ha pasado? ¿por qué vienes a esta hora?

-he venido a buscarte para que vayamos a dar un paseo.

-Esta bien, porque tengo que decirte algo.

-vamos.

Caminando por la ciudad pasan cerca de una tienda y ven un afiche de Hikaru Osaba.

-Mi hermana es muy atractiva.

-si, pero no tanto como tu.

-no mientas Darién, sabes muy bien que ella es mucho mejor que yo. Es más fina, para segura, mas.......(es interrumpida por Darién)

-¡basta Serena!, tu eres la chica que yo quiero, tu tienes muchas mas cualidades, yo no enamoré de ti por ser la mas bonita, o por que fueras la más estudiosa, la más refinada, elegante, culta o lo que sea. Yo te quiero por lo que fuiste, eres y siempre serás. Tu corazón es tan grande que estas dispuesta hacer lo que sea por los demás. Siempre te quise Serena y siempre te querré.

-Darién, no podré jamás ser feliz contigo, a costa del sufrimiento de mi hermana, porque yo sé que ella todavía te quiere y está haciendo un sacrificio muy grande para que tu y yo estemos juntos. Mientras no tenga la seguridad de que ella es feliz, no podremos estar juntos.

-eso quiere decir (sorprendido) que.......

-que lo mejor es que nos separemos.

-no Serena, no me digas eso.

-Aquella noche del baile yo iba a decírtelo, cuando te cité en el balcón, pero luego no pude porque la reina Beryl nos atacó.

-lo sabía –le dijo muy afligido-

-¿lo sabías?

-si Atenea me lo había dicho unas horas antes de marcharse de regreso a la tierra.

Se ven los recuerdos de Serena y Darién de aquella noche en el baile real.

Serena baila con el príncipe Endimión mientras piensa:

-no puedo decirle ahora que terminamos, porque está muy preocupado por lo del ataque del negaverso.

Endimión le seguía hablando y ella se abrazaba de el.

-se lo diré más tarde cuando este a punto de acabar el baile en el balcón –pensó ella-

Una vez en el balcón, Serena y Endimión hablan pero el le sigue contando de los planes de la reina Beryl y ella no se siente capaz de decírselo.

-Príncipe Endimión, yo confío en ti, quisiera que nos viéramos luego en el balcón principal. Tengo algo que decirte.

-esta bien princesa Serena, volveré.

Serena está en el balcón principal del palacio esperando a su amado cuando empieza a ver que el reino se cae en pedazos.

-¿qué está pasando? ¿quién nos atacará?

Aparece la Reina Beryl quien la quiere matar, pero Endimión se lo impide con una rosa.

Fin de los recuerdos

-por lo visto has recordado todo. –Darién-

-si, y ahora comprendo tu temor porque yo recuperara mi pasado.

-sabia que seguirías con la idea de separarte de mi.

-Tienes que entenderme, no me siento tranquila.

-esta bien, no voy a insistirte, porque estoy seguro que aunque nos separemos ahora estaremos juntos después.

-talvez

Se ve que Serena va caminando sola por las calles de regreso a casa, con un mal semblante, llega, y sube a su cuarto, no escucha cuando su mamá le dice que la cena está lista.

Darién esta llegando a su departamento y abre la puerta y se encuentra con Hikaru frente a frente.

-ya lo sabe todo ¿verdad?

Darién asiente con la cabeza y se sienta en el sofá con la mirada perdida.

-lo siento mucho. Yo hablaré con ella y estoy segura que todo se arreglara.

-creo que tienes razón debes irte lo más pronto posible de aquí.

Hikaru se queda perpleja pero se recupera rápidamente.

-así es, en cuanto encuentre un departamento me mudaré enseguida, no quiero causar más problemas.

Serena está sentada en el piso de su habitación, escuchando la melodía de una cajita musical y Luna la mira fijamente y le dice:

-lo hiciste ¿verdad? ¿Terminaste con él?

Serena no responde y ruedan unas lagrimas por sus mejillas, cierra la cajita y se queda llorando sobre su cama. Luna se acerca y se sienta a lado de ella. Se ve un retrato de Darién y Serena juntos en tiempos muy felices sobre el buró.


	18. LA INESPERADA LLEGADA

**CAPITULO 18 La inesperada visita de dos jovencitas. El robo frustrado de Asha.**

Luna esta en el departamento de Darién conversando con Hikaru.

-entonces mi hermana ya recuerda todo.  
-si, y la siento un poco distinta.  
-era de suponerse, ahora empieza a comportarse como la verdadera princesa de la luna.  
-me gustaría recordar más cosas para entenderla.  
-Luna, eso es poco a poco.  
-lo sé, creo que solo recuerdo las cosas mas importantes ¿verdad?  
-así es, a mi me tomó mucho tiempo recordarlo todo.  
-durante tres años estuviste luchando con eso. Pero en comparación con los demás tu has recordado más rápido. Ha Serena le ha tomado 8 años desde que descubrió que era la princesa. Y de las demás ni se diga son solo pocas cosas las que están en su mente, no saben mucho de su pasado.  
-lo se, pero ellas también recordaran algún día.

Serena está hablando por teléfono con alguien a quien quiere mucho su vieja amiga Molly.

-Hola, que emoción escucharte. ¿cuándo regresaste? si, claro me gustaría mucho volver a verte. ¿dónde nos encontramos? Aja en ese café a las 3, bien ahí estaré.

Hikaru va llegando a casa de Serena y mamá Ikuko abre la puerta.

-Serena, ¿que has hecho? ¿por que cambiaste el color de tu cabello?

-no Sra. Yo no soy su hija Serena, mi nombre es Hikaru Osaba y soy modelo.

-no juegues conmigo Serena. ¿qué? ¿creíste que no iba a reconocer a mi propia hija?

En eso se escucha la voz de la verdadera Serena que le grita a su mamá que va a salir un rato.

-regreso más tarde. ¿quién está en la puerta?

Al acercarse se da cuenta de que es Hikaru.

-oh eres tú.

Mamá Ikuko se sorprende al ver que su hija tiene una doble.

-¿cómo es posible? –Ikuko-

-si, mamá ella y yo nos parecemos bastante pero es solo coincidencia.

-Serena vine porque tenemos que hablar.

-perdóname Hikaru pero llevo un poco de prisa, tengo una cita con mi vieja amiga Molly.

-¿qué te parece si te llevo en mi carro y vamos conversando en el camino? Total, no tengo ningún compromiso hoy.

-esta bien. Nos vemos mamá.

Salen las dos chicas en dirección a la calle mientras mamá Ikuko se queda paralizada de la impresión en la puerta de la van en camino Hikaru le dice a su hermana.

-ya se que volvieron todos tus recuerdos y que te separaste de Darién.

-si, es una decisión que he tomado, y no quiero que trates de convencerme de hacer lo contrario.

-no haré nada que tu no quieras.

-yo lo único que deseo de ti es que sigamos siendo amigas como hasta ahora, que podamos recuperar el tiempo perdido. Que nos unamos más. Quiero que alcances la felicidad.

-yo también deseo lo mismo, deseo que regreses con Darién y seas muy feliz.

-¡Hikaru!

-lo siento, pero es lo que deseo. Se que te dije que no hablaríamos de eso.

-tu también quieres a Darién. Y si tu no puedes ser feliz con el yo tampoco.

-Serena, es muy difícil tratar de convencerte ¿no es así?

Después se ve a Serena conversando con Molly en el café

-que lindo que se ve tu cabello Serena, ahora lo usas suelto.

-si desde hace unos días.

-tenia tantas ganas de volver a verte.

-yo también.

-quiero contarte muchas cosas, que me han pasado. Estuve viajando con mamá y conociendo muchos lugares del mundo.

-de veras que emocionante suena eso.

-si, es muy interesante conocer otras culturas. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre te llevé en mi mente.

-¡Oh Molly! Yo también me acordé de ti y las locuras que hacíamos en el colegio.

-si, claro, ¿recuerdas cuando Kelvin se disfrazó de Tuxedo Mask para salvarme?

-Si, se lo veía muy gracioso.¿ Has sabido de el?

-si, hace unos años supe que iba a realizar un postgrado en Francia.

Serena tengo que contarte algo más, voy a casarme pronto.

-¿con Kelvin?

-no, con un chico que conocí cuando me fui a los Estados Unidos, también es del Japón es muy lindo, caballeroso, romántico y muy decidido, su nombre es Seizhu y se lleva muy bien con mamá.

-felicidades Molly, es una buena noticia.

-si gracias, y ¿tu? cuéntame ¿sigues con Darién?

-hace una semana que terminamos.

-lo siento.

-no te preocupes, ya lo estoy superando.

-bueno, no nos pongamos tristes, debemos estar contentas porque nos hemos reencontrado.

-así es.

Molly mira el reloj y se da cuenta que es tarde.

-¡Oh Serena! tengo que irme, mi mamá esta esperándome, tenemos que presentarnos a una exposición internacional de joyas. Estas invitada, es a las 8 de la noche en el centro de exposiciones 10. me gustaría mucho que estuvieras presente, así podrás conocer a mi novio, puedes invitar a tus amigas también, la entrada es libre.

-Gracias Molly, nos vemos luego.

Serena se queda sola en la cafetería pensando en lo que le contó Molly.

-que bien por ella, va a ser muy feliz, estoy segura.

Cuando de repente alguien por detrás le tapa los ojos con las manos y le pregunta:

-¿quién soy?

-Molly, ¿eres tu? ¿se te olvidó algo?.

-no soy Molly

-Mina, Ray, Amy, Lita

-no, no, no y no. No soy ninguna de las Sailors Inners ni Outers.

Serena poniéndose un poco nerviosa pregunta:

-¿quién eres entonces? No te reconozco la voz.

-esta bien, mírame.

Serena mirando desde la cintura hacia arriba lentamente al llegar ve un rostro sonriente.

-por el peinado que llevas, tu eres. Tu eres Rini.

Emocionándose hasta el punto de llegar a las lagrimas

-no puedo creerlo Serena, sigues igual de llorona que siempre, yo pensé que iba a encontrar a una Serena un poco más madura.

-Rini, cuanto has crecido, estas muy bonita, tu cabello esta casi tan largo como el mío, no sabes cuanto te extrañé. (se levanta y la abraza)

-¡Serena!

-discúlpame Rini, pero es la emoción.

-yo casi no te reconocí, ahora llevas el cabello suelto. ¿por qué?

-decidí cambiar de estilo. (se da cuenta que junto a ellas está una jovencita misteriosa). ¿quién es ella Rini?

-cierto, me olvidaba de Diana.

-¿Diana?

-si, la hija de Artemis y Luna.

-pero si ella era un.............

-es un gusto volver a verla princesa.

-¿Cómo? es imposible.

-con el cristal de plata, no lo es. –Rini-

-¡cierto!, Luna y Artemis, eran humanos en el Reino Lunar, pero debido a un incidente se volvieron felinos. El cristal de plata pudo otorgarles, volver a ser humanos, pero solo era temporal. Durante 24 horas felinos y 24 horas humanos.

-si, pero en Tokio de Cristal es diferente, gracias al gran poder del sagrado cristal de plata ellos pueden decidir cuando ser humanos y cuando no.

-¿de veras?, ahora que recuerdo la Reina Serenity trato de hacer eso pero el poder empleado no fue suficiente. Y hace unos años también convertí a Luna en humana pero solo duró poco. Bienvenida Diana, me da gusto por ti y tus padres. Cuando Luna te vea no lo va a creer.

En casa de Serena, Ikuko le ofrece unos deliciosos bocaditos mientras conversan en familia.

-Rini, que bueno que hayas venido a visitarnos y es un gusto conocer a tu amiguita. –Ikuko-

-si, mamá no quería que viniera sola. (mientras le guiña el ojo a Serena)

-tiene razón tu mamá, es peligroso que andes sola. –Samy-

-bueno, Serena espero que seas una buena anfitriona con estas dos jovencitas. –papá-

Mina esta con las Inners en el templo Hikawa

-Artemis, tu crees que sea factible cambiar nuestros intercomunicadores por unos mas modernos. –Mina-

-bueno con Luna hemos estado viendo como conseguirles unos mejores.

-Artemis, el mío falla mucho casi no coge bien la señal. –Amy-

-yo tengo que sacudirlo varias veces para poder escuchar lo que dicen. –Ray-

-Lo que sucede es que ya son viejos. –Luna-

En ese momento entran Serena, Rini y Diana.

-¡Sorpresa! –Serena-

-las demás miran a Rini y se dan cuenta inmediatamente que se trata de ella, aunque ahora está mas grande.

-Rini, que bueno que vienes a visitarnos. –Mina-

-estamos muy contentas de volver a verte. –Ray-

-¿qué edad tienes ahora? –Amy-

-tengo 17. a mi también me da mucho gusto volver a verlas chicas. Vine con Diana ahora ella es humana.

-¿esta jovencita es Diana? –Lita-

-así es, ¿qué les parece?

-¿ella es nuestra pequeña Diana? –Artemis-

-si papá soy yo. En el futuro podemos ser humanos.

-es increíble. –Luna-

-no, no lo es para el cristal de plata lo recuerdas. –Serena-

-tienes razón, una vez me volviste humana. Pero solo fue temporal.

-pero en Tokio de Cristal, no lo es. –Rini-

-a ver explícanos eso. –Artemis-

Asha y Tokime están planeando un nuevo ataque y tienen como objetivo el centro de exposiciones numero 10.

-mi plan no fallará, quien se imagina que un lugar publico será centro de espectáculo mortal.

-Tokime, ¿sería posible que me consiguieras algunas de esas preciosas joyas, una mujer elegante como yo las usa?

-Asha, no vamos allá de compras si no en búsqueda de la flor de sangre.

-pero si Deindivir no nos ha ordenado nada por el momento.

-pero queremos adelantarnos, si lo encontramos lo más pronto posible, estará orgulloso de nosotros.

-bueno, si tu lo dices. Pero yo no me voy a perder la oportunidad de adquirir alguna.

En la noche Serena y las chicas acuden al centro de exposiciones.

-¡Que buena idea Serena! Así las chicas aprovechan y no se aburren en casa. –Lita-

-si han sido varias sorpresas en el día. Mi amiga Molly fue la que me invitó. ¿la recuerdan?

-claro es la pelirroja que estudiaba con nosotras en la secundaria. –Lita-

-hace años que no la vemos. –Amy-

Una vez adentro todas empiezan a separarse para ir a ver las diferentes piezas que se exhibían, mientras Serena conversaba con Molly y su novio.

-Mucho gusto Srta. Serena.

-igualmente.

-Serena, ¿recuerdas que te dije que se lleva bien con mi madre? Pues es un gran diseñador de joyas. Esa es la mas grande razón.

-¡que suerte Molly! Así tendrás modelos exclusivos para ti.

-esta noche, en unos minutos más voy a presentar a todos mi obra maestra, la misma que llevará Molly el día de nuestra boda. –Seizhu-

-según me dice él es la joya más hermosa de todas las que se están presentando esta noche.

De espaldas a ellos está Asha quien escucho todo y pensó:

-tiene que ser mía.

Después de unos minutos aparece Hikaru del brazo de Darién y a Serena se le descompone el rostro. Rini al verlo se pone muy contenta pero al darse cuenta de que viene con otra chica también cambia de expresión. Y va a donde Serena a preguntarle:

-Serena, ¿porque Darién viene con otra chica?

-Rini es que.......

En ese momento Seizhu llama la atención de los presentes para mostrar un hermoso collar de delicadas piedras brillantes y plata. El murmullo de la gente al contemplar lo bello que es. En ese momento Asha quiere apoderarse de el y rompe el cristal que lo protegía, la policía quiso arrestarla pero ella los congeló. Todos se asustaron, querían correr a la salida pero los congelaba uno a uno. De pronto aparece Sailor Uranus quien lanza su tierra tiembla sobre Asha haciendo que caiga de sus manos el delicado collar, que afortunadamente no le pasa nada y es rescatado por el Novio de Molly.

-Gracias a Dios no le paso nada Molly –Seizhu-

Tokime hace acto de presencia reclamándole a Asha por dañarle el plan.

-es que yo quería esa joya. –le responde-

-eres una tonta.

Mientras ellos discuten Serena y las demás menos Rini, Diana Darién e Hikaru. corren a esconderse para transformarse.

Luego salen y sorprenden a los dos villanos.

Estos lanzan un ataque queriendo congelarlos pero el fuego de Marte lo impide.

Tokime insulta a las Sailors y les dice que son unas estúpidas que nunca podrán vencerlos.

Rini al oír esto se enoja y le grita:

-el tonto eres tu, las Sailors Scouts son mas fuertes y te derrotaran.

-cállate niña insolente -y lanza un ataque hacia ella-

Todas gritan pero aparece Sailor Saturn y con su campo de energía la protege.

-¡Sailor Saturn! –Rini-

También llegan Sailor Neptune y Sailor Plut.

-chicas que bueno que vinieron. –Serena-

-pues claro, somos mujeres también y no nos perderíamos por nada esta exposición de joyas. –Michiru-

-Grito Mortal –Plut-

-Maremoto de Neptuno –Neptune-

Los ataques dan contra Asha y Tokime quienes desaparecen inmediatamente de la escena.

Después está todo en calma y Rini conversa con Hotaru y esta le presenta a Diana. Las Outers la saludan.

-Pequeña Dama, no imagine que vinieras tan pronto –Setsuna-

Se acercan Darién e Hikaru.

-Rini. ¿cómo estas? –Darién-

-Darién ¿porque no estas con Serena?

-Rini, después te explico. –Serena-

Dirigiéndose a Hikaru le pregunta:

-¿y tu quien eres? ¿por qué te pareces mucho a Serena?

-yo soy Hikaru Osaba, soy la prima de Darién.

-prima de Darién, ¡que alivio! Por un momento pensé que Serena se había dividido molecularmente, porque te pareces mucho a ella.

-si, es verdad que nos parecemos mucho físicamente, pero no pensamos ni actuamos igual.

-seguro que tu eres mucho mas madura que ella.

-te equivocas, ella ha cambiado muchísimo según me cuentan las chicas.

-¿es cierto Serena?

-si, Serena ahora es muy distinta a la que conociste hace años Rini. –Amy-

-nos consta su progreso. –Ray-

-que bueno que decidí regresar ahora. –Rini-

-si, ya estaba ansiosa por volver a verlas a todas. No dejaba de molestarme con eso –Diana-

-nosotras también te extrañamos mucho –Hotaru-

-gracias.

-bien creo que es hora de marcharnos a casa. –Serena-

-tan pronto, yo quiero estar mas tiempo con Darién –Rini-

-ya podrás después, papá debe estar despierto esperándonos.

-esta bien mañana nos vemos. –Rini-

Asha y Tokime son fuertemente regañados por Deindivir

-como es posible que vayan sin mi permiso, y todavía a hacer estupideces.

-perdónanos amo. –Asha-

-fue culpa de Asha, ella daño mi plan –Tokime-

-¡Silencio! Ahora se van a enclaustrar en sus aposentos hasta que yo los llame.

-si. –los dos-

En casa Serena esta hablando por teléfono con Molly.

-Si, estuvo muy bonita la exposición. Menos mal que ninguna pieza se rompió o extravió.

-Serena, quiero invitarte a mi boda. Será dentro de unas semanas.

-claro Molly, se que vas a ser muy feliz.

Rini la estaba escuchando y después que ella cuelga le dice:

-Serena, ahora que estamos solas, me puedes decir ¿qué está pasando entre tu y Darién? ¿por qué no te despediste de el como es debido? Quiero la verdad, no me mientas.

Serena se queda muda, no sabe que responderle a su futura hija.


	19. COMPETENCIA JUSTA

**CAPITULO 19 Una Competencia justa. Hikaru tiene un pretendiente**

Serena no atina que decirle a Rini quien la mira muy enojada.

-Dime Serena Tsukino. ¿por qué no contestas?

Luna que se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido viene a salvarla de aquella situación.

-yo te cuento Rini –Luna-

-no, no, que vas a decirle. –Serena-

-Serena esta celosa de la prima de Darién, por eso esta un poco distanciada de el.

-¡ah! Era eso. A decir verdad cuando vi a Darién del brazo de esa chica, yo también me enojé muchísimo. Pero después que supe que era mi tía.

-¿Tu tía? ¿Quién te dijo eso? –Serena-

-si, si es prima de mi querido Darién, entonces viene a ser como mi tía.

-claro, tienes razón.

-Por eso te comprendo Serena. Pero tranquila, nosotras ya sabemos con quien se queda finalmente nuestro Darién. Es nuestro y de nadie más.

-Si, Rini ya lo se. Pero dejemos que sufra un poquito. –Serena-

-bueno allá tu. Yo no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar con el.

Hikaru esta en un desfile de modas y mucha gente le toma fotografías.

Un joven de ojos verdes con un sombrero y gabardina la mira desde una esquina, se pone las gafas y se retira.

Luego Hikaru se va a su camerino y se mira al espejo mientras se imagina a Darién.

-perdóname Serena, pero si me estas abriendo camino, pienso aprovechar la oportunidad si se presenta.

Tocan la puerta

-adelante

-Srta. Osaba el desfile ya concluyó, pero acaba de llegar esta carta para Usted.

-Gracias.

-con su permiso me retiro.

-es propio.

Hikaru abre la carta y la lee:

Bella Hikaru,

Déjame decirte que eres la chica más linda que he visto en mi vida.

Si tu alma es tan bella como tu rostro, creo que me veré satisfecho.

Espero que algún día podamos conocernos.

Un admirador.

Hikaru se ruboriza.

-¿quién me habrá escrito esto?

Michiru está en una piscina nadando, cuando llega un joven a saludarla.

-¡pero que bella que estás!

-Naoto, ¡cuánto tiempo!

-estuve en Argentina por trabajo. Pero ya regresé a casa y quise venir a saludar a mi primita.

-ya vez que estoy muy bien. Posiblemente participe en las próximas olimpiadas.

-te felicito.

-¿y tu sigues modelando?.

-tu sabes que me fascina estar frente al flash de una cámara. Pero también quiero incursionar en el mundo de la actuación.

-Si ya se que de niño te encantaba armar teatro por todo.

-sigues tan bromista como siempre. Cambiando de tema me gustaría que me acompañes esta noche en el salón de oro, van a premiar al mejor modelo en un concurso al que se convocan a todos los que estén activos actualmente.

Serena está leyendo el periódico y en el se anuncia que Hikaru va a participar en el concurso de modelos y que es una de las favoritas a ganar por ser tan conocida y querida por la gente.

-seguro que ganará.

Rini y Diana están patinando en un parque cuando aparece Samy con unos helados.

-Gracias Samy, eres todo un caballero -Diana-

Samy se sonroja

-no, es nada chicas.

-oye, tienes novia –Rini-

-Rini, no seas indiscreta, no ves que lo haces sentir incomodo.

-no, es solo una pregunta.

-no, no tengo novia.

-Diana tampoco tiene novio.

-¡Rini! Nadie te ha preguntado. Ademàs si a esas vamos tu tampoco tienes novio.

-claro que tengo novio.

-no es cierto.

-si, que si tengo.

Mientras ellas discuten Samy sonríe con una gota en la cabeza como pensando ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?

Serena va al departamento de Darien y el le abre la puerta.

-¡Serena! Que gusto me da verte.

-hola Darién. Vengo por Hikaru.

-ah, ya veo. Ya te la llamo.

En eso sale Hikaru bien arreglada y con el cabello recogido.

-Serena, estoy lista, nos podemos ir cuando quieras.

Mientras están dando vueltas por un centro comercial Serena e Hikaru conversan sobre el concurso de modelaje.

-estoy segura que vas a ganar.

-no lo se, dicen que tengo un contrincante muy fuerte. Que tiene mucha experiencia en esa area.

-pero no ha de ser muy conocido que digamos porque nadie lo conoce.

Justo en ese momento un ladrón le arrebata el bolso a Hikaru y corre.

-Un ladrón –Grita Hikaru-

-Ayuda por favor. –Serena-

Un joven que estaba cerca corre en su ayuda atrapa al ladrón y se lo entrega a un oficial de policía que estaba cerca.

La gente se amontona y aplauden al heroe, quien le devuelve el bolso a Hikaru. Este joven resulta ser el primo de Michiru.

-un placer Srta. Osaba poder serle útil de esta manera. Màs bien considero que fue buena suerte porque a si tengo el gusto de conocerla.

-muchas gracias.

El chico ve a Serena.

-cuando se le ofrezca a Ud. y a su hermana.

-no, no pertenecemos a la misma familia.

-oh mis disculpas, pero pensé que era su hermana gemela.

-si muchos nos lo han dicho.

-bien no les quito mas tiempo. Que tengan buen día.

Naoto se retira y Serena le comenta a Hikaru que al parecer es muy popular entre los chicos.

-creo que le gustas mucho.

-Serena, a penas lo conozco.

En la tarde están todas las chicas en el salon de Oro dispuestas a ser barra de apoyo para Hikaru.

En el camerino están Rini, Serena e Hikaru.

-Estas nerviosa. –Rini-

-Un poco.

-cuando yo estoy nerviosa me muerdo las uñas. –Serena-

-yo también. –Rini-

-Es que si gano será la consolidacion de mi carrera.

En ese momento tocan a la puerta y es Naoto quien entra con Michiru y Haruka.

-Hola chicas quiero presentarles a mi primo Naoto el también es modelo.

-pero si eres el mismo chico del centro comercial. –Hikaru-

-Es un placer volver a verla. –Naoto-

-Es tu mayor rival. –Haruka-

Serena sonríe de forma picara y dice:

-creo que es el destino.

Asha está en busca de la flor de sangre y escucha acerca de Naoto y su gran popularidad con las mujeres.

-creo que este chico ejerce cierta influencia sobre las feminas. Si le extraigo su flor puede servirme de algo aunque no sea la verdadera. Aunque si resulta que es la real. Mi gozo será mas grande.

Están todos alrededor de la pasarela cuando empieza el desfile.

Hombres supiran por Hikaru y Mujeres por Naoto.

Ciertas chicas del jurado, saben que mejor modelo es Hikaru pero les gusta mucho el atractivo de Naoto y deciden darle mayor puntaje.

Antes de dar los resultados aparece una ultima concursante que no es otra que Asha disfrazada.

Nadie la tiene en lista y no entienden de donde salio, ya que todos los modelos están en la plataforma esperando los resultados.

Se acerca a Naoto e Hikaru siente su mala energía quiere prevenirlo pero no puede y esta logra dormirlo con su poder de hipnosis, para inmediatamente arrancarle su flor.

-¡que hermosa energía! Si acumulo más seremos invencibles.

Las chicas que lo estaban viendo todo corren a transformarse.

-alto ahí. No permitiremos que te aproveches de la energía de las personas. Soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna.

-Y nosotras somos las Sailors Scouts.

-ja, otra vez ustedes. ¿Qué están en todas partes? Son como una plaga. No me dejan trabajar en paz. A ver que les parece esto. (lanza unas descargas de energías sobre ellas.

Las chicas pelean con todas sus fuerzas pero todas caen al suelo.

-¡Naoto! -Exclama Michiru-

Sailor Moon queda en pie y se lanza sobre ella pero es inútil, ella la coge del cuello y empieza a querer extraer su flor pero aparece Súper Sailor Teen Moon. (ahora que Serena es Eternal el puesto de Súper Sailor Moon es de Rini, recuerden que ya no es una niña por lo tanto el titulo de chibi ya no va en este caso sería chan pero eso es otra cosa)

-Tiara Lunar Accion.

Le da en las manos con la tiara de manera que suelta a Serena y la flor pequeña de Naoto también cae.

-otra más. ¿Hasta cuando seguiran apareciendo?

-hasta que te rindas y nos dejes en paz. –Sailor Millenium-

-¿Quién eres? –Súper Sailor-

-Soy tu Tía. Mi nombre es Atenea. Soy hermana de tu futura madre Serena.

-mi tía Atenea. Por fin te conozco. Hice bien en venir. Mamá y papá me hablan mucho de ti.

Las demás Sailors se quedan sorprendidas, no imaginaban que ella supiera de su existencia.

-basta de palabrerías. Tengan esto. (lanza más de sus ataques)

-Rapsodia acuatica.

-Ataque de hojas de roble.

-Zaeta llameante.

-tierra tiembla.

-Maremoto

Asha evade esos golpes y toma del brazo a Rini, pero ella la golpea con su ataque.

-pensé que por ser más joven que las demás podría contigo. Me voy hasta planear algo que las desaparezca.

Hikaru corre a devolver la flor al cuerpo de Naoto y mientras este se recupera, casi inconciente le dice:

Si tu alma es tan bella como tu rostro, creo que me veré satisfecho.

-¿Qué? (se da cuenta que es su admirador secreto)

Deindivir estalla en ira cuando se entera que Asha ha vuelto a fallar.

-esto es el colmo, no se para que tienes tus habilidades.

-es que aparecio una Sailor mas Joven, no se de donde.

-una más joven. ¿Quién es?

-no estoy segura pero Sailor Millenium dijo que era su sobrina. Que ella es hija de su hermana.

-investiga bien quien es esa niña. Pronto-

Serena y las demás están viendo la premiacion de Naoto.

Pero cuando el recibe el premio, delante de todos declara que por justicia le corresponde a Hikaru Osaba. Ya que el es un recién llegado. Y que la popularidad no cuenta, si no un trabajo bien hecho. Todos aplauden e Hikaru se ruboriza.

-creo que Hikaru tendrá un novio, pronto. –Diana-

-pero nada como nuestro Darién. ¿verdad Serena?

-si Rini, nadie como Darien.

Se ve a Darién tomando un jugo y viendo la premiacion por television. Suena el teléfono y contesta.

-si, una emergencia, claro salgo inmediatamente para allá.

Apaga el televisor coge una chaqueta y sale.


	20. SECUESTRO DE RINI

**Capitulo 20 El secuestro de Rini es una trampa de Asha**

Serena camina con Amy hasta el viejo salon de videojuegos

-Recuerdo que venía mucho a este lugar, me encantaba jugar en las maquinas. –Serena-

-si lo recuerdo fue cuando empezabamos como Sailors Scouts.

-Recuerdo también que me gustaba mucho el chico que trabajaba aquí. Te acuerdas de el.

-si, creo que se llamaba Andrew ¿no es así?

-si era amigo de Darién. Estudiaban juntos en la misma universidad a Lita también le gustaba mucho y nos pelabamos por el hasta que descubrimos que tenía novia y luego cuando descubrí que Darién era Tuxedo Mask.

-Si, ya se te enamoraste de el.

-bueno, en realidad siempre quise a Darién solo que no me había dado cuenta. Siempre peleabamos porque el me molestaba mucho. Empecé a tener mis dudas cuando se hizo novio de Ray porque comencé a sentirme celosa y me preocupe mucho cuando lo vi herido.

-ahí fue que lo seguiste a la torre Star Light y descubriste quien era y despertaste como la princesa. Todo eso lo recuerdo perfectamente.

-ya de eso, muchos años han pasado.

-y hemos peleado contra muchos enemigos.

-si, hemos adquirido mucha experiencia.

-cambiando de tema Serena. Como te sientes ahora que vamos a trabajar juntas.

-no lo se es la primera vez que trabajo en serio.

-si ya lo se, me causa risa cuando recuerdo tu primer trabajo. Tenías 19 años cuando te metiste de cajera en ese centro comercial.

-ni me lo recuerdes, fue horrible. Cuantas veces me equivoque y mi jefe me regañaba mucho.

-Serena, es que eras muy distraida a veces los cliente se iban sin pagar.

-si. Pero ahora es diferente porque podemos estar juntas y ayudarnos mutuamente.

-¡que suerte que nos hayan elegido para trabajar en esas oficinas!

-Rini se ofreció a llevarme el almuerzo todos los días hasta que se regrese al futuro.

-yo si voy a llevar mi propio almuerzo.

Darien y Rini están en un parque de diversiones junto a Diana y a Samy.

-Darien ven rápido, no te quedes atrás. –Rini mientras corre rapidamente hacia uno de los juegos.

-Rini, espera ya nos vamos a subir.

-Es que hace tiempo que no vamos a un parque como este. –Diana-

-mi papá nos trae cada tres meses, pero Serena es la que viene más con Darien. –Samy-

Cuando llega Rini hacia la boletería le indican que tiene que esperar porque los juegos están todos llenos.

-Darien, me compras un dulce. –Rini-

-Rini, pareciera que le quieres quitar el novio a mi hermana. –Samy-

-no, como crees, lo que pasa es que yo quiero a Darien tanto como a Serena. Es más sin ellos dos yo no podría vivir.

-¿Qué cosas dices? Hablas como si ellos fueran tus padres.

-algo así Samy. Algo asi.

-Rini, chicos ya dejen de decir tonterías y vamos a comparar unos helados, que hace mucho calor. –Darien-

Hikaru se mira en el espejo y recuerda lo que le pasó la ultima vez con Naoto. Las palabras en su mente. Aquellas palabras que la habían inquietado un poco.

-porque no me olvido de el. Será por que es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo así.

Suena el timbre del departamento y cuando abre encuentra un enorme ramo de Rosas frente a la puerta.

-pero, ¿Quién habra dejado esto aqui?

Lee la nota y decía: mi bella Hikaru, no he dormido pensando en tu belleza y en tu dulce voz.

Serena sale con su nuevo uniforme de la oficina y Mina la ve.

-te ves bien Serena

-si ahora Amy y yo vamos a parecer todas unas ejecutivas.

Llega Amy también con su uniforme.

-¿qué tal me veo chicas?

-estas regia. –Mina-

bien ahora nos vamos al trabajo. Serena vayámonos ya si no queremos llegar tarde a nuestro primer día de trabajo.

-si tienes razón. Gracias Mina por tu ayuda.

-de nada chicas, ya saben que para eso estamos las amigas.

Ya en la tarde Rini conversa con Diana:

-no crees que ya es hora de que regresemos al futuro. –Diana-

-no, yo quiero quedarme más tiempo. Casi no conozco a mi tía Atenea, ni siquiera se su verdadera identidad. Las chicas no me lo quieren decir, pero ni falta que hace porque sospecho quien puede ser.

-bueno, pero recuerda que la Reina dijo que no quería que participaras en ninguna pelea, que esto solo era una visita rápida y que te regresaras lo mas pronto posible.

-Diana, se lo que dijo mi madre, pero Serena también me quiere a su lado. Y si ella me quiere aquí, viene a ser lo mismo que si mi madre me lo pidiera.

-Rini, la Reina ya sabe lo que ha pasado. Tu no, seguramente, es por tu protección.

-yo puedo cuidarme sola.

-Rini, eres muy terca por eso tu mamá me encargo mucho que no me separara de ti ni un instante.

-si, si, ya lo se.

Por otro lado Tokime y Asha conversan sobre su siguiente ataque.

-¿qué investigaste de esa chiquilla? –Tokime-

-no estoy segura pero creo que esa chica es hija de la Sailor Rubia.

-¿por qué?

-porque sailor Millenium le dijo la ultima vez que era su tía, hermana de su futura madre, y las princesas de la luna, no tienen mas hermanas. Son solo dos.

-no entiendo. Dice su futura madre. Será que viene del futuro.

-no sabría decírtelo, pero algo que me fijé es que cuando quisimos atacarla todas se preocuparon mucho.

-entonces nuestro plan no fallará.

-¿ya sabes su verdadera Identidad?

-si, con la hebra de unos de sus cabellos y mi localizador pude dar con su paradero. Vive en esa casa. (mirando por una especie de pantalla, la casa de Serena)

-tengo que llevarle el almuerzo a Serena como se lo prometí. Aquí esta la dirección, pero iré yo sola, voy a salir sin que me vean Diana, Luna y Artemis.

Los dos gatos estaban en la sala viendo televisión con Samy y Diana.

Y Rini sale silenciosamente sin que se dieran cuenta.

-por fin estoy afuera, odio hacerle esto a Diana, pero es que no me gusta que me estén controlando todo el tiempo.

Iba caminando en una esquina cuando de repente se le aparece Asha a mitad del camino.

-Hola Rini Tsukino, ¿cómo estas?

-tu, eres.

-si soy Asha, una de las enemigas de tu madre la princesa Serena de la Luna.

-¿cómo sabes eso?

-para mi no es muy difícil saberlo cuando tengo ayudas como estas. (le muestra un mechón de sus cabellos rosas). Gracias a tu ADN pude saber quien eras.

Rini recuerda las palabras de Diana: la reina ya sabe lo que ha pasado. Tu no.

Rini quiere correr pero Asha la sigue hasta un callejón sin salida.

-estas sola, no tienes quien te proteja.

-yo puedo defenderme sola: Doble poder cósmico lunar. Transformación.

-Eres una sailor tonta, caíste en mi trampa y no podrás salir fácilmente.

Rini saca su báculo pero Asha se lo quita de las manos.

-creo que no has estado practicando lo suficiente. Eres mía. Con sus manos emite unos rayos que la estaban electrocutando. Rini grita termina perdiendo el conocimiento y su transformación desaparece dejándola como al principio.

Serena está con Amy en la oficina y presiente algo.

-¿qué te sucede Serena, te has puesto pálida?

-presiento que algo anda mal. Además Rini no ha llegado con mi almuerzo y ya debería estar aquí.

-tranquila Serena, seguramente se perdió, pero ya mismo ha de llegar.

-eso espero, porque si no llega pronto llamaré a casa.

Diana corre por toda la casa buscando a Rini y al no encontrarla les dice a Luna y a Artemis.

-no se a donde fue, porque no vamos todos a buscarla.

-Esta niña se me está pareciendo mucho a Serena cuando tenía esa edad. –Luna-

-Por algo dicen que de tal palo tal astilla, pero tranquilas seguramente se quedó mirando vitrinas. –Artemis-

-eso espero. -luna-

Serena sigue en la oficina muy preocupada.

-Ya no puedo seguir esperando, voy a llamar a casa. (marca el numero, pero nadie contesta porque no hay nadie en casa.)

-¿Serena, ya mismo es hora de salida?

-lo se, y nadie me contesta.

Los padres de Serena llegan de hacer unas compras y encienden el televisor.

Diana, Luna y Artemis se cansan de buscarla y deciden regresar a casa.

-seguramente ya llegó y nosotros por acá buscándola. –Artemis-

-Si, volvamos rápido para darle un gran regaño por hacernos preocupar tanto. –Luna-

-Ojala este en casa porque si le llega a pasar algo, no se que haré la reina me la encomendó mucho. –Diana-

Serena llega a casa y pregunta por Rini a sus padres:

-no lo sabemos recién llegamos a casa y no están Rini, ni Samy ni Diana -papá-

-¿a dónde habrán ido? –Serena-

en ese momento llega Samy.

-¿has visto a Rini? –Serena-

-no, cuando salí con mis amigos ella estaba aquí en casa, ¡creo yo!

Mama Ikuko habré la puerta y entra Diana con los gatos.

-Diana, ¿donde está Rini?

-Esperaba que estuviera aquí.

-quedó en llevarme el almuerzo a la oficina y nunca llegó.

Justo en ese momento ocurre una interferencia y se ve en todos los canales de televisión la misma imagen: Asha tiene abrazada a Rini.

-publico televidente disculparan ustedes la interrupción de su programación regular, pero necesito hacer llegar un mensaje a Sailor Moon, si alguien la conoce por favor comuníquenle lo siguiente, que si no viene a buscarme al mismo lugar donde hace unos cuantos días tuvimos una pelea ella y yo solas, no le perdonaré la vida a esta chiquilla. Sailor Moon si me estas viendo ven rápido o la vida de esta chica se apagará en segundos. Bien señores no interfiero más pueden seguir viendo sus canales favoritos. Bye.

La cara de Serena refleja una gran angustia.

-¿qué vamos hacer? Esa malvada mujer tiene a nuestra Rini. –Papá-

-no sabemos quien sea Sailor Moon. –Ikuko-

-Ojala haya visto la televisión y vaya corriendo a salvarla. Sailor Moon es buena, hay que confiar en ella. –Samy-

Serena, sale corriendo la sigue Diana.

-¿a dónde van? –Mamá-

Serena corre desesperada mientras piensa:

-yo lo presentía, yo lo sabía. ¡No Rini! Tengo que salvarte.

-Princesa, perdóneme, fue mi culpa. –Diana-

Serena se detiene y la mira, la toma de los hombros y le responde:

-no, tu no tienes la culpa de que hayan secuestrado a Rini.

-si la tengo. Usted me dijo que la cuidara mucho y no cumplí.

-¿qué yo te dije? ¿cuándo?

-en el futuro.

-Diana, no te preocupes, te prometo que no te voy a llamar la atención, porque si yo sabía que esto iba a ocurrir es mi responsabilidad, no tuya, además tu eres joven igual que Rini y no puedes cuidarla todo el tiempo. Tranquila (la mira con una sonrisa), ahora pido tu ayuda ve a decirle a Darién lo que está pasando por favor.

-Gracias princesa, voy enseguida.

Serena sigue corriendo y pensando en como llegar rápido aquel lugar.

Darién se encuentra a la entrada del edificio de apartamentos con Diana y le dice que el también vio en la televisión e iba inmediatamente al lugar acordado. Diana le dice que Serena ya estaba en camino y Darién se preocupa más porque sabe es una nueva trampa.

Serena transformada en Sailor Moon llega hasta el lote baldío y grita a Asha que se presente de una vez.

Solo escucha la voz de esta mujer diciéndole que la siga buscando.

Serena encuentra a Rini atada a un poste de alumbrado eléctrico, pero inconsciente, corre a desatarla y ella se despierta.

-¿Rini estas bien?

-si, gracias por venir a salvarme.

-estaba muy preocupada por ti. (la abraza)

-Te quiero mucho mamá. (mientras pone sus manos sobre el broche de Serena y con lo toca con el dedo índice)

-¿mamá? Tu nunca me dices mamá. Tu no eres mi querida Rini (separándose de ella)

-Tienes razón. pero ya es demasiado tarde (suelta una carcajada)

El broche en forma de corazón empieza a agrietarse y Serena va perdiendo lentamente su transformación, empezando por sus brazos.

-¡oh no! ¿qué has hecho?

-destruir tu fuente de energía. Querida caíste en la misma trampa dos veces, ya se cual es tu punto débil. Te mueres por tu familia. Primero tu hermana, luego tu hija. ¿Quién seguirá después, tu esposo o tus amigas?

Serena no sabe que decir, está sorprendida y asustada. Su transformación sigue desapareciendo.

-devuélveme a Rini.

-entréganos a Rini ahora mismo. –Tuxedo Mask-

-¡Tuxedo Mask! –Serena-

-déjamelo a mi Sailor Moon, voy a recuperar a nuestra querida Rini.

Tuxedo Mask utiliza su bastón para derrumbar a Asha, pero ella se vuelve a poner en pie.

En ese momento llegan las Sailor Scouts Inners y se sorprenden al ver a Sailor Moon debilitándose.

-¿qué pasó aquí? –Lita-

-Chicas, llévense a Sailor Moon de aquí pronto. –Mina dirigiéndose a Lita y a Amy- Mars y yo nos encargaremos de esta malvada.

-si. -Contestan las dos-

-¡no!. –Grita Serena- tengo que salvar a Rini-

-vamos Sailor Moon, sin tus poderes no puedes hacer nada. –Amy-

-ellos se encargaran de rescatarla. –Lita-

Tuxedo Mask sigue peleando con Asha y ella le coquetea.

-eres muy guapo, aunque no dejas ver tu rostro, se que lo eres.

-y tu eres una malvada mujer.

-gracias. También te aprecio mucho. Toma esto. (toca su bastón y se desmorona)

-fuego de Marte, enciéndete.

-beso de amor y belleza de Venus.

Los ataques le dan fuertemente a Asha y ella queda en el piso, cuando aparece Tokime con Rini abrazándola fuertemente para que no se pueda soltar.

-Tuxedo Mask, ayúdame por favor. –Rini-

-Rini, Suéltala ahora mismo y pelea conmigo. –Tuxedo Mask-

-no, es necesario que la suelte, yo puedo pelear contigo sin necesidad de dejarla libre, ella no me molesta, es una chica muy bonita.

-eres un cobarde, te vales de ella para que no te hagamos daño. –Mars-

Asha se levanta y le da un golpe a Tuxedo Mask. De arriba cae Sailor Uranos sobre Tokime y Rini se libera corriendo va hacia Sailor Saturn quien también aparece junto a Neptune y Plut.

-Somos las Sailors de la nueva era. Y no te perdonaremos por atacar a una inocente chica. –Neptune- Reflejo Submarino.

-espada de Uranus. –de un sablazo lo manda hacia la pared a Tokime:

-siempre ustedes intervienen en nuestros planes, son difíciles de vencer, pero no será imposible. Ya sabemos que esa chiquilla es una Sailor también y nos será más fácil la próxima vez volver a atraparla. –Tokime-

-Tokime, es mejor que emprendamos la retirada. Vamos a planear bien nuestro próximo ataque.

-De acuerdo, pero no han ganado la batalla.

Sailor Moon esta en otro lado del lote con Sailor Mercury y Sailor Júpiter.

Sentada en el suelo con su broche roto en las manos.

-Sigo siendo una tonta, me dejo llevar por mis impulsos.

-Serena, no eres una tonta, es lógico que te hayas preocupado por Rini. –Mercury-

-debí ser más desconfiada. Volví a caer en la misma trampa.

-es cierto que era una trampa, todos lo sabíamos, pero era la vida de Rini que corría peligro. Te entendemos, porque todas vinimos sin pensarlo dos veces. –Lita-

-Serena, tu broche esta roto y tu transformación se perdió. –Amy-

-si, Asha lo rompió. Y no pude hacer nada por Rini.

-hiciste mucho Sailor Moon. Al exponer t vida por salvarme. –Rini-

-estas bien.

Tuxedo Mask y las demás Sailors frente a ella.

-Tuxedo Mask y las chicas me defendieron.

-¡que alegría! –Serena-

-después de todo no son todas malas noticias. –Lita-

Rini ve el broche de Serena roto y le dice:

-fue por mi culpa, si le hubiera hecho caso a Diana en no salir sola, esto no hubiera pasado. Ahora no podrás transformarte en Sailor Moon.

Serena se pone de pie y abre el broche.

-todo está bien, mientras al cristal de plata no le suceda nada. Todo está bien. Y pronuncia las palabras:

-Por el poder del cristal Plateado de la Luna. Eternal Sailor Moon transformación.

Por un momento no pasa nada y Serena cierra los ojos. Piensa con fuerza:

-Madre ayúdame por favor.

-siempre estaré a tu lado princesa Serena. (solo ella escucha la voz de la reina Serenity)

El viento empieza a agitar los árboles y caen pequeñas flores blancas como las margaritas sobre Serena y su nueva transformación aparece.

Todos se quedan mirándolas sorprendidos, es Sailor Moon como Eternal, pero con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Sailor Moon! No has perdido tu luz -Rini-

-Te ves diferente. –Michiru-

-Nuestra princesa, brilla con más esplendor. –Hotaru-

Detrás de Sailor Moon se ve a la gran Luna dándole un toque especial a su nueva transformación.

Están en un café Mina, Ray, Amy, Lita Serena, Rini y Diana, tomándose unas malteadas.

-debemos tener más cuidado el enemigo e muy fuerte. –Mina-

-y ahora tenemos que cuidar mucho a Rini. –Lita-

-yo pienso que debe regresar con sus padre. -Serena-

-No, Serena, estoy bien aquí con ustedes.

-tu mamá quiere que regreses pronto. –Serena-

-tu puedes darme permiso. Vas a ser mi mamá ¿no es asi?

-Rini, falta mucho para eso. Voy a cambiar, en el futuro no pensaré igual que ahora. La reina ha de estar esperándote.

-bueno, solo una semana más Serena, y te prometo que me voy enseguida.

-Vamos Serena, dale permiso, mira que nosotras vamos a tener más cuidado y estaremos pendiente. –Lita-

-si, yo quiero que Lita me enseñé a preparar deliciosos platillos internacionales.

-uhnn no lo sé.

-Serena, por favor no te hagas de rogar. –Ray-

-Además quiero conocer mejor a mi Tía Atenea.

-pero si ni siquiera sabes quien es. –Serena-

-Se que es Hikaru Osaba, la modelo, la prima de Darién.

-¿quién te lo dijo?

-eso salta a leguas, es muy parecida a ti.

-uhmm

-ahora te entiendo más Serena. A de ser difícil que tu novio, duerma bajo el mismo techo que ella. Yo también me pondría celosa.

-Rini, no quería decírtelo, pero es mejor que lo sepas.

-¿qué cosa?

-también ustedes chicas, esto solo lo saben Luna, Ray, Hikaru y Darién. –Serena-

-¿Les vas a decir? –Ray-

-si, son mis amigas no puedo ocultárselos mas.

-Dinos Serena ¿qué sucede? –Lita-

-Si, dinos. –Mina-

-Ya, chicas no la presionen. Ella nos va a contar. –Amy-

-Recuperé todos mis recuerdos del Milenio de Plata. Muchas de las cosas que permanecen en Secreto, no lo son para mi. Además rompí con Darién. Ya no somos novios.

-¿qué? ¿estas locas? –Rini-

-Lo mismo le dije yo cuando me lo contó. –Ray-

-si ustedes dos no se casan la historia cambiará y yo no naceré.

-Rini, si la vida quiere que Darién y yo estemos juntos, no tienes porque preocuparte.

-¿porque lo hiciste?

-porque no puedo ser feliz sabiendo que otra persona sufre.

-¿quién sufre? –Rini-

-mi hermana.

-Hikaru Osaba, ¿sufre porque ustedes dos están juntos?.

-Ella fue novia de Darién e iban a casarse. Se que todavía lo quiere. El día que yo esté completamente segura de que es feliz. Yo también lo seré.

-no lo puedo creer. –Rini-

-Rini, que algo te quede claro. A lo que se refiere Serena es a su vida en el Milenio de Plata. –Ray-

-bueno. Mamá y Papá siempre me hablan bien de mi tía Atenea, según me contaba papá cuando tenía menos edad, era que tenía un sorprendente poder. Que era una de las Sailors mas fuertes. Que su sangre era legendaria.

-su sangre es legendaria. –Amy-

-debe ser porque es la unica capaz de destruir la maldad de Deindivir, gracias al poder del cristal Millenium. –Serena-

-si, he escuchado también de ese Cristal, pero creo que se destruyó, desapareció o algo así. –Rini-

En un restaurante está Hikaru con Naoto.

-eres muy gracioso.

-me gusta cuando te sonríes de esa manera.

-Naoto, acepté venir a cenar contigo porque quiero aclararte algo. No estoy interesada en empezar una relación con nadie. No por el momento. No quiero que con esto te sientas mal o incomodo. Pero quiero ser sincera contigo porque me caes muy bien.

-te agradezco tu sinceridad, eso me demuestra que eres justamente como te imaginaba. Y no me siento mal, pero me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.

-esta bien.

-bueno ahora como amigos, puedo hacerte una pregunta.

-esta bien.

-hay alguien en tu vida que te tiene confundida. O un amor imposible ¿verdad?

-¿porque me preguntas eso?

-por la tristeza de tus ojos.

Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru conversan con Setsuna.

-¿estas segura, que no quieres que alguna de nosotras te acompañemos? –Hotaru-

-estoy Segura, se que lo que está por venir es algo terrible y necesito cerciorarme de que todo marche bien. Además ustedes son de más utilidad aquí que allá.

-Cuídate mucho Setsuna. –Michiru-

-Cuiden de la princesa y de la pequeña dama por favor.

-nos veremos pronto. –Haruka-

-hasta pronto. –Hotaru-

Setsuna cruza la puerta del tiempo y viaja hacia el futuro Tokio de Cristal.


	21. ¿ALGUIEN QUIERE MERMELADA?

**Capitulo 21 ****¿Quien quiere un poco de Mermelada? La tradicional receta de Lita.**

Serena va caminando junto a Rini un domingo por cierta avenida cuando desde la otra calle una voz familiar le grita:

-Serena, Serena.

-pero si es Molly.

Molly cruza la calle para hablar con Serena y le cuenta que está haciendo algunas compras para los preparativos de su boda.

-¡que emoción Molly! Muy pronto te convertirás en una novia feliz.

-si, Serena y no olvides que tu también estás invitada.

-cierto.

-Hola ¿tu eres? –Molly dirigiéndose a Rini-

-Soy Rini, la prima de Serena.

-oh ya lo recuerdo, hace años que no te veo. Estabas en la exposición de joyas, pero no tuvimos la oportunidad de conversar. ¡cuánto has crecido!, recuerdo cuando Serena tenía que ir por ti a la escuela.

-si, estuve ausente algunos años pero ya estoy de regreso, quería saber como estaban Serena y las chicas.

-bueno entonces tu también estás invitada, no quiero que te sientas sola Serena, mamá ha invitado a muchas personas que ni conozco y otros son amigos de mi futuro esposo, quiero que estés a gusto y quien mejor para acompañarte que Rini.

-Gracias Molly.

En casa de Lita esta Mina quien le ayuda con la preparación de un delicioso postre de Cerezas.

-pásame aquella espátula –Lita-

-esta bien, ¿cuál quieres la mas grande o la mas pequeña?

-la más grande.

En eso tocan el timbre y Mina abre la puerta, entran Serena y Rini.

-chicas estamos preparando algo que les va a fascinar. –Mina-

-¿qué están haciendo? –Rini-

-es un delicioso postre que me enseñó mi madre de mermelada de Cerezas.

-uhmm, huele delicioso, podemos probar. –Serena-

-No Serena, aun no está listo tengo que llevarlo al horno por unos minutos.

-esta bien esperaremos.

Un movimiento telúrico hace caer algunas cosas, entre ellas cosas de la cocina y el frasco grande de mermelada de cereza se hace trizas. Pasa el temblor y las chicas se quedan mudas viendo el frasco en el piso.

-¡oh no mi frasco de mermelada casera! –Lita-

-míralo por el lado bueno, el temblor no pasó a mayores. –Mina-

-Mina tiene razón, Lita. –menos mal que no fue un terremoto. –Serena-

-nosotras te ayudaremos a recoger todo y a preparar más mermelada. –Rini-

-no, chicas. Lo que sucede es que la mermelada está hecha con un ingrediente secreto, que no puedo revelárselo a nadie. Ha pasado de generación en generación por cientos de años, según me contó mi abuelita, hace mucho tiempo una joven preparaba mermelada en conserva de distinta clase de frutas pero nadie sabía porque eran tan deliciosas, ella las preparaba con mucho amor porque eran para las personas que quería. Usaba el ingrediente secreto y esto hacía que se volvieran aun más deliciosas. Aun conservo el ingrediente secreto en mi mente, y tengo que preparar la mermelada yo sola. Esa promesa la tengo que cumplir porque el día que mi madre me la dio me dijo bien Claro:

Lita, esta receta no tendrás que revelársela a nadie, solo cuando la pases a manos de tu hija

-osea que solo cuando tengas una hija podrás revelarle a ella el secreto. –Mina-

-así es chicas. Es por esa razón que ustedes no pueden ver cual es el ingrediente que usaré. Perdónenme.

-bueno, no importa, igual vamos a ayudarte a recoger todo y cuando tengas que preparar el delicioso postre con la mermelada ya lista vendremos a darte una mano. –Serena-

-gracias, por comprenderme.

-voy a prender la tele para ver que noticias hay acerca del movimiento que hubo. –Mina-

Al encender la televisión un reportero informaba que el movimiento no había causado daños materiales ni muertes pero que no hallaban el motivo por el cual se había producido, ni tampoco si se iban a repetir con mayor intensidad.

-¡que oso! No vamos a saber si nos coje otro temblor en la calle. –Rini-

-Rini, ¿desde cuando hablas así? –Serena-

-¿por qué la pregunta?

-porque una Señorita no debe expresarse con ese tipo de palabras.

-Serena, te pareces a mi madre.

Serena la mira con un rostro de indignación y Lita le dice a Rini.

-Rini, olvidas que Serena será tu madre.

-ya desde ahora empieza a comportarse como la Reina de Tokio de Cristal. –Mina-

-vengo acá con ustedes para que descansar un poco de los regaños de mi madre y veo que es lo mismo.

-entonces, ¿por qué no regresas a casa? Te voy a regañar por no haberme hecho caso. –Serena-

-Serena no seas tan dura. –Rini-

-no lo soy, solo busco tu bienestar.

Ray esta en el templo Hikawa cuando ve una bandada de aves volar rápidamente.

-¿qué estará pasando? ¿será por el temblor? Presiento que algo anda mal.

Amy está hablando por teléfono con Richard su eterno admirador.

-¿cómo estas Richard?

-estoy bien Amy, pero te llamo porque acabo de tener un sueño terrible acerca de tu amiga Lita.

-¿qué pasa?

-dile que tenga mucho cuidado, corre peligro.

-gracias Richard, saldré de inmediato a decirle. –cuelga-

¿qué será lo que pone en peligro a Lita, voy a su casa avisarle, debe estar cocinando con Mina.

Tokime y Asha están escuchando una música un poco siniestra mientras bailan juntos.

-Hermana, siempre he dicho que eres la mejor bailarina del mundo.

-gracias, hermanito. Ya lo sabía. Dime ¿cuál es nuestro siguiente plan para dominar el mundo?

-ya lo sabrás. Porque lo puse en marcha, hace unos minutos.

-no me digas que tiene que ver con el pequeño temblor que se presentó hace poco.

-siempre he dicho que a más de ser la mejor bailarina eres la mujer más inteligente.

Amy llega a casa de Lita y solo encuentra a Rini y a Mina.

-lo que pasa es que Serena y Lita fueron al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas para una receta especial de Mermelada de Cereza. –Mina-

-Richard me llamó dijo que Lita está en peligro. Pero me tranquiliza saber que no esta sola y que Serena la cuidará.

-confías mucho en Serena, ¿no es cierto? –Rini-

-claro, yo he sido testigo de su cambio, como cada día iba volviéndose una chica madura. Se que sabrá salir bien librada de cualquier situación.

Lita y Serena están saliendo del supermercado.

-Serena, puedes llevar las cosas a casa, tengo que ir por el ingrediente secreto.

-ah ya entiendo. No quieres que vea de que se trata ¿verdad?

-bueno Serena tu sabes que.......

-no te preocupes, ve yo me encargo del resto.

-gracias Serena eres una buena amiga.

Serena va caminando unas cuadras mas adelante cuando se tropieza con un alguien, sin verle el rostro se molesta mucho.

-¡que no se fija por donde camina! -ve hacia arriba para ver que se trata de…

-¡Darién!

-hola Serena. ¿vienes de compras?

-Si estoy ayudando a Lita.

-¿quieres que te lleve en mi auto?.

-no gracias.

-Serena, por favor, si no quieres estar conmigo lo entiendo pero si podemos ser amigos. Como amigo quiero hacer el favor de ayudarte.

-Darién, es que yo...

-Serena vamos te prometo que no hablaré si no quieres.

-está bien, solo lo hago por Rini. Por que se que tanto a ella como a ti les gustaría verse. Ella esta en casa de Lita esperando.

-bien, vamos al auto.

Lita va a un jardín botánico y se acerca donde una mujer que es la encargada de cuidarlo.

-Sra. Quiero saber como está el pequeño árbol que doné hace un año.

-esta muy lindo Lita, ven te mostraré cuanto ha crecido.

El árbol es muy hermoso tiene bellas flores color rosa. Lita le pide un favor a la Sra.

-¿puedo cortar unas cuantas?

-claro que si Lita. Yo te dije que podrías venir cuantas veces quisieras, tu lo trajiste. Además este árbol da mucha de estas flores.

-que bueno gracias. Con esto tender suficiente por mucho tiempo. Ya que no es mucho lo que requiero.

-bueno Lita te dejo sola. Voy a revisar unos cuantos rosales.

-pase Ud. Señora.

Lita se queda sola por unos instantes observando la belleza de las flores y recordando cuando era una niña y le encantaba perseguir mariposas en el pequeño jardín de su antigua casa.

Recuerda cuando de niña pinchó uno de sus dedos con las espinas de una rosa.

-Mamá me lastimé. Las rosas me hicieron daño.

-no querida, las rosas no quisieron lastimarte. Te contaré la historia de estas bellas flores. Las Rosas eran como cualquier otra flor silvestre, todos gustaban de su belleza, las personas las arrancaban para jugar con ellas y luego las olvidan dejándolas abandonas en el camino. Las flores lloraban y clamaban a Dios que las librará de su cruel destino y le pidieron a Dios que les diera alguna clase de protección –que deseáis les dijo Dios. –queremos que crezcan espinas en nuestro endeble cuerpo para que así nadie se atreva a lastimarnos.- desde aquel día las Rosas poseen espinas que les sirven de protección.

-que bonita historia mamá. Te prometo que nunca usaré una flor para jugar con ella.

-que bueno hija tengo un regalo para ti.

-de verdad ¿qué es?

Su mamá abriendo sus manos le muestra dos pendientes de Rosas Rojas.

-que lindas mamá. Te prometo que siempre las usaré.

-te quiero Lita. –La abraza-

en ese momento se escucha el grito de la Señora desde afuera.

Lita se transforma y va en su ayuda. Al salir ve a un enorme monstruo en forma de gusano que emerge de la tierra y devora la mayor cantidad de plantas del invernadero. La Señora se desmaya y Lita corre en su ayuda.

-No te perdonaré que trates de lastimar las maravillosas flores que crecen en este lugar. –ataque de hojas de Roble de Júpiter-

el monstruo desaparece.

-¿qué a donde fue? –Lita-

el monstruo vuelve aparecer atrás de Lita devorando más flores y va aumentando en tamaño.

-no puede ser. Trueno de Júpiter resuena.

El Monstruo es partido en dos gracias al ataque de Lita, pero se divide y ahora son dos enormes gusanos que empiezan a segregar cierta sustancia viscosa.

-No puedo creerlo, si sigo atacándolos es posible que se siga dividiendo aun más.

En ese momento aparece Asha riéndose.

-eres tu la culpable de esto. Me las pagaras. –Sailor Júpiter-

En casa de Mina están todos hablando acerca del sueño de Richard.

-Serena, estoy preocupada por Lita algo malo debe estarle pasando. Cuando me dijeron que estaba contigo me tranquilicé un poco, pero ahora que se que está sola temo por ella. –Amy-

-no puede ser un error de Richard. –Serena-

-no, el siempre es acertado. Casi nunca se equivoca.

-tiene razón Amy. La ultima vez que presintió algo, fue cierto. –Mina-

-Porque no nos dividimos y vamos a buscarla. –Darién-

-claro, pero que alguien se quede por si acaso regresa. –Serena-

-esta bien. ¿quién se queda? –Mina-

-creo que debería quedarse Rini. No queremos que pase lo de la ultima vez. –Serena-

-Pero yo quiero ir.

-hazle caso a Serena, es mejor que te quedes, no queremos exponerte algún peligro. –Darién-

-ya se están comportando como mis padres. –Rini-

Darién y Serena se ponen rojos.

Lita está peleando con los monstruos y Asha, está un poco golpeada.

-ya me cansé de jugar contigo. Ahora va en serio. Esto es por interponerte en los planes de mi hermanito. Te eliminaré como la plaga que eres. (lanza una fuerte corriente de energía sobre Lita y estos la envuelven como si fueran sogas)

-ahhhhhhh grita Lita.

-Asha se ríe y con su dedo índice toca su frente haciendo trizas su tiara. Se puede ver claramente en la frente de Lita el símbolo de Júpiter.

-ya basta déjala en paz. Saeta llameante de Marte.

-Nooooo, -grita Asha- cuando me podré librar de ustedes. Atáquenlas mis queridos engendros de la tierra.

-El fuego será perfecto para eliminar estos insectos. Fuego de Marte.

Los gusanos quedan reducidos en cenizas.

-crees que has vencido.

-no lo estas viendo.

-tu amiguita no está muy bien que digamos –señalando a Lita, quien tiene en su rostro una expresión de dolor-

-es cierto Lita, ya voy por ti.

-no, primero tienes que vencer a mis nuevos amiguitos.

-¿de que estas hablando?

De la tierra salen dos enormes lombrices quienes se mueven rápidamente.

-¿tu sola podrás con ellos?.

-sola no con nuestra ayuda. –Sailor Venus- Soy la Sailor del amor y la belleza.

-y yo soy Sailor Moon y te castigaremos en el nombre de la Luna.

-que manera de aparecer sin ser invitadas. No importa para que no se resientan les voy a dejar más amiguitos para que no se aburrar. Salgan mis lacayos demuéstrenles lo que puede hacer la naturaleza alterada genéticamente. Jajaja. Se marcha tras una nube de humo.

-cadena de amor y belleza de Venus.

-Por el poder del cristal plateado.

-Chicas no los ataquen de esa manera ellos se pueden multiplicar si los hacen pedazos. –Lita tratando de levantarse-

-es cierto, ahora son más. –Serena-

-entonces ¿qué hacemos?

-fuego de Marte enciéndete. –quema algunos-

-creo que esto es lo apropiado. –Venus-

-sigue haciéndolo –Serena-

-fuego de....ahh –una lombriz la aprisiona por detrás impidiendo que esta lance su ataque-

las chicas tratan de liberarla, pero también son capturadas.

Las lombrices las están apretando tan fuertemente que casi no pueden respirar.

-dejen a mis amigas –dice Sailor Júpiter pero se desmaya-

aparecen en escena Sailor Mercury y Tuxedo Mask.

-Tuxedo Mask ha llegado para erradicar las plagas que tratan de destruir las hermosas flores de este bello jardín.

-Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio.

Las lombrices sueltan a las demás y sailor Mars elimina las lombrices quemándolas con su saeta.

-pero las lombrices siguen saliendo de la tierra. Tuxedo Mask se defiende con su bastón y las chicas utilizan golpes para no multiplicarlos.

Sailor Moon está a lado de Júpiter quien yace en el suelo.

-¿qué tienes Júpiter? abre tus ojos por favor. –Serena alcanza ver que su transformación está desapareciendo lentamente igual como le sucedía a ella cuando la atacó Asha- no puede ser, Lita está perdiendo su transformación- dice Serena-

-Serena ayúdanos por favor. –Ray-

-Ahora Mismo, voy a realizar una curación a la tierra de donde salen.

Serena se pone de pie y alza sus brazos, aparece un nuevo báculo semejante al antiguo cetro Lunar pero con una estrella luminosa en el centro.

-Reflejo eterno de Luna. Devuelve la tierra a la normalidad.

Una bella luz sale del Cetro y rayos luminosos caen a la tierra. Haciendo que los gusanos se vuelvan pequeños e inofensivos. La luz sigue brillando y todos se quedan sorprendidos del nuevo poder de Sailor Moon.

Una vez que termina todo, las chicas van a auxiliar a Júpiter y Tuxedo Mask se retira, cerca de ellas está Sailor Millenium quien a observado la escena y se marcha sin ser vista junto a Tuxedo Mask.

Mas tarde está Hikaru conversando con Darién acerca de lo ocurrido.

-Serena me sorprende cada día más. –Hikaru-

-yo estoy más sorprendido que tu.

-no sabía que tuviera todo ese poder.

-no debería extrañarnos, tiene el cristal de plata.

Serena está en casa de Lita con las muchachas quienes no se explican que sucedió con la transformación de Lita.

-lo que yo creo es que el enemigo quiere deshacerse de nosotras quitándonos nuestros poderes. –Serena-

-Serena tiene razón, no es la primera vez que lo intenta ¿no es así? –Amy-

-es cierto, Asha hizo trizas el broche anterior de Serena. –Mina-

-lo que no entiendo es como saben de donde procede nuestra fuerza. –Ray-

-Para el enemigo nada es difícil. Sabe de nuestras debilidades. –Rini-

-chicas ¿que voy hacer sin mi transformación? no podré ayudarlas la próxima vez. –Lita.

-ya encontraremos una solución. Luna y Artemis deben saber que hacer, seguramente te tienen que dar una nueva pluma de transformación. –Amy-

-si, claro. No hay porque estar pesimistas. –Lita-

-bien entonces ahora ¿nos vas a dar a probar el postre que te ayudamos a preparar? –Mina-

-si chicas nos salió exquisito. Pie de Cerezas para todas. –Sale Lita de la cocina con el delicioso postre en sus manos-

-yo primero. –Ray-

-no yo porque soy la mas chica. –Rini-

-yo fui la que más ayudé. –Mina-

-no peleen chicas. –Amy-

-ya, ya con calma que alcanza para todas. –Lita-

Serena un poco alejada en sus pensamientos:

-algo terrible va a pasar muy pronto. No se que voy hacer con esta misión que me encomendó mi madre.

-Serena ven prueba un poco ¿acaso no quieres? Se va a terminar. –Lita-

-si, ya voy.

Mientras en otro lugar están Asha y Tokime lamentándose por lo ocurrido.

-Siempre son esas Sailors Scouts las que dañan nuestros planes. –Tokime-

-Hermanito, no te preocupes no te salió tan mal que digamos. Este plan me permitió eliminar a una de esas chicas. Le quité sus poderes. No volverá nunca más a molestar. Ya es una menos contra las que tenemos que pelear. Felicítame por ello.

-¿por qué? Solo fue un golpe de suerte.

-Tienes envidia de mi. Porque soy mejor que tú.

-¿qué? Estas locas yo soy el que te lleva un puesto adelante.

-pero Deindivir me prefiere a mi.

-eso crees tu.

Luna y Artemis están en el cuarto de Serena conversando con Diana.

-cuéntanos bien Rini como están el Rey y la Reina ¿se llevan bien? -Luna

-madre, estas preocupada por la separación de ellos ¿verdad?

-si la verdad es que me inquieta mucho esto. –Luna-

-pero Luna si ellos están juntos en el futuro, no hay porque temer. –Artemis-

-tienes razón, no se porque me altera tanto esta situación. Con todo mañana mismo voy a hablar con Hikaru.


	22. LOCA JUVENTUD

**Capitulo 22 Loca Juventud. Quien irá a detenerlos.**

Luna está con Serena quien está en la revisando cierta información en la Lapto mientras toma un café. Serena lleva puestos unos lentes, lo que la hace ver más seria puesto que tiene el cabello recogido hacia atrás.

-Serena, te falta mucho.

-un poco ¿qué sucede?

-es que quiero hablar contigo de algo que me tiene muy inquieta.

-si dime. –dejando a un lado la computadora-

-veraz, el otro día le pregunté a Diana como es la relación entre la Neo Reina y el Rey Endimión, porque he notado que te has distanciado demasiado de Darién. No será que ustedes........

-¿que nosotros que Luna?

-que se casan solo por cumplir con la tierra, dejando a un lado lo que sienten en realidad. Diana me dijo que los reyes muchas veces discuten y casi no se dan demostraciones de cariño. Rini es un poco rebelde ahora y creo intuir que es por esa razón.

-¿tu crees que Darién y yo no nos queremos?

-lo que creo es que dejaron pasar mucho tiempo y el amor se enfrió

-lo que siento por Darién no es algo que se termine. Mi amor es eterno, talvez ahora estoy distanciada de él, pero eso no significa que no lo ame. Solo que no puedo edificar mi felicidad sabiendo que otra persona sufre por ello.

-lo dices por Hikaru

-si, es mi hermana y ella se privó de tener muchas cosas durante el Reinado Lunar. No es justo que yo lo haya tenido todo y ella no. Aparentemente yo se lo he quitado todo, desde el cariño de mi madre, su posición como legitima heredera al trono y el amor del hombre que quiso desde su infancia.

-pero tu no tienes la culpa Serena. No sabías de su existencia y cuando te enamoraste de Endimión ni siquiera sabías que estaban comprometidos.

-puede ser. Pero yo me pongo en su lugar y créeme eso duele mucho. Ahora saber que ella es la única que puede derrotar a Deindivir debe ser muy difícil. Es demasiada responsabilidad.

-Serena, tienes que ser un poco egoísta está en juego tu futuro.

-no te preocupes Luna, estoy casi segura de que Hikaru será feliz antes de que yo me case con Darién. Ah por cierto hablando de matrimonios, mira me llegó la invitación de bodas de Molly ¿la recuerdas?

-si Serena claro que la recuerdo. ¿se va a casar?

-pronto.

Serena mira la invitación y piensa:

-Ojala no sea cierto lo que está pensando Luna. Yo estoy segura de querer a mi Darién. Yo lo amo de verdad. La pregunta es: ¿me amará él de la misma manera que yo?

Rini, Samy y Diana están montando bicicleta en un parque de actividades físicas. Se detienen cuando Samy les lleva la delantera.

-Eres muy rápido Samy. –Rini-

-si, es que me gusta mucho practicar el ciclismo.

-escuché acerca de un lugar al que van los jóvenes a divertirse mucho se llama "Holocaustos" por que no vamos uno de estos días. –Diana-

-que lugar es ese. ¿Será acaso un antro de perdición nocturna? –Rini-

-es un lugar donde van muchos jóvenes a divertirse bailando, y haciendo nuevos amigos. –Samy-

-¿tu has ido? -Diana

-no, porque se dicen muchas cosas de ese lugar.

-¿cómo que? -Rini-

-que pasan cosas no apropiadas para jóvenes.

-entonces vamos. –Rini-

-no, Rini, no vamos a ir. Con lo que dijo Samy no es apropiado para nosotros. Si la Reina se Entera.

-¿la Reina? ¿cuál Reina? –Samy-

-no, nada Samy. Es que así le dice Diana a mamá.

-ah, ya veo. Pero no les aconsejo ese lugar chicas.

-yo voy a ir así ustedes no me acompañen. Como se que no me van a dejar sola igual van a venir conmigo.

-tienes que hablar con Serena primero para ver si te da permiso. –Diana-

-es verdad, mis papás no están.

-no, no le vamos a decir nada. Ella es una aguafiestas no me va a dejar.

-yo soy del parecer que estás mal Rini. Como puedes rebelarte de esa forma.

-y yo soy del parecer que ustedes son unos anticuados, la edad que tenemos ahora no la vamos a volver a tener. Hay que aprovecharla. Además a nosotros nadie nos va a obligar hacer lo que no queramos. Estamos juntos ¿oh no?

-Rini sigo pensando que está mal. Lo siento pero no pienso acompañarlas.

-tu si vienes ¿verdad Diana?

-sabes que no puedo dejarte sola. Ojala no pase nada y nunca se enteren mis papas.

-Espero no vayas con el chisme a donde Serena. –Rini-

-ni queriendo podría decirle. Debe estar fuera de la ciudad en estos momentos. La enviaron de la oficina hacer un tramite en Kyoto.

Amy está hablando por teléfono desde la oficina con Serena quien está en el Aeropuerto.

-no se te olvida nada.

-no, ¿y tu ya terminaste?.

-iba de salida para mi casa. Quede de verme con Mina mas tarde. Tiene algo que contarme.

-bueno yo te llamo por cualquier cosa.

Tokime está en aquel antro esperando atacar en cualquier momento que estime conveniente.

-Mi nuevo plan servirá para acumular energías negativas para tener más fuerzas y derrotar por fin a esas Sailor que se meten en mi camino.

Hikaru está en otro lado vestida de una forma que no se la reconoce. Tiene el cabello recogido con una gorra y overol está un poco sucia de pintura. Ya que está arreglando la fachada de una casa.

-creo que debí pedir ayuda yo sola no podré terminar nunca.

En ese momento pasan Rini y Diana por su lado pero no se dan cuenta de que ella está parada en la calle.

-Bien, Serena nunca va a saber que fuimos a ese lugar.

-a mala hora vine abrir mi bocota sobre ese antro Holocaustos

-¡ya!, solo quiero curiosear (pasan de largo)

-que irán a ese lugar. No se dicen cosas buenas de ese centro. –Hikaru-

Amy sale de una tienda cuando ve a Rini y a Diana.

-Señoritas ¿a donde van tan solas?

-este... vamos de compras. –Rini-

-¿las acompaño?

-no, no te molestes Amy, y discúlpanos es que llevamos mucha prisa ¿verdad Diana?.

-si claro.

-esta bien, pero tengan mucho cuidado.

Las dos jóvenes se alejan corriendo y Amy se queda pensando:

-¡Rini! Está mintiendo, lo se porque se puso muy nerviosa cuando le pregunté. No estará metida en otro problema. Si Serena se entera no se la va a pasar.

Creo que mejor las sigo, no sea que algo malo les pase y sea otra preocupación más para la pobre de Serena.

Tokime está en aquella disco viendo desde lo alto de aquella enorme sala como muchos jóvenes se divierten, sin pensar lo que estaba por venírseles encima.

-estos jóvenes fomentan la rebeldía, los malos pensamientos están metidos en sus cabezas, poco les falta para pertenecer a un grupo de pandillas juveniles. Esa energía negativa está siendo absorbida poco a poco y pronto nuestra fuerza será mucho más superior que la de las Sailors Scouts.

Se puede ver en la sala las luces de colores que giran y giran estás son armas silenciosas de Tokime que les absorben invisiblemente la energía de aquellos jóvenes.

Rini y Diana llegan se quedan admiradas de ver como muchos jóvenes hacen lo que quieren. Se sientan en un lugar y unos chicos las invitan a bailar pero solo Rini acepta. Diana se encuentra incomoda, pero siente que no puede fallarle a la Reina con la promesa de no separarse de la pequeña Dama.

Pronto el maestro de ceremonias se para en la plataforma e invita a todos los presentes a bailar ya quien no lo haga recibirá como castigo salir al frente a cantar y bailar para los presentes. Diana no sabe si salir de ahí y esperar a Rini afuera.

-Rini, mejor nos vamos de aquí. –Le grita- pero ella no le escucha por el fuerte ruido de la música.

Rini se acerca y le pregunta que necesita.

-mejor te espero afuera.

-está bien.

-por favor no te demores mucho.

-trataré.

Diana se estaba acercando a la salida cuando el guardia no la deja salir.

-¿por qué? Tengo derecho a irme si no quiero estar aquí.

-podrá salir una vez que se haya acabado el juego. Si no participa en el baile tendrá que subir a plataforma para que todos la vean.

-esto es un atropello. Me voy a quejar a las autoridades.

-mire Señorita a mi me pagan por esto. Si quiere vaya a quejarse después de que salga de aquí, además usted sabía a lo que venía.

Diana finge que baila, lo hace con un desgano total, solo por no ser llevada aquel lugar que había sido el centro de burla para muchos jóvenes.

Amy esta afuera de la instalaciones, no la dejan entrar porque es mayor de edad.

-es la primera vez que veo que un centro como este sea prohibido para mayores.

-es exclusivo para jóvenes.

-pero mi hermana está adentro, necesito hablar con ella. Es algo urgente.

-dígame su nombre y la mandaré llamar pero usted no puede entrar.

En casa de los Tsukino Samy esta leyendo un libro cuando entra Serena.

-Hermana, tu por aquí. Pensé que estabas en tu primer viaje de negocios.

-se suspendió la junta en Kioto hasta la próxima semana. Los inversionistas están fuera del país. ¿dónde están Rini y Diana?

-Serena, te lo voy a decir porque me preocupa que no me hayan escuchado.

-¿qué pasa Samy?

-Rini y Diana fueron a bailar al "Holocaustos"

-¿qué? A ese lugar del que todos hablan.

-Si, a ese mismo lugar.

-¡Esta Rini!, pero me va a escuchar. Si que me va escuchar.

-hermana tranquilízate.

-bien Samy, tienes razón voy a tomarlo con calma y para olvidar el coraje que tengo llamaré a Amy para decirle que no salí de la ciudad.

Serena marca al celular de Amy y esta le contesta.

-hola Amy no pude irme se suspendió la junta y estoy en mi casa.

-Que bueno Serena, porque Rini está en un antro.

-si en el Holocaustos, acabo de enterarme. ¿cómo lo supiste?

-me mintió dijo que iba de compras como la noté nerviosa la seguí. Pero eso no es todo acabo de ver entrar a una chica muy parecida a Asha. Quise pasar pero no me dejaron. Dicen que solo dejan pasar a chicos menores de 20 años.

-no puede ser, puede estar en peligro. Ahora mismo voy para allá.

-si Serena yo veré la forma de entrar sin que me vean.

Samy escuchó todo y vio como Serena sale corriendo sin decir nada.

-tanta cosa por una chiquilla malcriada como Rini. Y pensar que hace unos años ella parecía mucho más madura que Serena que es mayor. Ahora se invirtieron los papeles. Esto no me lo pierdo, quiero ver la cara de Rini cuando la regañe Serena. –Sale tras Serena-

Serena pasa corriendo y no ve a Hikaru que está pintando, luego de unos segundos pasa Samy también corriendo.

-pero si no me equivoco esa era Serena y el que paso después su hermano. ¿Habrá pasado algo con Rini, porque fue a ese lugar poco indicado?.

Los jóvenes empiezan a caer desmayados en la pista incluida Rini, Diana es la única que queda en pie.

-¿por qué tu no te has desmayado igual que los demás? –Tokime-

Diana lo mira asustado y quiere salir corriendo a pedir ayuda pero justo en ese momento entra Sailor Mercury quien con su rapsodia golpea a Tokime.

-Soy la Sailor del Conocimiento. Soy Sailor Mercury y te castigaré en el nombre de Mercurio.

-Sailor Mercury, si ya te he visto antes, déjame decirte que eres muy bonita me daría pena destruirte, porque no te unes a mi, de esa forma te perdonaré la vida.

-Estas mal. Jamás traicionaría a mis amigas.

-Bueno, entonces tu lo has querido. –Lanza su poder y Mercury antes de que llegue hasta ella-

-Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio-

un choque entre el bien y el mal se esta dando. Mercury es fuerte pero Tokime no se queda atrás. Diana observa todo asustada y busca a Rini entre los jóvenes sin sentido hasta que la encuentra.

-Rini por favor despierta. Despierta Sailor Mercury te necesita. (pero es en vano Rini no recupera el conocimiento)

-Además de linda eres muy fuerte. –Tokime dirigiéndose a Amy- pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarme.

-ahhhhhhh –cayendo Sailor Mercury- la rapsodia Acuática rebotó hacia ella por el poder de Tokime.

-¿qué se siente ser derrotada por tu propio poder? –Tokime mirando a Amy mojada en el suelo y golpeada por el fuerte impacto-

-no podrás salirte con la tuya. –Amy-

-claro que podremos. –Asha aparece en la escena-

-sabía que te había visto entrar a este lugar. –Amy-

-Crees que dejaría solo a mi hermanito. Tokime te voy ayudar para derrotar de una vez por todas a esta chica así se le sumara a su otra amiguita. Quitémosle sus poderes a ella también.

-no puede ser quieren hacerme lo mismo que Sailor Júpiter. No lo puedo permitir –Amy en sus pensamientos-

Tokime y Asha se unen y lanzan un fuerte ataque hacia Mercury ella logra esquivarlos aparentemente. Pero el poder la persigue como si se tratara de un Boomerang que la golpea por detrás inmovilizándola.

Diana no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven. En ese momento empieza a despertar Rini quien está un poco aturdida.

Tokime se acerca a Amy y besa sus mejillas para luego decirle:

-preciosa te lo dije, si te hubieras puesto de mi lado no estarías en estas condiciones.

Mercury no puede moverse y una lagrima rueda por su rostro.

-Perdóname, Serena por fallarte de esta manera.-Piensa- chicas vengan rápido por favor.

Asha se da cuenta de que Rini esta presente y comienza a reírse.

-Tokime Mira quien está aquí. La hija de la princesa.

-que maravilla, mataremos dos pájaros con un solo tiro. Tu encárgate de ella y yo de esta linda chica.

Rini se incorpora y sacude su cabeza, debe ser un mal sueño –dice-

-no querida, no es una pesadilla. Es real.

-esto es mi culpa.

-si que eres rebelde, igual que los demás jóvenes. Por eso tu amiga va a pagar las consecuencias de tus actos. Eres una niña mala que dirá tu mami cuando se entere.

-no es cierto, yo no soy mala, ya verás doble poder cósmico lunar.

-ahora estas lista para pelear conmigo. Enséñame lo que puedes hacer.

Tokime toca la tiara de Mercury la cual se hace trizas se ve el símbolo de Mercurio en su frente y su transformación empieza a desaparecer igual que Júpiter.

-Nooooo grita Rini.

Serena va llegando en ese momento y escucha el grito de Súper Sailor Moon.

-Es Rini. No debo perder mas tiempo. Por el poder del cristal Plateado Eternal Sailor Moon transformación.

No se da cuenta que Samy la había seguido y vio cuando ella se transformó.

-No puedo creerlo mi hermana es la famosa Sailor Moon que lucha por el amor y la justicia.

Serena entra y ve a Sailor Mercury en el suelo casi inconsciente y a Rini peleando con Asha. Y Diana mirando aterrada desde un rincón.

-¡Basta!

-llegaste Sailor Moon –Tokime-

-justo a tiempo para ver como vencimos a otra de tus guerreras.

-Sailor Mercury ¿estas bien? –Serena-

-no te preocupes por mi Sailor Moon, véncelos ya.

Serena saca su báculo y mira con rabia a Tokime y Asha.

-ahora van a enfrentarse a mi. A ver si me pueden vencer.

-y también van a enfrentarse a mi –Súper Sailor Moon-

-nos gustaría pero mejor enfréntense a esto. –Asha golpea la esfera de luces y caen pedazos de colores que toman forma de mujeres bicolores.

-La energía de los jóvenes rebeldes las vencerán. -Tokime se retira con Asha-

-Son demasiadas Serena como las vencemos. –Rini-

Diana toma una silla y golpea a una, Rini la imita y Serena utiliza su báculo. Pero aun así son muchas.

Una toma a Serena por la cintura y la guinda en un reflector.

-bájame de aquí. –Serena-

-No puedo Serena, estoy muy ocupada. –Rini peleando-

-yo te salvaré. Azul de Agua –Millenium-

-Millenium estas aquí.

-No te perdono que hayas pasado por mi lado sin saludarme.

-¿cuándo?

-no importa, es solo por molestarte.

-Saeta llameante de Marte. –Destruye a algunas-

-Beso de amor y belleza de Venus.

-Es mi turno. –Rocío blanco de la Luna-

-Reflejo Eterno de Luna devuelve la energía a los jóvenes.

La energía regresa a los jóvenes que están desmayados.

-Que bueno ahora voy hablar con alguien para que clausure este lugar que corrompe a nuestros jóvenes, seguro que no tiene permiso. –Hikaru-

Ya todo ha regresado a la calma y Serena mira a Rini muy enojada.

-¿qué te dije acerca de no ir algún lugar sin mi consentimiento? –Serena-

-es que yo........

-es que yo nada. Mira lo que has causado Rini. Eres una inconsciente. Ahora Mercury no se podrá transformar.

-perdónenme por favor –Rini con lagrimas en los ojos-

-con llorar y pedir perdón no vas a resolver nada.

-Serena, tranquilízate. –Mina-

-Aunque creo que tienes razón Serena. No comparto el que seas tan dura con Rini –Ray-

-no, si es que no hay otra forma de que entienda. Quiero que te regreses mañana mismo a Tokio de Cristal. ¿Me oíste?

-Pero Serena, no quiero irme todavía.

-tendrás que hacerlo. Es muy peligroso que continúes aquí. –Serena-

-la princesa tiene razón. Es mejor que nos vayamos –Diana-

En la noche están todas las Sailors, incluida Hikaru, Darién, Luna y Artemis en el templo Hikawa, solo Setsuna no está presente.

-Es muy peligrosa la situación. El enemigo se está volviendo más fuerte. –Mina-

-Luna y Artemis ¿hay alguna forma de que Lita y Amy recuperen su transformación? ¿tienen otras plumas que reemplacen las anteriores? –Serena-

-me temo que no Serena. Lo que podríamos darles es un intercomunicador de muñeca. Pero no devolverles su transformación. –Luna-

-Eso es terrible Luna. –Mina-

-Al menos aun me queda el mini ordenador. –Amy-

-Bueno yo no tengo nada con que ayudarles pero si es necesario peleare sin mis poderes. –Lita-

-con todo Luna y yo vamos a seguir tratando de hallar una solución a esto. Pero es muy difícil ya que la fuente de sus poderes fueron destruidas.

-vamos a darles con todo a esos dos. –Haruka-

-La tierra corre un gran peligro. –Hotaru-

-no podemos dejar que nos tomen desprevenidas. –Michiru-

-tenemos que cuidarnos mucho. Ya hemos visto que del enemigo no hay que fiarse. –Mina-

-tenemos que ser fuertes y confiar en nosotros mismos. Hemos salido de otras situaciones similares.-Darién-

-Confío en Ustedes chicas. Se que si peleamos juntas podremos vencerlos. –Hikaru-

-no hay que perder las esperanzas. –Lita-

-Lita tiene razón. Somos las Sailors del futuro. –Amy-

todas se miran con rostro de optimismo y seguridad.

Mas tarde Darién lleva en su carro a Hikaru todo en silencio cuando:

-temo, que será difícil vencer a estos nuevos enemigos.

-confío plenamente en las sailor Scouts.

-yo también, porque se que tienen un espíritu muy fuerte.

-cambiando de tema. ¿ya encontraste donde quedarte?

-no te preocupes más Darién, pronto saldré de tu departamento, ya encontré una casa que estoy remodelando. Ahora que si prefieres me mudo a un hotel.

-no, ya para qué si dices que conseguiste casa está bien puede hospedarte esos días más que te van a tomar en cambiarte.

-Gracias Endy.

-preferiría que no me vuelvas a llamar así por favor.

-esta bien no te molestaré más.

-perdona si soy un poco frío pero tu sabes.......

-si, se que amas a Serena.

Serena va llegando a casa cuando Samy la intercepta en las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

-Ya se que eres Sailor Moon. Te seguí hoy y lo descubrí.

-¿qué?

-lo que oíste. Tanto tiempo durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que Sailor Moon y no lo sabía. Son años y no fuiste capaz de contármelo.

-No se de que hablas Samy. Seguro la persona que te lo contó estaba bromeando.

-no mientas Serena yo vi cuando te transformabas.

-no puede ser.

-si ya lo se. ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada Serena?

-Samy por favor no vayas a decirle a nadie promételo.

-esta bien, te guardare el secreto. Pero sigo resentido contigo por no habérmelo dicho.

-Samy, ser una Sailor Scout no es fácil mi vida ha estado llena de peligros. Es por eso que no quería que mi familia lo supiera. Por favor que mis padres nunca se enteren, no quiero preocuparlos.

-Como digas Serena. Pero tienes que contarme como es que llegaste a ser una Sailor Scout. Ah por cierto Rini llegó llorando. Debiste haberle llamado muy fuerte la atención.

-Si, estuvo en grave peligro. Por eso le ordené que regrese a casa mañana mismo.

-entiendo. Pero que súper es que la hermana de uno sea una súper heroína. Lastima que no pueda presumirle a mis amigos.

Serena sube al cuarto y habla con Rini.

-estas más tranquila.

-no quiero hablar. –Rini-

-entiéndeme. Si soy enérgica contigo es porque te quiero y no deseo que nada malo te pase.

-es que yo quiero estar aquí con ustedes.

-pero es mejor que estés en casa con tus padres.

-ellos casi no tienen tiempo para mi. Pasan muy ocupados.

-no se que decirte. Pero algo que si estoy segura es que ellos te aman muchísimo y quieren tu seguridad.

-deja que me quede tan solo un día mas por favor. Te prometo que me portaré bien. No volveré a salir si no quieres. Solo déjame estar aquí un día más. Me siento sola Serena, muy sola.

-pero si tienes a Diana, con ella pueden hacer muchas cosas.

-no, ella me controla todo el tiempo, más que una amiga parece una policía.

-Rini, querida Rini.

Serena se queda mirándola con una cara de indecisión. Desde la ventana se ve como un viento gélido agita las ramas de los árboles.


	23. LA PROMESA DE HARUKA

**CAPITULO 23 La promesa de Sailor Uranus. La trampa del Laberinto de Espejos**.

Hace 15 años una niña con dos colas en el cabello jugaba en el jardín de una casa.

-¿quieren jugar conmigo? –pregunta a dos niños que estaban sentados a lado de un tobogán-

-no, niña tonta. Nosotros no jugamos con niñas. –uno le quita su charola con tasitas para el te y la lanza al piso, mientras se van riendo-

-¿por qué nadie quiere jugar conmigo? –dice la niña sollozando-

-¿por qué lloras? ¿qué tienes? –pregunta otra niña-

-porque no tengo un hermano mayor que quiera jugar conmigo y me cuide.

-no llores. Si quieres yo puedo ser como tu hermano mayor.

-pero si eres una niña igual que yo.

-nadie tiene por que saberlo.

Después se ve a la misma niña jugando con sus muñecas. Cuando vienen los mismos niños a molestarla. Uno le quita una de sus muñecas.

-devuélvemela.

-quítamela si puedes. Jajaja.

Mientras la niña llora, aparece un niño quien le quita a los abusivos la muñeca y los hace salir corriendo.

-aquí tienes tu muñeca Michiru. Ya no llores más.

-¿Haruka? Ahora tu serás como mi hermano mayor ¿verdad? Y nunca nos separaremos. Me lo prometes.

-te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado y nunca nadie más se burlara de ti.

-es una promesa. Jamás vayas a romperla.

En la época actual Serena almuerza con Darién y Amy en un restaurante.

-Rini está un poco rebelde por eso la mandé de regreso al futuro.

-¿qué ha pasado? –Darién-

-Se metió en un gran lío y Amy perdió sus poderes debido a eso.

-ya lo sabía. Pero no crees que estás exagerando en cuanto al comportamiento de Rini. Ella siempre ha sido una niña muy obediente. –Darién-

-eso era antes ahora se escapa de mi control. –Serena-

-además es peligroso tenerla aquí. Los enemigos saben su verdadera identidad y podrían intentar secuestrarla nuevamente. –Amy-

-tienen razón. Lo mejor es que regrese a Tokio de Cristal. –Darién-

-solo queríamos decirte eso. Y no te coja de sorpresa no verla. –Serena-

-en estos momentos debe estar llegando al futuro. –Amy-

-bien te dejamos tenemos que regresar al trabajo. –Serena-

Por otro lado están Rini y Diana en el cuarto de Serena.

-Nos demoramos mucho tiempo en regresar. Ahora que se enteré Serena de que la puerta del tiempo no se abre se va a molestar muchísimo.

-no es culpa mía. No se que haya pasado pero está muy extraño esto. –Rini-

-La Neo Reina Serena debe estar angustiada por que no regresamos pronto. –Diana-

Samy esta detrás de la puerta escuchando todo y no entiende de lo que están hablando.

-El Rey debe estar histérico y soy yo la que voy a recibir la mejor parte por no obligarte a regresar pronto. –Diana-

-explíquenme eso de la Neo Reina Serena y el Rey Endimión. ¿Acaso esa Reina es mi hermana Serena en el futuro? –Samy entrando- ¿y que es la puerta del tiempo? ¿quién es el Rey Endimión?

-tu. Estabas escuchando nuestra conversación. Que no sabes que es mala educación escuchar las conversaciones privadas de los demás. –Rini-

-la puerta estaba abierta y fue sin querer que escuché todo. Ahora dime todo.

-no se de que hablas, escuchaste mal. Estábamos practicando unas líneas para una obra de teatro.

-no me engañes. Si no me lo quieres contar tu, se lo preguntaré a mi hermana Serena la famosa Sailor Moon.

-sabes que ella es.........

-si, yo mismo vi cuando se transformaba el otro día.

-¡que tonta que es Serena! Como se va a dejar ver de su hermano.

-¡habla enana! dime de una vez todo o le cuento a mis amigos y conocidos que mi hermana es Sailor Moon.

-¡Uuuuy! eres un abusivo, chantajista. Cuando se entere Serena te va arrastrar de las greñas.

Hikaru, Mina y Lita están cargando unos cartones y entrando a una casa.

-¿por qué no nos dijiste que te estabas cambiando? hubiéramos venido enseguida a ayudarte. –Lita-

-Gracias chicas. La verdad es que si necesita ayuda. El otro día me puse a pintar yo sola la fachada de está casa.

-¿por qué no contrataste a alguien? –Mina-

-lo que pasa es que todos los pintores estaban ocupados y me urge instalarme de inmediato.

-¿por qué no alquilaste un departamento como el de Darién? –Lita-

-quería algo más acogedor, más amplio. Y por aquí no hay muchos lugares que digamos.

-eso es cierto, es muy difícil. –Mina-

En el escondite de Deindivir están Tokime y Asha conversando de lo que será su nuevo ataque.

-todo está bajo mi control. Nada puede fallar está vez. –Tokime-

-la energía que almacenaste la vez pasada fue desperdiciada. –Asha-

-no toda querida, no toda.

-Deindivir ha sido bueno con nosotros al dejar en nuestras manos esta misión.

-no nos ha dicho nada, pero se que está enojado por eso quiero seguir adelante con nuestros planes, porque hasta ahora nos ha ido bien. Estamos mermando las fuerzas del grupo Sailor.

-tienes razón mientras menos sean, mas oportunidad tendremos de ganar.

Están Haruka y Michiru viendo en el periódico un lugar de diversión.

-¿a dónde te gustaría ir Michiru?

-no lo se. Al cine ya fuimos la semana pasada.

-¿tal vez al Acuario?

-no, quisiera algo diferente. Mira aquí dice que inauguraron un nuevo juego en el parque de diversiones.

-¿te gustaría ir a ese lugar? Ya se de que se trata es aquel laberinto lleno de espejos.

-¿acaso le temes a los espejos Haruka?

-nunca. Lo que sucede es que suena un poco aburrido.

-vamos, si no te gusta nos salimos y ya.

-como tu quieras Michiru.

Darién está en el hospital cuando al salir, en la sala de esperas están Rini y Diana.

-¡Darién!

-Rini, creí que estabas de regreso en Tokio de Cristal.

-no pude regresar. Hay problemas con la puerta del tiempo.

-¿ya lo sabe Serena?

-no. Todavía no se lo he dicho, por eso quiero que me ayudes porque se va a enojar mucho conmigo, no me va a creer, pero es cierto Diana lo sabe.

-Es cierto Sr. Darién, justo cuando se estaba abriendo la puerta una especie de luz roja la volvió a cerrar rápidamente.

-que extraño.

-Darién ¿a que hora sales de aquí para venir a buscarte y que hables con Serena, tu eres el único que puede convencerla de que no me castigue como la ultima vez.

-¿qué te hizo la ultima vez?

-bueno no me castigó exactamente pero dijo que otra más y no me la pasaba.

Mina y Lita están acostadas en el piso de la nueva casa de Hikaru.

-¿qué cansada que estoy? –Mina-

-yo también después de esto solo quiero dormir un buen rato. –Lita-

-chicas gracias por venir ayudarme. De verdad no se que hubiera hecho sin ustedes. –Hikaru-

-Cuando quieras solo tienes que llamarnos y listo, aquí estaremos en menos de lo que canta un pavo.

-querrás decir un gallo. –Lita-

-bueno eso.-Mina-

Haruka y Michiru van entrando al parque de diversiones abrazadas se ve una cola inmensa para entrar al laberinto de los espejos.

-cuando estoy contigo me siento tranquila. –Michiru-

-yo también me siento bien a tu lado.

-alguna vez te has cansado de estar conmigo.

-no. ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-es que quería............

-¿querías que? Michiru.

-Tengan sus boletos pueden pasar. –Les dice la Señorita que está en la entrada-

-Oh gracias, tengo tantas ganas de estar adentro apúrate Haruka.

-Esta Michiru, quiere siempre nuevas emociones.

Muchas personas entran y se confunden con tantos espejos a su alrededor ya que la ilusión es muy buena y casi no se distingue la imagen real de la falsa.

-¿cuál de todas estas soy yo Haruka?

-oh Michiru, no me hagas esas bromas.

-en eso consiste el juego.

-esta bien voy a tratar de adivinar quien eres.

En ese momento una voz les anuncia que la pareja ganadora sería aquella que lograra llegar a la salida juntos.

-esos podemos ser tu y yo Haruka.

-Al fin te encuentro eres tu. –tomándola del brazo-

-eres muy inteligente. –después cambia su expresión y mira a su alrededor-

-¿qué sucede Michiru?

-sentí algo extraño. Espera un momento –Saca de su bolso su espejo-

-¿qué está pasando?

-Mira Haruka es Tokime y Asha. Este laberinto es una trampa de ellos dos.

-Rayos, debí suponerlo. Donde actúan ellos siempre hay demasiada gente.

-no perdamos mas tiempo transformémonos ya –Michiru-

-un momento, hay más gente.

-es cierto casi lo olvido.

-busquemos con tu espejo el escondite desde donde operan esos dos.

-esta bien.

Están Amy y Serena comiendo unos helados mientras van de camino a casa.

-no has perdido tu afición por lo dulce ¿verdad?

-no, tu sabes que no puedo dejarlos. Me relajan.

-estas así por Rini o por Darién.

-uhmm se me nota.

-si, muchísimo. Porque no haces las paces con Darién, creo que te sentirías mejor.

-No estamos enojados. Solo rompimos.

-¿qué?

-Amy, no lo sabías. Es que creí que ya se los había contado. Rompí mi relación con el hasta que no resuelva lo de Hikaru.

-no entiendo.

-es que ella está enamorada de el.

-No lo puedo creer. ¿Ella te lo dijo?

-No fue necesario.

-entonces es por esa razón que se está cambiando del departamento de Darién.

-no lo se. Pero mientras ella siga pensando en el no puedo estar con Darién, te imaginas si nos ve juntos. Eso le dolería, aunque ella tratara de disimularlo.

En el parque de diversiones Michiru sigue buscando con su espejo algo que les indique la energía negativa de Tokime o Asha.

-Creo que los encontré Haruka, provienen de ese espejo central.

-vamos a desbaratar sus sucios planes. Por el poder del cristal del planeta Uranus.

-Por el Poder del cristal del planeta Neptuno.

-ahora si verán....

-espera déjame llamar a las demás Sailors para eso nos dieron estos intercomunicadores. –Michiru-

-acaso insinúas que no podemos las dos solas contra ellos.

-no dudo de nuestras capacidades, pero lo mejor es avisarles.- Serena, chicas estamos en el parque de diversiones en el nuevo juego del laberinto de los espejos Tokime y Asha planean un nuevo ataque-.

-esperen a que lleguemos puede ser muy peligroso que los enfrenten solas. –Mina-

-no podemos esperar hay mucha gente que corre peligro. –Michiru-

-esperen a que lleguemos es una orden de tu superior. No sabemos que hay detrás de todo esto –Mina-

-vamos inmediatamente para allá. –Hotaru-

-escuchen a Mina por favor, estamos en camino. –Serena-

-Sailor Mars en camino. –Ray-

-entendido, cambio y fuera. –Michiru-

-Michiru, tenemos que entrar ahora antes de que estos dos rufianes se salgan con la suya.

-pero, Mina dijo que esperemos.

-si te quieres quedar aquí.

-sabes que no puedo dejarte sola.

-entonces vayamos. Tierra tiembla.

Haciendo trizas aquel espejo se ve un pasillo largo, entran corriendo y adelante ven una luz.

-vamos Michiru, creo que es por allá.

Al terminarse el camino, llegan hasta una especie de sala de Maquinas y ven a Tokime y Asha observándolo todo por medio de cámaras.

-Mira Tokime llegaron unas visitantes.

-si ya me di cuenta. Díganme Sailors a que debo el honor de tenerlas aquí.

-eres un maldito, como es posible que no te canses de hacerle daño a las personas. –Michiru-

Tokime se levanta y se da la media vuelta, para de nuevo ponerse de frente rápidamente y golpear el rostro de la Sailor.

-esa palabra Maldito esta bien para Deindivir. Nosotros no somos lo suficientemente malos para merecer ese honor. Pero te perdono por ello.

-Eres un desgraciado como te atreves a golpearla –dice Haruka y le da un zarpazo son su espada de Uranus-

-¿quieres pelear?. Pero no tengo ganas. Tal vez después.

-cobarde, eres un cobarde.

-Bueno, ya que insistes. Asha démosle la bienvenida.

Empiezan a pelear los cuatro y se ve en aquel cuarto como luces de colores que chocan.

Mientras Michiru usa su espejo para el reflejo submarino Haruka usa su espada y le dice a Michiru que tenga mucho cuidado.

-ya no soy una niña Uranus se defenderme muy bien.

Asha pega un brinco y destruye el techo y sale volando por ahí. Michiru la sigue.

-¡Neptune! -Grita Uranus y quiere seguirla pero Tokime se lo impide-

-no te iras sin despedirte de mi verdad linda.

-déjame, no me pongas las manos encima.

-¿a que le temes? Eres linda igual que las otras Sailors. Sabes lo que le pasó a una de tus amiguitas por rechazarme. Le quité sus poderes. Pero contigo puede ser diferente si me aceptas te perdonare la vida.

-estas loco, eso nunca.

-bueno no digas que no te lo advertí. Ahora prepárate que tu serás la próxima en perder los poderes.

-Eso no podrás hacerlo.

 -Claro mira tu brazo, tu cuerpo esta perdiendo movimiento. Así lo hice con tu amiguita y tu tienes la culpa por distraerte queriendo seguir a la otra Sailor.

-¡maldición!

-no, no, no las niñas lindas como tu no pueden maldecir.

-Maremoto de Neptuno. –Golpea a Tokime y Uranus vuelve a la normalidad-

-Gracias Neptune, esta vez te toco salvarme. ¿Que hiciste con Asha?

-Creo que la saqué fuera de circulación. No molestará por un buen rato.

-eso crees tu. Hilos transparentes –grita Asha, apareciendo nuevamente-

-¿cómo reaccionaste tan rápido? –Michiru-

-fácil no estaba inconsciente. Ahora la pregunta es ¿como podrás soltarte de mis hilos?

-¿qué hilos?

-los que te están atando, no sientes como te aprisionan.

-No siento nada –va a dar un paso y cae al suelo-

-Jajaja, viste que si estabas atada.

-¡Sailor Neptune! –Uranus quiere correr en su ayuda pero los pies se le van juntando hasta hacerla caer también-

-crees que soy tonta a las dos las até.

-No puede ser. –Haruka-

-te dije que era mejor esperar a las demás. –Michiru-

-¿estas regañándome?

-¿qué crees?

-bueno, bueno, bueno, las demás ya están aquí. Solo que tienen que sortear muchos espejos. Para llegar a salvarlas miren. –Asha les muestra desde un espejo que las demás Sailors están entrando por la misma puerta por la que ellas entraron-

-pobres sailor tontas. Vienen derechito a la trampa –Tokime-

-hermanito ¿te acuerdas que el otro día estaba leyendo un libro?

-si, el de Juana de Arco.

-te gustaría revivir aquella escena en que la quemaron viva acusándola de ser una hereje, bruja.

-por que no. Hagámoslo. –juntan sus manos y elevan a las dos Sailors con sus poderes juntándolas y colocándolas en una especie de poste-

-bien esperemos que las demás Sailors puedan vencernos antes de que se achicharren. –enciende una fogata-

-vamos donde las otras –Asha-

-nos olvidamos de algo.

-cierto. -Se acercan a las chicas y ponen sus dedos sobre sus frentes anulando sus poderes-

-¡bye! –les dicen-

Haruka empieza a decirle a Michiru que lamenta no haberle cumplido la promesa que hicieron de niñas.

-¿Lo recuerdas? Pensé que lo habías olvidado, la vez que nos volvimos a ver que parecía como si fuer la primera, creí que me habías olvidado

-nunca, olvidé esa etapa en nuestra niñez y pienso cumplir esa promesa pase lo que pase

-ah, es por eso que hasta ahora has actuado así como si fueras mas que un hermano mayor. Siempre quise un hombre a mi lado que me cuidara y protgiera y tu has estado actuando como tal, nuestra relacion es muy fuerte, màs que el de una pareja. He sido una egoísta no te he permitido ser quien realmente eres y deseas ser.

-¿qué dices Michiru?

-que te libero de tu promesa. Tu y yo seguiremos siendo hermanas hasta el final. Unidas, como una sola persona

-Pensé que querías tener a…

-Tu siempre has sido como una hermana para mi. Te agradezco inmensamente que hayas estado conmigo cuando mas te necesitaba. Pero nunca te dejé ser tu misma todo por una promesa infantil. Quiero que seas una chica normal como todas, por mi culpa has tenido que retraerte de las cosas que en el fondo sabes que te gustaría hacer.

-no crees que es un poco tarde ya. Además estoy comoda así, contigo a mi lado soy fuerte

-no, no debe ser así, ahora es tiempo de corregir

-yo creo que ya no podremos separarnos estamos muy unidas

-perdóname, si salimos de estas prometo ayudarte para que seas una chica normal.

-también quieres hacer promesas. Esta bien, pero si no pasamos de esta, déjame decirte que te quiero mucho y me llena de satisfacción haberte ayudado durante todos estos años. Es un gusto morir a tu lado mi amada Michiru.

-para mi también. –van perdiendo fuerzas solo se ve en sus frentes la señal de Uranus y Neptuno-

Serena está junto a Mars, Hikaru está con Hotaru y Mina, van por el mismo camino corriendo rápidamente, cuando se les presentan Tokime y Asha.

-¿a donde van?

-Tokime hemos venido a detenerte. –Hotaru-

-lamento informarles que nuestro plan tuvo el resultado esperado. –Asha-

-sus amigas están apunto de morir incineradas. –Tokime-

-¡no! ¿dónde están dinos? –Serena-

-si nos vencen rápido y llegan a la cámara principal podrían estarlas salvando. –Asha-

-no se las van acabar. Saeta llameante de Marte.

-Azul de Agua. Serena búscalas rápido nosotras te cubriremos.

Serena corre por todo el pasillo pensando.

-Oh no por favor, no puede estar pasando, tengo que llegar, tengo que llegar.

Las Sailors están luchando fuertemente contra los dos enemigos.

-Beso de amor y belleza de venus.

-Azul de..........

-Basta, nos cansamos, nos retiramos porque igual ya obtuvimos lo que queríamos. –Asha y Tokime desaparecen de sus vistas-

-¿qué habrá querido decir con eso de que ya obtuvieron lo que querían? –Hotaru-

-no lo sé pero lo sospecho. –Mina-

-Vamos a buscar a las demás –Ray-

Serena llega al final del camino y ve a las dos Sailors sin conocimiento, perdiendo sus poderes y a punto de ser consumidas por las llamas.

-Oh no, ¿como las saco de ahí? –mirando a todos lados solo puede divisar espejos, no hay con que apagar el fuego- ¿qué hago? ¿Si me arriesgo a saltar en el fuego?

No se, pero el fuego puede matarlas, no pensaré más voy a saltar –Serena se dispone a saltar pero un brazo la detiene-

-No lo hagas Serena, es muy peligroso, no es un fuego común. –Ray-

-¡Ray!

-mi experiencia con el fuego me lo dice. Ese fuego no es natural, está lleno de una energía maligna.

-pero tenemos que hacer algo y pronto, porque las chicas están en peligro de muerte. –Hotaru-

-Voy a tratar de apagarlo, pero me va a tomar tiempo. –Ray-

-entonces, hay que salvarlas por arriba. –Mina-

-¿cómo? –Hotaru-

-tu y Serena pueden usar mi cadena de Venus para llegar hasta ellas. ¡Cadena de Venus! –Mina dirige dicha cadena hacia la parte superior del poste donde están atadas las dos Sailors-

-lo usaremos de puente, vamos Sailor Saturn –Serena-

-Si. –Hotaru-

Serena y Hotaru caminan por medio de la cadena de Venus y Ray usa sus pergaminos para purificar el fuego y de esa manera apagarlo. El fuego maligno está consumiendo la cadena de Venus.

-Apresúrense chicas, la cadena puede romperse. –Mina-

Serena desata a Michiru y esta despierta.

-Serena viniste a salvarnos.

-todo estará bien dame tu mano, Hotaru te ayudará a llegar a salvo.

Michiru es ayudada por Hotaru a llegar al suelo mientras Serena desata y sostiene a Haruka quien sigue sin conocimiento.

-si que pesas Haruka, pero te salvaré.

-Apúrate Serena la cadena está a punto de romperse.

-ya voy, Haruka pesa mucho.

-¡oh no la cadena! Serena, Hotaru tengan cuidado. –Mina-

La cadena se rompe y las tres Sailors caen, pero afortunadamente el fuego se apagó en ese momento gracias a los pergaminos purificadores de Ray.

-¡Que alivió! Por un momento pensé que íbamos a freírnos. –Serena-

-y Sailor Millenium, ¿no estaba con nosotras? –Venus-

-pensé que nos había seguido, pero con el problema del fuego lo olvidé. –Ray-

-¿Le habrá pasado algo? –Serena-

-Aquí estoy chicas, no se preocupen encontré un punto misterioso en uno de los espejos del pasillo y me di cuenta que los espejos absorbían la energía de las personas por medio de su reflejo, pero ya lo eliminé. –Hikaru-

-¡que bueno! –Hotaru-

Después están todas en casa de Haruka, conversando acerca de lo ocurrido.

-estamos perdiendo fuerzas, no podemos seguir cayendo en las trampas de nuestros enemigos. –Mina-

-nosotras tuvimos la culpa, por no esperar. –Michiru-

-no es momento de buscar un culpable, tenemos que hacer algo y pronto. –Hotaru-

-Hotaru, tiene razón debemos ser más cuidadosas. –Serena-

En ese momento las interrumpe Mars para darles una sorpresa.

-Chicas Haruka está lista, terminó de arreglarse ella sola.

-¿de verdad? Queremos verla, que salga ya –Michiru-

-le da un poco de vergüenza, pero ya sale. –Ray-

Sale la nueva Haruka, vestida femeninamente, todas se quedan sorprendidas viéndola.

-¡que linda! –Hotaru-

-siempre ha sido linda solo que lo ocultaba –Michiru-

-gracias chicas, me siento un poco rara, pero creo que es cuestión de acostumbrarse.

Luego de camino a casa Serena va con Luna y Mina con Artemis en los hombros.

-la situación es un poco preocupante –Luna-

-si seguimos así todos correremos peligro, la tierra, las personas –Artemis-

De pronto aparece Rini con Darién.

-Serena, tenemos que decirte algo. –Darién-

-¡Rini!, pensé que te habías ido.

-de eso se trata Serena, queremos decirte lo que pasó.

Hotaru, Haruka y Michiru ya a solas comentan nuevamente lo sucedido.

-necesitamos que regrese Setsuna, ahora que ustedes no tienen sus poderes –Hotaru-

-maldita la hora que caímos en la trampa. –Haruka-

-no maldigas. Confiemos en que se arreglaran las cosas. Además las chicas lindas como tu no deben decir esas cosas –Michiru-

Haruka se sonroja y dice:

-solo nos queda la esperanza de confiar en nuestras princesas.

-la batalla final está por comenzar. –Hotaru-

-lo presientes Hotaru. –Michiru-

-Lo presiento.

Todas se miran con una cara de preocupación.


	24. ROMANCE EN TODAS PARTES

**CAPITULO 24 Romance en todas partes. El Gran Impacto**.

El primer festival del amor ha comenzado. Todo el Japón se llena de alborozo, miles de enamorados saldrán a pasear a los parques, centros comerciales, y demás centros de entretenimientos.

-Chicas ¿ya leyeron esto? –Mina-

-¡Ah! Te refieres al primer festival nacional del amor. –Lita-

-si, dice que miles de enamorados, saldrán a divertirse con sus parejas.

-Mina, te emociona mucho eso ¿no es cierto? –Amy-

-como no Amy, si el ambiente se llena de romance.

-si es verdad, pero nosotras no tenemos tiempo para esas cosas lo olvidas.

-no lo olvido, pero el hecho de ser Sailor Scouts no significa que no podamos divertirnos de vez en cuando.

-Mina tiene razón, la vida se ha hecho también para disfrutar de ella. –Lita-

-algunos no pueden disfrutar. –Amy-

-¿te refieres a Serena y a Darién? –Lita-

-Serena lo extraña mucho aunque trate de disimularlo, y estoy segura que esto del festival del amor la va a poner un poco mal. –Amy-

-Tienes razón. –Mina-

En casa está Serena durmiendo y Rini la está mirando sentada en el piso.

-Serena se comporta casi como mamá. Ya se está convirtiendo en la futura reina.

Se acerca a la cama y comienza a llamarla suavemente:

-despiértate, es tarde, vamos alguna parte el día está lindo.

-No quiero levantarme, Rini, déjame dormir.

-vamos no seas perezosa.

-no tengo ganas de enfrentarme al mundo hoy.

-Serena, hoy es un día para divertirse.

-no quiero salir. No quiero ver a nadie. –se voltea y se pone una almohada en la cara para no seguir escuchando-

-¡Serena!

Luna entra y le pregunta a Rini que sucede:

-Serena no quiere levantarse de esa cama.

-Ya se porque.

-¿por qué?

-hoy es el festival del amor y Serena no puede disfrutarlo porque no estará con Darién.

-Ah es por eso. Ya voy a pensar en algo, pero la tengo que sacar de esa cama.

Hikaru está en su habitación cambiándose de ropa y se mira al espejo mientras piensa:

-como me gustaría ser Serena, aunque fuera por un día. Darién la quiere mucho, tanto como yo lo quiero a él. Será posible que algún día logre olvidarlo y pueda enamorarme otra vez. Cuando éramos niños, yo siempre pensaba que cuando creciéramos seríamos novios, luego cuando entró a la secundaria vino a estudiar acá por que quería recordar su pasado, por muchos años no supe de el pero lo seguía queriendo igual. Se volvió a encontrar con ella y se volvió a enamorar de ella. ¡como te envidio Serena Tsukino! A veces siento coraje porque tu siempre lo has tenido todo. Pero igual te quiero mucho Serena, porque eres buena, siempre sacrificándote por los demás, eres mi hermana y se que darías la vida por mi. No es tu culpa que te hayas enamorado sin saber que el era mi........

Mejor olvido esto, voy a salir con Naoto y voy a dejar por un buen rato mis tristezas.

Darién está caminando cerca del centro de videojuegos cuando se encuentra con Andrew.

-¡Darién! A los años que nos volvemos a ver.

-Andrew, no has cambiado nada. ¿cómo te ha ido todos estos años?

-muy bien no puedo quejarme. Y tu ¿te casaste ya?

-no, aun no.

-¿qué ha pasado? No me digas que nos ha tenido suerte con las mujeres.

-no es eso. Lo que pasa es que estoy metido en un problema, Serena no quiere estar conmigo por algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo.

-¿hablas de Serena Tsukino?

-si, Serena Tsukino.

-siempre supe que entre los dos iba a ver algo, pero no pensé que duraría tanto tiempo.

-amo a Serena y quiero casarme con ella. Se que ella también me ama pero como ya te dije está un poco enojada porque le oculté algo.

-pero eso pasa, vas a ver como luego se olvida y regresa a ti. Es mas porque no le llevas un enorme ramo de rosas, hoy es el día del festival del amor. Seguro que la impactas. Te perdona y vuelve contigo.

-se oye tan fácil. No conoces a Serena.

-la recuerdo como una chica muy positiva, alegre, divertida y sobre todo romántica.

-me describes a la Serena de hace 3 o 4 años. Las personas cambian Andrew.

-bueno, no creo que haya cambiado tanto, tal vez haya madurado, pero en cuanto al amor todas las mujeres son iguales, les encanta que les roguemos.

-no sé. Talvez haga lo que dices, después de mi turno en el hospital.

-hazlo, vas a ver como las cosas cambian.

-eso espero.

Deindivir está sentado en su trono y pregunta por los nuevos planes.

-¿qué ha pasado han logrado algo?

-amo, hemos derrotado a cuatro Sailors Scouts y hoy seguramente derrotaremos a otra mas. –Tokime-

-eso es todo.

-ten paciencia, poco a poco nos desharemos de ellas, hemos destruido sus fuentes de poder y nunca más volverán a transformarse. –Asha-

-mi paciencia se agota. Ya quiero dar el golpe final a la heredera del trono lunar.

-de ella también nos encargaremos, no te preocupes. –Tokime-

-¿qué hay del nuevo plan?

-ya lo pusimos en marcha.

En la habitación de Serena Rini está conectando la radio y buscando una emisora de música pop.

-esta es, ahora a subirle un poco el volumen y......................

Serena pega un salto de la cama y grita:

-¡Riiiiiini! Apaga eso.

-Serena levántate.

-baja el volumen no te escucho.

-esta bien. Te decía que no esta bien que te pongas triste porque no estas con Darién, tu eres fuerte, demuéstrame lo valiente que eres.

-¡Rini!

En ese momento se detiene la música y se escucha un mensaje en la radio:

Para aquellos que están solos en este día tan especial, también tenemos el club de solteros sin compromiso, un club donde podrás divertirte a lo grande con tus amigos o familia, ven no te arrepentirás. Olvídate de tus problemas. Entradas a la venta en los supermercados de la ciudad.

-escuchaste Serena, podemos ir ahí. No te sentirás incomoda.

-No tengo ganas Rini, mejor nos quedamos en casa.

-no seas aguada vamos.

-otra vez ese lenguaje.

-perdón.

-olvídalo. Esta bien voy a bañarme y a cambiarme para que salgamos.

-yupi, gracias Serena.

La ciudad está llena de flores carteles enunciativos, las tiendas llenas de tarjetas y dulces en cajas en forma de corazón.

Hikaru está fuera de una tienda vestida muy bonita con un traje color limón y sombrero.

Naoto sale con una funda de papel llena de dulces.

-veo que te has querido traer la tienda.-Hikaru-

-quiero que la pases bien.

-Gracias por invitarme, eres muy lindo conmigo.

-Somos amigos, no es un favor el que te estoy haciendo. Lo hago desde el fondo de mi corazón. Ven abrázame, siente mi aprecio. –La abraza y van caminando por toda la avenida-

Hikaru piensa: ¿por qué me pongo tan nerviosa a su lado? Siento como si el corazón se me fuera a salir por la boca.

Serena y Rini van caminando por la otra calle, cuando ven a lo lejos a la joven pareja que venían abrazados.

-Mira Serena, quienes vienen ahí. Son Hikaru y Naoto el modelo que ganó el concurso.

-es cierto.

-y vienen muy abrazados. –Con tono picaresco-

-Si ya lo veo.

-no pierde el tiempo. Y tu sufriendo por ella y Darién.

-¡Rini! No seas mal pensada. Solo son amigos.

-vamos a saludarlos.

Justo en ese momento Hikaru se da cuenta que Serena y Rini la están viendo con Naoto y muchas ideas pasan por su mente. Naoto le hace una pregunta que la saca del limbo:

-se que no debería decirte esto porque te lo prometí, pero, sabes que me gustas mucho y que me encantaría si tu y yo fuéramos novios. Por eso me atrevo a preguntarte de nuevo si tu ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

Se acercan Serena y Rini e interrumpen la conversación.

-¡Hola Hikaru! Te veo muy bien acompañada. –Rini-

-Uhhh hola Rini. ¿Cómo están?

-no tan bien como tu.

-recuerdan a Naoto.

-Si claro ¿Como estas Naoto? –Serena-

-Bien Serena, que gusto volver a verte.

-¡oye! ¿tu eres el novio de Hikaru?

-este yo.......

-si es mi novio –Hikaru-

-¿tu novio? –Serena-

-sí acaba de pedirme que sea su novia y yo acepté.

-¿de veras Hikaru? ¿aceptas ser mi novia? –Naoto-

-si, claro que si.

-ah, entonces por eso venían abrazados. –Rini-

-claro, por que más va hacer. ¿No me van a felicitar por el novio tan guapo y caballero que tengo? Por eso me conquistó porque es tan lindo conmigo.

-felicidades a los dos. –Serena un poco desconcertada-

-gracias Serena. ¡Ah! por cierto ya deberías arreglar tu problema con Darién, estuvimos conversando el otro día y el pobre se siente solo sin ti. Además ya no voy a estar yo para hacerle compañía porque me estoy cambiando de casa como tu sabes.

-Darién solo.

-si, no me gusta verlos así, reconcíliate con el y olvida el pasado y se feliz así como yo lo soy con Naoto.

-viste Serena tu haciendo tormenta en un vaso con agua. –Rini-

-bien chicas, disculpen que nos vayamos rápido pero Naoto y yo queremos aprovechar para estar solos en este día tan especial, nos vamos a dar un paseo romántico en bote. Bye.

-cuídate mucho Hikaru. –Serena-

-nos vemos. –Rini-

Hikaru y Naoto se alejan bien abrazados y mientras van caminando ella piensa:

-perdóname Serena por haberte mentido, pero no soporto verlos tristes, ustedes son las personas que más amo en este mundo.

Serena y Rini los observan desde lejos.

-Serena, viste ya puedes estar con Darién.

-¿será verdad? Podré estar con Darién sin ninguna preocupación.

-no lo estás viendo. Son novios ella se ve muy feliz con el. Pertenecen al mismo mundo, el modelaje, así muchos famosos se enamoran porque pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Además se ve que el es una buena persona y lo que hizo por ella el otro día es otro punto a su favor.

-puede ser.

-ya no dudes Serena esta misma noche tienes que reconciliarte con Darién.

-tienes razón Rini, debo ser feliz, hoy hablaré con mi querido Darién.

-¡así se habla! Además recuerda que si no están juntos yo jamás podré nacer.

Lita, Mina, Amy y Ray están haciendo cola para comprar unas entradas al club de solteros sin compromisos.

-dicen que muchos de los que entran a este club a más de divertirse tienen la oportunidad de conocer a su futura pareja se imaginan. –Mina con corazones en los ojos-

-si, ya me imagino. –Lita-

En la imaginación se ve a Mina y a Lita con unos hermosos vestidos de galas y se les caen los pañuelos y dos apuestos caballeros se los recogen, para luego tomarlas de la mano y bailar un vals a la luz de la luna en un elegante salón. En ese momento un grito las devuelve a la realidad.

-¡Chicas! Despierten, eso solo en sus sueños. –Ray-

-¿porque eres así?. Estábamos en la mejor parte. –Lita-

-porque la fila está avanzando y los demás se están quejando. –Amy-

Miran hacia delante y ven que no han seguido y los de atrás las quedan mirando medio molestos.

-oh perdón. –Mina-

Llega Rini corriendo y las saluda muy contenta.

-Hola chicas, ¿cómo están?

-Hola Rini, ¿y Serena?

-ya viene, se quedó comprando unos helados de repente le dio mucha hambre.

-¡cuando no! tenía que ser Serena. –Ray-

-chicas hola aquí estoy.

-hola Serena, te ves muy contenta. –Amy-

-Lo que pasa es que hoy se va a contentar con Darién.

-de veras, ya era hora. –Ray-

-Miren el que va allá ¿no es Darién? –Lita-

-si, es el. Pero va con un ramo de rosas. –Rini-

-¿a donde irá? –Mina-

-¡Darién! –grita Rini-

Darién se acerca y saluda a las chicas.

-¿esas flores son para mi? –Rini-

-en realidad son para........

-¿para Hikaru? Quieres que se quede en tu departamento porque te sientes solo –Serena-

-Son para ti Serena. Tu sabes que la única chica que me interesa eres tu.

-Nooooo, me voy a poner celosa ¿cómo que la única chica? ¿y yo? –Rini-

-quise decir las dos.

-¡Darién yo! Es que yo no se que decirte. –Serena-

-quiero que estemos juntos como siempre.

-Darién, yo, yo, yo también quiero estar contigo, te he extrañado mucho –se lanza a sus brazos y lo mira con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de felicidad-

-Al parecer lo de las flores funciona. –Darién-

-bien chicas no hagamos mal tercio, vayamos siguiendo, que ya estamos por entrar, Rini ven con nosotras.

-bueno todo sea por la reconciliación.

Las chicas entran al recinto y de pronto todo queda vacío solo están Serena y Darién mirándose a los ojos.

-¡cuánto extrañé estar así! Te amo Serena, siempre te amaré, pase lo que pase nunca lo olvides.

-yo también te amo y no creo nada de lo que dice Luna.

-¿y que dice Luna?

-que nuestro amor podría apagarse.

-¡jamás!, es una llama eterna, que nadie podrá apagar.

-me hace feliz escucharte decir eso.

-¿entramos con las chicas?

-si, vamos a divertirnos un rato.

Se abrazan y entran a aquel lugar. Adentro se ve a muchas personas que conversan en unas mesas, otras están bailando y al fondo se ve una puerta transparente que conduce a un parque.

-chicos por acá –Los llama Mina, quien está en una mesa sentada con las demás-

-este lugar no se ve tan divertido como anunciaban. –Ray-

-pero si se puede conocer a gente, mira, hay muchos chicos guapos. –Mina-

-no exageres Mina –Amy-

-claro como a ti solo te gusta Richard.

-que cosas dices Mina –Sonrojada Amy-

-bien que les parece si pedimos unas malteadas para todos. –Darién-

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiii –gritan todas-

Luego de un rato sale un grupo musical a cantar y todos cantan con ellos. Las chicas se ven muy emocionadas.

Darién ve a Tokime disfrazado que se pierde entre la multitud.

-creo que es una trampa. –Darién-

-¿qué dices Darién? –Serena-

-no estoy totalmente seguro pero creo que vi a Tokime en medio de la multitud.

-no digas eso, Darién justo cuando empezábamos a estar bien. –Rini-

-puede que me haya equivocado, pero hay que estar alertas. Con todo, voy a investigar, ya regreso.

-ten mucho cuidado, por favor. –Serena-

-Voy a estar bien.

Darién sale al parque y ve a Tokime corriendo, lo sigue sin que se de cuenta y se esconde detrás de unos arbustos para ver que este se encuentra con Asha.

-mi hermana, ya está todo listo.

-pronto la energía de esos tontos será nuestra.

Darién se transforma rápidamente y se presenta delante de ellos.

-Tuxedo Mask no se los va a permitir. Nadie que juegue con las personas se merece mi respeto.

-tu otra vez guapo. Te advierto que no podrás solo con los dos.

-pero conmigo si. –Sailor Moon-

-ustedes siempre andan juntos ¿no es así? –Asha-

-Serena, te dije que te quedaras.

-no puedo dejarte solo sabiendo que estos están aquí.

-bueno así peleen con nosotros ya no podrán desbaratar nuestros planes. Todos los asistentes quedaran atrapados porque hemos sellado todas las entradas, absorberemos su energía y morirán sin ella.

-no lo harás, las demás sailor están aquí.

-¿quiénes? ¿Las otras seis que quedan aparte de ti? –Asha-

-no podrás detenernos, la función acaba de empezar.

-beso de amor y belleza de venus.

-saeta llameante de Marte.

Aquellos poderes lanzaron a Tokime y Asha hacia un arbol.

-chicas, vinieron. -Serena-

-no podíamos dejarte sola, cuando corriste tras Tuxedo Mask, nosotras lo hicimos tras de ti.

-bien gracias, entonces enseñémosles quienes somos chicas. –Sailor Moon-

-¡uhumm! –las dos Sailors-

-nos van a pagar esto. –Tokime-

Mientras en el salón el aroma de las flores que estaban sobre las mesas empiezan hacer efecto sobre los asistentes, unos comienzan a desmayarse. Amy se levanta y cubre su rostro, lo mismo hacen Rini y Lita.

Amy saca su Mini computador y busca la causa de los desmayos. Logra darse cuenta que son las flores y coge una jarra de agua y las moja evaporando aquel aroma, pero resulta ser peor ya que aunque el olor desaparece el efecto no ha pasado y la energía de las personas empieza a ser absorbida, Rini y Amy empiezan a sentirse débiles también, quieren salir y sacar a las personas pero se dan cuenta que las puertas están todas cerradas.

Serena, Darién y las dos Inners pelean duro contra sus enemigos. Asha logra subir en un árbol y pone un campo de energía para no ser lastimada.

-ahora veamos quien puede tocarme. –Asha-

-buena idea yo también lo haré. –Tokime-

Ahora los dos están protegidos por una energía que parece salir de sus cuerpos.

-¿qué hacemos ahora? –Serena-

-eso es trampa. Son unos cobardes. –Ray-

-en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. –Asha-

-ahora tengan esto. -Tokime lanza una luz que golpea a las Sailors-

-ahhhhhhh gritan todas y caen duramente al piso, Tuxedo Mask mira sorprendido.

-la energía de ellos puede atravesar su propio campo pero nosotros no podemos llegar a ellos.

-así es, nada es capaz de atravesarlo, solo nuestros poderes. Jajaja –Tokime-

Hikaru está en el bote cuando tiene un mal presentimiento y Naoto la mira.

-¿sucede algo?

-es que yo tengo que.......

-irte, pasa algo con las demás sailor Scouts.

-¿por qué dices eso? ¿Qué tengo yo que ver con ellas?

-tú también eres una Sailor.

-no, como crees.

-no me tienes la suficiente confianza para contármelo. Ahora que somos novios no tengas miedo jamás se lo diré a nadie. Ve ayuda a tus amigas.

-gracias Naoto. –Lo besa cerca de los labios-

Las chicas no pueden creer lo que está sucediendo, serena se levanta y lanza con su báculo una esfera de energía pero no logra hacer nada.

Eternal Sailor Millenium llega al salón y ve a la gente desmayada, Lita abre los ojos y le dice con una voz baja: las flores, son las flores.

-Rocío blanco de la luna, curación.

Una luz blanca purifica el ambiente y todos empiezan a despertar.

-Donde están Serena y las demás vine corriendo porque tuve un mal presentimiento.

-Están afuera en el jardín. –Rini-

Ray esta en el suelo porque minutos antes uso su saeta llameante, pero el este rebotó y la golpeó. Asha la mira y le dice:

-dile adiós a tus poderes Sailor Mars. –con su dedo índice señala a gran distancia su frente.

Sailor Venus, Sailor Moon y Darién no pueden creer lo que está sucediendo. La cara de angustia de Sailor Mars es evidente. Pero antes de que llegue hasta ella ese rayo que anularía sus poderes, pasa algo. Todo pasa como una cámara lenta, Serena se pone delante de Mars con los brazos abiertos y su broche comienza a brillar fuertemente tanto que destruye aquel rayo.

-no puede ser. –Asha-

-esa luz lastima mis ojos. –Tokime-

-no, no me ganarás. –Asha, vuelve a lanzar un rayo mucho más grande contra Serena cuyo broche sigue brillando. La mirada de Serena es profunda y segura.

-no vuelvas a tocar a los que quiero nunca más. –Serena-

-princesa tonta, voy a destruirte. –Asha-

El poder de Serena gira y gira tanto que absorbe el de Asha, Tokime también lanza un rayo contra ella, pero pasa lo mismo, los dos enemigos siguen luchando por ganar. En ese momento llegan Sailor Millenium y Sailor Moon Rosa (Rini) y se quedan pasmadas de la impresión.

-¡Serena! –Hikaru-

Venus quiere interferir pero Tuxedo Mask la detiene.

-No, es mucha energía liberada puede ser peligroso.

-pero no podemos permitir que Serena use el poder del cristal de Plata es peligroso para ella.

-ella conoce mejor que nosotros el poder del cristal de plata.

-eres muy fuerte, por eso no pude anular tus poderes anteriormente. –Asha-

-ni podrás, este poder soy yo misma –Serena-

El choque de poderes es tan grande que lastima los ojos de los dos enemigos. Ellos dejan de alzar sus manos y se marchan escapando por una puerta dimensional. Poco a poco el cristal de plata deja de brillar y Serena baja sus brazos voltea la cabeza un poco para mirar a Ray y le dice:

-Mi Ray querida, fallaron no pudieron vencernos está vez. No pudieron quitarte tus poderes. –Serena cae pesadamente al suelo sin sentido-

-¡Serena! –Gritan las chicas y corren a ayudarla-

Ray con lágrimas en los ojos la sacude para que reaccione pero no pasa nada.

-Serena Tonta ¿Porque te expusiste de esa forma? Despierta, despierta.

En ese momento llegan Amy y Lita, quienes se acercan al grupo a enterarse de lo ocurrido.

Darién toma su mano y siente su pulso. Mina les dice que está desmayada que no se preocupen.

-solo tiene que descansar un poco, ya verán cómo se recupera rápidamente. –Mina-

-llevémosla a casa. –Lita-

-es lo mejor –Amy-

Es de noche y están todos en el cuarto de Serena, ella está dormida y las chicas esperando a que despierte para preguntarle cómo se siente.

-Chicas me estoy preocupando mucho, no despierta, ya lleva horas así. –Ray-

-pero su respiración es normal, su pulso también. –Mina-

En ese momento empieza a moverse y abrir lentamente sus ojos y comienza a ver a todo su alrededor y se incorpora rápidamente.

-Ray ¿qué paso?

-te desmayaste y te trajimos a casa.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Mirando a las demás.

-¿por qué preguntas eso Serena? –Mina-

-perdón, Mina te ves muy bien. Mejor que cuando sales en televisión. Casi no nos vemos desde la preparatoria. Amy, no hemos terminado el trabajo, pero podemos dejarlo para mañana porque me duele mucho la cabeza. Lita tu también has venido que bueno volver a verlas.

-¿porque nos hablas como si no nos conocieras? –Lita-

-es que casi no nos vemos desde que terminamos la preparatoria, perdónenme chicas. Prometo que nos veremos más a menudo. –luego mirando a Rini le pregunta: y tu ¿Quién eres? ¿Una nueva amiguita? –mirando a las demás-

-no juegues con nosotras Serena, como es posible que no me recuerdes si yo soy tu...... (Interrumpe Darién)

-no la confundan mas, a ver Serena ¿me recuerdas? –con una mirada tierna-

-si Darién claro que te recuerdo.

-lo ve es un juego de ella, como no me va a recordar a mí y de ti si se acuerda. –Rini-

-no estoy tan seguro, Serena dime ¿Quién soy yo?

-me da vergüenza, es que tú fuiste el novio de Ray y eras muy molestoso te burlabas de mi porque era una llorona y sacaba malas calificaciones. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Y la verdad es que en ese tiempo yo era muy inmadura y en parte tenía la culpa porque te provocaba, estabas en la misma Universidad con Andrew que por cierto ya no lo he visto tampoco, recuerdo como me gustaba. Aunque fuiste el novio de Ray, no sé porque ya no están juntos ¿Algo más que no recuerde?

-sí, que él es tu novio y vas a casarte con él. –Rini-

-¿Qué? Estás loca niña, yo no tengo novio. –Mirando un poco enojada a Rini-

-no miento yo te estoy diciendo la verdad y tu eres una………………

-¡basta! No la mareen, esto puede ser producto del gran impacto que sufrió hoy. –Darién-

-es verdad, seguro mañana estará lucida, hay que dejarla descansar. –Mina-

-Ray querida, quiero que mañana vengas a verme tengo que hablar contigo. –Serena-

-está bien Serena. Mañana vengo a verte. –Ray-

-como me duele la cabeza. –Serena-

Todos salen del cuarto y por la ventana entra Luna quien ha estado escuchando todo, no le habla pero la mira mucho.

-Luna, seguro que estabas jugando en los tejados ven a dormir conmigo.

Luna se acerca y le maúlla acurrucándose a su lado.


	25. EL REGRESO DE SAILOR PLUT

**CAPITULO 25 El regreso de Sailor Plut. Algo malo se aproxima**

Serena se levanta y ve a Rini a su lado, por lo que se queda sorprendida, pero no la despierta, luego se ve al espejo y alcanza a ver un retrato donde está abrazada con Darién.

-Será posible, que yo sea novia de Darién. Esta foto es real. Pero entonces porque no lo recuerdo y esta chica ¿quién es?

En ese momento entra mamá Hikuko con sabanas limpias.

-mamá me puedes decir ¿que relación tiene está chica con nosotros?

-pero que pregunta, Serena si sabes bien que Rini es tu prima.

-si, cierto mi prima Rini que se quedó a dormir esta noche.

-no solo esta noche está de visita con Diana ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?

-si lo recuerdo es que estoy jugando.

-ya mismo bajan a desayunar.

-está bien mamá, otra pregunta: ¿te cae bien mi novio Darién?

-Serena, Darién es un buen chico claro que me cae bien. Siempre me ha caído bien desde que tu y el son novios, ya son años ¿no?

Ray toca el timbre y Samy le abre.

-Hola, ¿se encuentra Serena?

-si, pasa está desayunando.

-Buen Día Sra. Tsukino.

-¿cómo estas Ray?, pasa y toma desayuno con nosotros.

-le agradezco mucho Sra. Pero es que tengo un poco de prisa y quería saber que me tenía que decir Serena.

-mamá, ya me voy a trabajar. Ray en el camino hablamos, chao familia. –toma de la mano a Ray y sale apresurada-

ya en la calle Serena le empieza a preguntar cosas a Ray.

-tu sabes que eres mi mejor amiga.

-lo sé.

-como mi mejor amiga quiero que me digas la verdad. ¿Darién y yo somos novios?

-Si Serena desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿entonces por que no lo recuerdo?

-es que tuvimos un fuerte enfrentamiento con Asha y Tokime y recibiste una fuerte descarga de energía mientras usabas el cristal de plata.

-El cristal de plata. –mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca el broche que lo contiene-

-Serena guárdalo bien, no querrás perderlo. Es muy peligroso que caiga en manos del enemigo.

-Esta bien, pero no recuerdo como se usa.

-¿de verdad, no recuerdas?

-no, siento que tengo una misión muy importante pero no recuerdo que es.¿quién soy?

-tu eres Sailor Moon, y las demás también somos Sailors que luchamos por el amor y la justicia.

-Sailor Moon y lucho por el amor y la justicia. ¿desde cuando? –Mirando fijamente a Ray-

-desde hace muchos años.

-los mismos años que llevo como novia de Darién. ¿no es así?

-exactamente.

-como es posible que haya olvidado algo tan importante en mi vida.

-como dijo Darién puede ser producto del gran impacto que recibiste. Porque no has olvidado todo. Nos recuerdas a todas pero lejanas.

-en realidad a ti te recuerdo muy bien y a Amy igual, a las demás es que siento que no las veo hace mucho. ¿por qué? ¡Como quiero recordar!.

-seguro recordaras poco a poco.

-eso espero.

Hikaru esta guardando unas fotos de ella y Darién cuando eran niños. En ese momento entra Darién a la habitación.

-perdona que entre así pero vi la puerta abierta y.....

-no hay problema, dime como está Serena, ayer ya no pude ver cuando despertó.

-de eso venía a hablarte. Serena sufre de una perdida de la memoria pero no en su totalidad. Por ejemplo no recuerda a Rini y de mi no sabe que soy su novio.

-no puede ser, entonces tampoco me va a recordar.

-no puedo saberlo.

-a mala hora viene a pasar esto.

Es la hora del almuerzo en la oficina y Serena sale con Amy.

-Amy, me siento mal por no recordar una de las cosas más importantes de mi vida.

-tranquila Serena estoy segura que pronto recobraras la memoria.

-lo mismo me dijo Ray. Me siento mal por las chicas, porque no las recuerdo tan bien como a ti y Ray, han de pensar que soy una mala amiga.

-no, ellas saben que las quieres mucho. Una demostración de ello es que te preocupes por no recordarlas como quisieras.

-gracias Amy.

Tokime y Asha están molestos por haber perdido la ultima vez y quieren venganza.

-casi logramos nuestro objetivo, nunca imagine que la princesa tuviera tanto poder. –Tokime-

-algo bueno sacamos de esto. Ya vimos cual es el alcance de su poder. Es grande sí, pero no tanto como para vencernos. Si seguimos adelante con nuestro planes, vas a ver como la energía acumulada mas la nuestra las vencerán.

-tienes razón no me voy a concentrar en nuestra derrota, aun nos quedan muchas batallas más.

-entonces estas listo para la venganza.

-listo.

Rini esta caminando con Diana y Samy y van todos callados hasta que Rini rompe el silencio.

-chicos quería aprovechar para pedirles disculpas por mi comportamiento en estos últimos días. Se que no he estado actuando bien, me he portado rebelde sin razón alguna.

-no te preocupes, somos jóvenes y los jóvenes a veces nos comportamos así, por eso dicen que es la edad difícil –Samy-

-no importa, ya pasó. Lo que cuenta es que seguimos siendo amigos. –Diana-

-gracias chicos son increíbles.

Mina está con Ray en el templo Hikawa conversando a cerca de la memoria de Serena.

-estoy muy preocupada por Serena. Ella siente que es una Sailor pero no lo recuerda. Tengo miedo de que su mente se mantenga bloqueada por mucho tiempo.-Ray-

-lo que me preocupa a mi, es que no pueda pelear con nosotras y es ahora cuando más la necesitamos. Si Amy, Lita Haruka y Michiru tuvieran sus poderes otro gallo cantaría. –Mina-

-nunca nos había pasado algo así. –Ray-

-créeme que a veces me siento muy estresada. Es difícil para mi tomar decisiones. Siento que no me merezco ser su líder.

-no digas eso Mina. Tu eres la que más experiencia tiene en esto. Ven acá. –la abraza y acaricia su larga cabellera dorada.

Se quedan un buen rato en silencio cuando Mina le dice a Ray:

-Ray ¿qué pasaría todas recordáramos nuestra vida en el Reino de Plata?

-no lo he pensado. Talvez veríamos todo desde otro ángulo.

-yo creo que si fui su Líder anteriormente, seguro era muy decidida y valiente.

-ya lo creo Mina, pero sigues siendo valiente.

-gracias, tu también Ray.

Amy y Serena están en el tren eléctrico, mientras viajan Amy lee un libro y Serena está como pensativa de repente una imagen se cruza por su mente.

Se ve a ella mismo lanzando algo contra alguien, quien no es otro que malacate un antiguo enemigo del negaverso. Su corazón empieza a latir rápidamente, y se agita un poco pero Amy no se ha dado cuenta, luego ve otra imagen más, esta es un poco diferente a la anterior porque tiene algo en la mano, es el cetro con el que hacía el halo de la princesa de la luna. Utiliza el báculo para exterminar a unos monstruos. Ahora es la princesa de la Luna y tiene en sus manos el cristal de plata. Luego se ve corriendo con las otras sailor Scouts su traje es diferente ahora y una pequeña de cabellos rosas la acompaña y tomadas de la mano hacen el llamado estelar, ve un hermoso Pegaso volar y muchos colores, pero todo esto es demasiado para ella y estuvo por perder el conocimiento pero Amy deja el libro a un lado y la sujeta.

-¿qué tienes? –pregunta Amy-

-me siento un poco mareada, todo me da vueltas.

-Ya se te va a pasar debe ser que comiste demasiado y el movimiento del tren te revolvió el estomago.

-No Mercury, lo que me pasa es que estoy recuperando la Memoria creo.

-¿De verdad? Y ¿que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

-a Neherenia.

-y a Galaxia, ¿la recuerdas?

-no, ¿quien es ella?

-es la Sailor que estaba poseída por el caos. Y a la que tú ayudaste, en nuestra ultima pelea hace 6 años antes que apareciera este nuevo enemigo.

-no recuerdo más, te juro que no. –Muy preocupada

-tranquilízate, así como acabas de recordar a Neherenia seguro también lo harás con lo demás.

Darién esta llegando al templo Hikawa y el abuelito de Ray lo confunde con un vendedor.

-perdone Ud. Dr. Chiba, pensé que era el Sr. Que viene a cobrarme por las velas.

-no se preocupe. ¿se encuentra Ray?

-si, pase Ud.

Darién entra y ve a Mina tomándose un tesito con Ray.

-¡chicas! He venido porque no podré estar en la reunión de esta noche, tengo que asistir a un congreso medico.

Las dos lo miran con un rostro tranquilo. Mientras el les habla entra el abuelo de Ray gritando.

-algo terrible, algo terrible está sucediendo.

-¿qué sucede abuelo? ¿por qué gritas?

-el cielo esta como sangre. Es un mal presagio.

-vamos a ver. –Mina-

cuando salen pueden ver que todo está oscuro y hay tormenta eléctrica y vientos huracanados.

-¿qué está pasando? –Ray-

Serena y Amy que van en el tren que está pasando por un puente que da a un río, cuando este se detiene por una descarga de electricidad, la gente está un poco nerviosa y Amy revisa en su mini computador y puede observar que el temporal es provocado y no natural ,así como también localiza el punto de donde sale la energía negativa.

-es en este edificio, cerca de los condominios en la calle 11.

-¿qué pasa Amy?

-el enemigo otra vez.

-vamos entonces.

-no Serena estamos atrapadas aquí hasta que vuelva la energía, además yo no puedo pelear sin mis poderes.

-¿qué le pasó a tus poderes?

-es una historia larga, pero voy a llamar a las demás para que intervengan.

Usando su intercomunicador les avisa a las chicas lo que está sucediendo.

-Enseguida Ray y yo vamos para allá. –Mina-

Serena le dice a Amy que quiere ayudarlas, pero ella insiste que no se puede.

-voy a salir de aquí. Subiré al techo del tren y caminaré por los rieles para pasar al otro lado.

-¿Qué? Estas loca Serena eso es muy peligroso.

-Lo haré, porque no las puedo dejar solas.

Luego se ve a Serena caminando en el techo del tren y Amy mirando por una ventana al igual que otros curiosos.

-¡Serena! Ten cuidado –le grita Amy-

El viento es muy fuerte pero Serena no pierde el equilibrio y llega al otro lado mientras las personas que la ven la aplauden.

-Serena si que eres terca –Piensa Amy-

En el edificio indicado por Amy están Tokime y Asha con un enorme Monstruo que absorbe y genera energía.

-Vamos, nuestro pequeño deja a toda la ciudad sin energía. –Asha-

-esta funcionando. Si sigue así. Trae el terror a la gente de este mundo. –Tokime-

-Saeta llameante de Marte.................

El monstruo es atacado por el poder de Sailor Mars quien ha llegado junto a Sailor Venus.

-¿Ustedes? ¿no hay manera de que no interfieran? –Tokime-

-dígamnos ¿cual es su secreto para saber donde estamos? –Asha-

-no hemos venido a hablar de nosotras, sino a castigarlos por sus malas acciones. –Venus-

-Mira muñeca, nuestra misión es apoderarnos de la tierra y no descansaremos hasta lograrlo. –Tokime-

-no lo permitiremos nunca. –Ray-

-Bueno por hoy hemos terminado, así que nos retiramos, diviértanse con nuestro querido bebé, Jajaja -Asha-

Desaparecen de la escena Asha y Tokime y las dos Sailor se quedan solos con el monstruo que saca una especie de cables semejantes a los de alta tensión.

-Cadena de amor y belleza de Venus.

Mina lanza su cadena para sujetar al monstruo pero esta hace que la energía acumulada viaje por medio de la cadena hasta llegar a Venus quien la suelta inmediatamente antes de quemar sus manos.

-¡que barbaridad! No podemos tocarlos si no queremos quedar chamuscadas. –Ray-

-entonces ¿qué haremos? –Mina-

El Monstruo lanza hacia ellas una descarga fuerte de energía. Ellas ven su fin cerca cuando ven una luz azul que impide el paso de la fuerza maligna.

Es Sailor Saturn quien ha utilizado su campo de energía para protegerlas.

-¡Qué bien que has venido a salvarnos! –Ray-

Las chicas pelean contra el enemigo, pero este es demasiado fuerte para ellas Serena llega y quiere intervenir, pero no recuerda su transformación en Eternal y dice: Doble Poder cósmico Lunar transformación.

Las chicas la miran y ven que no pasa nada y le gritan:

-¡Serena! Eternal, Eternal.

Ella no entendía que pasaba y se quedó como tonta mirándolas, cuando de repente su broche empezó a encender aquellos botones de colores y un espiral de poder la envolvió. Era como si el cristal de plata entendiera que su princesa no recordaba su verdadera transformación y le permite volver a ser Súper Sailor Moon.

Todas se quedan sorprendidas. Ray les dice a las demás:

-¿eso es posible?

-no lo sabemos pero no perdamos tiempo a luchar.

Serena quiere sacar su báculo con el que hacía la sublime meditación Lunar pero no lo tiene ya que este fue reemplazado así que solo le toca correr y saltar para que no la alcanzaran las descargas eléctricas. Luego se tropieza y cae pero saca su tiara lunar y se la lanza directo a los ojos.

-¡que bien! Aun puedo hacer eso.

Pero el monstruo se regenera y trata de atacarla nuevamente cuando………

-Grito Mortal………………….. (El enemigo es destruido)

-Plut –gritan todas-

Aquí estoy chicas he venido ayudarlas.

De pronto por detrás de Sailor Mars una mano misteriosa sale de la pared y la toma del cuello es Tokime quien ha aprovechado el descuido y se la lleva desapareciendo del lugar.

-Ray –Grita Serena-

-No es posible –Plut-

En un lugar tenebroso esta sin sentido Sailor Mars y Asha le pregunta por que la ha secuestrado que no le conviene a ellos saber su escondite.

-no te preocupes, solo la traje para quitarle sus poderes tocando la frente de Mars, se ve el signo de Marte.

-jajaja esa Sailor está fuera de combate. -Asha-

Serena está fuera de control porque su amiga está en manos del enemigo cuando de pronto se abre una puerta dimensional y cae Ray al piso perdiendo sus poderes.

-¡Sailor Mars! –todas corren a auxiliarla.

En la noche están todas las Sailors reunidas en el templo de Hikawa

-me siento mal por haber perdido mis poderes de esa manera, todo por un descuido, no me sentiría tan mal si los hubiera perdido peleando. Además Serena se sacrificó en vano es más ahora ni recuerda bien las ultimas cosas. –Ray-

-Chicas, he venido a contarles algo terrible. –Setsuna-

-dinos que ha pasado en Tokio de Cristal. –Hotaru-

-Algo malo, muy malo está por venir y creo que tiene que ver con la perdida de sus poderes.

-¿Qué es? Dinos ya por favor. –Haruka-

-Tokio de Cristal no existe.

-¿que? –Todas dicen con cara de preocupación.


	26. EL TERRIBLE FUTURO

Capitulo 26 El terrible Futuro de Tokio de Cristal

Las Sailors Scouts están sorprendidas de lo que acaba de decir Setsuna.

-Eso es imposible. Tokio de cristal no puede dejar de existir. –Ray-

-El futuro no está escrito por eso puede cambiar. –Setsuna-

-Dime ¿que le pasó a Tokio de Cristal? –Serena-

-ha sido destruido por fuerzas enemigas.

-¡oh no! Nuestras vidas. –Serena-

-Serena no te pongas nerviosa, como acaba de decir Setsuna el futuro no está escrito y puede cambiar, nosotras lo podemos cambiar. –Mina-

-tenemos que luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas, ahora más que ayer porque el enemigo es más fuerte de lo que parece. –Setsuna-

-¿Cómo? Si hemos cometido el grave error de dejarnos quitar nuestros poderes. –Haruka-

-el fin de la tierra se acerca. –Michiru-

-yo lo presentía –Hotaru-

-¡Basta! No hay que perder las esperanzas. –Mina-

-Mina tiene razón, nosotras hemos nacido para pelear hasta la muerte.-Lita-

-con o sin nuestros poderes, nuestra misión es proteger a la tierra y a nuestros príncipes que son la base de nuestro futuro. –Amy-

-tienen razón tenemos que armarnos de valor. –Hotaru-

-aun quedamos las cuatro y también Rini. –Mina-

-No. Solo quedamos las cuatro no quiero que Rini intervenga. –Serena-

-Pero la necesitamos –Hotaru-

-Es muy Joven para está pelea. No tiene mucha experiencia. –Serena-

destrezas y capacidades. –Setsuna-

-Esta bien, espero no pase nada.

-Mientras estemos juntas nada podrá detenernos ¿verdad? Chicas –Hotaru-

-así es. Pero no olvidemos que contamos también con la ayuda de Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Millenium. -Haruka-

-es verdad, lo había olvidado ya lo ven aun podemos lograrlo –Ray-

-¿Quién Es Sailor Millenium? –Serena-

-eso también lo había olvidado. Serena no recuerda algunas cosas del presente –Ray-

-¿Cómo es eso? –Michiru-

-lo que sucede es que en la ultima pelea contra Asha y Tokime Serena se interpuso y recibió un ataque que era para mi. –Ray-

-y desde ahí no recuerda que es Eternal ni la aparición de Galaxia o a Millenium. –Lita-

-¿es en Serio? –Setsuna-

-Si eso nos preocupa un poco. –Mina-

-Chicas tranquilas Serena recordara todo ya lo verán. El primer día ni siquiera sabía que era Sailor Moon y no recordaba a Darién. Pero luego cosas vinieron a su mente ¿no es así Serena? –Amy-

-cierto. Tienen que tenerme paciencia. Ustedes dicen que tengo una nueva transformación.

-en realidad no es nueva, para ti talvez porque no recuerdas. –Hotaru-

-¿Qué es lo ultimo que se te viene a la mente? –Michiru-

-el espejo de Neherenia, cuando raptó a Rini. Ahora que pienso ¿Por qué pude transformarme con mi antigua transformación y no pude usar mi báculo para hacer la sublime meditación Lunar?

-porque ese báculo cambió y te lo destruyó Sailor Galaxia y tu creaste uno nuevo pero después este también cambió por el poder del cristal de plata. –Ray-

-espero recordarlo pronto. ¿Qué palabras utilizo para transformarme en Eternal? Y ¿Quién es Millenium?

-Millenium soy yo Serena. –Entra Hikaru-

-pe… pero si eres igual a mi.

-En el milenio de Plata fuimos Hermanas. Tú ya habías recuperado todos los recuerdos y ahora no sabes quien soy yo.

-perdónenme todas pero me siento muy extraña de pronto me entero de muchas cosas que me confunden demasiado. Me está doliendo la cabeza. Creo que mejor me marcho.

-Serena no te vayas –Ray- Serena sale sin despedirse.

-déjala es mejor que esté sola la estamos presionando mucho para que recuerde. Sola talvez se relaje y pueda recordar –Amy-

-ahora que la Neo Reina no está puedo contarles todo lo que pasó en Tokio de Cristal –Setsuna-

Serena esta caminando por una calle cuando ve una banca y se sienta a pensar.

-¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué olvidé cosas importantes?

-Serena, te han pasado demasiadas cosas que se ha vuelto una carga para ti, déjame ser un alivio. –Luna quien la ha visto y se sienta a su lado-

-¡Oh Luna! Estas aquí. ¿Porque mis amigas están perdiendo fuerzas?

-Tu eres la que está perdiendo fuerzas, pero debes recuperarte, porque no vamos a casa y descansas tal vez mañana recuerdes todo.

-si Luna te escucharé iré a dormir un poco. Talvez mañana vea las cosas de otra manera.

En el templo Hikawa no se hace otra cosa que hablar de la destrucción de Tokio de Cristal.

-no puede ser lo que dices Setsuna. –Ray-

-así es La Neo Reina no existe y tampoco el Rey Endimión y mucho menos la pequeña Señorita.

-¿Cómo sucedió? –Mina-

-Según me contaron las Sailor Scouts del futuro se repite la misma historia de la Princesa Legendaria quien murió al encerrar a Deindivir. La Neo Reina hizo lo mismo, pero el poder de Plata no fue suficiente y la Reina murió en vano porque Deindivir quedó libre y nos atacó.

-Pero y Millenium no se suponía que ella podría eliminarlo con su cristal. –Venus-

-ella también murió. Recibió un ataque antes de que pudiera usar el Cristal millenium.

-y nosotras ¿que pasó con nosotras? –Lita-

-nos volvimos esclavos del enemigo. Nos encerraron en su palacio hasta que pudimos escapar solo para escondernos porque nuestros poderes se volvieron inútiles. Es por eso que no quise mencionar esto delante de nuestra princesa para no asustarla.

-pero en cuanto se tranquilice tenemos que decírselo para que este alerta y no le suceda nada. –Ray-

-entonces yo también tengo que cuidarme mucho del enemigo. Deacuerdo a lo que acabas de contar lo mejor será que deje a un lado mi carrera de modelo y me ponga a entrenar, no vamos a permitir que eso terrible suceda.

-nosotras ¿qué podemos hacer? –Haruka-

-Chicas quiero que me den sus plumas de transformación Artemis y yo vamos a ver si podemos reemplazarlas. –Amy-

-Ojala se pueda no podemos estar así sin hacer nada y ver como nuestro mundo se destruye. –Michiru-

Serena llega a casa con Luna y papá está por salir.

-hola papá, ¿a donde vas tan arreglado?

-voy a cubrir un evento en la embajada norteamericana.

-Que te vaya bien entonces.

-nos vemos Serena.

Mina también llega a casa y Artemis la estaba esperando sentado sobre su cama.

-Por fin llegas Líder de las Sailor Scouts.

-Artemis que pasa te veo preocupado.

-lo estoy, cuando venía por acá pasé por la embajada Norteamericana y sentí una mala energía. Creo que el enemigo piensa atacar en ese lugar.

-no digas eso Artemis, yo quería descansar un poco tuvimos que pelear solo hace pocas horas.

-lo se pero esto puede ser grave. Muchas personas estarán presentes.

-voy a llamar a Sailor Moon a Hotaru e Hikaru espero también vaya Millenium.

-no te preocupes le avisaré a Luna para que la localice y le diga a las demás que se preparen.

-Ok voy para allá.

En la habitación de Serena están Rini y Diana leyendo algunas revistas.

-Hola Serena.

-Hola Rini ¿qué hacen? ¡quien es tu amiguita?

-oh todavía no lo recuerdas es Diana pero no me preguntes como es que es humana y no gato por que es una historia.

-Esta bien agradezco tu paciencia.

-Diana y yo hemos decidido regresar a casa.

Serena recuerda lo que les contó Setsuna y piensa que eso es algo imposible.

-Rini quiero que te quedes unos días mas, las chicas y yo te necesitamos Ray acaba de perder sus poderes.

-¿qué?

-si por eso queremos que te quedes así podrás seguir aprendiendo mas de ser una Sailor Scout.

-deacuerdo entonces me quedo.

Luna entra corriendo y les cuenta lo de la embajada.

-Papá está ahí, no puede ser.

-no es seguro pero hay que estar alertas.

-vamos. –Rini-

Rini y Serena están afuera observando a la gente entrar y empiezan a hablar bajito.

-¿cómo entraremos? Si una de nosotras entra podrá observar mejor. –Serena-

-Chicas que bueno que llegaron. –Mina quien estaba escondida detrás de un auto-

-yo tengo la solución. –Rini-

-¿cuál? –Serena-

-usando esto. –Saca la pluma de transformación-

-pero si es mi pluma.

-ahora es mía. Me transformaré y entraré.

-es cierto podrás entrar disfrazada. Pero ten cuidado por favor. Nosotras estaremos a la expectativa si ves algo extraño sales a avisarnos. –Serena-

-Poder Lunar conviérteme en una hermosa princesa.

Rini se ha transformado lleva un vestido muy bonito color rosa y se acerca a la entrada cuando un hombre le pide su invitación.

-yo no necesito presentar mi invitación soy la princesa del Reino Lunar. Invitada de honor.

-¿qué? Es primera vez que escucho eso permítame revisar.

Rini entra aprovechando esto mientras Mina y Serena la observan escondidas detrás de un auto.

-esto me recuerda al baile de Mascaras cuando Tuxedo Mask y yo nos besamos por primera vez, fue tan romántico. –Serena con corazones en sus ojos-

-ahora Rini podría repetir la historia. –Mina-

-¿Rini podría repetir la historia? Pero ¿quién la va a querer besar? Con el carácter que se gasta. Jajaja

-Serena no es hora de bromear observemos a lo invitados uno de ellos podría ser nuestro enemigo que entra disfrazado.

-Si tienes razón.

En la embajada están unas personas bailando, otras conversando y un joven se encuentra a lado del Embajador de Miniápolis, es su hijo que por cierto es muy apuesto, se nota un poco aburrido, de pronto entra Rini y todo cambia, es como un sueño, era como si ella hubiera iluminado el salón con su belleza la misma que había heredado de su Madre, el joven se queda admirado y exclama:

-debe ser una Princesa.

Su padre quien esta conversando con otro Señor le pregunta que opinaba sobre lo que estaban hablando pero el no estaba escuchando.

-Perdón Padre, disculpe Ud. Caballero pero tengo que ir a saludar a alguien que acaba de llegar. –mientras se dirige hacia donde está Rini-

Los dos hombres se quedan intrigados por no saber que es lo que el Joven estaba haciendo puesto que no conoce a nadie.

Rini mira todo a su alrededor y como si fuese la primera vez que estaba en un baile se notaba emocionada.

-Ojala en Tokio de Cristal mamá hiciera mas de estos bailes.

-Señorita, aceptaría bailar esta pieza conmigo.

Rini se queda mirándolo con un brillo en sus ojos y sus mejillas sonrosadas y piensa:

-¡Que chico más guapo! Parece un príncipe, será que estoy soñando.

Ella le da la mano y bailan el vals que suena, el embajador se queda sorprendido de ver bailar a su hijo con la extraña joven que recién había llegado.

-lo veo y no lo creo.

-¿por que Embajador?

-por que el nunca baila, siempre le insistí para que lo hiciera, le presenté a muchas chicas lindas de nuestro país pero nadie nunca le llamó la atención.

-colega no se asombre, a los muchachos de ahora les entra el amor por los ojos. Dígame colega ¿usted cree en el amor a primera vista?

Las chicas están afuera esperando, han llegado Setsuna y Hotaru y ven que el tiempo transcurre y no pasa nada.

-¿Será que Luna y Artemis se equivocaron? –Hotaru-

-no lo creo ellos aciertan en todo. –Venus-

-bueno ya se me está terminando la paciencia así que voy a entrar a como de lugar. –Serena-

-pero como Serena si no tienes invitación además no estas vestida para la ocasión. Yo te prestaría uno de mis vestidos pero ir hasta mi tienda representa una perdida de tiempo –Setsuna-

-uhmm no se, talvez si............(mira un carro de meseras), tal vez si me pongo el uniforme pueda entrar.

-estas loca, no te van prestar sus uniformes. –Venus-

luego se ve a las meseras amarradas y con la boca tapada con unos parches y a Serena y a las chicas uniformadas.

-que les parece, nosotras haciendo cosas malas. –Setsuna-

-es por el bien de las personas. –Mina-

-basta de charlas vamos –Serena-

Se bajan del camion y cierran la puerta, las meseras quedan en la obscuridad en el interior del camion.

Las chicas están entrando por la cocina cuando el chef las mira y las regaña:

-¡que irresponsables, que sois! Llegan tarde lleven estas bebidas a los invitados, (les da unas charolas y las manda al salón, casi a empujones)

-esto no se me va a olvidar nunca, una princesa como yo cargando una charola. –Serena-

-no te quejes tuya fue la idea o ¿no? –Mina-

Luego las chicas empiezan a ofrecer las bebidas cuando ven a Rini bailar con el joven.

-pero miren eso, nosotras preocupadas y ella la está pasando de lo más lindo con eso chico. –Hotaru-

-la pequeña Señorita se ha vuelto toda una mujer –Setsuna-

-una aprovechada es lo que es, usar la pluma para esto. –Serena-

-Serena, no olvides que muchas veces hiciste lo mismo que ella. –Mina-

-jajaja es cierto, ¡que vergüenza! (se tropieza con un señor y le derrama una copa encima) perdone usted por favor.

-no se como pueden contratar a gente tan inútil.

-le dije que lo siento mucho.

-¡bah! Con disculpas no va a pagar los 15.000 dólares de mi traje de casimir ingles importado desde Alemania.

-¿15.000 dólares? –Mina-

-dejeme ver Sr. Soy una experta en estas cosas. No señor lo estafaron es una pieza falsificada, le tomaron el pelo, soy especialista en estas cosas de la moda, si me ve como mesera es porque me gusta hacer algo diferente cada día. –Setsuna-

-¿Cómo dice?

-lo estafaron a lo mucho ese traje vale 15 dólares y no 15.000 como le hicieron pensar, si no me cree vaya a la casa del sastre y ahí le diran lo mismo que yo.

-no es posible que barbaridad. –se va el Sr. avergonzado-

-jajaja que ridiculo, eso le pasa por grosero. –le dice Serena a las chicas-

Tokime ha elaborado un nuevo plan y este consiste en atraer la atención de las chicas atacando directamente al embajador de Miniápolis, haciendoles creer que extraería su flor para ver si no se trataba de la verdadera.

Aparece muy elegantemente vestido mostrando su verdadero rostro, sabía que las Sailor Scouts estaban ahí porque a proposito había desplegado una fuerte energía negativa que ellas sospecharan que algo malo ocurriría, aunque no sabía sus identidades, sabía que lo reconocerían sin un disfras.

-damas y caballeros un minuto de su amable atención, quiero hacer la entrega al gobernador de un presente al que yo llamaría muerte por la perdida de la flor interna.

La policía trató de detenerlo pero el los congeló en segundos. Las sailor estaban viendo todo y salieron al balcon, Rini, aprovechó que el joven corrió al lado de su padre para dirigirse a donde estaban las chicas.

-Luna y Artemis tenían razón es hora de transformarnos, tengan mucho cuidado, por favor. –Mina-

-chicas diganme ¿cual es mi verdadera transformacion?

-tienes que decir por el poder del cristal del cristal plateado eternal sailor Moon. –Rini-

-ok. Por el poder del cristal plateado eternal Sailor Moon transformacion-

-Doble poder cosmico Lunar.

-Por el poder del cristal del planeta venus-

- Por el poder del cristal del planeta Pluton

- Por el poder del cristal del planeta Saturno-

Aparecen ante las demás personas que están aterrorizadas y sin poder salir ya que Tokime les a cerrado todas las puertas.

-ya deja en paz a estas personas que nada tiene que ver contigo, soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia Soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna-

-Miren es Sailor Moon, dice el hijo del embajador, ya había oido de ella –Le comenta a su padre y al Sr. que estaba junto a el.

Luego aparecen las otras Sailors y Rini aprovecha para presentarse también.

-y yo soy Súper Sailor Teen Moon, y también te castigaré.

-oh la Sailor Rosada, o Luna Rosada, van a ver como las elimino a todas de un solo tiro.

-deja ir a las personas. –Mina-

-Está bien Sailor Venus, Lider de las Sailor Scouts o mejor dicho de las que quedan porque ahora son pocas. ¿podrán conmigo? –abre las puertas y todos salen corriendo-

-Sublime Meditacion Lunar acción. –Rini lanza su ataque y Tokime se resiste a el cuando le devuelve el golpe y la lanza hacia una mesa con bebidas.

-Sailor Teen Moon -Serena- no permitiré que le hagas daño las pagaras todas.

Reflejo Eterno de Luna yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Tokime lucha contra Sailor Moon y ella empieza a recordar lo que pasó la ultima vez.

-ahora, ahora lo se, recuerdo todo.

-beso de amor y belleza de Venus.

-Grito Mortal.

-Lanza del silencio.

Rini se levanta y vuelve hacer su sublime meditacion.

Tokime deja de usar sus poderes y cae al suelo como sin sentido. Todas creen que han vencido.

-al fin pudimos con alguien.

Rini va y abraza a Serena, mientras Hotaru y Setsuna con sus lanzas tocan el cuerpo de Tokime, pero no pasa nada.

-Sailor Moon liberalo de su mala energía y conviertelo en un chico normal. –Venus-

-Lo haré.

Pero justo en ese momento Tokime se levanta rapidamente y por la espalda quiere agarrar a Sailor Plut y Saturn.

-cuidado -les grita Rini-

Pero es tarde el ha tocado sus frentes y riéndose se marcha.

-jajaja nuevamente calleron, son tan predecibles.

-nooooooooooooo -grita Serena-

-Princesa, perdonanos, hemos fallado –Plut cayendo de rodillas-

-no merecemos ser Sailor porque bajamos la guardia –Saturn-

Serena se acerca a ellas y llora porque sabe que sin ellas será mas difícil derrotar al enemigo. Aparece Sailor Millenium quien la toca en el hombro y le dice:

-Yo estaré contigo. Juntas los venceremos.

Mina está mas que sorprendida y Rini la abraza, una brisa entra por las ventanas y se ve como la luna se oculta tras las nubes. Una risa malevola se escucha a lo lejos.


	27. EL FINAL DEL GRUPO SAILOR

**Capitulo 27 El fin del grupo Sailor ha llegado.**

Serena está en el suelo junto a Sailor Saturn y Plut con lagrimas en los ojos. En la frente de las dos se ve el símbolo de sus respectivos planetas.

-no se culpen, chicas. No imaginábamos que esto ocurriría. –Serena-

-ahora solo quedan ustedes cuatro, no se dejen vencer, por favor. –Hotaru-

-voy a encontrar una solución, pero ustedes recuperaran sus poderes. Como su líder se los prometo –Mina lo dice con una cara de seguridad-

Han pasado varios días desde que Hotaru y Setsuna han perdido sus poderes Serena y Darién están preocupados por lo sucedido pero no dicen nada, todos siguen con sus actividades normales.

Mina está en casa de Amy tratando de encontrar alguna solución y Luna y Artemis buscan en libros antiguos que han guardado del desaparecido Reino Lunar.

-Debe haber una solución. No podemos quedarnos así. –Mina-

-encontré algo que puede servirnos. –Artemis-

-¿qué cosa? –Amy-

-como hacer armas para defendernos de enemigos como los de ahora.

-¿de verdad?, ¿que dice? –Amy-

-están las instrucciones para fabricarlas y para que sirven cada una.

-separa esas paginas con una Hoja y sigamos buscando puede que diga también como hacer nuevas plumas de transformación.

-tal vez –Luna-

Rini está con Hotaru jugando tenis mientras Haruka quien ahora se maquilla un poco conversa con Michiru.

-Setsuna no puede regresar a la puerta del tiempo por la perdida de sus poderes.-Haruka-

-solo nos queda confiar en Mina y en nuestra princesa. –Michiru-

-Esto de que el enemigo no se haya presentado en días me preocupa aun más. ¿No será que atacaran con mas fuerza? –Haruka-

-¿Temes que se haga realidad lo que nos contó Setsuna? -Michiru-

-temo por todos.

En el escondite de Deindivir está Tokime en una especie de laboratorio donde tiene muchas cosas, entra Asha y le pregunta que hace.

-Mira estos tubos de colores.

-¿qué son?

-mi colección de poderes de las Sailor Scouts.

-guau no sabía que los habías guardado. ¿y para que los quieres?

-es algo que muy pronto vas a saber. ¿ya hiciste lo que te pedí?

-si rastreo el poder que te falta con esta aparatito. Muy sofisticado ¿no te parece? –Asha mostrando una especie de mini computador-

Serena sale de la oficina con Amy, y Darién la esta esperando arrimado en un poste.

-Serena, Amy ¿cómo están?

-bien Darién ¿y tú? –Amy-

-bien. Serena quería saber si podemos conversar un rato en el Parque.

-esta bien.

-bueno yo me retiro tengo que ir a encontrarme con Mina estamos buscando una solución para el problema que tenemos. Bye. –Amy-

Mina esta con Artemis y Luna buscando algo en su recamara que por cierto está muy desordenada.

-¿qué buscas Minako? –Luna-

-algo que tal vez necesite luego.

En ese momento entra Amy y saluda.

-Mina ¿qué haces?

-no encuentro algo que necesito. Pero lo buscaré luego, dime ¿estuviste estudiando el libro para crear nuevas armas?.

-si, está un poco complicado necesito de algunas manos porque yo sola no las puedo hacer.

-si quieres puedo ayudarte.

-no Mina, aunque quisieras no podrías tiene que ser alguien que sepa de estas cosas de Ingeniería eléctrica, ya que es un tanto peligroso. Además hay algo que no comprendo aun, son palabras escritas en otro idioma o en simbología.

-Yo puedo ayudarte a descifrar esos símbolos, también se de Ingeniería mecánica y electrónica de la Luna pero no recuerdo todo. Si fuera humano podría ayudarte a conectar circuitos y todas esas cosas. –Artemis-

-es verdad, yo también fui especialista en esa rama allá en la Luna. –Luna-

Se quedan en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Luna reacciona y recuerda.

-pero es posible, creo que ya es hora de que la Reina nos devuelva a nuestra verdadera forma. –Luna-

-¿se puede? –Mina-

-con el cristal de Plata. –Amy-

-aunque es algo limitado, porque volveremos a ser felinos después del anochecer. –Artemis-

-es mas o menos como la leyenda de la princesa cisne. –Mina-

-¿la princesa cisne? -Amy

-si, era una hermosa joven que fue convertida en cisne por una horrible bruja. Durante el día era una chica muy linda que se volvía cisne al anochecer.-Mina-

-Algo así sucederá con nosotros. –Artemis-

-Hablaremos con Serena para que nos ayude. –Artemis-

Serena regresa a casa y ve a Rini viendo televisión con Diana y Samy.

-Rini ¿puedes venir un momento conmigo por favor?

-si Serena ya te alcanzo en el cuarto.

Serena está pensativa cuando entra Rini preguntando que quería decirle.

-Rini tu has sido testigo de lo que ha ocurrido en estos últimos días. Quisiera que estuvieras a salvo en la tranquilidad de tu casa pero no puedes regresar hasta que resolvamos lo que está pasando. Ahora quiero que me escuches muy bien Rini.

-esta bien.

-quiero que tomes en serio tu papel como Sailor Scout, en el pasado cometí muchos errores debido a mi inmadurez por eso no quiero que vayas por el mismo camino que yo. Se dice que uno aprende de sus errores, pero también se aprende de los errores de los demás. Ahora solo quedamos Hikaru, Mina tu y yo. Somos la única esperanza para los demás. ¿crees que puedes con esto?

-si Serena, confía en mi.

-lo haré.

-puedo salir un rato. Quiero visitar a Darién.

-esta bien, ve pero ten mucho cuidado. Diles a Diana y Samy que vayan contigo.

Mina sale de casa de Amy y va hasta el centro de Videojuegos.

-estoy sumamente estresada, creo que me tomaré un jugo rápidamente antes de pasar por casa de Serena.

Luna y Artemis han ido a buscar a Serena quien esta revisando unos datos en su Laptop.

-Serena tienes que ayudarnos. –Luna-

-¿qué pasa Luna y Artemis?

-necesitamos que con tu poder de plata nos des forma humana para ayudar a Amy a construir armas para sailor Scouts hasta que encontremos la forma de recuperar sus poderes.

-¿saben lo que me están pidiendo? Yo no tengo el control total del Cristal de Plata, ni mi madre con todos los años que llevó cuidándolo pudo saber la magnitud del poder que encierra.

-pero Serena ya antes lo hiciste cuando convertiste a Luna en Humana –Artemis-

-si pero no use todo el poder es por eso que ella volvió a ser una gatita. –Serena-

-Serena, tu sabes que no tenemos otra opción. –Luna-

-esta bien, lo haré, pero debe ser en un lugar apartado de la gente no queremos que se den cuenta.

-que te parece si lo hacemos en el Templo Hikawa, aprovechemos que está lloviendo, cerramos las puertas y una vez adentro usas el cristal.

Rini llega al Departamento de Darién sola ya que Samy y Diana han ido a comprar bocadillos.

-¿Rini? ¿has venido Sola?

-Hola Darién no estoy sola, Samy y Diana me dejaron en la puerta, fueron a comprar algo de comer.

-estas empapada te traeré ropa seca para que te cambies, no querrás enfermarte.

-bien.

Serena llega al templo Hikawa con los dos gatos y Ray los recibe.

-entonces vas a convertir a Luna y Artemis en Humanos.

-así es, pero te confieso que estoy algo asustada.

-¿por qué?

-no se si pueda. Me daría una enorme decepción si no lo logro.

-tu puedes yo se que si.

Mina sale del centro de Videojuegos con un paraguas y mientras camina siente que alguien la está siguiendo así que camina mas rápido. Luego corre y siente que la otra persona también lo hace, mas adelante llega hasta un callejón sin salida y se esconde detrás de un contenedor de Basura. Desde ahí observa que quien la ha seguido es Tokime.

-será que sabe quien soy. Y por eso me ha seguido.

-sal de ahí sailor Scout, se quien eres porque rastree tu energía, déjame ver tu rostro, ya no hace falta que te escondas de mi.

-no, puede ser tendré que pelear. Por el poder del Cristal del planeta Venus.

-que bueno que apareces Sailor Venus, ahora prepárate para recibir mi ataque.

-dices que sabes quien soy, pero creo que no tienes ni la remota idea. Si lo sabes dime ¿dónde Vivo? ¿cuál el mi nombre completo? ¿a que me dedico?

-bueno, esta bien. Lo desconozco. Solo te vi por la espalda cuando salías del centro de videojuegos. Pero gracias a un rastreador que tengo pude localizarte.

-entonces no perdamos más tiempo a luchar. Beso de amor y belleza de Venus.

En el templo Hikawa Serena transformada en Eternal Sailor Moon saca de su broche el cristal de Plata y el brillo cubre a los dos felinos.

-Por favor Cristal de Plata, ayúdame. Permite que Luna y Artemis vuelvan a ser humanos.

Pasan algunos segundos, después los dos gatos son elevados y Ray observa sorprendida como estos poco a poco se vuelven humanos, proceso que es un tanto lento. Mientras Venus sigue luchando contra Tokime, se ve que está un poco lastimada, pero sigue adelante.

-no puedo dejar vencerme, Serena y las chicas confían en mi –Piensa-

-eres muy fuerte, creo que te he subestimado.

-déjame decirte que las Sailor Scouts hemos peleado contra enemigos más fuertes que ustedes y hemos ganado.

-puede que estos otros enemigos hayan sido mas fuertes, pero no más inteligentes que nosotros. ¿qué te espera a ti? El mismo destino que a las demás, te voy a robar tus poderes.

-lucharé con todas mis fuerzas, ya veras.

Serena continua usando su poder y sonríe al ver que está surtiendo efecto.

En el departamento de Darién, Rini está con una camisa de él tomando chocolate caliente junto a su futuro padre, Samy y Diana.

Luego se ve a Sailor Venus quien es lanzada contra el pavimento, su traje luce muy desgastado y tiene la piel lastimada.

-veo que no te rindes fácilmente.

-Nunca lo haré.

-Lo siento igual es el fin del grupo Sailor. Nada impedirá que yo les siga quitando sus poderes. Después que te elimine solo quedaran tres que no son tan fuertes.

-eso lo veremos.

Se ve a las demás haciendo diferentes actividades, Lita está cocinando mientras ve videos musicales en la televisión. Ray sigue en el templo Hikawa observando la transformación de Luna y Artemis. Haruka y Michiru están jugando ajedres, Hotaru está revisando su libro de anatomía, mientras Amy está en su casa buscando en los libros que le dejó Artemis la manera más fácil de elaborar armas. Setsuna está en su local tomandose una tasa de café caliente e Hikaru dandose un baño.

Después se ve a Tokime ahorcando a Venus, ella refleja en su rostro la angustia de no poder sola contra el. Tokime la oprime contra la pared y pone su dedo indice en la tiara de Mina, ella se aterroriza más, luego se escucha un grito tan fuerte. Sigue lloviendo una luz naranja rodea el lugar. Tokime tiene una cara de sorprendido y Sailor Venus muy debilitada y perdiendo su transformacion le dice.

-aun no has ganado, ya no podrás robarle sus poderes a nadie más. (Mientras lo señala también con su dedo indice, ella ha usado como en los viejos tiempos el crecent Bean o cuarto cresciente de venus o rayo de Venus mientras el tocaba su frente, anulando asi su metodo de robar energía)

-no sabía que pudieras hacer eso. Maldita suerte la mía me confié. (mientras desaparece)

Mina cae de rodillas y la lluvia la sigue mojando.

Serena se detiene y ve que el cristal de plata ha devuelto su forma real a Luna y Artemis quienes la miran con emoción.

-Princesa Serena hemos recuperado también nuestros recuerdos. –Artemis-

-Si princesa, ahora podremos ayudarlas mas que antes. –Luna-

-Que bueno que hayan podido recuperar la memoria.

-esto me parece increíble. –Ray-

Luego se ve a Diana, Rini, Samy en el auto de Darién, el conduce, cuando de repente ven a Mina caminando medio mareada y toda empapada.

-Es Mina, ¿Qué le pasará? Detente Darién, déjame ver que le sucede. –Rini-

Rini se baja y cuando se acerca Mina se desploma pero Rini la sostiene, llegan Darien y Samy a ayudarlas.

Luego se ve a todas las chicas reunidas en casa de Haruka y Michiru, Mina les explica lo que pasó y todas se quedan sorprendidas.

-no es posible que el enemigo nos siga ganando tenemos que hacer algo. –Haruka-

-Si mañana las quiero ver a todas en el templo Hikawa necesitamos armar un plan. –Mina-

Serena las mira y no sabe que decir ante lo que ha pasado. Solo siente miedo de lo que está por venir.

Hikaru está en su habitación y saca su broche lo abre y se puede ver el relfejo del cristal Millenium que es similar al del cristal de Plata.

-Presiento que pronto tendré que utilizar mi poder al máximo. Y tu Cristal Millenium me vas ayudar.

Lo cierra y apagando las luces se acuesta a dormir.


	28. EL REGRESO DE SAILOR V

**Capitulo 28: El regreso de Sailor V y las nuevas guerreras **

Mina estaba buscando en cartones viejos algo que considera importante, hasta que lo encuentra. Su antiguo traje de salior V.

- al fin lo encontré es momento de que lo vuelva a usar (sale corriendo de la habitación con el disfraz en mano)

Todas las sailor están esperando en el patio del templo hikawa hasta que llega Mina y les habla:

- chicas he tomado una decisión en vista de que hemos perdido nuestros poderes de lucha le he pedido a Amy Luna y Artemis que construyan armas para los combates.

-si, eso ya nos adelantò Amy. –Lita-

- la pregunta es ¿Cómo lo haremos sin nuestras transformaciones? –Ray-

- la primera vez que pelee contra el mal lo hice como Sailor V. No usaba mis poderes. Luego me encontré con Artemis y el me supervisaba, hasta entonces no necesité de la transformacion.

- si pero eso fue porque no eran enemigos tan fuertes como los que ahora tenemos. –Michiru-

- tal ves, pero ahora tenemos una ventaja, armas nuevas para pelear.

- chicas, les presento sus nuevas armas. – Artemis se hace presente ante todas con su imagen humana-

- ¿Quién es el? –Haruka-

- es verdad, no les habiamos dicho Luna y Artemis ahora son humanos – Ray

- ¿pero? ¿Cómo?- Hotaru

- gracias al poder de plata – Amy

- ¡que buena noticia! – Lita

- bien ahora a lo que ibamos – Mina

- estas sugeriendo ¿que tenemos que pelear disfrazadas como salior V? – Michiru

- exactamente, incluso he traido mi antiguo traje – Mina

- yo puedo confeccionarlos pero necesito me prestes tu traje para hacerte uno nuevo – Setsuna

- no pero seguro me queda igual – Mina

- pero Mina ese traje es de cuando tenias 14 años ahora tienes 22 no vas a entrar en el – Lita

- no creo que haya subido tanto de peso – Mina

- entonces trata de entrar en el – Lita

Luego se ve a Mina que intenta entrar en el disfraz pero le queda pequeño todas se ríen y ella se averguenza:

- tenian razón necesito uno nuevo – Mina

Mientras Serena esta con Hikaru en una cafetería conversando de lo sucedido recientemente:

- ¿así que Mina también perdió sus poderes?

- así es y estamos muy preocupados es por eso que te quería pedir que pases mas tiempo con nosotros. De verdad necesitamos mucho de tu ayuda

- eso no tienes ni que pedírmelo recuerda que soy la única que puede derrotar a Dendivir

- lo sé eres la elegida por el cristal millenium. Pero cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te va con Naoto?

- de maravillas siento que cada día lo quiero más

- ¿de verdad?

- si ¡oh! Mira pastelillos de frutilla ¿no se te antojan?

- pero Hikaru eso tiene muchas calorias ¿no te intersa conservar la linea por tu carrera?

- la verdad es que estoy pensando en dejar de ser modelo para entrenar mas y estar preparada para cuando llegue el momento de verme cara a cara con nuestro enemigo

- no seria algo muy drastico sacrificar tu vida personal por estas cosas

- no esto yo lo hago por hobbie

- de veras que me falta mucho por conocerte

En el templo Hikawa Luna Y Artemis le entregan a las sailor scouts sus nuevas armas, Amy recibe unas estrellas que al lanzarlas contra el enemigo produce una densa neblina, a Ray le otorgan unas lanzas que al chocar con el aire produce flamas, Lita recibe una especie de boligrafo que al presionarlo producen descargas electricas, Mina en cambio recibe un latigo con puntas de acero para inmovilizar al enemigo, Setsuna recibe una especie de lanza que aturde al enemigo y se activa con un grito, Michiru le dan una polvera magica que al abrirla emite rayos laser que desintegran objetos y dejan ciegos temporalmente al enemigo, Haruka recibe una espada luminosa que corta los ataques de los contrincantes y finalmente Hotaru recibe un baculo quien abre una puerta a la dimension oscura.

- ahora si el grupo sailor les va a demostrar a los enemigos que no hay quien los detenga. –Mina-

Rini estaba con Samy y Diana jugando videojugos pero como perdió a la primera no quiso seguir jugando mientras los demás jóvenes seguian pasando de niveles en los juegos y se obsecionaban que se peleaban entre ellos por las maquinas. Y por otro lado Asha estaba disfrazada de mesera mientras que Tokime había tomado la forma de Andrew y lo tenia encerrado en una habitación, y estos planeaban quitarle los poderes a Rini ya que Asha no había perdido esa facultad, mientras los chicos estaban hipnotizados y no se daban cuenta de los que sucedia a su alrededor cuando la enemiga se saca el disfraz y le dice a Rini:

- ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas caido en nuestra trampa? ¿acaso eres una mediocre?

- me las vas a pagar, nadie se burla de Rini, Doble poder cosmico lunar – se transforma-

-bien, asi te necesitaba para poder arrancarte esa energía tan valiosa para mi querido hermano.

-Un momento, no te permitiremos que hagas eso maligna. –Sailor Moon-

-asi es –Sailor Millenium-

-pero si son las gemelas de la Luna.

-basta de palabrerías a pelear.

-con ustedes tres será pan comido, ¿verdad hermanito?

-asi es –Tokime volviendo a su verdadera identidad-

-eres un ruin tomaste la forma de un chico bueno y generoso para hinoptizar a estos jóvenes, no te perdonaremos, y te castigaremos.

-en el nombre de la Luna -Hikaru y Serena al unisono-

-oigan y que hay de mi yo también los castigaré en el nombre de la Luna del futuro. –Rini-

-jajaja no me hagan reír, ustedes tres no podrán solas con nosotros.

-tres contra dos, esta todo de nuestro lado -Hikaru-

-¿dijiste contra dos? Ya no estamos solos (y se aparecen unos humanoides)

-les presentamos a nuestros servidores. Acaben con ellas. (mientras se desaparecen)

-las chicas empiezan a pelear y estos eran muy fuertes.

-¿crees que sean humanos que estén bajo la influencia negativa de Deindivir? –Hikaru-

-no lo sé pero lo averiguaremos ahora mismo. –Serena-

Serena se dispone a hacer su reflejo eterno de Luna pero uno de los humanoides le golpea el brazo haciendo que su cetro caiga lejos de sus manos.

En ese momento se escucha una voz familiar que les dice:

-no, no son humanos. Son una especie de holograma que tienen poder. –Amy vestida de una forma similar a Mercury pero con antifaz y su minicomputador.

-¿pensaron que las ibamos a dejar divertirse solas?. –Michiru-

-nenas, aunque nos veamos un poco ridiculas, aquí estamos para hacerle frente a cualquier cosa. –Haruka-

-si nuestro deber es protegerlas a como de lugar –Hotaru-

-por el bien de la tierra. –Setsuna-

-Por el bien de nuestro Futuro. –Sailor V vuelve aparecer ante sus ojos-

-mi querida Sailor V hace mucho tiempo que no te veía. –Serena-

-he tenido que regresar pero ahora con mis nuevas amigas. Te presento a: "Sailor Mercury", "Sailor Mars", "Sailor Jupiter", "Sailor Saturn", "Sailor Plut", "Sailor Uranus" y finalmente a "Sailor Neptune". –Mientras le devuelve su Cetro a Serena-

-¿Quién es Sailor V? –Hikaru-

-¿no la conoces? Ella por mucho tiempo combatió contra los villanos antes de que aparecieran las Sailor Scouts. –Serena-

En ese momento los enemigos empiezan a rodear a las tres Sailors de la Luna.

-Lanzas de la justicia –Ray-

Unos cuantos empiezan a quemarse mientras Amy, saca una bolsa con estrellas.

-Estrellas de neblinas. Ataquen.

-fuerza electrica. –Lita, electrocuta algunos-

-Latigo danzante de Sailor V. –Mina-

-espada luminosa de la justicia de Uranus

-castañuelas explosivas. –Hotaru, produce algunas explosiones que hacen correr al enemigo.

-pistola de rayos lazer fulminalos .Michiru-

-Silbato Mortal –Setsuna, lo utiliza pero esto también molesta a las demás sailor ya que es un sonido demasiado agudo-

-gracias chicas ahora es nuestro turno, Rini te toca. –Serena-

-si. Sublime Meditacion Lunar Accion. –la luz rosada da de frente a los enemigos quienes se vuelven polvo.

-vaya con que trajes nuevos. –Asha aparece nuevamente ante la vista de todas-

-Pero sin sus poderes, miralas ahora ocultan su identidad detrás de mascaras –Tokime-

-se querran parecer al guapo de Tuxedo Mask. –Asha-

-no te metas con mi querido Tuxedo Mask –Rini-

-bah, la próxima vez las que se van hacer polvo serán ustedes, por ahora les tenemos otro regalito observen. –Señalando a los chicos que habían estado como inconcientes sobre las maquina de juegos-

Estos se levantan y empiezan a caminar como zombies y a querer irseles encima.

-A ver si salen de estas. By. –Asha-

-Samy, Diana despierten –les dice Rini tratando de sacarlos del trance-

-No se puede asi. Están bajo la influencia negativa. –Amy-

-Reflejo Eterno de Luna-

-Rocio Blanco de la Luna-

Todos son purificados con la luz de las princesas unidas.

Luego más tarde Samy Diana y Rini continuan en los juegos mientras Darien y Serena toman un refresco. Las chicas están en otra mesa junto a Hikaru.

-Dinos y como va tu carrera . –Lita-

-Como siempre, creo que lo voy a dejar

-Pero ¿Cómo? –Ray-

-déjala, ella tiene todo su derecho. Además tenemos que concentrarnos en vencer a nuestro enemigo. Ya después tendremos tiempo para esas cosas –Mina-

-nunca antes te había visto tan seria Mina. –Amy-

-es que ahora peleamos contra enemigos más fuertes.

Serena mira a Darien y este la toma de las manos mientras le dice unas cuantas cosas bonitas.

-Mi amor, confía en las chicas ellas saben lo que hacen.

-Darien.

-Sabes que siempre tendrás mi amor.

Hikaru los mira de reojo mientras las demás conversan acerca de la carrera de ella.

Aparece Andrew vestido como en los viejos tiempos y con un par de pastelillos de fresa para la feliz pareja.

-Amigos la casa invita.

-Oh Andrew, Gracias –Serena-

Se escucha un grito que los distrae: oh noooooooooooooooo, otra vez no, nooooooo, porque a mi, porque no puedo ganar. –Rini-

Diana y Samy tienen una enorme gota en su cabeza de vergüenza.

Todos la Miran mientras ella hace berrinches.


	29. LA BODA DE MOLLY

**Capitulo 29 La Boda de Molly. Salvese quien pueda Asha quiere ser la novia.**

Serena, esta sentada leyendo una revista de novias mientras su hermano Samy y Diana juegan con una pelota en la piscina de un club.

**-¡**Ay Molly se va a casar! ¡Debe ser un sueño hecho realidad! Un hermoso vestido Blanco, muchas flores. ¡Ah! Seguramente yo recibiré el Ramo.

Serena se imagina que los novios van saliendo de la iglesia, ella y las chicas están afuera tirandole petalos de flores, la novia lanza el bello ramo y cuando Serena se dispone a cogerlo lo que recibe es un pelotazo de Diana que la saca de la fantasía, haciendola caer para atrás.

-perdóname Serena, fue sin querer.

Mientras Asha ve en una pantalla la revista que tiene Serena en sus manos y le llama la atención el vestido que ve en la portada.

-Yo quiero vestirme asi, yo quiero ser una novia feliz.

-jajaja ¿Quién va a querer casarse contigo? –Tokime-

-deja de burlarte de mi, yo seré novia.

-ja, entonces mi nuevo plan te va a gustar, recuerdas al hombre que diseñó la hermosa joya que quisiste robar.

-ajah

-pues el va a dar una gran fiesta, toda la gente de sociedad del Japón va a estar ahí. Esto servirá de carnada para las Sailor Scouts, ellas apareceran y tu aprovecharas para quitarle los poderes a la Luna Rosada.

-¿Quién la chiquilla esa? La tal Rini. ¿porque mejor no la cogemos cuando esté sola, ya sabemos donde vive y……….

-No, ya una vez lo intentamos y todo salió mal. Lo haremos a mi manera.

-esta bien como tu digas.

Están Rini y Serena en su cuarto viendo los uniformes que Rini tiene que usar ahora que va a la preparatoria Juban.

-¿porque me haces esto Serena? Yo vine a distraerme no a estudiar.

-si viniste a distraerte como dices no estarías luchando junto a nosotras.

-bueno también vine a entrenar para ser una buena Sailor Scout.

-Pero si en el futuro no hay batallas.

-no seas tontita Serena, es por si acaso aparezca algún enemigo, uno nunca sabe.

-jajajaja tienes razón sino entrenas aquí como lo vas hacer allá. Jajajaja

-no te rias asi, que me recuerdas a cuando eras una inmadura.

-bueno eso ya pasó, ahora tienes que estudiar mucho para que seas como yo. Jajajaja

-prefiero ser como mi tía Atenea, ella luce más seria que tu. Hasta más segura.

A Serena se le acaba la risa y piensa:

-es mejor que yo. Parece que por más que me esfuerzo no puedo madurar lo suficiente.

Hikaru está en su departamento y Darien le está ayudando con una caja.

-gracias por traer el resto de cosas que dejé en tu departamento.

-de nada, lo hago porque no quiero que haya mal entendidos entre Serena y yo.

-pero si antes que vivía contigo no los hubo, porque ahora los va haber.

-Hikaru, simplemente no quiero que tu vayas a imaginarte lo que no es.

-Endy ¿Por qué me tratas asi? Ya sé quiere que me olvide de ti y por eso me tratas mal.

-Atenea tu ya..

-Me dijiste Atenea, hace mucho tiempo que no me llaman así.

-Atenea es decir Hikaru, tu ya tienes en alguien en quien pensar porque no te olvidas definitivamente de mi.

-hablas de Naoto, lo quiero pero nunca como te he querido a ti.

-perdóname, pero tu para mi siempre serás mi prima. La pequeña kiki.

-la pequeña kiki, asi me decías cuando era una niña. ¿Porque tuvimos que crecer? Era mejor cuando eramos niños porque siempre estábamos juntos hasta que empezaste a tener esos sueños tan extraños acerca de tu accidente con tus padres, te fuiste y no volvi a saber más de ti, hasta que hace unos años me escribiste para decirme que estabas muy contento con tu nueva vida.

-Hikaru eso ya pasó hace mucho tiempo ahora Serena forma parte de mi vida, ella y Rini son lo más importante que tengo.

-Serena, Serena siempre Serena.

-por si lo olvidas ella es tu hermana y la futura Reina de Tokio de Cristal.

-Ya estoy harta de esa historia. Quiero a Serena y voy apoyarla en todo lo que pueda para que ella sea feliz contigo. Pero no puedo dejar de quererte de la noche a la mañana.

Molly, está probandose su vestido de Novia y Serena la llama por teléfono.

-¿puedo ir a tu casa pare ver el vestido?.

-claro ven, necesito contarte ciertas cosas.

Ya en la noche Serena se acuesta a dormir con Rini temprano a penas son las nueve.

-¿Por qué? Yo quiero ver television.

-es mejor que te duermas ya, mañana tienes clases. Y yo tengo que trabajar además tenemos que estar descansadas para la boda de Molly, ya duermete.

Al día siguiente Rini está en la preparatoria y la maestra la presenta al resto de sus compañeros.

-ella es Rini Tsukino y desde hoy va a formar parte de nuestro grupo. Por favor Rini puedes tomar asiento. Iba a presentarles a otro nuevo estudiante pero creo que no va a venir porque ya es tarde. (en ese momento entra un joven)

-permiso, perdón por llegar tarde pero es que me perdí.

-Sr. Urashima, no hay excusa para esto. Está castigado tendrá que salir del salon y permanecer parado ahí hasta que yo lo llame. ¿entendido?

-pero si yo………..

-silencio y obedezca.

Rini lo mira y se da cuenta que es el mismo chico de la fiesta el hijo del emabajador de Miniapolis y trata de defenderlo.

-maestra, esto es una injusticia, no podría perdonarlo, es el primer día de clase, yo digo que ……………….

-Srta. Tsukino como se atreve a cuestionar mis decisiones. Usted le va hacer compañía en este preciso momento.

-pero yo……………

-¡afuera!

Rini y Aoshi Urashima están parados mirando hacia el frente con unos baldes de agua cuando el comienza a hablarle.

-asi que tu también, estudias aquí.

-soy nueva igual que tu asi que eres el hijo del emabajador.

-si mi padre y yo estamos en el país desde hace unas pocas semanas.

-si eres extranjero porque tienes nombres japoneses.

-es que mi madre es de aquí.

-ah ya veo por eso tienes ese acento medio extraño.

-consideras que soy extraño. Tu también lo eres, llevas ese peinado tan extraño.

-es original, lo heredé de mi madre.

-jajaja tu madre debe ser igual que tu. Extraña. Con ese peinado pareces un conejo. Ella también debe ser un conejo extraño.

-Serena no es asi.

-Serena, asi se llama tu madre. Ves que eres extraña, llamas a tu madre por su nombre y no como todos los que somos normales que las llamamos simplemente madres.

-que te crees tu, no voy a permitirte ese atropello. –alza el brazo para darle una cachetada pero el la detiene con su mano y hacen caer los baldes con agua, al ver esto salen corriendo y la maestra se asoma para ver el agua en el piso y grita:

-Tsukino, Urashima!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . presiento que estos dos me van a traer fuertes dolores de cabeza.

En la noche están todos vestidos de gala, en la recepción de Molly y Seizhu, todos están muy contentos Rini está con Darien y Serena y las chicas están muy elegantes.

-Mina, te imaginas, casarte y tener una boda como está. –Lita-

-Si, algún día.

Luego ven entrar algunas personas entre ellas están el embajador de Miniapolis y su hijo Aoshi. El ve a Rini y se acerca.

-Hola Tsukino, no sabia que también estuvieras invitada.

Ella voltea el rostro como si no fuera con ella.

-Rini no seas grosera, saluda y preséntanos a tu amigo –Serena-

-el no es mi amigo.

-permitame presentarme madame, mi nombre es Aoshi Urashima hijo del embajador de Miniapolis.

-oh que placer, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y el es Darien Chiba.

-Usted es la mamá de conejo. Luce muy joven y bonita.

-Gracias, pero ¿quien te dijo que yo soy la madre de Rini? –mirandola con una cara de te voy a retar ahora que lleguemos a casa-

-debe haber un error, Rini es la prima de Serena –Darien-

-bueno ella me dijo que su madre se llamaba Serena.

-ah ya veo todo tiene explicación, lo que sucede es que la mamá de Rini también se llama Serena. –Serena-

-entiendo.

Luego la gente empieza a asustarse porque ven como flores blancas de algunas mesas empiezan a tornarse negras.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede aquí? –un señor-

Un humo espeso color negro comienza a invadir el ambiente y todos se aterran cuando ven la imagen de Asha vestida con un traje de novia de color negro.

-Soy la novia, soy la novia –les grita Asha-

-todos gritan y se levantan de las mesas asustados, Rini, Serena y Darien ya no están en el lugar que estaban y las chicas salen agachadas.

Tokime empieza a lanzar unos rayos que vuelve a las personas piedras. Aoshi ve como su padre se convierte en uno de ellos.

-No, Papá. –Grita-

Tokime quiere también atacarlo ya que es el ultimo que queda.

-tu también serás una figura de piedra amiguito.

-un momento, no te permitiremos eso. –Sailor Teen Moon-

-tu otra vez Luna Rosada. Ya veras.

Aoshi se oculta tras una cortina y desde ahí observa la escena.

-No está sola, está comigo. –Sailor Moon-

-la luna blanca. Bueno mejor dos pajaros de un solo tiro.

-si, yo te ayudo, luego bailaremos el Vals de los novios con Tuxedo Mask. –Asha-

-Aquí estoy, pero no precisamente para bailar contigo sino para obligarte a que devuelvas a la normalidad a la gente inocente.

-Guapo, luego hablo contigo, ahora recibe de mi esto –Lanza una pequeña flor amarilla que empieza a producir un extraño aroma. Pero Tuxedo Mask tapa su rostro.

-Sailor Moon, Sailor Teen Moon por favor no perciba ese aroma maligno.

Ellas se llevan las manos a la cara, en es momento aparecen Sailor V y las demás junto a Sailor Millenium.

-lamentamos llegar tarde a la fiesta, es que teniamos otros compromisos. –Michiru-

-Ahora verán el poder del grupo Sailor, a luchar amigas. –Mina-

-Si, -todas-

Luego Asha les grita: ustedes no estaban invitadas a mi boda, las pagaran –empuja una estatua para hacerla caer, pero "Sailor Plut" la detiene.

-no dejen que ninguna se rompa porque si eso pasa la persona convertida en piedra puede morir. –Sailor Mercury-

-¡que horror! –Rini-

-buena idea en este momento voy a jugar con estas figuritas, cual de todas haré caer, ya se a la novia. –Asha-

-¡no!, no lo harás –Sailor Moon-

-Tokime empieza a empujar a una de las personas convertidas en piedra y esta a su vez empieza hacer caer a las demás pero Tuxedo Mask y las chicas las detienen.

Rini está sosteniendo a una de ellas para que no caiga, pero es demasiado pesado asi que Aoshi aparece para ayudarla antes de que se haga pedazos en el suelo. Se miran y asienten con la cabeza.

Sailor Moon salta y golpea con su baculo a Tokime y Asha. Sailor Millenium no se queda atrás y va en ayuda de su hermana.

-Azul de Agua (el agua lanza a Tokime y en el suelo el refleja su rostro de rabia)

-no otra vez, ahora tu recibiras mi ataque.

-déjala en paz. Sublime meditacion lunar. –Rini-

-chiquilla entrometida, ya lo pagarás.

-deja de molestarnos. –Rini-

-nunca, la flor de sangre tiene que ser nuestra. Pronto la encontraremos, les tenemos preparadas muchas sorpresas, ya verán como nos vamos a apoderar de su planeta además, con esos inutiles poderes no podrán hacer nada. Jajajaja –Asha-

-hermanito, ya vámonos no dejemos para mañana lo que podemos hacer hoy. Vamos al laboratorio, tenemos que trabajar toda la noche en lo que estamos planeando.

- es verdad Deindivir quiere la flor de sangre lo más pronto posible. –Tokime-

-otro día con mucho gusto los atenderemos como es debido bye!!! –Asha-

-No huyan cobardes. –Lita-

-es hora de que intervengan, devuelva a estas personas a la normalidad ahora. –Tuxedo Mask dirigiendose a la Sailor Moon y Millenium.

-Si –Las dos-

-Reflejo eterno de Luna.

-Rocío blanco de la Luna.

Las personas vuelven a la normalidad y las chicas se esconden. Todos están aturdidos y Aoshi va a ver a su papá.

Luego Molly está partiendo el pastel de bodas junto a su novio.

Serena esta muy contenta, cuando siente una mano en su hombro y una voz que le dice:

-Srta. ¡Serena cuanto tiempo sin vernos! –Es nada menos que Kelvin, ahora luce diferente es más alto y se ve muy apuesto, ya que usa unos lentes modernos-

-Tu eres ………..

-Soy Kelvin. He venido para la boda de mi amiga.

-Hola, que bueno volver a verte, te ves diferente no puedo creer que seas tú.

Luego se ve como todos están bailando y los novios se van en un carruaje y las chicas detrás esperan que lance el ramo.

Serena piensa que el ramo le caerá a ella pero en el preciso momento el ramo va a dar en manos de Amy.

-Nooooooooooo, yo lo quería, la próxima boda será la mía y la de Darien.

-parece que tendrás que esperar, jajaja –Ray-

-Ray, cayate, no seas mala conmigo.


	30. LA VISITA A LOS 7 TEMPLOS

**Capitulo 30 la Visita a los 7 templos. **

Amy, Luna y Artemis están dormidos sobre los libros en los que estaban investigando, el despertador suena y son las 5 de la mañana.

-Nooooooo, quiero dormir otro rato más. –Amy-

-Yo también quisiera pero es viernes y no hemos encontrado la solucion a nuestros problemas. –Artemis-

-Es verdad –Luna-

-si tienen razón además tengo que trabajar. –Amy-

-Artemis, ahora que somos humanos, bueno aunque no sea definitivo, recuerdo que las antiguas Sailor Scouts acudían a los 7 templos para renovar sus energías.

-Si, es cierto, como no se me había ocurrido antes, talves esa sea la solucion para que las chicas puedan recuperar su transformacion. Recuerdo que en el milenio de plata estos templos eran muy importantes.

-¿Qué templos? –Amy-

-Cada Sailor Scout tenía un templo en el cual se podía observar su planeta desde el mirador, eran grandes y en ellos se guardaba el misterioso secreto del poder de las Sailors. –Artemis-

-Si, además se decía que estaban llenas de trampas y que solo las que llevaban la sangre de las legendarias Scouts podían pasar pero el peligro era inminente. Podían morir si no usaban su sabiduría. –Luna-

-Eso suena un poco aterrador. –Amy-

-Peligroso -Luna-

- y esos templos ¿no fueron destruidos junto con el reino Lunar? –Amy-

-tengo entendido que aquellos templos tenian un dispositivo de proteccion que se activaban al sentir la presencia del enemigo.

-bueno sea como sea hay que hablar con las chicas para tomar una decisión. –Luna-

A la mañana siguiente estaban todos reunidos en el patio del templo Hikawa.

-es necesario que nos tele transportemos, hacia las ruinas del Milenio de Plata en busca de los poderes perdidos. –Luna-

-yo me quedo aquí, los enemigos pueden atacar en cualquier momento. –Hikaru-

-Darién, por favor ayuda a Millenium, yo tengo que ir con las chicas. –Serena-

-¿van a estar bien? –Darién

-no te preocupes, no estamos solas, además sin mí y Rini no podrían tele transportarse.

-Serena tiene razón –Mina-

-gracias a los poderes de Rini, Artemis, Luna y Serena podemos hacerlo. –Michiru-

-si, por eso no perdamos más tiempo. –Artemis-

-si –todas-

Las chicas forman un círculo. Artemis toma de la mano a Setsuna y esta a Hotaru. Hotaru toma la mano de Luna, quien a su vez toma la de Michiru y ella a Haruka quien está unida a Rini y esta a Lita y Amy cerrando el círculo con Serena Mina y Ray

Se ve como en la frente de los cuatro miembros del Reino Lunar brilla el símbolo de la luna y ese brillo los eleva haciéndolos desaparecer. Solo quedan Darién e Hikaru quienes deciden retirarse.

-Vamos. Tengo que llegar temprano al hospital. –Darién-

-Sí, yo también tengo cosas que hacer. –Hikaru-

Asha está sentada junto a Tokime y mirándolo a los ojos le dice:

-Quiero ver acción pronto, estoy aburriéndome.

-tranquila, justamente para que no te aburras te he preparado algo muy emocionante.

-¿qué es? ¿Qué es?

-se trata de un nuevo experimento. ¿Ves este cristal color verde oscuro?

-¿para qué sirve?

-este cristal emite un aroma invisible, huele.

-no, huele a nada.

-exactamente, solo los hombres podemos percibir este aroma.

-¿y qué hay de interesante en eso? –Con una expresión de desagrado-

-el aroma tiene un gran efecto sobre la mente de los que la respiran. Este aroma hace que actúen sin pensar, de forma negativa, es decir, libera su lado oscuro y malvado.

-Hum ya veo y ¿qué piensas hacer?

-colocar en medio de la ciudad un montón de estos cristales para que todos los hombres cambien y hagan lo que nunca estando en sus cabales harían. Esto creará caos y confusión, y las Scouts estarán tan ocupadas tratando de averiguar que ocurre, mientras nosotros buscamos la verdadera flor de sangre.

-Jajaja. Tienes razón como el aroma es invisible para ellas ni lo notaran, eres magnifico Tokime.

-Ya lo sabía.

-otra pregunta, ¿por qué sobre ti no tiene efecto?

-querida, no seas tontita, recuerda que yo lo inventé además nuestro lado negativo no existe, solo tenemos uno que es el que todo el mundo conoce el de la maldad.

- sí, es cierto Jajaja

Se ve a Molly llegando con su flamante esposo después de una linda luna de Miel. El se porta muy cariñoso con ella y le abre la puerta del carro.

Se ve a Tokime en lo alto de una torre riendo a carcajadas con un cristal en su mano.

El aroma empieza a esparcirse por todos lados y los hombres empiezan a pelearse, el esposo de Molly la empuja y la hace caer al suelo humedo por la lluvia.

Hikaru siente el peligro y guiada por su instinto llega hasta una calle cercana a la torre. Tuxedo Mask aparece e Hikaru transformada en Millenium corre tras el.

Tuxedo Mask e Hikaru suben muchos escalones.

Tuxedo Mask cruza una puerta que da a la parte principal de la torre, Millenium se proponía hacer lo mismo pero aparece Asha con una enorme espada y le grita:

-¿a donde vas querida?

-tu. Déjame pasar, no ves que estoy apurada.

-jajaja, bueno querida, pero primero tienes que derrotarme.

-entonces asi será.

Millenium saca su baculo y empieza la accion entre las dos. Mientras tanto Darien ve a Tokime quien tiene en sus manos el cristal.

-Hola Amigo. Has venido a visitarme.

-¿Qué planeas?

-que tu y yo nos aliemos.

-jamás.

-uhmm veo que el cristal no te ha hecho ningún efecto ¿Por qué será?

-tus planes siempre fracasaran

-no me detendras tu solo.

Tuxedo Mask lanza una rosa pero Tokime la esquiva aun asi pierde el equilibrio y deja caer el cristal al suelo, este se rompe en mil pedazos y uno de los cristales se incrusta en la mano derecha de Darien.

-Maldición –Darien-

-oh se ha hecho trizas, no importa tengo mas.

Millenium tiene a Asha agarrada del cuello.

-Suéltame me lastimas.

-esto es para que aprendas a no lastimar a los demás.

Asha queda en un escalon tociendo mientras Millenium abre la puerta y ve la siguiente escena. Darien sangrando su mano y con su baston apuntando a Tokime.

-Rápido Millenium purifica los cristales que tiene Tokime.

-Ahora mismo. Rocio blanco de la Luna.

Tokime salta dejando caer los cristales que se vuelven transparentes.

-no dejare que esa luz me toque puede ser peligroso. Me voy, por lo menos me divertí un poco adiós. –desaparece-

-Darien ¿estas bien?

-si solo fue un rasguño.

-Déjame ver.

-No es nada, estaré bien.

Millenium va hacia los escalones pero no ve a Asha, Darien se acerca por detrás y le dice a Hikaru.

-vamos a mi departamento, para que puedas curar mi herida.

Serena y los demás siguen en su largo viaje por el espacio, pronto ven a la luna y saben que está cerca.

-esto es increíble. Que hermosa que se ve desde acá. –Rini-

Al fin logran llegar y todas miran a su alrededor.

-que viaje tan cansado, creí que nunca llegariamos –Rini-

-estamos de vuelta en lo que fue nuestro hogar hace mucho, mucho tiempo. –Serena-

-Si, Serena estar aquí me trae muchos recuerdos. –Luna-

-a mi también. –Artemis-

-¿Que es lo que recuerdan?

-todo.

-¿todo? –Mina-

-Si todos nuestros recuerdos han regresado. –Artemis-

-todo este lugar era un hermoso paraiso. Los bailes, la música, me parece estar viendo y escuchando todo otra vez. –Luna-

Serena empieza a caminar y los demás la siguen tratando de ver algo que les recuerde mas de su pasado.

En su departamento Darien está sentado sobre su cama mientras Hikaru esta preparando un bendaje para el. Darien tiene la mirada un poco diferente, parece que el poder maligno de ese cristal estaba corriendo por sus venas.

-ya esta a ver déjame ver tu mano, vamos a limpiar esa herida con un poco de alcohol y a bendarte.

-tus manos son tan suaves Hikaru.

Hikaru se pone roja y mira a Darien.

-¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?

-¿ya te he dicho que eres muy hermosa?

-Darien, tu no deberías decirme eso. Tu mismo me has pedido que me aleje de ti.

-talves, pero ahora que estamos solos las cosas son diferentes. ¿Recuerdas cuando eramos niños y jugabamos en aquel jardin que tanto te gustaba?

-si.

-¿recuerdas el primer beso que nos dimos?

-¿a que viene todo eso?

-¿que te puedes imaginar?

-es mejor que me vaya. – se levanta y trata de irse pero Darien la toma por la cintura y la voltea hacia si. La acerca tratando de besarla.

-no, no hagas eso Darien tu sabes que yo te Amo todavía y no, no quiero hacerle daño a mi hermana Serena.

En la luna todos han llegado a lo que son las ruinas de lo que un día fue el rico Milenio de plata.

-Amy saca tu minicomputador y trata de ubicar los 7 templos, deben estar debajo de alguno de estos escombros. –Luna-

-esta bien.

De pronto cerca de ahí el minicomputador señala un sitio a unos metros.

-Creo que encontré algo. –Amy-

-¿que ves Amy? –Artemis-

-es una energía muy fuerte, esta allá a 100 metros.

-vayamos lo mas rápido posible. –Serena-

Darien esta dormido e Hikaru lo mira fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Darien? ¿Por qué me digiste esas cosas? Es mejor que me vaya. Mañana será otro día.

Los chicos llegan hasta un montón de piedras y Amy le indica que la señal es aun mas fuerte.

Las chicas tratan de levantar las piedras que son muy pesadas pero Artemis y Luna les dicen que se hagan a un lado.

Usan el brillo de sus lunas y desintegran las piedras. Se ve una roca con el simbolo del reino lunar.

-es mi turno –Artemis-

-¿el turno para que? –Mina-

-para activar el control que nos llevará a los 7 templos –Luna-

-si, Artemis puede abrir el sello porque como miembro de la familia real de la luna tiene ese poder. –Serena-

-Miembro de la Familia Real. –Todas las chicas, menos Serena y Luna-

-¿Cómo es posible eso? –Mina-

-porque Artemis fue uno de los principes durante el Milenio de Plata –Serena-

-¿principe? –Todas-

-yo se los voy a explicar -dice Luna:

Durante el reinado de la Reina Serenity, su hermano menor el principe Majestic tuvo un hijo al cual lo llamaron Principe Artemis, los padres del principe murieron muy jóvenes debido a un ataque de miembros del negaverso el único sobreviviente fue el. Al parecer quisieron vengarse de la reina convirtiendo a Artemis en felino, yo sufrí el mismo mal poco tiempo después.

-no sabiamos eso. –Ray-

-es porque no lo recuerdan. –Luna-

-ósea que ¿Artemis es primo de Serena? –Mina-

-se puede decir que si. –Serena-

-las cosas que uno se entera. –Haruka-

-y aun hay mas cosas que ustedes descubriran a su debido tiempo. –Artemis-

-nos gustarìa recordar ¡ya! –Ray-

-Lo que importa ahora es recuperar nuestros poderes y pronto. No nos queda mucho tiempo. –Setsuna-

-Setsuna tiene razón, hagamoslo rápido –Mina-

-bien entonces vamos abrir el sello de esta puerta –Artemis, mientras pone su mano sobre el simbolo del reino lunar-

De pronto empieza a surgir de en medio de los escombros un imponente edificio con una puerta hermosamente adornada.

Aquella puerta se abre para mostrar un largo pasillo.

-este pasillo nos conduce hacia donde están los 7 templos –Luna-

-Vamos –Michiru-

Hikaru va caminando por la calle y ve a Molly llorando se acerca y le pregunta que le pasa.

-mi esposo me odia.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-me empujó y me dejó sola.

-perdón, pero creo que el no es el culpable y voy a averiguarlo. ¿Dónde está tu esposo?

-subió al cuarto de apartamentos.

Hikaru mira a su alrededor y nota como los hombres se pelean entre si.

-tendré que utilizar mis poderes para purificar a los afectados. Voy a buscar la parte mas alta de este sector para esparcir el rocío blanco.

Se ve a Hikaru en la misma torre de antes mirando hacia abajo.

-ahora entiendo. Tokime eligió este lugar a proposito.

-Hola otra vez querida. –Asha-

-no te cansas ¿verdad?

-no. La verdad se acabó muy rápido la diversion.

-no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya.

-¿a que te refieres? Este no es mi plan. Yo solo vine a ver que pasaba con los humanos. Es divertido ver como se pelean entre si.

-eres una……………

-anda dilo, no te de pena. Di que soy una malvada.

-ya lo digiste tu.

-entonces peleemos. Vamos!!! Me vas a pagar lo que me hiciste hace rato.

-jahh, a pelear.

En la Luna, las chicas están caminando por el enorme pasillo mientras miran las paredes de aquel lugar como esta bellamente adornado con signos representativos del milenio de plata y de los planetas del sistema solar.

Hikaru pelea fuertemente contra Asha. Darien duerme profundamente pero una extraña aura lo invade.


	31. EL TEMOR DE LAS SAILOR SCOUTS 1ERA PARTE

**Capitulo 31 El temor de las Sailor Scouts 1era Parte**

Las sailor scouts siguen caminando por el enorme pasillo y se detienen al encontrarse con un enorme retrato de la Reina Serenity sentada en su majestuoso trono.

-La Reina Serenity –Setsuna-

-hace mucho tiempo que no la veiamos –Ray-

-Mi madre tan querida –Serena-

-sigamos adelante, no nos detengamos –Haruka-

-es cierto, no tenemos tiempo que perder –Mina-

En la tierra esta Hikaru peleando con Asha quien esta a punto de rendirse.

-ya me estoy cansando creo que mejor lo dejamos para otro día.

-bueno, yo tambien quiero terminar con esto. –Millenium-

-sabes que, la proxima vez, no me ganaras.

-no estes tan segura.

-adios queridita. –Se marcha desapareciendo-

Al fin se ha ido ahora podré hacer mi Rocío blanco de la Luna y purificar el ambiente.

Rocío blanco de la Luna acción.

Las Sailor Scouts llegan a la primera puerta que es nada menos que la del planeta mercurio.

-Amy, tu serás la primera en recuperar tus poderes. –Mina-

-ahora, tengo que entrar, chicas ustedes no pueden pasar por que deacuerdo a las investigaciones que hicieron Luna y Artemis solo la sangre que pertenece a este planeta puede pasar.

-es cierto, suerte Amy, nosotras te estaremos esperando. –Lita-

Se abre la enorme puerta celeste y se puede ver una cuerda que conecta al otro lado de la sala y bajo ella está un vacio negro muy grande que parecería sin fin. En medio cuelga una canasta cuyo interior guarda un objeto que no se puede ver a simple vista, solo su resplandor celeste a penas se alcanza a distinguir.

Ese debe ser el poder de mercurio, debo llegar hasta el. Amy se dispone a caminar por la cuerda floja, las demás observan detrás de la puerta un poco asustadas.

-debo concentrarme,solo debo tener equilibrio y llegar al centro.

Amy camina y camina un poco temblorosa, en ocasiones pareciera que esta apunto de perder el equilibrio, lo que sería terrible ya que caería en las profundidades de la oscuridad.

las chicas tapan con las manos la boca de Rini quien se asusta de solo imaginarlo y estuvo a punto de gritar. Ellas saben que cualquier distraccion podría desconcentrarla.

Amy al fin logra llegar al centro y se empina para alcanzar la canasta coge lo que hay en su interior y resbala cayendo al vacio. Todas las chicas gritan.

Amy cae y cae hasta las profundidades del mar de mercurio mientras se unde grita, por el poder del cristal del planeta mercurio. Las chicas no logran escucharla y Serena queria cruzar la puerta y lanzarse tras ella pero las demás la detienen. Al minuto resurge de las profundidades Super Sailor Mercury.

-increible, lo logró –Rini-

Amy sale de aquel lugar y llega a donde estan las demas quienes la abrazan y felicitan.

-bueno estamos muy contento pero sigamos. –Artemis-

Ahora las chicas caminan y llegan hasta la siguiente puerta que es de color rojo la cual pertenece al planeta Marte.

-Ray, te toca, no nos hagas temblar como Amy. –Mina-

-ni hablar alla voy. –Ray-

Aquella sala parecería mas terrible que la anterior piedras flotaban en el aire y bajo ellas enormes flamas que subian y bajaban con mayor intensidad.

Ray salta y salta sobre ellas tratando de pasar hacia el otro lado donde pegada a la pared estaba una luz roja.

Ray gritaba al verse rodeada del fuego mientras pensaba: no puedo temer porque conozco el fuego y sus secretos. Fuego sagrado, no temeré yo poseo la sangre del planeta Marte. Al pensar esto continua y llega hasta la meta toma el cristal rojo brillante y sonríe pero al momento las rocas empiezan a desmoronarse y un temblor ocurre en la sala. Ray trata de sugetarse de una de las paredes pero el cristal que esta en sus manos cae y ella se suelta para alcanzarlo.

Las chicas estan pasmadas viendo la escena, luna y Artemis tienen unas caras de angustia.

Pero Ray pronuncia las palabras magicas: por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte. Resurge la nueva Ray transformada en Super Sailor Mars.

Todos la miran impresionados y tambien corren a felicitarla mientras Artemis le dice que parecia el aves Fenix.

-sigamos –Luna-

-la siguiente puerta corresponde al planeta del trueno "Júpiter" –Serena-

-ahora es mi turno. –Lita-

Todas corren rápidamente por el pasillo, mientras en la tierra, Darién está sentado en la sala, su mirada sigue siendo distinta y se encuentra como en una especie de trance. Suena el teléfono y se levanta para contestar:

-Aló.

-Darién soy yo, Hikaru ¿ya te sientes mejor?

-Hikaru, ven pronto, creo que algo malo me está sucediendo.

-¿de veras? ¿Te volvió a subir la fiebre?

-no lo sé, me siento muy mal, ven rápido.

-ok. Enseguida estoy por allá.

Ambos cuelgan a Hikaru se la nota preocupada y Darién en cambio sonríe maliciosamente.

En la Luna, las chicas se encuentran en la puerta de Júpiter.

-bien chicas veamos que hay detrás de esta puerta –Lita-

-hay que tener mucho cuidado. –Mina-

-no se preocupen chicas, estaré bien.

-lo prometes –Rini-

-Claro, prometo que volveré.

Aquella sala era muy diferente a las anteriores estaba formada por rocas obscuras y colgaban desde arriba pequeñas telarañas, parecía una cueva.

-es distinto a lo que tenía en mente –dice Ray-

-¿cómo pensabas que era? –Serena-

-un lugar lleno de relámpagos truenos y esas cosas.

Lita camina sola y entra en aquel lugar, la puerta se cierra tras ella.

Las chicas se asustan por que no pueden ver lo que sucede adentro.

Lita se encuentra en medio de la oscuridad y solo puede oír los gritos de las chicas llamándola.

-estoy bien Serena, chicas no se preocupen, en cuanto recupere mis poderes estaré con ustedes.

Lita camina y camina pero sin saber a dónde, de repente se encienden unas luces, ahora todo ha cambiado se ha vuelto un bosque lúgubre e inmensurable.

-¿qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy? y ahora ¿a dónde voy?

Sigue recorriendo aquel lugar lleno de árboles, musgos y rocas.

-este silencio me atormenta, me da pánico estar sola, ¿cuando saldré de aquí?.

-¿qué te pasa niña tan linda?

-esa voz ¿quién es?

-soy yo

-¿dónde? No puedo verte.

-Atrás tuyo niña, soy yo el roble.

-un roble, ¿tú puedes hablar?

-te sorprende, llevo muchos años aquí solo dime ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-quiero encontrar el cristal sagrado de Júpiter para recuperar mis poderes de guardiana.

-oh niña tan linda, pero porque mejor no te quedas y adquieres sabiduría de mi, podrías aprender muchas cosas.

-no, por favor ayúdame, tengo que encontrar el cristal la vida de muchas personas corre peligro. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?

-¿ves aquel árbol a la derecha?

-el más alto.

-exacto. Si tú subes a ese árbol, podrás encontrar dentro de un nido tu tan preciado tesoro.

-al fin, bueno al parecer no fue tan difícil como pensaba, saldré rápido de aquí.

Lita empieza a subir, pero mientras más subía, el árbol mas crecía

-pero ¿qué significa esto? No puede ser, así nunca voy a llegar a la cima. Pero no me voy a rendir, tengo que llegar.

En la tierra Hikaru ha llegado al departamento de Darién. Y toca la puerta. Esta se abre y Darién está parado frente a Hikaru mirándola raramente.

-¿qué te pasa? ¿Dime, que te sucede?

-necesito calor.

-¿calor? ...........pero ¿por qué no enciendes la calefacción?

-no, necesito otra clase de calor.

-no entiendo, tu.....

-necesito calor humano.

-Darién me das miedo, no me gusta este jueguito, así que mejor me marcho.

-No te vayas. Lo he pensado mucho y creo que me equivoqué con Serena.

-¿qué dices?

-no la quiero.

-pero como puedes decir algo así.

-tú eres más hermosa y buena que ella. –Lo dice mientras se acerca y la besa tomándola desprevenida.

En la luna:

-ya es mucho tiempo desde que entró Lita ya debería haber salido. –Hotaru-

-¿qué estará pasando ahí dentro? –Ray-

-no será que............. –Haruka-

-ni lo digas –Michiru-

-¡no!, ¡no!, ya no puedo esperar más, tenemos que entrar –Serena-

-contrólate, si entramos corremos el riesgo de morir –Mina-

-Mina tiene razón solo Júpiter como elegida, puede controlar la situación. –Setsuna-

Todas tienen cara de preocupación.

Mientras tanto Lita está muy cansada de seguir subiendo y no poder llegar.

-no puedo creerlo. Sin mis poderes me agoto fácilmente y todavía me falta mucho, es como si no avanzara nada, el árbol sigue creciendo.

De repente el crecimiento del árbol se detiene y Lita se da cuenta de ello.

-al fin se detuvo, ahora tengo que seguir. (Mira hacia abajo y se marea un poco, es tan grande la altura, continua trepando por las ramas)

En la tierra Hikaru está con Darién quien la tiene contra la pared. Él está tan cerca que ella puede sentir claramente su respiración.

-¿por qué me haces esto?

-ya te dije, no sé porque estuve ciego tanto tiempo. Siempre te quise a ti, lo de Serena fue un error.

-no quiero lastimar a mi hermana. No mientas por favor, no ves que yo muero por ti. No sigas con este juego.

-no es ningún juego. (La vuelve a besar)

En la Luna:

Serena siente un dolor en el corazón y se toca el pecho, pierde su transformación y se convierte en la princesa Serenity, cayendo desvanecida al suelo.

-¡oh no! ¿qué pasó? –Ray-

-¡Serena! –Rini-

-déjame ver –dice Hotaru mientras la revisa-

-¿qué tiene? –Mina-

-solo está desmayada.

-debe ser la presión por la que estamos pasando. –Ray-

Luna se acerca y trata de reanimarla. Artemis solo mira.

-no entiendo, porque Serena se convirtió en princesa. –Ray-

-creo saberlo. –Artemis-

-la explicación sería que es debido a que nos encontramos en parte de lo que fue el reino Lunar. –Luna-

-Serena despierta por favor. –Luna-

Poco a poco abre los ojos y mira a las chicas. Ray la ayuda a levantar y le dice:

Mi princesa, ¡qué alivio que hayas despertado! (la besa en la frente)

Todas se quedan sorprendidas menos Luna y Artemis.

-¿qué pasa? ¿Cómo así la besas en la frente? –Amy-

-no sé, fue un impulso.

-Mi querida Ray. Yo si lo sé. –Serena-

-¿qué es? –Ray-

-no importa ahora, pero ¿por qué estoy vestida así?

-te desmayaste. –Hotaru-

-¡hum! fue una extraña sensación. Un dolor en el corazón, como una angustia, como si algo malo le pasara a mi Darién. Tengo miedo.

-no podemos regresar ahora. –Michiru-

-Tranquila, recuerda que Hikaru está con el –Haruka-

-gracias chicas, ahora me siento más tranquila.

Lita, está llegando a la cima y estira la mano para alcanzar el nido, lo obtiene y casi sin fuerzas sonríe por su victoria. En ese momento se ve el vacío lleno de descargas eléctricas como rayos y truenos, cede al cansancio y se deja caer. Se ve cómo va desplomándose en medio de la oscuridad, abre los ojos y nota que está a punto de entrar en medio de las centellas relampagueantes, toma el cristal y dice: por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter.

-ataque rotatorio de hojas de Júpiter.............

Las hojas abren paso haciendo círculos y Lita cae suavemente impidiendo que las descargas la toquen, llega a la superficie, descendiendo levemente.

El árbol la mira y le dice: te felicito, no has caído en la trampa. Eres igual a tu madre.

-ehhhh

La puerta se abre y las chicas la ven transformada en Súper Sailor Júpiter.

-Lita al fin. ¡qué felicidad! –Amy-

-sí. Lita corre a abrazarlas y la puerta se cierra nuevamente tras ella.

-¡oh no! yo quería preguntar. –Lita-

-¿qué cosa Lita? –Setsuna-

-el roble me habló y mencionó a mi madre. Dijo que era igual a ella.

-no te preocupes Lita, cuando recuperes los recuerdos del milenio sabrás que te quiso decir el roble. –Artemis-

-sí, es cierto.

-bueno chicas creo que es mi turno. –Mina-

-así es la siguiente puerta en abrirse corresponde al planeta del amor y la belleza ¡Venus! –Artemis-

-Jajaja, gracias mí querido amigo. –Mina-

En la tierra Hikaru mira a Darién quien duerme en su cama. Ella está sentada en una silla llorando.

-¿por qué? ¿Por qué te quiero tanto todavía? Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido. Como quisiera ser otra persona, tener una vida normal y no tener nada que Ver contigo ni con Serena.

Se levanta y se va corriendo del departamento, mientras baja las escaleras del edificio llora y piensa:

-perdóname Serena, perdóname.

Serena siente que le falta el aire y les dice a las chicas.

-chicas, siento que me asfixio.

-Serena, estás pálida. –Rini-

-Rini ayúdame a llevarla afuera para que coja aire. –Luna-

-sí.

-Las demás tenemos que seguir adelante. –Mina-

-así es, vamos chicas. –Artemis-

-cuiden mucho de Serena –Amy-

-no te preocupes Mercury, así lo haremos. –Rini-

-Vamos. –Luna-

Las chicas y Artemis corren por el largo pasillo mientras Luna, Serena y Rini buscan la salida de los 7 templos.


	32. EL TEMOR DE LAS SAILOR SCOUTS 2DA PARTE

**Capitulo 32 El temor de las Sailor Scouts segunda parte**

Al fin han llegado a la puerta del planeta Venus, está se abre y se puede observar una especie de altar bellamente decorado con oro piedras preciosas y a los lados fuentes de agua en forma de bellas doncellas con jarrones desde donde brotaban las aguas de aquella pileta tan divina. Las paredes eran de mármol al igual que los pisos. Todo parecía de fantasía.

-Es todo tan hermoso. –Mina-

-yo no le veo el peligro por ningún lado. –Haruka-

-las apariencias engañan querida –Michiru-

-hay un refrán que dice, cuando el rió suena es porque algo va a pasar. –Mina-

-querrás decir, cuando el rió suena es porque piedras trae –Hotaru-

-uhmmmmmm (todas con una enorme gota en su cabeza)

-bueno que mas da voy a pasar.

Cuando mina da unos cuantos pasos se escucha una voz de mujer:

-todo lo que veis es tuyo princesa, coged lo que queráis.

-¡ah! (Mina con una cara de asombro)

Yo solo quiero recuperar mis poderes de Sailor Scout, por favor si tu sabes dime ¿dónde está?

-bella princesa, mirad hacia delante y observad aquel arco, al otro lado está el famoso cristal de tu planeta natal Venus.

-gracias, entonces cruzaré y lo tomaré.

-cuidado princesa, no podéis pasar hasta haber sido probada.

-¿Qué?

Mientras tanto Serena está sentada sobre una roca mientras Luna y Rini conversan con ella.

-¿qué sientes Serena? –Rini-

-siento algo muy fuerte, es como un dolor, una tristeza tan grande, como si a Darién le pasara algo malo.

-No pasa nada Serena. Si fuera como tú dices, yo no estaría aquí contigo. Hubiera desaparecido, recuerda que si el deja de existir yo también. –Rini-

-Tienes razón no lo había pensado. Gracias Rini, debe ser que esto de combatir al nuevo enemigo me pone mal.

-Seguramente. –Luna-

Darién está dormido pero de repente empieza a quejarse. Y un aura negra lo invade.

En el templo de Venus, Mina ha escuchado atentamente las instrucciones de la extraña voz.

-entonces dice que tengo que beber agua de la fuente, con la copa de la belleza y luego cruzar el arco corriendo rápidamente.

-así es.

-¿Y cuál de todas esas copas es? (mirando hacia su derecha y señalando un cofre lleno de copas)

-solo tienes una oportunidad de descubrir cuál es, no puedo decírtelo. Ah y por cierto si llegaras a equivocarte quedaras convertida en la mujer más horrible de todo el sistema solar

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! –Mina-

-cuidado Mina, recuerda que todos los templos tienen sus trampas. –Artemis-

-Suerte Amiga. –Lita-

-No importa si quedas fea, nosotras siempre te querremos por lo que eres. –Hotaru-

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué aliento chicas! –Mina-

-no te pongas nerviosa y concéntrate. –Michiru-

-usa tu instinto de Sailor Scout –Haruka-

-Ok empieza a correr el tiempo.

Mina empieza a buscar en el cofre, hace un verdadero tiradero.

-todas son tan bellas, que no se cual podrá ser la copa de la belleza. Si me equivoco quedaré convertida en algo horrible.

Después de media hora:

No sé, no sé. ¿Qué haré? ¿Cuál es la copa de la verdadera belleza?

Hace una pausa y piensa: La copa de la verdadera Belleza, eso es la verdadera belleza. (Recuerda lo que Hotaru le dijo: nosotras siempre te querremos por lo que eres)

¡Ya está! debe ser ésta (toma la más sencilla, una copa de plata sin ningún adorno, lucia vieja)

Corre hasta la fuente recoge un poco del agua y cruza el arco, encontrando de frente al famoso cristal de Venus. Estaba descansando sobre un pedestal iluminado. Lo toma entre sus manos y se dispone a regresar, pero antes de dar un paso recuerda las palabras de Artemis: todos los templos tienen sus trampas.

-Es verdad, ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus!

Mina se transforma en Súper Sailor Venus y corre a través del portal al hacerlo muchas flechas empiezan a aparecer, ellas las esquiva una tras otras, incluso una corta un mechón de su cabellera rubia.

-¡Ahhhhh! -gritan todas del susto al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo-

Sailor Venus utiliza su cadena de amor y destroza muchas flechas, saltando y haciendo malabares las destruye una a una mientras corre hacia la salida del arco.

Al fin está a salvo y escucha nuevamente a la extraña voz:

-muy bien, felicidades princesa. Podéis ir tranquilas.

Mina sale y la puerta se cierra, mientras las chicas la abrazan.

-Felicidades, Líder de las Sailor Scouts. –Setsuna-

-Felicidades Mina –Ray-

-Gracias Chicas.

-¿Como supiste cual era la copa correcta? –Artemis-

-seguí sus consejos chicos. Confié en mi instinto y me concentré. Recordé que la belleza es más que algo físico, es lo que uno lleva dentro y tus palabras también me ayudaron Artemis. Los templos todos tienen trampas para probar si somos o no verdaderas Sailors Scouts.

Serena está caminando junto a Rini y miran hacia el espacio. Luna las observa sentada en la misma roca que estuvo Serena hace un rato.

-Serena, cuéntame, ¿cómo era el Milenio de Plata?

-Era un hermoso Reino, lleno de paz y amor.

Mientras Serena relata la historia se puede visualizar lo que dice.

El Reino de Plata, estaba lleno de Flores muy hermosas, claro no tanto como las rosas de la tierra por supuesto, pero igual hermosas, todo estaba lleno de bellos jardines, fuentes y luces. En las noches se podía ver las estrellas, así como las ves ahora, parecen tan cercanas. Escuchabas dulces melodías a toda hora, música que tocaban los jóvenes alegres con sus arpas. La gente era amable y generosa. Todo el palacio estaba rodeado de fuentes de aguas, los pisos eran de Mármol blanco, recuerdo como me gustaba sacarme los zapatos y correr descalza. Los gritos que pegaba Luna cuando me veía hacerlo. Artemis corriendo tras las chicas más lindas del reino. Las Sailor Scouts entrenando durante las noches. Y mi madre, mi querida madre, la Reina más dulce, comprensiva y buena que tú hayas conocido.

-cuéntame más de ella. ¿Cómo era físicamente? ¿Es cierto que se parecía a ti?

-eso dicen. Su cabello era largo, tan suave, como sus manos. Ella era toda una dama, nunca trató con rudeza a nadie. Su rostro irradiaba Serenidad. Ya viste su retrato a la entrada del pasillo.

-sí, era muy hermosa.

-si lo era. Ella dio su vida por todos nosotros.

-Serena ¿La extrañas?

-mucho. Pero sé que aunque no la vea, ella está cerca de mí.

-y ¿Qué sientes por Atenea?

-La quiero, es mi hermana. Sé que no tuve mucho tiempo de conocerla, porque todo se destruyó tan rápido a manos de la Reina Beryl, pero sé que si hubiera tenido más tiempo, seriamos más unidas.

-La tía Atenea, nunca la conocí. No sé porque nunca la vi en Tokio de Cristal.

-¿nunca?

-supe de ella por las Sailor Scouts del futuro. Oí sin querer varias de sus conversaciones, pero nunca lo suficiente como para saber donde estaba.

-y la Neo Reina nunca te habla de ella.

-no Serena, tu nunca me hablas de ella. Por eso siempre le pregunto a mi padre y el solo me dice que es la Sailor más valiente que ha conocido y que es tu hermana. Mi mamá siempre se pone triste cuando le pregunto sobre ella y solo me contesta, ya la conocerás, ya la conocerás.

-uhmm ya veo. ¿Por qué será?

-Aun nos faltan 3 puertas y la pregunta es:

Si somos cuatro ¿por qué solo faltan 3 puertas más? –Michiru-

-eso amerita una respuesta –Haruka-

-claro, solo faltan 3 puertas porque la mía no forma parte de los 7 templos. –Hotaru-

-¿cómo? –Haruka-

-ella es la Sailor de la destrucción por eso era muy peligroso que estuviera junto a los demás templos así que esta se mantiene oculta –Artemis-

-y ¿dónde está? –Michiru-

-en algún lugar allá afuera. –Artemis-

-entonces, voy a salir a buscarlo con mi mini computador –Mercury-

-yo voy contigo, no hay que perder más tiempo si la encontramos y entro en ella regresaremos más rápido. –Hotaru-

-cuídate mucho Hotaru –Michiru-

-recuerda que te necesitamos con vida eh!! –Haruka-

Bien ahora que les parece si no separamos, ya que Amy se va con Hotaru. Júpiter tu acompaña a Setsuna, Ray tu puedes ir con Michiru y Artemis y yo seguimos con Haruka, así ganamos tiempo –Venus-

-¡qué buena Idea! –Artemis-

-está bien Vamos –Setsuna-

Las chicas se separan y corren por diferentes pasillos, los primeros en llegar son Venus, Haruka y Artemis.

-hemos llegado.

-bueno aquí voy –entra corriendo muy decidida Haruka-

El segundo grupo también ha llegado: Júpiter y Michiru.

Michiru también se lanza rápidamente y Júpiter la mira pasmada.

Amy y Hotaru ya están afuera y corren buscando la entrada del planeta de la destrucción.

Michiru está en un cuarto lleno de espejos el piso parece una laguna verde y ella camina lentamente, luego empieza a hundirse.

-no, pero y que es esto. Se mira en uno de los espejos y ve un reflejo horrible de sí misma.

-Mírate, tu aspecto es deplorable. –Una Voz que sale desde uno de esos espejos.

-ese reflejo no es verdadero. –Michiru-

-ese es tu futuro, negro y amargo.

-no, no, no es cierto, me rehúso a creerlo.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, trata de salir del fango verde y sigue avanzando mientras se va hundiendo lentamente.

-¿dime donde está el cristal sagrado de Neptune? Ahora mismo.

-busca, tu verdadero reflejo y lo hallarás.

Ella mira a su alrededor y exasperada dice: ¡maldición! Todos son iguales.

-Jajaja, no podrás adivinar, antes de que termines de Sumergirte en el fango espeso y mueras.

-¿qué Hago? –Piensa Michiru-

Sigue luchando por tratar de salir mientras Júpiter le grita: no dejes que te engañe, tú mejor que nadie sabes quién eres en realidad.

-Júpiter tiene razón yo mejor que nadie se quién soy. Soy la Sailor de las profundidades Marinas y mi reflejo es:

Mira a todos lados y ve uno de ellos con mucha intensidad, el espejo se rompe y deja ver la luz color turquesa del Cristal Neptune. Pareciera un poco tarde porque no puede salir del fango y solo se ve su rostro y su brazo izquierdo afuera. Ella trata y trata de estirarse más para poder alcanzarlo, pero parece inútil se Hunde completamente. Júpiter con su cara de angustia grita: Michiru.....

Haruka está en un lugar un poco diferente parece un subterráneo, rocas inmensas alrededor y de arriba caen gotas de agua. Se puede percibir la humedad.

-Ten cuidado Haruka. –Artemis-

-claro, no hay problema al parecer no hay mucho peligro que diga.....................( no termina la frase y la tierra se abre como por un temblor tragándose a Haruka)

-oh no Haruka –Venus-

Michiru ya no está y pasan unos minutos más. Júpiter esta triste y piensa:

-no, puede ser, si Michiru muere, pero yo tengo que salvarla, voy a entrar.

Lo mismo piensa Venus y se dispone a entrar sin dudarlo pero Artemis la agarra del brazo y le grita:

-¿estás locas? ¿También quieres morir?

Júpiter está a punto de entrar pero un fuerte tornado empieza a surgir en medio de la Oscuridad el cristal turquesa empieza a brillar mas fuerte cada vez y es como succionado por el fango. Júpiter al ver esto se detiene y sonríe.

-parece que lo has logrado Sailor Neptune.

El fango verde se cristaliza y se puede ver como se hace trizas igual que un espejo y aparece Súper Sailor Neptune diciendo:

Ningún espejo puede engañarme. Soy la Sailor de las profundidades Marinas y mi talismán es mi protección, reflejo submarino –sacando su espejo-

Haruka ha caído en medio de un lugar lleno de tierra y si cabello está cubierto de polvo, ella tose.

-¡vaya, que fuerte esa caída! y ¿ahora a donde voy? Mira su entorno y visualiza canales de agua.

El tercer grupo compuesto por Mars y Setsuna ha llegado a la puerta del tiempo.

-Setsuna está puerta se parece mucho a la puerta del tiempo.

-exactamente está es la entrada opuesta. –Setsuna-

-¿la entrada opuesta?

-sí, se dice que solo los corazones fuertes pueden entrar, ya que una sola duda en tu corazón podría llevarte hacia el vacío eterno de la nada.

-¡que terrible!

-En está puerta se hallan los temores del pasado, presente y futuro y no debes dejar que ninguna imagen altere tus sentidos. Todo lo que se vea ahí dentro constituye un secreto. Deséame suerte por favor.

-Que tengas éxito amiga.

-gracias Ray, espero volver a verte y no vagar por toda la eternidad en ese vacío –Suspira y entra-

La puerta se vuelve a cerrar y se el ambiente tridimensional, de muchos colores, ella camina y escucha una voz de mujer:

-¿quién eres tú? ¿Por qué has entrado a la puerta del tiempo?

-Soy Sailor Plut la guardiana del tiempo.

-si eres una Sailor Guardiana ¿por qué no estás vestida como tal?

-perdí mis poderes en una batalla y he venido a recuperarlos para así, volver a la puerta principal del tiempo y cumplir con mi deber.

-¿De veras quieres cumplir con tu deber?

-Sí.

-entonces ¿por qué tienes miedo de recuperarlos? ¿Acaso no quieres volver a sufrir la soledad de tener que cuidar la puerta del tiempo?

-no, no es eso.

-te doy un consejo, regresa por donde viniste porque una vez que hayas recuperado tus poderes seguirás atada a este lugar solitario por toda la eternidad.

-no estoy sola, tengo a mis amigas. Las Sailor Scouts y la princesa Serenity.

-a esas chicas que ves de vez en cuando. Y a la hija de la Reina que te encerró, acaso ya no lo recuerdas, acaso no recuerdas la tristeza, la soledad, la desesperación de no tener con quien conversar.

Se ve un recuerdo de Setsuna: Ella es muy joven, tendrá tal vez unos doce años, la reina Serenity se acerca.

-pequeña Setsuna, sé que es difícil para ti esta misión, pero eres la elegida y la única que puede ocupar ese puesto.

-Reina Serenity, usted ha sido muy buena conmigo, no se preocupe por mí. Yo cuidaré de esta puerta para que nadie pase y se entere del futuro.

-gracias pequeña y perdóname por dejarte aquí sola. Tú sabes que ese no es mi deseo. Cuando encuentre la llave perdida que cierra está puerta te liberaré.

-gracias mi Reina, no se preocupe más por mí. Se cual es mi misión.

La reina besa en la frente a la pequeña y le dice: eres muy valiente, Ojala y algún día tenga una hija como tú.

Se ve como la inmensa puerta se cierra al salir la Reina y Sailor Plut cae de rodillas al suelo llorando amargamente por su destino.

Setsuna al recordar esto suelta una lágrima, se la seca rápidamente y contesta:

-no me arrepiento de ello. Para eso he nacido y acepto mi destino. No le temo a mi pasado ni a mi presente, porque ahora soy feliz.

-uhmm ya veo. ¿Pero a tu futuro si debes temer?

-ya lo conozco y tampoco temo

-no me queda más remedio que dejarte pasar a la siguiente dimensión para que puedas tomar el cristal Plut del tiempo. Ojala y no te arrepientas del sacrificio que vas hacer.

-jamás porque lo hago por las personas que amo.

Se abre una puerta dimensional y el cristal Plut brilla cada vez más fuerte. Aquel cristal negro se eleva y llega a las manos de Setsuna al tocarlo ella pronuncia su transformación: por el poder del cristal del planeta Plut, pero en ese momento todo empieza a moverse rápidamente, se escuchan campanadas y se ve como relojes giran y giran a gran velocidad. Se ven guerras, revoluciones, fiestas, presidentes hablando, amotinamientos, olimpiadas, el Reino Lunar, una imagen pasa tan rápido que apenas se alcanza a ver, pero deja un gran impacto en ella, no puede mantenerse en pie y cae. Con su báculo ella logra levantarse, pero siente el cuerpo muy pesado.

-¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo dar un paso hacia delante?

Ray está afuera impaciente ignorando lo que sucede adentro. Por otra parte Haruka lleva rato corriendo por los túneles y el agua le da por las rodillas.

-Y Ahora estoy completamente sucia, pero ¿Cómo salgo de aquí? (sigue caminando y a lo lejos alcanza a divisar una luz)

-Debe ser la salida. (trata de agilizar sus pasos)

Mientras Hotaru está un poco preocupada porque no encuentra la puerta al templo aislado. De pronto Amy la llama:

-Hotaru, ven pronto, creo que lo hemos encontrado.

-Mercury, ahora ¿Cómo hacemos para desbloquear la entrada?

-Eso déjamelo a mí. –Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio-

El agua hace que la inmensa roca empiece a resquebrajarse hasta que se desmorona y deja ver la entrada.

-Bueno Mercury gracias, ahora es mi turno. –Se pierde corriendo en medio de las sombras-

Súper Sailor Plut está luchando contra el tiempo y hace un gran esfuerzo por llegar a la salida.

Hotaru ha llegado a un lugar macabro, en donde se escuchan lamentos y gritos aterradores.

-esto parece la casa del terror del parque de diversiones de Juuban. Me pregunto si es real lo que escucho o solo es un truco para asustar. Igual no tengo miedo.

Ella da unos cuantos pasos cuando de arriba caen como unos seres extraños, gelatinosos y negros.

-¿qué es esto?

Todos empiezan a rodearla y es justo en ese momento cuando se puede dar cuenta que en una roca en forma de calavera está el cristal morado brillando.

Ella quiere correr hacia aquel lugar pero no puede los monstruos gelatinosos se lo impiden. Ella empieza a luchar contra ellos y a punta de patadas y puñetazos quiere deshacerse de los mismos pero estos se regeneran fácilmente debido a su material. Solo pocos pasos, logra avanzar y de arriba siguen cayendo más y más de estos especímenes. Ahora aparecen unos esqueletos que también se unen a la lucha.

-esto es una trampa, absurda como se supone que voy a derrotarlos si son muchos. Pero no me rendiré, soy la Sailor de la Destrucción y Ustedes serán exterminados, ya lo verán.

Haruka llega hacia aquel lugar lleno de Luz y puede ver que en la cima de una inmensa roca está el cristal amarillo brillando con fuerza.

-debo escalar, se ve que la superficie no es tan buena, espero no resbalar, porque una caída a esa altura podría matarme. Ahora que pienso ¿cómo le irá a Michiru?

En ese preciso instante Michiru sale con Júpiter y van en búsqueda de las demás.

Setsuna utiliza su remolino mortal para abrirse paso y corre hacia la salida, la puerta se abre inmediatamente ella salta y cae sobre Mars. La puerta vuelve a cerrarse.

-Qué bueno que estés devuelta.

Hotaru da increíbles pruebas de agilidad y logra saltar sobre ellos a la vez que da unas buenas patadas a los esqueletos desbaratándolos.

Sigue corriendo y sigue esquivándolos mientras Haruka ya ha empezado a subir y trata de aferrarse fuertemente al subir. De pronto de la misma roca empieza a brotar montes que cobran vida y jalan sus piernas, haciéndola ir hacia atrás.

Setsuna, Michiru Ray y Lita se encuentran en uno de los pasillos.

-qué bueno que están bien, vamos al templo de Urano para saber cómo le va a Haruka. –Michiru-

-íbamos para allá en este momento. –Lita-

Haruka está guindando de un pie, una hierba enredada en su pie la sostiene.

-Eso estuvo demasiado cerca.

Haruka se incorpora y sigue subiendo, arranca los montes haciendo fuerza y así poco a poco sigue subiendo.

Hotaru está cada vez más cerca de llegar a la calavera. Da un trampolín magnifico y cae de rodillas ante el extraño altar.

-un trapecista no podía haberlo hecho mejor. Toma entre sus manos el cristal y se transforma y mirando hacia atrás a sus contrincantes los mira fijamente y les dice: Lanza Eterna destruye ya!!!!!!!

La luz morada los hace polvo y Hotaru empieza el camino de regreso a la salida.

Haruka está casi llegando pero de pronto vuelve a resbalar y regresa a la mitad del camino.

-Odio cuando pasa esto. Juro que si salgo de esto, nunca más escalaré una montaña tan rocosa como esta.

Hotaru llega a donde está Mercury y las dos se miran y asientan con la cabeza. Ya saben que deben regresar a dentro a buscar a las demás.

Haruka tiene lastimados los dedos de las manos y estos empiezan a sangrar.

-ya casi, ya casi llego. Por el poder del cristal del planeta Urano.

El cristal desciende hacia ella y aparece su transformación.

Haruka se mira y dice:

-De haberlo sabido antes no hubiera escalado tanto. El cristal obedeció a mi voz.

Las chicas todas están en la puerta de entrada al templo de Urano y escuchan lo que dice Mina:

-Chicas, todas hemos logrado lo que queríamos. Solo falta un miembro de nuestro equipo y esa es Sailor Uranus. Debemos tener paciencia y esperar.

-Ojala que esté bien. –Hotaru-

-no te preocupes, claro que estará bien. Conozco a Haruka y no se rendirá fácilmente –Michiru-

A los segundos se empieza a mover nuevamente la tierra y las Sailors ven como Súper Sailor Uranus sale de la tierra haciendo su Tierra Tiembla.

-lo logramos, lo logramos –Lita-

-Al fin recuperamos nuestros poderes –Ray-

Las chicas van caminando muy contentas por uno de los pasillos y en ese momento Artemis empieza a brillar.

-¿qué pasa contigo Artemis? –Ray-

-nada, no pasa nada chicas no se preocupen, sucede que ya se me acabó el tiempo y vuelvo a mi forma felina.

Lo mismo le sucede a Luna afuera, Serena y Rini la miran.

-oh!!!! Se acabó el tiempo –Serena-

Ahora Artemis como gato está en el hombro de Venus y las chicas siguen caminando. De repente un temblor mucho más fuerte empieza a ocurrir y todo empieza a desmoronarse detrás de ellas. Las Sailor asustadas corren.

Llegan con el tiempo exacto a la salida para ver como todo se hunde en la tierra quedando igual que antes.

Serena, Luna y Rini les hacen compañía. Serena también vuelve a su transformación en Eternal.

-chicos, es hora de volver a la tierra y vencer a nuestros enemigos. –Venus-

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiii –Todas alzando sus manos y mirando el firmamento-


	33. EL EXTRAÑO COMPORTAMIENTO DE DARIEN 1

**Capítulo 33 El Extraño comportamiento de Darién.**

Ha pasado una semana desde que las Sailors regresaron de su visita a los 7 templos y las chicas siguen sus con sus vidas normales, ya que el enemigo no ha vuelto a dar señales desde la pelea que tuvieron con Millenium y Tuxedo Mask.

Serena ha estado llamando a Darién por teléfono en varias ocasiones pero no contesta, así que decide ir al hospital a llevarle su almuerzo aprovechando que tiene día libre en el trabajo.

Hikaru se encuentra en la calle con Rini y ellas dos se miran de una forma un poco extraña.

-hola Rini ¿cómo has estado?

-bien Hikaru y ¿tú?

-bien gracias.

-¿es cierto que vas a dejar tu carrera de modelo?

-así es. Tú ya sabes cuál es la razón.

-claro. Bueno creo que ya me voy si no quiero llegar tarde a la preparatoria. Adiós –Se va corriendo rápidamente Rini-

-¿Porqué cuando vi a Rini me sentí extraña? Como si el corazón se me quisiera salir. ¿No será el sentimiento de culpa? (piensa Hikaru-

-es muy extraño lo que me pasó con Atenea. –También piensa Rini mientras camina-

En la sala de espera del hospital donde trabaja Darién se encuentra Serena sentada esperando a que termine el turno de su novio para darle el delicioso almuerzo que le había preparado. Al fin sale Darién.

-¡Serena! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Darién, pensé que te alegraría verme. Te traje un delicioso pastel de arroz como a ti te gusta.

-Serena, estoy ocupado. Tengo doble turno hoy.

-pe... pero Darién, tienes que comer algo.

-Sí, seguro dámelo, más tarde lo comeré. Ahora no me interrumpas, sí. –mientras la agarra de un brazo y la acerca a las escaleras que dan a la recepción. –vete, veta ya, estoy ocupado.

Serena se queda fría con el trato de Darién, solo se queda mirando como él se aleja cruzando el enorme pasillo y sin despedirse si quiera.

-¿por qué? No entiendo, Darién nunca me había tratado así.

Por otro lado están las chicas sentadas en el piso en casa de Ray, leyendo revistas, como siempre Amy leyendo un buen libro.

-Estoy contenta porque hoy tengo una entrevista en una televisora. –Mina-

-Que Bueno, Ojala y consigas trabajo. –Ray-

-si, eso espero.

-Miren chicas, esta revista tiene un test muy interesante. ¿Cómo saber si tu novio ya no te quiere o le gusta alguien más? –Lita-

-¡pero Lita si tú no tienes novio! –Ray-

-Jajaja, cierto pero igual está muy interesante voy a seguir leyendo.

Serena, va caminando y recordando lo que había pasado minutos antes con Darién.

En el cuarto de Ray están Lita, Serena, Amy conversando y leyendo revistas.

-Serena, te noto un poco seria ¿qué tienes? –Ray-

-ah, perdón ¿qué me decías Ray?

-no me estabas escuchando.

-perdóname Ray, es que estoy un poco preocupada.

-¿por qué? –Mina-

-es Darién, ha estado actuando muy extraño últimamente. Casi no quiere hablarme, se porta frío e indiferente conmigo.

-¿desde cuándo? –Mina-

-desde que regresamos de nuestro viaje.

-Serena, puede ser que esté muy estresado. El trabajo de un Dr. No es nada fácil. –Amy-

-si por eso te arrepentiste y no seguiste esa carrera ¿verdad? –Lita-

-no Lita, lo que sucede es que mi aspiración no era ser una Dra. Todos saben que me gustan más los números. Mi mamá soñaba con que estudiara lo mismo que ella, es por eso que estuve ensayando para eso, pero al madurar me di cuenta que no podía renunciar a lo quería solo por que otra persona lo deseara.

-entiendo. –Lita-

-bueno, no nos desviemos del tema. Serena quisiera ver a Darién, ¿podrías traerlo esta noche al templo? –Ray-

-Ojala y quiera venir –Serena-

Hikaru está en un ensayo en la pasarela y se distrae un poco por lo que el organizador le llama la atención.

-Osaba, estas cometiendo muchos errores por favor concéntrate.

-Perdón Sr. Yokohama no volverá a suceder.

Sentado desde uno de las butacas del centro está Naoto mirándola, ella no se ha percatado de eso y sigue practicando, el se nota muy preocupado.

Al rato en el camerino Naoto toca la puerta y sale Hikaru.

-Naoto ¿tu?

-Hola, vengo a visitar a mi novia, ¿por qué te sorprende?

-Perdona, es que estoy un poco cansada. (No lo mira a los ojos)

-Debe ser la doble vida que llevas.

-Sí, debe ser.

-Hikaru, yo se que para ti es muy difícil y más saber que el hombre que amas prefiere a tu hermana.

-Naoto tu y yo...........

-somos novios, pero tu amor no lo tengo y lo sé. Pero voy a luchar por ti, ya lo veras.

-Naoto no sigas por favor.

-tienes que reaccionar Hikaru olvídate de él. El solo tiene ojos para Serena Tsukino.

-como quieres que olvide si el........

-si el ¿qué?

-nada, no pasa nada. (No puedes saber lo que sucedió esa noche -piensa)

-¿nos vamos?

-sí, ¿me esperas afuera? Quiero cambiarme de ropa.

-de acuerdo te esperaré.

Serena ha ido en busca de Darién, el está despidiendo a unos pacientes.

-¿Serena que haces aquí?

-Darién ¿por qué te portas así conmigo? Tan indiferente, frío y a veces hasta cruel.

-es que estoy ocupado.

-lo sé. Pero he venido porque Ray quiere que vayas esta noche al templo Hikawa.

-no quiero ir, discúlpame con ella, hoy quiero descansar en casa. Me oíste y ya deja de molestar.

Serena no puede creer la forma como la ha tratado Darién y asiente con la cabeza y se marcha sin decir adiós.

Hikaru está caminando con Naoto y de pronto se encuentran con Serena.

-Srta. Tsukino ¿cómo esta?

-hola Naoto, hola Hikaru. Bien gracias ¿y Uds.?

-bien, nuestro noviazgo va viento en popa. –Naoto-

-que bueno por los dos.

-¿te pasa algo Serena te veo de mal semblante? ¿Estás enferma?

-no, pero creo que Darién si lo está.

-¿por qué? ¿Qué tiene? –Naoto-

-ha estado comportándose muy extraño últimamente. Creo que tiene fuerte estrés. No es el mismo, se porta grosero, esta malhumorado todo el tiempo y me trata como si fuera su enemiga.

-debe ser como dices. El estrés, ser doctor es un trabajo agotador. Aunque también te reporta mucho gozo ayudar a los demás. Pero igual todos nos cansamos de la rutina.

Hikaru solo mira hacia el piso como no atreviéndose a mirar a Serena.

-Hikaru y a ti ¿también te pasa algo? –Serena-

-no, no, ¿qué dices? Estoy bien, solo que, también me sorprende lo que mencionas.

-bueno esperemos que se le pase pronto. Los dejó. Quedé en encontrarme con Ray.

-nos vemos -Hikaru-

Amy y Ray están tomando té cuando entra Mina.

-chicas, estuve hablando con Artemis y me dice que algo raro está sucediendo en el colegio Juban.

-seguramente es otro plan del enemigo. –Ray-

-bueno, creo que se nos terminaron las vacaciones –Amy-

-así es nuestra vida. Vayamos a investigar –Mina-

-voy a llamar a Lita para que nos encontremos allá –Ray-

-yo llamaré a Serena –Amy-

-no hace falta ya estoy aquí –Serena entrando-

-que bueno que has venido parece ser que el enemigo piensa atacar en la escuela Juban –Mina-

-¡no puede ser! Menos mal que Rini ya está en casa ya mismo anochece. –Serena-

Rini está con unas compañeras del colegio, pintando unos carteles.

-menos mal que ya terminamos –Rini-

-si ya quiero ir a casa, Serena debe estar preocupada por mí.

-Serena es tu prima ¿cierto?

-si. Pero me trata como mi mamá.

-debe ser que te quiere mucho.

La maestra de Rini está en el jardín y de pronto aparece Asha frente a ella.

-dime ¿cómo va todo por aquí? –Asha-

-muy bien. Las chicas están adentro como tú querías. –La maestra-

-gracias. Ya no te necesito. (Con su mano toca su frente y ella cae al piso)

Voy a escoger a las 8 jóvenes que necesito y sé que entre más jóvenes y llenas de energía mejor.

Afuera del colegio está Artemis, las chicas llegan corriendo y se dan cuenta de que las puertas están abiertas y las luces de algunos salones están prendidas.

-no se supone que las clases terminaron hace horas. –Serena-

-¡que extraño! vayamos a investigar –Ray-

Unas chicas van saliendo del salón cuando Asha se aparece frente a ellas y les grita:

-¡sorpresa!

Rini y sus compañeras que están en otro curso escuchan los gritos de las demás y salen corriendo a ver qué sucede.

Serena y las chicas han encontrado a la maestra de Rini desmayada en el Jardín cuando escuchan los gritos de las estudiantes.

-Ustedes vayan ayudar yo me quedo auxiliando a la maestra. –Amy-

-de acuerdo. –todas-

Se transforman y van a toda prisa a los pisos donde escucharon los gritos.

Rini se encuentra con Asha en el pasillo y esta la reconoce.

-hola princesita.

-¡oh no! Si eres tú. –Rini-

-si he venido a saludarte.

-chicas váyanse rápido, ella es muy peligrosa. (Dirigiéndose a sus compañeras)

-¡pero Rini! como crees que te vamos a dejar sola.

-no se preocupen, no me hará nada voy hablar con ella para que nos deje en paz.

-pero Rini.

-vayan ayudar a las demás.

-si, como digas.

Las chicas se van y ella aprovecha para transformarse.


	34. EL EXTRAÑO COMPORTAMIENTO DE DARIEN 2

**Capitulo 34 El extraño comportamiento de Darién parte 2**

En otra aula están un monstruo en forma de mujer pero obscura no se pueden ver su boca ni ojos y las estudiantes desmayadas.

Las Sailor Scouts llegan y se encuentran con esta escena. Ray usa su fuego de Marte para deshacerse de aquella forma femenina. El otra aula sucede igual las compañeras de Rini ven como en el suelo están más estudiantes desmayadas y tratan de reanimarlas cuando aparece otra figura femenina que se acerca a las jóvenes, estas gritan y aparece Sailor Venus.

-cadena de Amor de Venus. –ataca al engendro y este se desvanece-

Rini está peleando con Asha se dispone a atacarla con su meditación lunar pero Asha con su energía logra quitarle de las manos su báculo y lo lanza lejos de su alcance.

-odio cuando pasa eso. –Rini-

-¿y ahora quien podrá defenderte?

-yo.

-¡Sailor Moon! –Asha-

-la misma que viste y calza –Sailor Moon-

-odio cuando eres inoportuna.

-¿qué te propones al venir a este colegio?

-estaba aburrida en casa y quise divertirme un poquito.

-entonces vas a divertirte con esto Reflejo de luz de luna............

Asha ve como esa luz blanca se acerca y se asusta cuando de pronto de arriba aparece Tuxedo Mask y la salva del ataque de Sailor Moon.

Rini y Serena se quedan sorprendidas de lo que ha hecho Tuxedo Mask. Asha también se sorprende, pero se recupera pronto y le sonríe a Tuxedo Mask.

-gracias guapo, me salvaste la vida.

-de nada nena.

-¿qué? Eso no puede estar sucediendo. Tú no eres Tuxedo Mask. El nunca hubiera hecho eso. –Sailor Moon-

-¿qué te pasa Tuxedo Mask acaso perdiste la razón? –Teen Moon-

-ya me cansé de ser bueno. Y ahora las destruiré a las dos.

-¿qué? –Las dos-

En ese momento Tuxedo Mask deja a Asha y aparecen las demás Sailors.

-¿qué sucede aquí? –Júpiter-

-Tuxedo Mask se ha vuelto loco y nos quiere lastimar. –Teen Moon-

-pero cómo es posible ustedes recuperaron sus poderes. –Asha-

-para tu desgracia. –Ray-

-ya basta de platicas ahora mismo me desquitaré con Ustedes. –Tuxedo Mask-

-gracias querido Tuxedo Mask, entonces puedo irme tranquila tú te encargaras de ellas. Adiós lindas. –Asha-

Tuxedo Mask saca sus rosas mágicas y las lanza a las Sailors. Las rosas son oscuras y se envuelven a las chicas como especie de enredaderas que las aprisionan y lastiman con sus espinas.

-¿por qué? ¿Por qué Tuxedo Mask? –Serena-

-no puedes hacernos daño Tuxedo Mask –Rini-

-el no tiene la culpa. Es un poder maligno que lo domina. –Mars-

En ese momento aparece Millenium y usa su agua Azul Oscura para liberar a las chicas.

-¿Qué te sucede Tuxedo Mask? ¿Por qué lastimas a las chicas? –Millenium-

-no es culpa suya está bajo un hechizo maligno –Ray-

-¿qué?

-Sí pero ahora lo voy ayudar –Ray-

Sailor Mars le lanza un pergamino que se pega inmediatamente en el. Se ve la sombra negra detrás de él. Darién da un grito. Serena corre y hace Doble curación lunar y Darién se tranquiliza. Está inconsciente y Serena a su lado trata de reanimarlo, el abre los ojos y mira a Sailor Moon.

-¡Serena!

-ahora estas bien Darién. –Serena-

Un fragmento del cristal negro de Tokime está incrustado en su mano y se puede ver claramente, Ray toma su mano y lo saca apretándolo. Millenium al ver eso se da cuenta de que lo que paso aquella noche fue debido al cristal negro.

-Darién, ¿cómo te sientes?

-bien, pero no sé porque estoy aquí.

-¿qué recuerdas? –Ray-

-Tokime, estaba usando unos cristales negros para cambiar a las personas.

-eso fue lo que te pasó a ti. –Rini-

-ya veo, pero no recuerdo nada de lo que hice o dije después de eso ¿Qué sucedió?. –Darién-

-nos querías hacer pedazos. –Rini-

-¿de verdad? Entonces perdónenme. –Darién-

-no hay nada que perdonarte Darién, ya sabemos que todo fue porque estabas bajo el efecto maligno de ese cristal. –Ray-

Millenium se marcha sin que las demás se den cuenta y mientras, las chicas siguen hablando.

Luego Amy se percata que Hikaru no está y lo comenta:

-¿por qué se habrá ido sin despedirse?

-a lo mejor tenía algo que hacer. –Rini-

-no dejó que le diéramos las gracias. –Serena-

Ahora es de noche e Hikaru está en su departamento mirándose al espejo, de pronto se pone a llorar.

-soy una tonta. ¿Cómo pude pensar que Darién me quería? Si sé muy bien que a quien en realidad ama es a Serena. Pobre de mí, ahora como lo olvido.

Serena y Darién están en un parque sentados viendo hacia las estrellas.

-me asusté tanto, cuando actuabas así que pensé que habías dejado de quererme. –Serena-

-nunca Serena. Jamás dejaré de amarte, pase lo que pase te amaré siempre.

-yo también Darién.

Se dan un tierno beso y se quedan solo acompañados por la noche.


	35. KEIKO Y SU AMOR POR LAS MATEMATICAS

**Capitulo 35 KEIKO Y SU AMOR POR LAS MATEMÁTICAS**

Es temprano y Rini está desayunando con Diana y Samy, mamá Ikuko le está arreglando la corbata a su esposo.

-Diana, quiero que hoy me acompañes al centro comercial, quiero comprarme ropa con la mesada que me ha dado Serena. No he gastado nada desde que me empezó a dar y creo que me alcanza perfectamente para lo que quiero. –Rini-

-claro que te acompaño, sería después de clases me imagino. –Diana-

-desde luego.

-nos acompañas Samy. –Diana-

-no gracias, eso es cosa de mujeres.

Serena está en la oficina enviando un E-mail desde su Laptop, mientras Amy saca copias a unos documentos.

-¿ya terminaste tu informe Serena? –Amy-

-aun no ¿porqué?

-quería que me ayudes con estos papeles, tengo que llegar temprano a casa.

-¿cómo así?

-soy tutora de una jovencita, le estoy ayudando con sus clases de matemáticas y física. Resulta que se le hace un poco difícil entender los problemas.

-entiendo, no te preocupes Amy, yo me quedo haciendo el resto si es que no terminas hasta la hora de salida.

-gracias Serena.

Luna y Artemis han regresado a su forma humana y están en el cuarto de Serena.

-Artemis, no es muy cómodo que digamos esto de estar un tiempo felinos y otros humanos.

-lo sé Luna pero no hay más remedio. Tendremos que esperar hasta que Serena sepa utilizar correctamente el Cristal de Plata.

-sí, solo debemos tener paciencia.

En clase de deportes Rini y sus compañeras están mirando sentadas en la hierba como chicas de otra aula practican voleibol.

-¿cuál es tu deporte favorito Rini?

-bueno pues, creo que..........

-Que robarle los corazones a los chicos.

Cuando voltea el rostro para mirar, se da cuenta que es el joven hijo del embajador, quien la molesta.

-ah eres tú.

-¿cómo están chicas?

-bien gracias –contesta una-

-Rini quería pedirte disculpas, sé que me he portado un poco grosero contigo en algunas ocasiones.

Rini se queda sorprendida por esas palabras que jamás se imaginó oír de él.

En ese momento otros jóvenes lo llaman y él se marcha diciéndole:

-espero sepas perdonarme.

Las chicas miran a Rini con caras de picaras y le comentan que a lo mejor a él le gusta ella. Rini se sonroja y contesta que no es posible.

Siguen viendo a los chicos jugar vóley y una jovencita un poco tímida llamada Keiko llega y se sienta junto a ellas.

-hola tu eres la que está en 2f ¿no es así?

-así es me llamo Keiko Hinamatsuri y quiero preguntarles algo. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquel día que nos quedamos hasta tarde? No recuerdo nada, solo que me desmayé.

-cierto Rini, tú te quedaste con aquella mujer misteriosa que quería hacernos daño, pero luego no nos contaste nada.

-la verdad es que cuando Ustedes se fueron aparecieron las Sailors Scouts y se encargaron de todo.

-ah sí, es verdad ellas vinieron a salvarnos, cuando uno de esos seres tan extraños se quería acercar a nosotras.

-la verdad es que desde ese día la maestra ha estado enferma y no ha venido 2 días. –otra-

-si tienen razón. A lo mejor le afectó los nervios. –Rini-

-Ojala se recupere pronto porque la maestra que la reemplaza es muy sorda.

-Bueno las dejo no quiero llegar tarde a mi cita con mi amiga Amy, Bye!!! –Keiko-

-¿dijo Amy? ¿Será la misma Amy que conozco? –Rini-

Hikaru está en una sesión de fotos de ropa interior cuando llega Michiru por cierto muy bien arreglada. La mira y le hace señas.

Ella termina y va a donde esta Michiru para saber que necesita.

-Hola Hikaru perdón que venga a interrumpirte en tu trabajo pero necesito saber dónde está Naoto, hoy llega del extranjero una tía y quedamos en que íbamos los dos a recogerla al aeropuerto pero no logro ubicarlo.

-Naoto me dijo que estaría en el centro de convenciones de Tokio, pero que regresaría antes de las 6 de la tarde.

-¿qué? No puede ser mi tía llega a las 6:30 y si no lo ve se va a enojar muchísimo.

-si me llama, yo le diré que tu lo estas buscando, por lo de tu tía.

-gracias Hikaru, bueno nos vemos luego, tengo el tiempo justo para ir al conservatorio y luego al aeropuerto.

-Ok que te vaya bien.

-gracias.

Serena está arreglando unos papeles, cuando entra un apuesto Sr. Y todas las señoritas que están en la oficina se sonrojan y comentan las unas con las otras.

-¿quién será ese Sr. Tan guapo?

-es como un sueño.

-¿tendrá novia?

-es irresistible.

El se dirige a una de ellas y pregunta:

-hola nena ¿podrías decirme quien es Serena Tsukino?

-soy yo –responde ella-

-hola preciosa, entonces es contigo con quien debo tratar, mi nombre es Kentaro Hinamatsuri y deseo hacer negocios con una compañía pero necesito que alguien me asesore y me dijo tu jefe que puedes ayudarme.

-claro.

Keiko está llegando a una cafetería y Amy la espera sentada en una mesa.

-Hola Amy.

-Hola Keiko, siéntate. ¿Cómo vas con tus estudios?

-Muy bien creo que he dominado las matemáticas, soy capaz de resolver el más difícil de los ejercicios en tan solo segundos y sin ningún error.

-¿de veras? Pero si hasta hace dos días se te hacía un poco difícil.

-te hablo en serio Amy, si quiere pruébame.

-Está bien, entonces déjame ponerte un ejercicio.

Tokime y Asha están hablando con Deindivir quien está sentado desde un lugar obscuro.

-¿cuándo me van a traer la verdadera Flor de Sangre?

-Amo, espéranos un poco más, creemos estar más cerca de encontrarlo. –Asha-

-sí, estamos trabajando en un plan que no puede fallar. Las sailor Scouts ni se imaginan lo que les espera. –Tokime-

-la paciencia se me está terminando, así que muévanse.

-como órdenes –los dos-

Amy ahora está con Mina, Lita, Ray y Serena conversando en la misma cafetería. Keiko no está con ellas.

-chicas, no saben lo que me acaba de pasar con la jovencita que estoy ayudando.

-dinos Amy –Serena-

-bueno resulta que Keiko era una mala alumna casi como Serena cuando estaba en secundaria. –Amy-

-Jajaja –Todas menos Serena que esta con una expresión de enojo-

-tranquila Serena solo estamos molestándote. –Mina-

-volviendo a lo que les decía, esta niña ha sido una estudiante regular debido a problemas con el aprendizaje, pero hoy me dejó sorprendida. Imagínense le puse un ejercicio muy difícil y lo resolvió en menos de un minuto.

-debe ser que eres una buena tutora. –Lita-

-no sé, me pareció extraño porque hasta hace dos días se le complicaba mucho, pero ahora hasta resuelve los problemas matemáticos en menos tiempo que yo.

-no te enfades Amy, ¿no has escuchado ese refrán que dice: Que el alumno es superior a su maestro? –Mina-

-que puede llegar a superar a su maestro. Eso no es problema para mí, solo me pareció extraño.

Michiru está en el aeropuerto en la sala de arribos cuando a lo lejos alcanza a divisar una forma. Es su tía que regresa del extranjero. Es una Señora un poco obesa pero muy elegante que viene con un perro entre sus brazos y unos jóvenes que llevan todo su equipaje, son muchas maletas.

-Michi querida, ¡que linda que estás! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

-Bienvenida Tía, espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje.

-claro, claro y ¿dónde está mi Naoto?

-ah la verdad es que................

-aquí estoy tía Megumi. –Naoto acaba de llegar con un inmenso ramo de orquídeas-

-mi bello sobrino, tu siempre tan detallista.

-quería darte la sorpresa.

-yo también les tengo una sorpresa, he traído a la pequeña Annie, la hija de tu tío Taishiro.

-¿la pequeña Annie? –Los dos-

-¡Bueno! ha crecido mucho en estos años que no nos hemos visto, miran ahí viene.- Señalándola-

Es una bella joven de unos 17 años, sus cabellos son casi rojos y tiene una mirada vivaz.

Se acerca a los tres y saluda muy contenta.

-Hola Michiru y Naoto. ¿Cómo están?

-Muy bien gracias Annie ¿y tú?

-excelentemente gracias.

Mientras en la habitación de su casa está Keiko con muchos libros de matemáticas y física, sus ojos se ven oscuros. De pronto un viento agita las cortinas y luego se puede ver a la malvada de Asha riéndose a carcajadas frente a Keiko que ahora parece una zombi inmóvil, sin hablar.

-tú eres perfecta para mis planes. Tú vas hacer todo lo que yo te diga. Tú eres una sirvienta de Deindivir y tu misión será derrotar a las sailor Scouts. Guardaras tu verdadera identidad y seguirás actuando como a una chica normal.

Toma recibe esta pulsera con ella te transformaras en Sailor Dark Blue.

-mi misión es vencer a las sailor Scouts ¡Por el poder oscuro, Sailor Dark Blue, transformación!

Keiko se transforma y sale por la ventana, llega hasta una calle céntrica y empieza a usar su:

-Fulgor negro destruye.

Empieza a dañar algunas vitrinas de negocios y la gente sale corriendo despavorida, unos policías tratan de detenerla pero ella pelea y le tira sus armas.

-Jajaja, nadie podrá detenerme.

Rini va caminando por la avenida cuando ve todo el alboroto entonces se esconde y se transforma.

-nadie, nadie me vencerá. –Keiko-

-te equivocas, no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya.

-¿quién eres tú?

-veo que no me conoces soy Sailor Teen moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna del futuro.

-y yo soy Sailor Dark Blue y te castigaré en nombre de Deindivir.

-¡ahhh! ¿Deindivir?

-ahora prueba mi Fulgor Negro vibrante......... un remolino gira y persigue a Teen Moon.

-ahhhhhhh grita Rini cuando de repente se escucha:

-rapsodia acuática de mercurio. –Destruye el remolino-

-Sailor Mercury. –Rini-

-y no te olvides de nosotras. –las demás-

-no importa cuántas sean, a todas las venceré igual. Escúchenme, porque será la única vez que se los diga, ríndanse ahora si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias.

-te vamos a decir los mismo. Ríndete tú porque nosotras jamás lo haremos. –Mina-

-vaya si que son avezadas. Está bien, no importa, es la primera vez que nos vemos y al parecer estoy en desventaja ustedes son 6 y yo solo una pero se me ha otorgado la facilidad de llamar a unos cuantos amiguitos para que me ayuden. Los Sailors Matemáticos, salgan ya.

De la tierra salen una especie de hombres vestidos con cinturones que tienen varios números.

-somos los Sailors problemáticos. Para ti sailor Venus ¿cuál es la distancia exacta de aquí al sol?

-este ¿por qué a mí? No lo recuerdo

-esa no es la respuesta, castigo ya!!!! –Lanzan un número que termina explotando cerca de sus pies-

-esto no me está gustando. –Rini-

-Si un oso camina 10 Km. hacia el sur, 10 hacia el este y 10 hacia el norte, volviendo al punto del que partió. ¿De qué color es el oso?

-no lo sé –respondió Rini-

- castigo ya! Y tu sailor Júpiter ¿Cuánto es dos más dos más 100 menos 80 multiplicado por 120 y dividido para dos?

-esto es una pesadilla, no soy una calculadora humana

-fallaste, castigo para ti también.

-chicas algunos son problemas de razonar primero –Amy-

-Sailor Mercury, no somos tan buenas para las matemáticas y los problemas de razonamiento como tú –Ray-

-Sailor Mercury no debes darles pistas a tus amigas, por eso pelearas conmigo. Vamos a medir fuerzas. –Sailor Dark Blue-

-de acuerdo principiante, te voy a dar tu merecido.

-¡Sailor Mercury! –Todas, sorprendidas por la forma de responder de Amy-

-Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio.

-Rapsodia Acuática de Dark Blue.

Las fuerzas de las dos parecen ser iguales. Las sailor scouts se quedan como paralizadas viendo como pelean.

-Tiene el mismo poder de Sailor Mercury –Sailor Moon-

-Esta chica tiene poderes similares a los míos. –Piensa Amy-

-¿te vas a rendir? –Dark Blue-

-nunca lo haré. No permitiremos que hagan daño a las personas.

Las Sailor Scouts se han distraído observando la escena que no se percatan que los Sailor problematicos se han acercado al darse cuenta ya es tarde todas están atadas con cadenas de números electrizantes de todos los colores. Las chicas gritan pero Amy no puede ayudarlas, solo las mira de reojo y se angustia. Aparece Sailor Millenium y con su Azul de Agua derriba a los Sailor problemáticos debilitándolos, esto hace que las Sailors queden liberadas.

Sailor Moon se acerca a Sailor Millenium y las dos se miran y atacan con su doble poder. Los enemigos quedan pulverizados y el viento termina desapareciendo cualquier vestigio.

-vamos ayudar a Mercury –Mina-

En ese momento se escucha la voz de Asha que dice:

-Dark Blue, regresa, ya no pelees con ellas.

-pero solo cumplo con tus ordenes.

-ahora cumple esta nueva orden después terminaras con ellas.

-está bien. –ata su poder y desaparece-

-no es posible, esa chica tiene poderes similares a los míos. –Mercury-

-Ojala no sea lo que estoy pensando porque si no sería algo muy grave. –Mina-

-tal vez el enemigo esté usando los poderes que les quitaron para reclutar sailor Scouts que luchen contra nosotras –Millenium-

-es lo que pensé. –Mina-

-puede que tengas razón. –Amy-

Serena llega a su cuarto y no ve a nadie, pero luego salen Luna y Artemis que estaban escondidos debajo de la cama.

-perdona Serena pero es que no sabemos dónde escondernos cuando estamos como humanos. Si tu mamá nos ve que le vamos a decir.

-no se preocupen más estuve pensando en eso y Lita me dijo que pueden vivir con ella, hasta que Mina y yo compremos nuestro propio departamento.

-eso suena muy bien. –Luna-

-así es, sobre todo porque Lita cocina delicioso. –Artemis-

Amy ha llegado a casa de Keiko y la espera en la sala. Ella sale y saluda.

-Hola Amy ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

-¿dónde estuviste esta tarde?

-¡Amy! ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-solo dime.

-Estuve aquí en casa practicando matemáticas y luego...........

-luego ¿qué?

-mi mamá quiso que la ayudara en la cocina.

-si porque Keiko tiene que aprender a cocinar, ya tiene 17 años y no es bueno que siga sin saber cómo preparar algo de comer. –La mamá de Keiko sale con una charola con jugos-

-¡ah! estuviste todo el tiempo aquí.

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Pensaste que había salido?

-nada solo tenía curiosidad.

-¡ah! Ya sé creíste que te estaba traicionando con otro maestro ¿verdad?

-eso creo.

-No te preocupes Amy tu eres la tutora que he elegido para mí.

-gracias y no hagas caso de mis tonterías.

-de acuerdo.

Rini está en el cuarto y saca la ropa que compró con Diana.

-¿no crees que es un poco exagerado el diseño? –Diana-

-no, así se viste cualquier chica normal de esta época –Rini-

-a Serena no le va a gustar. –Rini-

-¿qué no me va a gustar? –Entra Serena-

Rini trata de esconder detrás de sí misma la ropa que adquirió.

-nada Serena. –Rini-

-¿cómo que nada? Déjame ver eso que escondes.

-Es ropa, no es nada malo.

Serena le arrebata de las manos y puede ver que es una blusa un poco atrevida.

-¿Rini como crees que vas a vestir esto? No voy a permitirlo, mañana mismo vas a la tienda a devolverlo, es más yo te acompaño.

-Pero Serena, todas las chicas de mi edad tienen una blusa así. Que

Digo una, varias blusas así.

-todas no, ahí tienes el ejemplo de Hotaru, ella es joven igual que tu y no anda exhibiéndose por ahí.

-Serena pareces una viejita anticuada.

-ya no quiero más lamentos. Mañana vamos a la tienda he dicho –se va enojada del cuarto-

Rini se queda molesta mirando a Diana y diciéndole:

-tú tienes la culpa, por abrir la bocota.

-¡perdóname! no sabía que estaba en la puerta. Pero yo opino igual que ella, aunque eso poco te importa porque eres una rebelde.

Amy va caminando por la calle y pensando en lo que había pasado ese día.

-me equivoqué al sospechar en Keiko. Ella es una buena chica y la conozco desde hace un año, además la mamá me confirmó que no salió para nada de casa.

Michiru está en una casa muy bonita conversando con su tía y sus primos Naoto y Annie.

-Annie te va a gustar la escuela. Ahí estudia la prima de una buena amiga llamada Serena. –Michiru-

-estoy ansiosa por asistir.

Keiko está en su habitación mirando por la ventana, cuando ve la imagen de Asha que se materializa y se sienta junto a ella en la cama a conversar.

-¿cómo te has sentido hoy? –Asha-

-muy bien, gracias a ti voy mejor en matemáticas.

-veo que las amas, y te seguirá yendo mejor si sigues de nuestra parte.

-no lo dudes. Por cierto quería contarte que mi tutora sospecha algo, me estuvo preguntando que había hecho hoy. Yo creo que le parece extraño que de un día para otro sea un haz en las matemáticas considerando que era muy mala en esta materia.

-uhmm y ¿no será que de pronto ella es una sailor scout?

-puede ser, voy averiguarlo.

-Si encárgate de eso. Quiero que además hagas otra cosa.

-¿qué necesitas?

-que consigas a otra joven nos falta una para formar el equipo de Sailors Darks. Estuve a punto de elegir a la que me faltaba pero gracias a las Scouts no se pudo, así que tienes que hacerlo tú. Ten entrégales sus pulseras a las demás y elige a la última.

-claro yo me ocupo de ello, no te inquietes.

-pronto encontraremos a la flor de sangre y al fin conquistaremos este mundo.

-jajá jajá –se ríen las dos-


	36. LA ESCUELA JUBAN ES UN CAOS

**Capitulo 36 La escuela Juban es un caos, la misteriosa aparición de las Sailors de la oscuridad**.

Darién está tomando una taza de té en casa de Serena y mamá Ikuko está muy contenta sirviendo pastelillos. Serena baja de su habitación y saluda a su novio con un tierno beso.

-Hola Serena ¿estás lista?

-muy lista Darién. Gracias por llevarme al trabajo.

-de nada amor. Tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

-me da gusto verlos tan enamorados –Ikuko-

-¡mamá! no me abochornes.

-solo digo la verdad. Ustedes dos son la pareja perfecta.

Rini está en el colegio con sus compañeras y al entrar al aula se encuentra en su escritorio una bella rosa roja con una nota: Bella Rini, estas siempre en mis sueños.

-no tiene firma quien la habrá dejado aquí. –Rini-

-de pronto es un admirador secreto –una-

-para mi, que es el hijo del embajador –otra-

-chicas, no puede ser, ya les dije. El y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos.

-pero no has escuchado que del odio al amor hay un solo paso. –una-

Rini se queda pensando y recuerda el baile de la embajada cuando lo conoció.

Keiko está en la terraza del colegio y 6 jóvenes más llegan.

-las estaba esperando para entregarles sus pulseras de transformación.

-estamos listas. –Dice una-

-de acuerdo. Akiko tu eres Sailor Dark Red. Himeko tú eres Sailor Dark Green. Sumiko tú eres Sailor Dark orange. Tetsuya tú serás Sailor Dark yellow, Mayumi tu Sailor Dark Violet y tu Umiko serás Sailor Dark black. Solo falta una para completar nuestro equipo. Mientras tanto hoy vamos a llamar la atención de las Sailor Scouts.

-¿qué haremos? –Pregunta Umiko-

Asha se presenta y les da la siguiente orden:

-En este colegio está la presencia de dos fuerzas muy grandes quiero que las busquen y las destruyan, porque pueden ser dos Sailor Scouts que quieran interferir en nuestros planes.

-de acuerdo lo haremos.

Rini está en clases cuando entra Hikaru con Annie la prima de Naoto.

-¿Hikaru aquí? –Piensa Rini-

-pero si es Hikaru Osaba –una chica-

-la modelo más famosa del Japón –otra chica-

-Permiso Maestra, perdone Ud. Que la interrumpa pero la prima de mi novio va a estudiar aquí y como no conoce la ciudad me ofrecí a traerla.

-pase Srta. Tome asiento.

-gracias –Annie-

Hikaru se iba a retirar cuando ve a Rini en uno de los asientos y vuelve a sentir eso extraño dentro de sí. Rini la saluda alzando la mano y ella le contesta igual.

La maestra cierra la puerta y continúa con la clase. En ese mismo instante Serena está en una junta mientras piensa:

-Rini se está escapando de mis manos, ¿será que soy demasiado estricta como dice?

-Srta. Tsukino ¿Usted Qué opina al respecto? –le pregunta su jefe al darse cuenta que estaba como en otro mundo-

Amy que estaba a su lado le da un codazo y le susurra: del presupuesto.

-¡oh si! el presupuesto es muy bajo, para un proyecto tan grande como este yo creo que debería reconsiderarse los costos.

-pienso igual que la Srta. Tsukino. Suspendemos está reunión hasta que se haga un análisis completo y detallado de los gastos. Así como de un estudio de mercado a nivel nacional e internacional. Señores pueden retirarse.

Todos se levantan y Amy le dice al oído a Serena: por poco y se da cuenta de que no estabas cien por ciento con la cabeza en la reunión.

-estoy preocupada por Rini. Creo que no puedo controlarla y se está portando muy rebelde y lo peor es que no puedo devolverla al futuro por el problema con la puerta del tiempo. Temo por ella, siento como si en cualquier momento fuera a pasarle algo.

Se termina la hora de clases y viene la hora del almuerzo. Rini se acerca donde está Annie y le dice que ella conoce a Hikaru y a Naoto.

-Soy Rini.

-Rini. Entonces tú eres la prima de la amiga de Michiru.

-Michiru, cierto olvidaba que Naoto y Michiru también son primos.

-Qué bueno que puedo conocerte porque así no me sentiré sola.

-no te preocupes, nos llevaremos muy bien, te voy a presentar a mis compañeras. Ven vamos afuera.

En una bodega sucia están las 7 chicas miembros del grupo Dark y usando sus pulseras mágicas se transforman menos **Dark Blue**.

-bien chicas ya saben lo que tienen que hacer dispérsense y traten de encontrar la flor de sangre yo buscaré a la nueva integrante Ok –Dark Blue-

Las Sailors salen saltando por los techos del edificio. Mientras Keiko ve a Rini y las demás chicas conversando, se acerca a ellas.

-¿Como están amigas? Me da gusto verlas. Tú eres???....... (Dirigiéndose a Annie)

-Annie.

-un gusto conocerte. Soy Keiko ¿eres nueva aquí verdad? No te había visto antes.

-sí, es mi primer día.

Keiko piensa con malicia: perfecto ella será la indicada.

-¿quisieras acompañarme al baño? Así de paso vas conociendo el colegio.

-claro. Ya regreso chicas –les dice a Rini y a las demás que se quedan mudas viéndolas alejarse-

Mientras van caminando Keiko dice que le quiere presentar a 6 amigas suyas.

-te van a caer muy bien, son todas divertidas y formamos un grupo muy bueno.

-¿de música?

-no de algo mucho mejor que eso. Ya lo sabrás cuando lleguemos al tocador.

Al llegar Keiko ve que está dos chicas mirándose al espejo y la mira fijamente como diciéndoles salgan de aquí o ya verán. Ellas se sienten incomodas por esa mirada y se marchan rápido.

-yo no veo nada, ¿y tus amigas?

-ya las conocerás solo ten paciencia. Ahora mira como regalo de bienvenida quiero darte esto. Le muestra la pulsera que falta y ella la toma.

-¡qué bonita! Gracias Keiko!

-¿por qué no te la pones para ver como luce en tu muñeca?

Annie se la pone e inmediatamente cae en el hechizo de Deindivir.

-tú ahora serás la ultima Sailor Dark y tu misión es derrotar a las Sailor Scouts.

-mi misión es derrotar a las Sailor Scouts.

-ahora transfórmate, tenemos que ir a cumplir lo encomendado por Deindivir.

Las dos se transforman mientras desde los techos saltan las otras Sailors y agarran a las chicas que están abajo y tratando de absorber su energía.

Hikaru está en la dirección conversando con la rectora quien le acababa de decir que el colegio es muy seguro. Cuando escucharon los gritos de las chicas. Unos jóvenes estaban tratando de ayudarlas pero las Sailors los tiraban contra pisos y paredes.

Hikaru ve por la ventana lo que está sucediendo y la rectora avergonzada le dice que espere ahí que ella va a solucionar el asunto que seguramente se trata de alumnos revoltosos. La rectora sale e Hikaru dice:

-esto no se trata de pelea de estudiantes esto es obra del enemigo. Por el poder del Cristal Millenium Eternal Sailor Millenium transformación.

Rini no sabe a dónde ir para transformarse ya que está junto a sus compañeras y el alboroto es grande se ve a muchos chicos y chicas corriendo de un lado a otro otros tratando de ayudar a las que habían caído presas en manos de las Sailors malvadas cuando se les aparece Sailor Dark Violet y las toma prisioneras en su campo de energía, afortunadamente aparece Sailor Millenium y destruye el campo con su Azul de Agua.

Rini se pone contenta y le guiña el ojo, las chicas que están a su lado dicen que es mejor esconderse en los baños, Rini finge seguirlas pero escondiéndose tras un árbol se transforma para ayudar a Millenium, las Sailors Darks sueltan a las jovencitas y usan su poder en contra de las dos Sailors.

**-terremoto de Dark Yellow**

**-Resonancia mortal de Dark Black**

**-Cadena vibrante de Dark Orange**

**-Rapsodia Acuática de Dark Blue**

**-Remolino Acuático de Dark Brown**

**-Huracán Botánico de Dark Green **

**-Saeta candente de Dark Red.**

**-Campo Electrizante de Dark Violet**

Corre Rini, no dejes que te alcancen podrían lastimarte. Las dos corren en direcciones distintas y las Darks las persiguen igual.

Rini tropieza y cae, Dark Violet le dice que utilizará su poder destructor para desaparecerla de la faz de la tierra. La cara de Angustia de Millenium se hace evidente pero está muy lejos para ayudarla, Dark Violet lanza su poder pero unas luces de colores como el arco iris aparecen y protegen a Rini rompiendo la energía de Sailor Dark Violet.

-Ese aroma yo lo conozco, esa calidez. –Rini-

-¿de dónde Salió esa energía pura? –Dark Blue-

Las Darks se recuperan de su asombro rápidamente y vuelven a atacar pero las Inners se hacen presentes.

-Uds. Luchan con poderes robados. Y van a pagar el precio por su insolencia. –Soy una Sailor Scout que Lucha por el amor y la justicia. Soy Sailor Moon y las castigaré en el nombre de la Luna.

-y nosotras somos sus guardianas y estamos aquí para defender a nuestras princesas. –Inners en grupo-

-Jajaja. Al fin llegó la diversión. Ahora sí que vamos a poder entrenar mucho mejor. –Dark Red-

-para ustedes será un entrenamiento muy difícil, puesto que recién están aprendiendo a usar nuestros poderes –Venus-

-no vamos a perdonar a todo el que se ponga del lado de Deindivir –Júpiter-

-no es tan difícil usar sus poderes. ¿No es así Sailor Millenium? ¿No es así sailor Teen moon? –Dark Orange-

-Igual. Sea como sea las vamos hacer pedazos. –Dark Black-

-no si yo las ayudo –Tuxedo Mask-

-¡qué bien! Tuxedo Mask gracias por ayudarnos –Venus-

-de nada, ahora si estamos parejos. Ocho contra ocho.

Empiezan a pelear fuertemente, Teen Moon contra Dark Brown, Venus contra Dark Orange, Júpiter contra Dark Green, Mercury contra Dark Blue, Sailor Moon contra Dark Yellow, Mars contra Dark Red, Sailor Millenium contra Dark Violet y Tuxedo Mask contra Dark Black.

La pelea entre las Scouts es muy fuerte, ahora se puede decir que están de igual a igual. Las Outers no están presentes quien sabe porque, en otras ocasiones ya estarían ayudando a su grupo.

Sus poderes chocan, Tuxedo Mask hace lo que puede sorteando los ataques de Dark Black y usando su bastón golpea varias veces a la joven en los brazos.

Luego de un rato se escucha como Tokime les habla a todos:

-¿qué les parece mi plan? Funciona ¿no es así? Ahora tienen verdaderas rivales les será más difícil vencernos ahora.

Sailors Darks por ahora terminen con la pelea, mañana atacarán nuevamente por hoy dejemos que se recuperen de la sorpresa.

-Jajaja ¿qué se siente estar siendo atacadas por los poderes que un día fueron suyos? –Asha haciendo acto de presencia-

-Son unos malditos tramposos –Júpiter-

-tal vez pero en la guerra todo se vale. –Tokime-

-no dejaremos que se salgan con la suya –Mars-

-eso lo veremos, adiós. –Asha-

Las Sailors Darks desaparecen fácilmente de sus vistas, como si se hubieran tele transportado.

Ya ha pasado todo Rini está en clases nuevamente y observa a Annie conversar con otras chicas con las cuales se ríe.

-creo que no se le hizo tan difícil conseguir amigas. Ya se lleva bien con esas chicas.-piensa-

Hikaru está en la dirección con la rectora y ella le manifiesta que nunca antes había ocurrido algo así.

-no se preocupe Sra. Directora, yo entiendo.

Serena está de nuevo en la oficina con Amy cuando su jefe sale y las regaña.

-¿dónde estaban metidas? Les dije a todos que quería una proyección del mercado y nadie me ha presentado un informe.

-perdón jefe fuimos almorzar y se nos hizo tarde. –Amy-

-no hay excusa que valga mañana quiero tener sobre mi escritorio ese detalle.

-como diga Ud. –Serena-

-eso es lo malo de llevar una doble vida ¿no es cierto? –Amy-

-Sí, y ahora nos va a tocar quedarnos hasta tarde a trabajar.

Amy suspira y se resigna a lo que les queda hacer, mientras Rini sale de clases y busca a Annie.

-Annie, espera.

-oh Rini, dime ¿qué necesitas?

-nada solo quería saber qué tal te ha parecido tu primer día de clases. Noté que ya tienes nuevas amigas.

-ah, si Keiko es muy amable, mira incluso me regaló esta pulsera de bienvenida.

-¡qué bonita! ¿Me dejas verla?

Como dudando un poco Annie le dejó verla.

-es muy bonita, nunca había visto una así tiene unos símbolos un poco extraños.

-¡ah! Ella me dijo que se la trajeron del extranjero.

-debe ser porque aquí no he visto nada igual.

-bueno Rini, perdona que no pueda seguir charlando contigo pero tengo que irme quedé con Keiko y las demás en ir a su casa a tomar té helado y ver videos musicales.

-no te preocupes, me alegro por ti. Porque ya tienes amigas.

-gracias, nos vemos luego.

En ese instante llegan Samy y Diana y saludan a Rini, deciden ir juntos a comer algo.

Mina está saliendo de un estudio de televisión muy contenta, tan contenta, que tropieza con una Señora en la entrada.

-Perdone Ud. Es que venía un poco distraída.

-no te preocupes niña.

Lita estaba cocinando y tarareando una canción, suena el teléfono y se acerca a contestar.

-alo.

-Lita, soy Ray llamaba para decirte que esta noche debemos reunirnos en el templo Hikawa de Urgencia. Estuve conversando con Luna y Artemis sobre lo que pasó hoy y me dijeron algo que a todas nos incumbe.

-Ok entonces quedamos a las 8.

-de acuerdo, llamaré a Mina para decirle.

-yo voy a localizar a Serena y a Amy. Luna quedó en comunicarle a Hikaru y a Darién.

Es de noche están todos reunidos con Luna y Artemis que están en su forma felina.

-¡Qué bueno que están todos! –Artemis-

-sí, porque hemos estado investigando acerca de la transferencia de poderes. –Luna-

-explíquennos ¿qué pasa? –Mina-

-como todos ya saben el enemigo está usando los poderes que les extrajeron para formar un grupo maligno de Sailors. Pero ese poder solo lo pueden controlar Uds.

-entonces ¿por qué ellas pueden usarlo fácilmente? –Lita-

-aparentemente, pueden hacerlo pero......... (Haciendo una pausa Luna)

-Pero ¿qué? –Impaciente Serena-

-Pero esas chicas corren mucho peligro de destruirse a sí mismas, cuando esos poderes se rebelen. Ellas no tienen sangre Scouts. No son herederas de esos planetas, además los poderes Scouts son para hacer el bien y no el mal. Si siguen como van, pueden morir.

-Eso es terrible. –Lita-

-hay que hacer algo –Mina-

-Tenemos que idear un plan y pronto –Ray-

-ya hemos pensado en eso. –Luna-

-Tenemos que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se presente, si están en desventaja por Ej. Que una esté sola, Serena o Hikaru tendrán que hacer la curación Lunar para restablecerla y así de esa forma el poder regresará a donde le corresponde.

-Se ve muy difícil. –Amy-

-no creemos que anden solas sino más bien juntas. –Ray-

-pero si descubren sus identidades sería más fácil. –Darién-

-yo puedo ayudar con eso –Hikaru-

-¿Cómo? –Serena-

-tengo un poder ultra sensorial, y creo que podría reconocer a una Sailor fácilmente. Fue así como supe que Ustedes eran las Sailor Scouts.

-parece Genial –Mina-

-Esta vez no nos ganaran. –Serena-

-No, no lo harán. –Mina-

Todas se miran las unas a las otras con una expresión de decisión. Darién está parado en una esquina e Hikaru lo mira de reojo.


	37. EL SEGUNDO BESO SABOR A F

**Capítulo 37 Mi segundo beso Aroma a Frambuesa **

Rini y sus compañeras están conversando mientras ven desde la ventana a los chicos jugar indor en la cancha.

-Creo que el mejor –dijo una- es el hijo del embajador ¿tú qué opinas Rini?

-hay otro mejores que Aoshi

-¿De verdad lo crees? Hasta ahora es el que mejor desempeño tiene en el equipo.

-Aoshi es tan guapo, ¡Como me gustaría que se fijara en mí! Pero él solo tiene ojos para ti, Rini

-No es cierto

-No me extrañaría en nada que él fuera tu admirador secreto

-No, no lo creo

Las chicas seguían hablando cuando otro grupo estaba admirado del trabajo que hacía Akiko Shinta, la joven era ágil dibujando y estaba haciendo un bello paisaje.

-Es hermoso ¿Por qué no te dedicas a la pintura?

-Es lo que estoy pensando

-Serías famosa

-Lo sé

Rini se acerca y ve los bocetos que guardaba en una carpeta y le parecieron impresionantes, algunos de ellos parecían las torres y lagos de Tokio de Cristal, la nostalgia la llevó hasta allá. Recordó al rey y la reina sentados junto a una fuente esperándola.

-Miren, este está hermoso –dijo otra- se parecen a Rini y Aoshi en un baile real

-déjame ver eso –dijo ella arrebatándole de las manos el dibujo a la otra joven-

Efectivamente eran ellos, al parecer se habían convertido en fuente de inspiración para Akiko.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto? –Preguntó a la chica, pero ella ni siquiera la miró-

Akiko seguía dibujando rápidamente hasta que dieron las 11 en punto entonces la maestra entró y empezó a hablarles.

-Señoritas, próximamente vendrá un representante de la escuela de arte y se hará un concurso de dibujo, todas podrán participar, las ganadoras podrán formar parte de la corte de la Reina de Belleza, Himeko Takumi y asistirán al gran baile de beneficencia. Serán consideradas como princesas.

-Es como un sueño, yo seré la ganadora –dijo una emocionada-

-No, la ganadora seré yo –le refutó otra-

-No, tú no dibujas ni una hormiga

-cállate

Las alumnas empiezan una discusión tan larga que la maestra se enoja mucho.

-¡Ya basta! Todas van a participar, así que por favor prepárense para el concurso que será en dos días más.

Serena estaba emocionada, Darién estaba con ella en su día libre. Fueron a comer algo y después entraron al cine a ver una película. Ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su amado mientras comía palomitas de maíz. La película resultó interesante para el doctor pero Serena pensaba en cómo sería cuando ambos estuvieran casados. De pronto Darién empieza a recordar ciertas cosas que le molestan. Él e Hikaru en su departamento dándose un beso.

-¡Dios mío! No puede ser –dijo en voz alta-

-¿qué pasa Darién?

-es que….

-¿Qué? –pregunta asustada Serena

-Nada amor, es la película, me pareció impactante esa escena ¿la viste?

-No

-Bueno no importa creo que exageré

Serena no entendió nada pero siguió comiendo de sus palomitas mientras Darién fingía que veía la película, por su mente pasaron muchas ideas.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Por qué besé a Hikaru? Debió ser por el cristal oscuro de Tokime.

Entre el jurado que seleccionaría a las ganadoras del concurso de dibujo, se encontraba Hikaru Osaba.

Serena, Darién y las chicas habían ido para apoyar a Rini y a las demás concursantes de su clase.

En el reloj daban las 10 A.m. y a todas se les entregó una pieza de papel y un lápiz especial para dibujo, los minutos empiezan a correr y las chicas se apuraban trazando líneas y círculos y echando a volar su imaginación.

Rini estaba haciendo una flor, las demás dibujaban objetos y Akiko algo muy extraño.

El tiempo se acabó y todas tuvieron que devolver las hojas que fueron a dejar en el escritorio donde estaban los jueces, cuando pasó Rini, Hikaru volvió a sentir como un poco de electricidad jugaba con sus nervios, lo mismo pasó con Rini. Después otras jóvenes más entregaron su trabajo, Akiko le dio su hoja a Hikaru y ella sintió algo extraño con esa muchacha pero se asombró más al ver lo que esta había plasmado en el papel.

La imagen era obvia, ella era una de las chicas que conformaban el grupo Sailor de los enemigos.

En la imagen aparecía Sailor Dark Blue derrotando a sailor Mercury, la imagen era casi como una fotografía en blanco y negro. Era un dibujo estupendo y los jueces quedaron maravillados.

-Ella será una de nuestras ganadoras –dijo otro juez-

Después de examinar cada uno de los trabajos realizados por las chicas, los jueces nombraron a 4 ganadoras más, entre ellas Rini quien se sorprendió mucho del resultado.

-Bien hecho Rini –le gritó Serena-

-Felicidades

Hikaru se levantó y fue hasta donde estaban las chicas para decirles que sospechaba de Akiko. Así que tenían que armar un plan.

-Estoy casi segura de que es una de las chicas que está bajo la influencia de Deindivir

-pues no hay que perder tiempo, debemos acorralarla –dijo Mina-

-entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

-Rini puede ayudarnos

Las chicas se reunieron con Rini usando el pretexto de felicitarla por ser una de las ganadoras.

-Rini, Hikaru dice que Akiko es una de las sailors enemigas, hemos pensado que con algún pretexto la lleves a la terraza del edificio donde se realizará la recepción en honor a la Reina –dijo Ray-

-una vez ahí nosotras aparecemos y la acorralamos, Serena hará curación lunar y volverá a ser la misma chica buena de antes

-¿están seguras de que es una de ellas?

-Estoy segura Rini –le dijo Hikaru-

-está bien, lo haré

-gracias

Los fotógrafos tomaban muchas fotos, Rini estaba buscando a Akiko pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, se le había desaparecido mientras sigue buscándola por el enorme salón tropieza con un joven, quien no es otro más que Aoshi.

-¿Rini?

-Aoshi ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Soy el hijo del embajador ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Es cierto y yo soy una de las princesas que forman parte de la corte real –le dijo orgullosamente-

-¿A sí? Fuiste una de las ganadoras en el concurso de dibujo por eso estás aquí –le dijo riendo sardónicamente-

-Eres un tonto, lo que pasa es que te mueres de la envidia porque yo voy a estar todo el tiempo con la reina mientras que tú tendrás que conformarte con verla de lejos

-¡Oh sí! –le dijo fingiendo sorpresa- y dime ¿Por qué actúas como si estuvieras perdida, princesa?

-Es que estoy buscando a Akiko ¿no la has visto?

-¿Shinta?

-Sí

-creo que la vi por acá –le dijo mientras la tomó de la mano y se la llevó de ahí-

Rini se ruboriza ante el contacto del joven pero no suelta su mano, él la lleva a través de unas escaleras hasta la terraza del edificio. Rini se molesta al no ver a Akiko ahí.

-Me engañaste, Akiko no está aquí

-Seguramente ya se fue

-Tengo que seguir buscándola

-¿Por qué tanto apuro? al menos podríamos quedarnos un rato aquí y contemplar las estrellas, adentro hay mucho ruido.

-de eso se trata, es un baile

-bueno, pero a mi casi no me gustan las fiestas, prefiero la quietud de la noche, mirar el brillo de la luna

-¿te gusta la luna?

-mucho

-¿de veras?

-¿y a quien no le gusta la luna?

-bueno, tal vez haya seres por ahí que preferirían que la luna y la tierra desaparecieran

-tendrían que ser unos seres despreciables

Aoshi se apoya en la barandilla de la terraza a mirar hacia el firmamento cuando Rini hace lo mismo y piensa en lo que le decían sus compañeras.

-no puede ser –se dijo así misma- que él esté enamorado de mi ¿o sí?

Aoshi se metió la mano a los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó en una servilleta en la que tenía envuelta un par de frambuesas rojas.

-¿quieres una?

-¿Son Frambuesas?

-Sí, las tomé de una de las mesas ¿no te gustan?

-Nunca he probado una

-Pues no sabes de lo que te has perdido, son deliciosas

-A ver

Rini le quita una y la devora de un solo bocado.

-Sabe a los pastelillos que come Serena, estaba deliciosa

Mientras tanto en uno de los tocadores del edificio se encontraba Akiko arreglándose el cabello. Cuando en el espejo aparece Tokime.

-Sailor Dark Red, se nos informa que en ese lugar está la hija de Sailor Moon, tienes que atacarla

-¿la hija de Sailor Moon?

-Su nombre de combate es Sailor Teen pero tú la conoces como Rini Tsukino

-¿Rini Tsukino es Sailor teen Moon?

-exactamente, tendrás que atacarla, aprovechando que está sola

-muy bien, no te preocupes lo haré

-estaremos en contacto

La imagen de Tokime desaparece del espejo y Akiko piensa.

-prepárate Rini ¿no sabes lo que te espera?

Rini recordó que debía ir y buscar a Akiko para llevarla justamente a esa terraza.

-¿pero donde se estarán escondiendo las chicas? –pensó-

Las Inners junto a Sailor Moon y Millennium estaban observándola escondidas entre unos árboles.

-tengo que irme –le dijo Rini a Aoshi-

-está bien, creo que me tienes un poco de miedo

-no, como crees

Aoshi seguía comiendo su frambuesa se paró delante de ella y la miró fijamente.

-está bien, te creo, puedes irte

-gracias

Rini dio unos cuantos pasos pero pisó uno de los pliegues de su vestido y fue a dar justo encima del chico, accidentalmente unió sus labios a los de él. Los dos se levantaron muy ruborizados pero no se dijeron nada. Mientras las chicas los observaban con los ojos bien abiertos.

Rini se fue corriendo y Aoshi se quedó parado pensando.

-¡Rini! Sigues siendo tan linda

Serena estaba haciendo corajes por ver a su futura hija besándose con ese muchacho.

-¿en que estaba pensando? A quien debía traer a era a Akiko no a ese muchacho

-tranquila Serena, tal vez no es como imaginas –le dijo Amy-

Rini estaba aun roja de la vergüenza cuando se encontró con Akiko quien la miraba muy sonriente.

-¡Hola Rini!

-Hola Akiko

-estaba buscándote

-¿de veras? Yo también a ti

-pensé que podríamos ir a conversar a la terraza, hace un poco de calor aquí ¿no lo crees?

-es cierto y yo iba a decirte lo mismo

-vamos entonces

-¿y ahora qué? –Pensó Rini- Aoshi está allá, ya se me ocurrirá para sacarlo de ahí

Las dos suben las escaleras hasta la terraza y Akiko mira su brazalete de poder.

-Rini –podrías adelantarte- es que prefiero subir despacio

-yo te espero

-no, sube tú primero

Rini se acordó de Aoshi y se fue primero para ver si le inventaba algo para que se fuera pero se puso roja nuevamente al recordar el beso.

Rini llegó pero Aoshi ya no estaba ahí.

-excelente, ahora es cuando

-¿Ahora es cuando qué? –le dijo Akiko convertida en Dark Red- la hora de tu destrucción ¿tal vez?

-Sailor Dark Red

-así es Rini Tsukino, ahora mismo te haré picadillo

-no lo creo.

Rini se transforma y las demás aparecen en ese momento.

-Estamos listas para bailar contigo Dark Red –le dijo Sailor Mars-

-con que creen que pueden conmigo, ya verán. Saeta candente

Trató de quemarlas con el fuego cuando Sailor Mars arremetió contra ella.

-no será tan fácil. Saeta llameante de Marte

El fuego su unió y desapareció dejando a Dark red muy sorprendida.

-no puede ser ¡maldición!

-dudo que con tus escasos poderes puedas vencernos a todas, ya ríndete y entréganos el poder robado. –Exigió Venus-

-son unas tontas, yo no trabajo sola, ya verán. Ave oscura de fuego aparece ya, yo te invoco.

-¿ave oscura? –Preguntó Mars-

-Ahora entiendo, nuestros poderes están mezclados con poderes malignos. –Dijo Mercury, quien estaba analizando con la computadora de su visor-

-no puede ser –dijo Sailor Moon, cuando vio formarse una horrible bestia alada de una columna de humo-

-chicas, tengan cuidado –advirtió Mercury-

-muy bien, unámonos y venzamos de una vez por todas a esta niña –dijo Júpiter-

Sailor Dark Red, se alzó por los aires y empezó a golpear a todas con movimientos rápidos de los pies. El ave oscura lanzaba fuego y azufre y las chicas tenían que esquivarlo.

Millennium persiguió a Dark Red mientras Mars tomó uno de sus pergaminos y dando un gran salto se lo colocó en la cabeza al ave oscura de fuego.

-aura maligna desaparece de una vez por todas

Dark Red se alejó de ahí, salió volando hacia otros edificios y Millennium tras ella, Sailor Moon se preocupó así que no tardó en ir también. Las Sailors unieron sus fuerzas y aprovechando que el pergamino de Mars lo debilitó terminaron destruyéndolo.

Tokime estaba viendo todo desde una pantalla y Asha empezó a recriminarlo por su idea.

-eres un tonto ¿Por qué mandaste a Dark Red a que termine con Teen Moon?

-como iba yo a saber que las demás Sailors estarían cuidándola

-hay que enviar a las demás Sailors, ella sola no podrá contra todas

-tienes razón.

Tokime visualiza a las demás Sailors en su pantalla y les ordena ir a ayudar a Dark Red.

Dark red se esconde detrás de un poste de alumbrado eléctrico y Millennium se pone a buscarla pero no se percata de que está justo detrás de ella.

-ya verás, voy a destruirte –le dijo Dark red mientras trató de ahorcarla-

-¡déjala en paz! No te has comportado correctamente y ahora tendrás que pagar las consecuencias. Soy Sailor Moon y pagarás por lo que has hecho.

-no te acerques más o mato a Sailor Millennium

-no le hagas nada

-lo siento pero creo que me iré bien lejos donde ni tú ni tus amigas puedan alcanzarme

-eso está por verse –dijo Millennium mientras le dio un golpe en el estomago-

-lo siento –se disculpó- pero es por tu bien

Sailor Moon llegó y la sujetó de un brazo mientras Millennium sacaba su báculo, las otras Sailors Darks aparecieron.

-dejen en paz a Dark red –dijo Dark blue-

-ya es tarde –le dijo Mercury- ahora tendrán que pelear contra nosotras

Sailor Millennium no se distrajo y con su rocío blanco la purificó, el poder color rojo salió de su cuerpo y se separó liberándose del poder maligno que regresó a Tokime. Aquella energía de fuego regresó al cuerpo de Sailor Mars quien sintió como ese poder recorría por todo su ser. Todas se quedaron mirando, Akiko cayó desmayada, Tokime quería arrancarse los cabellos de su cabeza porque había perdido a una de sus guerreras y ordenó a las demás que se marcharan antes de que corrieran con la misma suerte. Ahora Sailor Mars tenía un nuevo broche la estrella se abrió y mostró el cristal del planeta Marte más brillante y poderoso.

Las Darks desaparecieron de la escena y todas fueron a ver como estaba Akiko.

-Me pregunto si recordará y nos dirá quienes son las demás chicas del grupo enemigo –dijo Rini-

-No lo sabemos hay que esperar a que despierte –dijo Hikaru-

En ese momento ella abrió los ojos y vio a Rini y a las demás chicas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-somos amigas de Rini

-Rini ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué me siento tan extraña? Pareciera como si hubiera estado trabajando mucho, me siento tan cansada. ¿Qué hago aquí? Estoy confundida

-tranquila amiga, solo te desmayaste y mis amigas vinieron a ayudarte

-gracias

-dinos, recuerdas a las Sailors Darks –preguntó Lita-

-¿Sailor Darks? ¿Quiénes son ellas? ¿Algún grupo musical?

-no, nadie solo estábamos probando si ya estás bien –le respondió Mina-

La sombra de Deindivir estaba regañando fuertemente a Tokime por dejarse ganar esta partida.

-Eres un tonto, un inútil ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que esas chicas te vencieran?

-lo siento amo, la próxima vez…

-la próxima vez lo hará Asha

-pero si ella no…

-silencio, ya me tienes cansado con tus estúpidos planes. Asha espero que no me falles tú también

-no mi amo, ya tengo fraguado mi próximo ataque y estoy casi segura de que no fallará.

Rini y Akiko regresaron a la fiesta y se tomaron varias fotos junto a la Reina de Belleza, Rini buscaba con la mirada a Aoshi pero no lo veía por ningún lado, hasta que lo vio entrar a la sala del brazo de una chica muy linda, el aguijón de los celos la hirió despacio.

-No, si no me gusta para nada –pensó-

Serena y Darién estaban en su departamento viendo la televisión y comiendo galletas de arroz.

-Darién ¿has estado muy callado?

-no pasa nada Serena, solo estoy viendo la película

-Darién yo quería…

-¿Qué pasa Serena?

-yo quería que tú y yo… no sé como decírtelo

-¿decirme qué?

-es que… me da mucha vergüenza pero quiero que… me beses

-¡Serena!

-no nos hemos besado desde…y yo… me haces falta

-está bien amor como tú quieras

Darién le da un tierno beso en los labios y luego le pide disculpas.

-perdóname mi cielo es que he estado muy cansado, ocupado pero no quiero que pienses que ya no te quiero, al contrario te amo más cada día que pasa. Y tienes razón no debo dar por sentada nuestra relación. De ahora en adelante te dedicaré más tiempo mi amor.

-¡Darién! –Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos esperando otro beso-

Darién correspondió, las luces tenues de la habitación eran los únicos testigos de su bello romance.


	38. DESTELLO DE AMOR

**Capitulo 38 Destello de Amor**

Serena y Amy se quedaron muy impresionadas al ver al hombre que sería el nuevo accionista de las empresas Moriyama. Alto de mirada profunda, una coleta descansaba sobre su espalda, cuando empezó a hablar, las dos supieron que se trataba de él.

-¿Cómo están chicas? Tantos años sin vernos

-Seiya, ¿tú? –Preguntó Serena-

-Sí Serena soy yo

-perdón ¿ya se conocen? –Preguntó el jefe-

-Estudiamos en la misma preparatoria –contestó Amy-

Serena y Seiya se habían quedado mirándose cuando el jefe los sacó del trance y los invitó a sentarse.

-Así que trabajan para la compañía Moriyama –dijo Seiya-

-Sí –contestó Amy-

-Bueno pues, me basta con saber que ellas son sus asistentes para aceptar la negociación. Acepto ser el nuevo accionista.

-muchas gracias –dijo emocionado el jefe- tenemos que fijar fecha para la legalización de la compra.

-muy bien, ¿le parece si el lunes nos vemos en su oficina?

-por supuesto señor Kou cuando usted diga

-excelente, entonces será mejor que empecemos a cenar

Después de comer y conversar un buen rato sobre negocios, Seiya se ofreció llevar a casa a Serena y a Amy. Cuando salieron se quedaron nuevamente sorprendidas al ver el auto del cantante.

-¡guau! es una preciosidad –dijo Serena-

-debe ser muy caro –agregó Amy-

-una estrella como yo debe tener siempre lo mejor

-Veo que no has cambiado mucho que digamos –dijo pícaramente Serena-

-¿y tú bombón? ¿Has cambiado?

-¿Qué crees tú Seiya?

-parece que un poco

-muchísimo Seiya, ya no soy la misma chica que conociste

-¿de veras? aun sigo pensando que eres linda

Serena enrojeció por la galantería de Seiya y Amy se sonrió de lado al ver su cara.

-Tu también te ves muy bella Mizuno

-gracias –dijo Amy-

-Cuéntanos ¿Qué ha sido de Yaten y Taiki? ¿y la princesa Kakiu? Y dinos ¿Qué has venido a hacer a la tierra? ¿Vinieron los demás contigo? ¿Acaso sabes algo del nuevo enemigo?

-Bueno, son demasiadas preguntas bombón empezaré por la primera que hiciste. Mis hermanos, la princesa y yo regresamos a nuestro planeta, nos tomó mucho tiempo levantar sus escombros, gracias a tu intervención, las estrellas estelares perdidas devolvieron la vida a los habitantes de nuestro planeta y la princesa Kakiu volvió a reinar como antes. Yaten y Taiki no vinieron conmigo, ellos están protegiendo a la princesa. En cuanto a porque he venido, pues te diré, mi princesa me ordenó que vigilara de cerca los acontecimientos que tuvieran lugar en este sistema solar es por eso que estoy aquí porque se ha detectado la presencia de una energía maligna que proviene de la tierra.

-lo sabemos, hemos tenido que pelar contra esa fuerza maligna –le dijo Amy-

-esa fuerza es tan poderosa que su oscuridad ha querido entrar en nuestro sistema pero la energía positiva de la princesa Kakiu lo ha impedido.

-¿Has venido a ayudarnos?

-Lo siento bombón pero no tengo mis poderes de lucha

-¿Qué pasó?

-fue algo muy extraño, sucedió mientras viajaba en el espacio camino acá

Recuerdo:

Sailor Star Fighter viajaba en el espacio como una estrella fugaz cuando una lluvia de meteoritos la detuvo.

-lluvia de meteoritos pero si según la carta astral todavía no es tiempo y menos en esta ruta –se dijo a sí misma-

Un agujero negro apareció frente a sus ojos, aquel agujero empezó a crecer y a crecer. Star Fighter quiso regresar pero el agujero la absorvió por completo. Solo se escuchó su grito mientras desaparecía en la obscuridad.

Fin del recuerdo

Cuando desperté me encontré cayendo y mis poderes se estaban desvaneciendo, así que volé inmediatamente hasta acá, a la tierra con la poca energía que me quedaba y lamentablemente no puedo luchar. Ahora solo me queda esperar a que la princesa se comunique conmigo para contarle lo que ha ocurrido.

-sospecho que se trata de la mala energía de Deindivir. El también nos robó nuestros poderes y no podíamos luchar –dijo Amy-

-¿de verdad? ¿y qué hicieron para recuperarlos?

-pues seguir luchando

-¿sin sus poderes?

-es una historia muy larga pero te resumiremos que tuvimos que viajar hasta la luna para alimentarnos de nuevos poderes –dijo Amy-

-bueno hemos llegado a tu casa Mizuno

-gracias por traerme Seiya, ha sido un gusto volver a verte

-igual, que duermas bien

Serena estaba pensando sobre lo que les había contado Seiya, el conducía y la miraba de reojo.

-¿te sucede algo bombón?

-no es nada, solo que estoy preocupada por todo lo que está pasando últimamente.

-Bombón ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-dime Seiya

-¿Cómo te va con tu novio? Imagino que sigues con él

-Pues claro, Darién y yo somos el uno para el otro, tenemos un futuro junto

-entiendo. Bien llegamos a tu casa Serena, espero verte el lunes que voy a las oficinas

-gracias por traerme

-de nada

Serena entra a su casa y Seiya se queda pensando mientras la ve desaparecer de su vista.

-¡qué lástima Bombón! ¡Me hubiera gustado tanto que estés libre! Aun me gustas.

Al día siguiente Serena se preparaba para salir con sus amigas, irían juntas a la exposición de arte en el gran museo de Japón.

-Rini ¿estás lista?

-sí ¿y tú?

-hace rato ¿y Diana?

-se fue con Samy a pasear por el centro comercial

-bueno, entonces déjame llamar a Mina para decirle que vamos en camino

-correcto

Asha estaba mirando las obras de grandes pintores japoneses y se le vino a la mente su siguiente plan.

-Tokime, ¿Qué pasaría si los personajes de esas grandes obras pictóricas cobraran vida?

-no lo sé

-¿por qué no lo averiguamos?

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido ahora?

-a ese lugar va mucha gente y sería fácil atrapar más energía

-ya tenemos suficiente energía ¿no sería mejor concentrarnos en buscar la flor de sangre?

-también podemos hacer eso, mira la pantalla

Un joven pintaba un bello cuadro, su cara reflejaba mucha entusiasmo y estás eran plasmadas en su lienzo.

-Su nombre es Aito Fujio, es un joven pintor, se ha vuelto muy famoso, sus obras son exquisitas y todo el mundo las quiere. Alguien capaz de plasmar los sentimientos dentro de un cuadro debe ser el poseedor de la flor más bella y si tenemos suerte puede que hasta sea la verdadera flor de sangre.

-está bien, hagámoslo ¿a quién usaremos está vez?

-a Sailor Dark Violet y a Dark Black

-espero que tu plan no falle y vuelva a pasarnos lo que la última vez

-aún tienes un haz bajo la manga ¿no es cierto?

-así es

-¿entonces a que le temes?

-está bien puede que esta vez hagamos añicos los deseos de las sailors scouts

Hikaru da un paseo con Naoto por el centro de la ciudad cuando siente que empieza a ver doble.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-es muy extraño, sentí como si la tierra tratase de tragarme

-debes haberte mareado, a lo mejor estás enferma ¿Por qué no vamos a un médico para que te atienda?

-mañana iré

-te conozco y sé que no lo harás, así que te recogeré mañana e iremos juntos ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien Naoto como quieras.

-Dentro de un mes tendré que participar en un desfile de modas y estaré muy ocupado así que quiero aprovechar lo que me queda del tiempo libre para estar contigo. Quiero cuidarte.

-gracias

Serena y sus amigas entraron al museo y estaban observando los cuadros de Aito Fujio.

-son impresionantes estos cuadros, pareciese como si fuesen ventanas. Los paisajes se ven tan reales. –Dijo Mina-

-el joven autor de estas obras, estará exponiendo sus cuadros hasta este fin de semana ya que tiene algunos compradores. –Dijo el expositor-

-Son realmente bellos –dijo Haruka quien llegaba con las demás Outers-

-Chicas, que emoción volver a verlas

-¿Cómo están lindas? –Preguntó la chica del cabello corto-

-bien ¿y ustedes?

-bien

-queremos decirles algo –señaló Michiru-

Todas se separaron del grupo de personas que estaban viendo la exposición y se pusieron a hablar con sus amigas.

-nos hemos enterado que Ray y Lita han recuperado sus antiguos poderes –dijo Hotaru-

-si así es –dijo Serena-

-felicidades –dijo Setsuna- han hecho un buen trabajo, la puerta del tiempo está cambiando por lo que asumo que debe ser algo bueno

-gracias chicas –Rini-

-pero hemos venido porque Michiru acaba de ver algo extraño en su espejo –dijo Haruka-

-¿Qué has visto? –Preguntó Lita-

-una energía maligna está en este recinto

-¿Podrá ser que el enemigo esté pensando en atacar nuevamente? –Preguntó Serena-

-es lo más probable –dijo Ray- yo también he sentido algo extraño desde que entramos

-será mejor que andemos con cuidado

-es verdad, no podemos confiarnos –dijo Mina-

-¿Por qué mejor no nos separamos? –Sugirió Amy- así podríamos investigar algo

-usemos nuestros intercomunicadores –pidió Mina-

-está bien hagamos grupos de dos o tres–Haruka-

-correcto –todas-

Mina se fue con Serena, Rini con Hotaru, Setsuna con Amy, Ray con Michiru y Haruka con Lita.

Mayumi y Umiko habían atacado a Fujio y lo habían adormecido mientras colocaban la energía maligna en sus lienzos, paleta de colores y pinceles.

-Mayumi, con eso será suficiente, es hora de que esparzamos en todo el museo la energía oscura de Deindivir.

-Así es Umiko, será mejor si nos separamos

-esas tontas sailor scouts no se imaginan lo que les espera

En otro lado del museo están Michiru y Ray observando los cuadros y las esquinas pero no ven nada extraño.

-¿Dónde crees que se escondan Asha y Tokime? –Preguntó Ray-

-Si mi espejo pudiera decírmelo, créeme que hace rato hubiéramos ido a atacarlos

-Tu espejo no puede mostrarnos su escondite

-no, parece que están protegidos con una fuerza muy poderosa

Ray da unos cuantos pasos cuando Michiru se lanza sobre ella y juntas ruedan hasta una esquina.

-¿Qué pasó Michiru?

-mira atrás de nosotras

Las dos abrieron los ojos cuando vieron que un cuadro que representaba a unas tribus de Malasia cobraba vida, los aborígenes lanzaban flechas y una hubiera dado en la espalda de Ray si Michiru no intervenía para salvarla.

-¿Cómo es posible que el espejo no nos haya advertido?

-no lo sé pero es peligroso que nos quedemos en esta sala, todos están armados

-todo ha cobrado vida pero según veo no pueden cruzar el marco.

-cuidado Michiru

Una de las flechas estaba por darle a Michiru pero Ray usó uno de sus pergaminos.

-este cuarto está lleno de energía maligna

-no solo este cuarto, debe ser en todo el museo, la gente está en peligro, será mejor que advirtamos a las demás

Rini y Hotaru estaban conversando mientras miran con suma curiosidad cada objeto a su alrededor. De pronto a Rini le llama la atención una serpiente.

-Mira Hotaru, es una imitación de serpiente ¿de qué estará hecha?

-no lo sé, parece de hule

-veamos

-no, mejor no toques nada

-pero si es tan solo un juguete, mira

Rini la toma entre sus manos y se la pone en el cuello mientras trata de asustar a Hotaru con ella, de pronto, la serpiente empieza a moverse y quiso estrangular a Rini.

-Noooooo, Rini –grito Hotaru-

Serena estaba caminando por un pasillo lleno de insectos entre ellos tarántulas.

-se suponía que el museo solo expondría los cuadros –dijo Mina-

-Es que los museos siempre están llenos de cosas extrañas

-mira ese insecto Serena, parece como si estuviera mirándonos

-¿tienes miedo? –le preguntó graciosamente-

-no nada que ver lo que pasa es que, me dan asco las arañas

-está no hace nada, además si estuviera viva no nos pasaría nada, estaríamos a salvo porque está dentro del cristal

-por lo menos

Las dos escuchan pasos de dos personas que venían corriendo, se trataban de Ray y Michiru.

-Serena, Mina, hay que salir de aquí –Michiru-

-tenemos que sacar de aquí a las personas, en este lugar pululan las más terribles sombras malignas –le dijo Ray-

-¿Cómo lo saben?

-acabamos de verlo Serena, salgamos de aquí

Todas iban a salir y Serena tropieza con la caja de cristal y esta se cae al piso y se hace trizas, la tarántula empieza a caminar y ellas se asustan.

-¿No que estaba muerta? –le dijo Mina a Serena-

Las cuatro salieron corriendo de ahí mientras en la sala de los reptiles, Rini seguía luchando por sacarse a la serpiente de encima y Hotaru la estaba tratando de ayudar. Setsuna y Amy las encuentran.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Rini está asfixiándose

-permíteme –le dijo Amy-

Todas trataron de desatarla pero no pudieron, finalmente llegaron Lita y Haruka quienes apartaron a las demás y entre las dos partieron en dos a la serpiente liberando a la chica de cabellos rosas.

-Sentí que me moría –dijo Rini tosiendo y tratando de recuperar el aliento-

-tenemos que salir de aquí –dijo Serena-

Todas corrieron y se encontraron en el salón principal, el de las pinturas.

-parece que no hay nadie ¿A dónde habrá ido tanta gente? –dijo Michiru-

-es extraño –también añadió Haruka-

Ante ellas aparecieron Sailor Dark Violet y Dark Black

-Es un gusto para nosotras tenerlas aquí –dijo Violet-

-Si, porque queremos que formen parte de nuestro jardín –Black-

Las dos les mostraron un campo de flores brillantes, eran las flores internas de las personas que estaban en el museo.

-no puede ser, van a pagar muy caro por ello. Chicas llegó la hora –dijo Mina-

-Sí –gritaron todas-

Se transformaron y las otras empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

-no imaginábamos que ustedes fueran las sailor scouts, pero no importa, mucho mejor así, podremos reunir más energía

-escuchen chicas –dijo Mina- devuelvan esos poderes, ustedes no podrán soportarlos y morirán si siguen usándolos. Si aprecian su vida regrésenlos a sus verdaderas dueñas

-nuestra misión es acabar con las sailor scouts así tengamos que morir

-por lo visto les lavaron bien el cerebro –dijo Júpiter-

-ya basta, no queremos perder el tiempo con ustedes –dijo Violet-

-Sí ahora mismo prueben nuestro poder –dijo Black- Resonancia Mortal

Después del ataque, todas cayeron al piso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vieron a sailor Saturn y a teen Moon, colgadas de una pared. Las demás se levantaron. Serena corrió a ayudar a sus amigas pero recibió un golpe de Tokime quien apareció de repente.

-Sailor Moon –gritaron todas-

-Jajaja nunca podrán con nosotros –les dijo malvadamente-

Sailor Moon se levantó y las demás se tranquilizaron un poco pero Asha apareció y separó a Teen moon de Saturn.

-¿Qué pasaría si yo me atrevo a cortarle estos horribles chongos que tiene en la cabeza? –dijo frívolamente-

-no te atrevas a tocarla bruja –le dijo Serena-

-Pues si me da la gana lo hago y nadie podrá impedirlo

Las sailor Scouts continuaron peleando y lograron derribar a las dos sailors malvadas pero Serena estaba tan preocupada por Rini que no se acercó a hacer la curación lunar. Asha se elevó con Rini muy alto para desde ahí reírse de Sailor Moon.

-Eres una tonta, mira lo que hago con tu querida hijita

Serena abrió los ojos y con una mirada horrorizada contempló como ella caía sin ningún remedio.

-Noooooo –gritó Serena-

Pero Rini fue cubierta nuevamente por un destello de luz multicolor que la ayudó a descender sin ningún problema mientras Asha se mordía los labios de rabia.

-¿Qué es este brillo? ¿su calidez y su aroma me hacen ruborizar? Me siento muy rara –se dijo Rini mientras se miraba a si misma sorprendida-

-Maldición –Lamentó Asha encolerizada-

Sailor Millenium llegó a tiempo para ver la escena pero no se turbó demasiado inmediatamente cubrió con el rocío blanco a las dos sailor enemigas y ellas perdieron el conocimiento, los poderes regresaron a sus dueñas y Sailor Saturn más poderosa se liberó y se unió a sus amigas.

-Esto no puede ser –dijo muy furioso Tokime-

El destello que protegió a Rini se volvió de multicolor a dorado y regresó a la normalidad a todos los objetos del teatro. Las flores volvieron a sus dueños y a Aito también.

Asha y Tokime se fueron maldiciendo a todas. Más tarde todas terminaban de recorrer el museo junto a Hikaru.

-¿Qué les parece chicas? Estamos venciéndolos –dijo Lita-

-Sí pero aun no hemos ganado la batalla –dijo Mina- tenemos que estar más alertas

-es cierto, si bajamos la guardia podrían derrotarnos –aseguró Haruka-

-yo ya renuncié a mi trabajo, seguramente mañana saldrá publicado en la prensa –dijo Hikaru-

-¿ya no serás modelo? –Preguntó Michiru-

-no, tengo que entrenar muy duro para lo que se viene

-nosotras tenemos que hacer lo mismo –dijo Mina- debemos organizarnos

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Mina

-nosotras también –dijo Ray-

-bueno eso es lo que haremos –dijo Mina- ahora quisiera decirte algo Serena

-por supuesto

Las dos se separan del grupo mientras ellas conversan las demás se deleitan viendo las obras de Aito Fujio en una de esas alcanzan a verlo y corren a pedirle un autógrafo.

-Serena –dijo Mina- ¿recuerdas que tu y yo queríamos un departamento para compartir?

-sí claro

-pues acabo de encontrar uno, es grande y muy bonito me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a conocerlo

-cuando tú quieras Mina

Las dos sonríen y luego miran a las demás que se peleaban por tomarse una foto con el pintor.


	39. UNA INESPERADA SORPRESA PARA HIKARU

**Capitulo 39 Una inesperada sorpresa para Hikaru**

Rini estaba recordando la última vez que tuvieron que pelear contra Asha y Tokime y la extraña luz que la envolvió.

-quisiera saber de dónde proviene, es tan familiar, he sentido antes esto pero no recuerdo bien donde.

-¿Qué pasa Rini? –Le preguntó Diana-

-nada, es que estoy intrigada con algo

-¿Con qué?

-un viejo sentimiento creo, pero no estoy segura y no lo puedo explicar

-¡Hum! Estás confundida

-creo que sí

Serena aprovecha el día libre de Darién para ir a buscarlo, necesitaba tenerlo a su lado. Toca el timbre y su novio le abre.

-¡Serena! No te esperaba pensé que saldrías con tus amigas

-hola amor ¿no me invitas a pasar?

-claro, discúlpame es que me sorprendió verte

-no debería porque sabes bien que en tus días libres siempre estamos juntos

-es verdad amor, estaba distraído

Serena entra y se sienta mientras Darién le ofrece algo de tomar.

-Solo tengo té helado

-está bien

-¿quieres escuchar algo de música?

-si Darién

Darién estaba un poco inquieto pero no lo daba a notar. Se sentó junto a ella en el sofá.

-Serena, no sé si prefieres quedarte aquí conmigo o quieres salir a dar una vuelta.

-estoy bien así –le dijo mientras se arrimaba a su hombro- me gusta tenerte así junto a mí, además aquí nadie podrá molestarnos

-Como quieras Serena

-Sabes qué –dijo ella recordando a Seiya- el viernes Amy y yo volvimos a ver a un amigo

-¿A sí? ¿Qué amigo es ese?

-¿te acuerdas de Seiya?

-De las Star Ligths

-así es, ha venido a la tierra a investigar lo del nuevo enemigo, es una misión que le encomendó su princesa

-entiendo

-por cierto, está muy guapo

-¡Serena!

-¡Ups perdón! Pensé en voz alta. Pero no te pongas celoso mi Darién porque el más guapo eres tú y el único hombre para mí.

-¡Serena! Y tú eres la única para mí también

-¡Darién! –suspiró ella-

Hikaru y Naoto entraron al consultorio del doctor, y él estaba por confirmarles lo que tenía la muchacha.

-bien señorita Osaba, no puedo decirle a ciencia exacta que tiene usted, habría que esperar el resultado de los análisis

-¿para cuándo estarán listos? –Preguntó Naoto-

-para hoy en la tarde

-¿Qué cree usted que pueda ser doctor? –Preguntó Hikaru-

-usted me ha dicho que no ha estado comiendo muy bien últimamente y que además ha estado trabajando mucho, no descarto la idea de que sea una anemia lo que usted tiene, esa sería la explicación a los mareos seguidos que presenta.

-entiendo, entonces volveremos por la tarde

-gracias doctor –le dijo Naoto-

Rini estaba caminando por una avenida junto a Diana cuando tropieza con alguien.

-¿que no se fija por dónde camina?

-perdón señorita es que venía un poco distraído

Rini y Diana se quedaron fascinadas mirándolo y pensando en lo guapo que era aquel hombre bien vestido.

-Es tan guapo, es el hombre más guapo que haya visto en mi vida –pensó Diana-

-¿Quién será? Es tan guapo –pensó Rini mientras recorría su rostro con la mirada-

-perdón ¿nos conocemos? –Preguntó el hombre-

-no lo sé -dijo ella entusiasmada- tal vez nos hayamos visto antes

-ya sé, me recuerdas a alguien

-¿a quién?

-a una amiga

-debe ser muy linda para que la confundas conmigo –dijo con el ego bien arriba-

-sí lo es, Serena es muy linda

-¿dijiste Serena?

-Sí

-¿Serena Tsukino?

-¿la conoces?

-si ella es…

-es su prima –dijo Diana-

-no lo creo, así que bombón tiene una prima

-¿bombón?

-así la llamo

-¿Por qué es que no te había visto antes si eres amigo de Serena?

-estuve fuera del país por algunos años y recién volví hace poco. Perdón no me he presentado correctamente. Mi nombre es Seiya Kou y ¿ustedes como se llaman?

-yo soy Rini Tsukino y ella es mi amiga Diana

-mucho gusto señoritas. ¿Les gustaría tomar una malteada conmigo? El día está hermoso para dar un paseo y me sería muy grato que ustedes se dignaran a acompañarme, claro si es que no tienen otra cosa más importante que hacer

-no, no tenemos nada que hacer. ¿Verdad Diana?

-no nada que hacer, nada.

- Diana y yo solo salimos a dar una vuelta y encantadas te acompañamos a tomar esa malteada.

-pues no se diga más, mi auto está estacionado cerca ¿A dónde les gustaría ir?

Tokime está en su laboratorio pensando en la forma de volver a atacar a las Sailor scouts y derrotarlas de una vez por todas.

-¿Qué haces Tokime? –Preguntó Asha-

-estoy creando un monstruo muy poderoso para que derrote a esas sailor tontas

-espero que tu nueva creación no se deje derrotar, Deindivir está muy enojado

-sí ya lo sé, pero es extraño que no nos haya llamado la atención por haber fallado las últimas veces

-para mí que planea algo

-de todos modos debemos seguir luchando por encontrar la flor de sangre

-si ya de eso se está encargando Sailor Brown y Sailor Orange

Sumiko y Amaya están en el centro comercial más concurrido del distrito 10.

-¿Qué te parece este lugar Sumiko? Creo que es perfecto para poner a andar nuestro plan

-seguramente, mucha gente viene a hacer sus compras aquí

-¿Qué tienda atacaremos?

-está vez será el patio de comidas

-me parece buena idea, la gente no podrá imaginar que detrás de un plato de sushi o tsukini estarán probando el platillo especial de Deindivir

Rini, Seiya y Diana acababan de entrar al centro comercial y no se decidían en que fuente de sodas entrar cuando de repente les llamó la atención ver a dos jovencitas atendiendo un local de comidas.

-Diana mira, ellas son compañeras de la escuela. No sabía que trabajaran en sus días libres. ¿Seiya podemos comer algo ahí? ¡Qué vergüenza!, no debería abusar de ti

-no es ningún abuso, a mi también se me abrió el apetito, vayamos allá

Rini se acerca a saludar a sus compañeras quienes lucían vistosos uniformes.

-¡Rini! ¡Qué sorpresa tenerte por aquí!

-Sumiko, Amaya, no sabía que ustedes dos trabajaran en sus días libres

-sí, estamos reuniendo dinero para la universidad, tu deberías hacer lo mismo ¿o no piensas independizarte de tus padres algún día? –Preguntó Sumiko-

Rini se sintió como una irresponsable, pero a ella no le hacía falta estudiar la universidad pensó, siendo la hija de los reyes de Tokio de Cristal no era necesario, aunque Serena siempre estaba insistiendo en que se esforzara por terminar los estudios.

-Este sí claro –dijo ella-

-¿Qué desean servirse? –Preguntó con una gran sonrisa Amaya-

-bueno yo quiero un pastel de arroz –Dijo Diana-

-yo quiero un arroz marinero –pidió Rini-

-¿y para tu novio Rini? –Preguntó pícaramente Amaya-

Rini se sonrojó, Amaya estaba insinuando que Seiya era su novio.

-no, no, él es un amigo, no es mi novio –dijo nerviosa-

-no le hagas caso a Amaya, claro que sabemos que no es tu novio, él es demasiado grande para ti –Le dijo Sumiko-

-bueno señoritas, yo solo quiero un emparedado y una gaseosa –dijo él como si nada-

Todas las personas empezaron a comer, de pronto empezaron a desmayarse una a una. Rini también sintió pesado su cuerpo y se dejo caer sobre la mesa al igual que Diana. Él único que no cayó fue Seiya.

-Esto es muy extraño, la comida debe tener algo

Amaya y Sumiko aparecen transformadas en Dark Orange y Dark Brown. Seiya finge estar desmayado como las otras personas.

-Muy bien hecho Dark Orange

-tú también lo hiciste bien Dark Brown

-gracias

Seiya las miraba con mucho disimulo tratando de ocultar su rostro.

-¿Quiénes serán esas sailors? –se preguntó-

-es hora de encontrar la verdadera flor de sangre –dijo Sumiko-

-sí

Ambas alzaron sus manos y extrajeron las flores internas de todos incluidas las de Rini y Diana que eran color rosa y magenta.

-ninguna de estas es Amaya

-qué lástima hemos perdido el tiempo

-al menos contamos con mucha energía que se la daremos a Deindivir

-no lo harán –dijo Seiya levantándose de la mesa-

-¿tú? ¿Por qué no estás inconsciente como los demás? –Preguntó Amaya-

-bueno es que yo…

-no importa galán ahora mismo lo sabremos, despídete de este mundo para siempre –dijo Sumiko-

Ambas lanzaron su ataque sobre él pero…

-maremoto de Neptuno…

-tierra tiembla

-¿qué? –dijeron las dos sorprendidas-

-nos dijeron que aquí sirven deliciosos platillos nacionales y hemos venido a probarlos –sonrió Michiru-

-maldición –se lamentó Dark Brown-

-niña cuida tu vocabulario –dijo Uranus-

-es un placer volver a verlas, sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus

-Hola Seiya ¿Cómo así en nuestro planeta? ¿De vacaciones? –Pregunta Michiru sarcásticamente-

-algo así

-no es momento de charlas, ataquemos de una vez por todas a nuestro enemigo –dijo enérgicamente Uranus-

Uranus arremetió contra las dos asustadas sailors y con su tierra tiembla las golpeó tan fuerte haciéndolas caer.

Neptune usó su reflejo submarino y terminó de derribarlas.

-¿Dónde están las demás cuando se las necesita? –dijo Michiru esperando-

-nosotras no podemos devolver las flores a sus lugares y menos quitarle los poderes a estas chicas –dijo Haruka-

-Disculpen la demora, vine en cuanto pude –dijo Millenium muy agitada-

Millenium alzó su báculo y cubrió con el poder a todas las personas, incluidas las dos sailor enemigas. El poder color naranja y café regresaron a sus respectivas dueñas a Sailor Venus quien estaba en un estudio de televisión. Sintió como algo cálido entró dentro de ella y su broche brilló intensamente dentro de su cartera. El color café saltó dentro de Uranus y cubrió a la sailor.

-Mis poderes han regresado –se dijo sintiéndose algo extraña-

Las flores de lirio regresaron a sus dueños incluidos la de Rini y Diana, Seiya miraba admirado, esa sailor tan poderosa, con cabellos oscuros pero físicamente igual a sailor moon.

Las demás sailor scouts llegaron menos Serena porque estaba con Darién en su departamento y desconocía los hechos.

Millenium terminó agotada pero eso no le impidió ir hasta donde Rini quien estaba inconsciente.

-Rini, despierta por favor

Seiya también se acercó y miró extrañado a la sailor parecida a Serena.

-¿Serena?

-¿Quién eres tú?

-yo soy Seiya ¿y tú?

-Soy Sailor Millenium

Las demás se acercan a reanimar a Diana y a aclararle las cosas al hombre.

-Seiya, ya Amy nos había dicho que estabas de regreso ¿acaso viniste por Serena? –Dijo pícaramente Venus-

-no, no es por eso –dijo un poco rojo-

-¿es por el nuevo enemigo? –Preguntó Júpiter-

-algo de eso hay

Rini y Diana empiezan a abrir los ojos y a ver a sus amigas.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Rini-

-otra vez una trampa del enemigo –respondió Amy-

-no puede ser ¿y Sumiko y Amaya?

-ellas estarán bien –dijo Hotaru-

-estaban bajo la influencia maligna de Deindivir y eran ellas parte del grupo Dark –explicó Venus-

-esto nos aclara algo –dijo Haruka- las otras sailor Darks están en el colegio Juban y son compañeras de Rini

-es verdad –dijo Millenium- hay que encontrar a las demás

-No entiendo algo chicas –dijo Seiya- ¿por qué hay una mujer igual a Serena?

-soy su hermana, Atenea del reino lunar

Serena se había quedado dormida en el sofá que estaba en el departamento de Darién. El caminaba de un lado a otro un poco preocupado.

-¿Qué son estos recuerdos? ¿Serán recuerdos o parte de una pesadilla?

Seiya se vio rodeado de tantas chicas en una mesa compartiendo una deliciosa comida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás con nosotros Seiya? –Preguntó Lita-

-no lo sé, lo que dure la investigación que estoy haciendo

-¿sobre el enemigo? –Preguntó Ray-

-sí, su poder oscuro está afectando nuestra galaxia

-eso ya lo sabíamos pero aun no hemos podido vencerlos –dijo Mina-

Hikaru llegó al consultorio del doctor donde la esperaba Naoto.

-¿Qué pasó? Pensé que no vendrías

-se me hizo un poco tarde, tuve que ayudar a las sailor scouts

-entiendo, entremos que el médico aguarda

Los dos entran y saludan al doctor quien les pide que tomen asiento.

-¿Qué tiene mi novia Doctor? ¿Está muy enferma?

-tranquilo hombre, lo que tiene su novia no se lo podría llamar enfermedad

-¿Cómo es eso doctor? No entiendo ¿no estoy enferma?

-no, no lo está

-¿Qué tiene entonces? –Preguntó impaciente Naoto-

-no sé si serán buenas o malas noticias para ustedes dos pero…

-hable rápido doctor me estoy poniendo nerviosa

-señorita Osaba usted va a ser madre

-¿qué? –Preguntaron sorprendidos los dos-

En verdad era una gran sorpresa ¿Hikaru embarazada? Eso es imposible.


	40. La preocupación de Kentaro

**Capitulo 40 La preocupación de Kentaro Hinamatsuri**

Hikaru estaba mirándose al espejo y tocaba su pequeño y nada abultado vientre.

-un hijo, voy a tener un hijo, esto es algo que no estaba en mis planes ¿Qué haré?

Por su mente pasan los recuerdos de aquella vez en el consultorio médico.

Recuerdo:

-¿Qué tiene entonces? –Preguntó impaciente Naoto-

-no sé si serán buenas o malas noticias para ustedes dos pero…

-hable rápido doctor me estoy poniendo nerviosa

-señorita Osaba usted va a ser madre

-¿qué? –Preguntaron sorprendidos los dos-

-veo que les sorprende la noticia. Supongo que no se lo esperaban.

-es que debe tratarse de un error, eso es imposible –dijo ella-

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que usted?

-no, no, no puede ser

Naoto se había quedado inmóvil como una estatua, ni siquiera parpadeaba.

-no hay ningún error, nuestras pruebas son confiables

-Dios santo

-su novio se ha quedado en estado de shock

Naoto movió la cabeza y luego tomó los resultados de manos del doctor.

-es verdad –dijo al leerlos- Hikaru vas a ser madre

-pues no me queda más que felicitarlos

-Naoto yo...

-No digas nada, nuestro hijo nacerá

-pero es que este niño…

-lo sé, lo sé –dijo moviendo la cabeza-

Fin del recuerdo

-por ahora nadie debe saberlo, si Serena, Darién o las demás se enteran no dejarán que yo participe en las peleas

Rini estaba viendo en el tablero de anuncios sus calificaciones y vio que eran regulares en cambio las de Aoshi y Keiko eran las mejores.

-otra vez ellos

-pues parece que este año los que se van a ganar la beca universitaria son ellos –le dijo una de sus compañeras

-vayamos a ver el cartel donde están las fotos de todos los que estamos en segundo de preparatoria –dijo otra-

Rini fijó su vista buscándose a si misma en la fotografía pero algo llamó su atención. Se fijó en que entre sus compañeras de estudios, ciertas tenían el mismo brazalete que Keiko y recordó la vez que vio uno similar.

Recuerdo:

Annie prima de Michiru y Naoto iba saliendo de la preparatoria cuando Rini alcanza a verla.

-Annie, espera.

-oh Rini, dime ¿qué necesitas?

-nada solo quería saber que tal te ha parecido tu primer día de clases. Noté que ya tienes nuevas amigas.

-ah, si Keiko es muy amable, mira incluso me regaló esta pulsera de bienvenida.

-¡que bonita! ¿Me dejas verla?

Como dudando un poco Annie le dejó verla.

-es muy bonita, nunca había visto una así tiene unos símbolos un poco extraños.

-¡ah! Ella me dijo que se la trajeron del extranjero.

-debe ser porque aquí no he visto nada igual.

Fin del recuerdo

-podría ser que Annie y Keiko pertenezcan al grupo Dark

-¿Qué dices Rini?

-no nada, estaba pensando en voz alta

Serena y Amy estaban almorzando con Seiya y otro inversionista llamado Kentaro Hinamatsuri.

-Me parece buena idea lo que dice Kentaro, podríamos aplicar en un proyecto futuro –dijo Seiya-

-yo digo lo mismo

-perdonen que los contradiga pero si hacemos un análisis financiero creo que saldremos perdiendo, la inflación es muy alta hoy en día –dijo Amy-

-¿Cómo lo sabe? –Dijo Kentaro-

-ella es experta en números –dijo Serena-

-entonces debe saber mucho

-cuando estábamos en preparatoria era la mejor estudiante –dijo nuevamente Serena-

-igual que Keiko

-¿Keiko Hinamatsuri?

-Sí es mi hermana

-¿de veras? Yo soy…bueno, fui su tutora

-entonces fue usted la que le enseñó todo lo que sabe

-estuve guiándola lo demás lo hizo ella sola

-le agradezco mucho señorita Mizuno. Se que ahora es una de las mejores alumnas pero me preocupa algo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-es que mi hermana casi no duerme, se la pasa encerrada estudiando todo el día y toda la noche inclusive los fines de semana y eso es nocivo para la salud de cualquier persona

-tiene usted razón tal vez sirva de algo que yo hable con ella

-le agradecería mucho

Serena y Seiya solo los escuchaban pero no opinaban al respecto. Rini en cambio estaba hablando con Diana desde un teléfono público sobre lo que había descubierto.

-estuve viendo la fotografía y da la casualidad de que todas las que tienen la misma pulsera han resultado ser las Sailor Darks que hemos derrotado solo nos quedan dos más por descubrir pero creo que no hace falta investigar quienes son, estoy segura de que Keiko y Annie la prima de Michiru son las que faltan.

-Entonces hay que decírselo a las sailor scouts

-sí pero hay que ponerles una trampa

-le diré a mis padres Luna y Artemis enseguida para que ellos se encarguen de hacérselo saber a las sailors

-sí, las sailors tienen que saber quiénes son Annie y Keiko

Ella cuelga el teléfono y al darse vuelta se encuentra con las dos chicas que acababa de mencionar.

-¿Qué haces Rini? –Preguntó seriamente Keiko-

-nada, solo estaba hablando por teléfono con una amiga

-creímos escuchar nuestros nombres –dijo Annie-

-es que le decía a mi amiga que ustedes dos son geniales porque Keiko es una de las mejores alumnas y tu Annie aunque eres nueva en la escuela te has ganado la simpatía de todas las chicas.

-¡Ah! Era eso –dijo Keiko-

-¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

-no nada. Veníamos a invitarte a que veas algo muy interesante que tenemos escondido en la terraza del colegio

-¿Ah sí?

-sí más tarde después de clases te esperamos ahí no faltes Rini

-está bien chicas ahí estaré

Amy entró al colegio Juban y algunas maestras que la reconocieron se acercaron a saludarla.

-Señorita Mizuno ¿es usted verdad? –Preguntó una maestra-

-Así es maestra, me alegra tanto volver a verlas

-¿vienes por algún motivo en especial?

-he venido a hablar con una de las estudiantes

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Keiko Hinamatsuri

-entiendo, la conocemos, puedes tomar asiento que nosotras enviaremos a buscarla

-gracias

Keiko salió al encuentro de Amy y no le agradó para nada volver a verla pero con una sonrisa fingida la saludó.

-querida Amy ¿Qué haces aquí?

-hola Keiko, quería hablar contigo

-dime

-tu hermano Kentaro me dijo que está preocupado porque no has estado durmiendo últimamente, eso consume mucha energía y podría ser peligroso para tu salud, me da gusto que te hayas superado en los estudios pero no debes sobrecargarte de trabajo, también debes tener tiempo para distraerte y llevar una vida normal de adolescente

-¿Qué pasa Amy? ¿te da miedo que sepulte tu nombre en el colegio Juban?

-no entiendo Keiko ¿Por qué dices eso?

-tienes miedo que yo sea mejor que tú en cálculo y que mi nombre pase al libro de Juban como la mejor estudiante de todos los tiempos

-No Keiko no es eso, en realidad me preocupa tu salud

-no seas mentirosa Amy, no finjas interés donde no lo hay

-¡Keiko escúchame! Tú…

-no me interesa más nada de lo que tengas que decirme

-no le hables así, ella fue tu tutora y si por algo hoy eres la mejor estudiante es porque aprendiste de ella –dijo Kentaro quien llegaba en ese momento-

-hermano mayor ¿Qué haces aquí?

-solo quería ayudarte hermana, creo que necesitas ayuda

-los que necesitan ayuda son ustedes dos para que no sigan molestándome, déjenme en paz –les gritó y salió corriendo-

Kentaro y Amy se quedaron muy contrariados con la actitud de esta jovencita que solía ser muy dulce anteriormente.

-lo siento Kentaro, quise ayudarlo pero he fallado

-no es su culpa señorita Mizuno, hoy en día los adolescentes son más rebeldes que antes

Serena llega cansada y se sienta en la sala de su casa cuando entra Luna en forma felina y le comenta lo que Rini le dijo a Diana por teléfono.

-eso es terrible, si llegara a ser cierto, la pobre Rini corre mucho peligro

-Artemis se iba a comunicar con las demás

-creo que iré al colegio Juban

-Serena, mejor espera un poco, las demás deben estar en camino

-no puedo esperar cuando la vida de mi querida Rini peligra

-Serena, Serena…

Serena no escuchó los ruegos de Luna y salió corriendo en dirección al colegio Juban.

Rini subió a la terraza a encontrarse con las dos chicas pero no vio a nadie.

-¿chicas donde están?

Nadie respondió, Rini siguió llamando hasta que de arriba saltaron las dos Sailor Darks restantes.

-¿Qué es esto?

-No creas que no escuchamos tu conversación por teléfono –dijo Dark Yellow-

-vas a pagar caro por tratar de delatarnos –dijo Dark Blue-

-Keiko, Annie, ustedes dos están bajo el hechizo de Deindivir por favor reaccionen, no se dejen manipular por esa mente malvada

-Sailor teen moon, vamos a hacerte papilla

-no quiero pelear contra ustedes

-vamos a darte muy duro Rini

-No quería hacerlo pero si no me dan otra alternativa tendré que derrotarlas. Doble poder cósmico lunar transformación

Rini se transforma en la luna rosada y usando su báculo hace la sublime meditación lunar que no tiene mucho efecto en las dos sailors.

-tenemos muchas sorpresas para ti Rini

-Terremoto de Dark Yellow

-Rapsodia acuática de Dark Blue

Ambas se lanzan en contra de Teen moon pero ella evade todos sus golpes.

-no podrás soportar por mucho tiempo más

-eso ya lo veremos. Sublime meditación Lunar...

Las dos enemigas desaparecen y vuelven a aparecer usando su poder envían a Rini hacia la pared.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

Rini sintió el fuerte golpe y casi sin sentido trató de levantarse pero sus rodillas se doblaron.

-vamos a rematarte

-no, no lo harán –dijo casi sin fuerzas-

Las dos volvieron a lanzar su ataque pero Rini las esquivó nuevamente saltando tan alto que llegó a estar parada en uno de los barandales de la terraza, casi pierde el equilibrio. Dark Yellow vio la oportunidad y con su poder la golpeó para que cayera. Rini sintió como la vida se le iba pero una mano la sostuvo con fuerza.

-Sailor Moon

-Rini, no dejaré que te hagan daño

Serena sujetaba fuertemente a Rini de su mano dando su máximo esfuerzo para no dejarla caer.

-soy muy pesada para ti

-no te preocupes Rini podré sostenerte, confía en mí. Soy tu futura madre ¿no es cierto?

-Serena

-ahora dame tu otra mano, voy a subirte

Dark blue vio desde la terraza que las demás sailor estaban llegando así que fue abajo a recibirlas mientras Dark Yellow se encargaba de sailor Moon y Sailor Teen moon.

Rini estaba estirando su otra mano para dársela a Serena pero por detrás apareció Dark Yellow y clavó una estaca en el hombro de Sailor Moon haciendo que aflojara un poco a Rini debido al intenso dolor.

Las sailor Scouts vieron a Rini colgando y a Serena luchando por salvarla pero tenían que enfrentar primero a Dark Blue quien estaba justo en la entrada del colegio.

-Ya llegaron queridas amigas, hoy tenemos una súper sorpresa para todas. Yellow y yo hemos preparado algo muy especial.

Yellow llegó a hacerle compañía a Blue y juntas invocaron poderes oscuros, aparece ante todas la nueva creación de Tokime. Un monstruo en forma de calamar, cuyos tentáculos se alargaban más y más.

-Saeta llameante de Marte

-Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio

El calamar se extendía más y más los ataques de las sailor scouts parecían no ser suficientes.

-esta es la nueva creación de Deindivir, tiene tanto poder oscuro que no podrán vencerlo. –Dijo Blue-

-Keiko reacciona, tu vida corre peligro –dijo Mercury-

-cállate envidiosa

-¿qué?

-si, yo sé que tu eres Amy Mizuno

-Keiko piensa estás preocupando a tu hermano

-será mejor que no te distraigas si no quieres que uno de los tentáculos de calamar te toquen, te advierto que tienen una sustancia muy venenosa que puede transformarte en una estatua de mármol

-cuidado chicas, no dejen que las toquen si no quieren que las exhiban en un museo –dijo Mina a las demás-

-no dejaremos que nos toque. Trueno de Júpiter resuena –gritó Lita-

Yellow había vuelto a desaparecer solo estaba en presencia Blue observando como a las sailor scouts se les hacía difícil derrotar al calamar.

Sailor Moon sentía que sus fuerzas menguaban pero seguía luchando por subir a Rini cuando sintió como la estaca que tenía en su espalda la lastimaba más y más.

-Serena, estás herida, no podrás sostenerme por más tiempo, mejor suéltame

-jamás lo haré Rini

-pero es que…

-primero me muero yo antes que perderte

-Serena…

Yellow llegó otra vez a verlas y sonreía maquiavélicamente mientras las veía sufriendo.

-Annie por favor ayúdanos –le rogó Rini-

-jamás, yo solo he venido a cerciorarme de que todo salga bien

Se acercó y tomando la punta de la estaca que estaba en la espalda de sailor moon trató de undirla con más fuerza y de un lado a otro para lastimarla más.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! –Gritó Serena-

¿Dónde está Tuxedo Mask o Sailor Millenium cuando más los necesitan?

Darién sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho, sentía que Serena estaba en peligro pero no podía ir en su ayuda, estaba en una sala de operaciones. Millenium en cambio llegaba recién a la escena de abajo.

-Azul de agua –de un solo ataque desapareció al calamar-

-gracias Millenium, tu poder es incomparable

Serena empezaba a soltar si quererlo a Rini, sus manos se estaban resbalando.

Rini estaba asustada, veía venir lo peor. Millenium sintió un fuerte golpe en su corazón al ver a Rini y Serena en esa situación tan peligrosa.

Yellow reía y disfrutaba moviendo la estaca en la carne de sailor moon como si se tratara de una palanca de cambios de algún automóvil.

Serena se quejaba por el dolor pero luego uso su brazo herido, arrancó la tiara de la frente de Rini y se la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a Yellow quien cayó pesadamente al piso.

Las demás sailor scouts subieron corriendo las escaleras hasta la terraza mientras Millenium se encargaba de Blue.

-ahora tú y yo mediremos fuerzas –dijo Millenium-

Serena no se rendía y sujetó más fuerte a Rini quien lloraba al ver el sufrimiento de su futura madre.

-Serena –gritaron todas al verla mal herida-

Las chicas ayudaron a subir a Rini y sostuvieron a Serena quien perdió el conocimiento en cuanto sintió los brazos de sus amigas.

-Serena, Serena…

Yellow empezó a recuperarse y a ver como las sailor scouts la miraban con asombro.

-Ella es Annie, prima de Michiru –dijo Rini-

-tenemos que devolverla a la normalidad

Blue no quería rendirse hasta que vio llegar a Kentaro quien había ido a buscarla al colegio cuando se percató de que se demoraba en llegar.

-Keiko ¿Dónde estás?

-hermano mayor

El hombre se sorprendió al ver a las dos sailors.

-perdonen pero estoy buscando a mi hermana Keiko

-su hermana es esta joven que está poseída por un poder maligno, tal vez a usted lo escuche dígale que entregue ese poder que está por destruirla

-¿Qué? Es imposible mi hermana no puede ser esta chica

-Kentaro, soy yo Keiko

-mi hermana no puede estar trabajando para las fuerzas malignas

-hermano mayor necesito este poder, ahora soy la mejor en todo…

-me decepciona oírte, pensé que querrías todo por tu propio esfuerzo no por la ayuda de fuerzas malignas

-Kentaro ahora lo tengo todo

-todo menos la aceptación de tu hermano y la de tu madre, vine a buscar a Keiko Hinamatsuri mi dulce y buena hermana menor no a la malvada Keiko. Adiós

Keiko reaccionó y se puso a llorar, Millenium aprovechó la situación y usando su báculo la devolvió a la normalidad y el poder regresó al cuerpo de sailor Mercury.

Keiko quedó convertida en una bella jovencita que corrió en busca de su hermano mayor.

-Hermano, hermano perdóname…

-Keiko, ahora si eres tú misma…

Millenium sonrió al ver la escena pero recordó que aun faltaba una y esa era Dark Yellow.

Al llegar vio como sailor Venus y sailor Júpiter la estaban interrogando mientras la sujetaban con fuerza para que no escape.

-dinos ¿Dónde es el escondite de Deindivir? –Preguntó Mina-

-no lo sé

-no mientas –gritó Lita-

-yo no sé nada, las instrucciones siempre nos las daban en persona nunca fuimos a su fortaleza

-yo le creo, Deindivir no se arriesgaría demasiado –dijo Ray quien sostenía a Serena-

-entonces déjenme curarla –dijo Millenium- Rocío blanco de la luna-

El poder místico regresó a Michiru quien en ese momento estaba en un ensayo para un concierto de música clásica, en cuanto lo sintió dejó de tocar el violín.

-Gracias chicas, han hecho un buen trabajo –pensó ella-

Annie despertó lentamente y vio a todas sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó Mina-

-bien gracias a ustedes

En la noche las chicas están en casa de Ray. Serena está siendo atendida por sus amigas. Darién llega muy asustado al igual que Hikaru y Rini.

-¿Qué le pasó? –Pregunta con una cara de angustia Darién-

-Serena no ha despertado todavía –dijo Mina- Dark Yellow la hirió con una estaca en la espalda

-¡Oh Dios! Tenemos que llevarla al hospital –dijo el médico-

-Todo esto es mi culpa, Serena está herida por salvarme –dijo Rini llorando-

-No digas eso Rini, tú no tienes la culpa de nada –la consoló Amy-

-al menos ya todas hemos recuperado nuestros poderes –dijo Mina- ya el enemigo no podrá usarlos más para hacer el mal

-En eso tienes razón –dijo Lita-

-Serena estará fuera de combate por algunos días –dijo Luna-

-¿Qué le diremos a sus padres cuando se enteren? –Dijo Artemis-

-Yo me encargo de eso, puedo decirles que estamos ocupadas con lo del departamento que vamos a compartir –Mina-

-voy a llamar una ambulancia para trasladarla de inmediato –dijo Darién-

-Hermana tienes que ponerte bien pronto –le dijo Hikaru tomándola de la mano-

Una hora más tarde Serena estaba en el hospital y sus amigas se turnaban para entrar a verla, aun no había despertado porque estaba sedada. Hikaru miraba a Darién y se sentía mal por verlo así tan preocupada, su celular suena y era Naoto.

-Hikaru ¿Dónde estás? He venido a buscarte a tu departamento, llevó horas esperándote, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-ya voy para allá, estoy en el hospital

-¿te ocurrió algo? ¿es tu embarazo?

-no Naoto, a mi no me ha pasado nada, es a Serena pero ya está mejor

-¡qué alivio! Por un momento pensé que le había pasado algo a nuestro hijo ¿y qué le pasó a Serena?

-una herida en la espalda pero luego te cuento, ya voy en camino

Hikaru les dice a las demás que tiene que irse pero que por favor le avisen cualquier novedad.

Serena está soñando algo extraño, se ve así mismo subiendo una montaña, detrás de ella está la fortaleza de Deindivir. Una voz empieza a hablarle.

-Has venido princesa, hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos

-¿Quién eres?

-soy tu peor pesadilla, el principio y el final de lo que amas

-no entiendo nada, déjame verte

-aun no es tiempo pero te juro que te derrotaré, esta vez no fallaré

Una luz muy fuerte comienza a consumirlo todo, la montaña se derrumba y un gran abismo se lleva todo a su paso inclusive a las sailor scouts, Rini, Darién e Hikaru.

-Noooooo –grita Serena, todas afuera la escuchan-


End file.
